


Christmas Love

by TerraBrownWriter, xNinjaGurl50



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, ANGST WHO’S SHE?, Baby Snakes, Christmas, Dancing, Fluff, I ONLY KNOW MY FLUFFY IN LOVE BABIES, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Jokes and Sarcasm, Logan being tickled, Lots of kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Patton and Nemo are the dads, Secret Santa, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 85,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Taking place a while after “Forgetful Possession”, the sides get ready for Christmas and the couples are finally able to relax and spend some quali-tea time together.A.k.a.YOU ASKED FOR FLUFF? WE DELIVER YOU FLUFF! FEAST YOURSELVES ON THE SWEETNESS!Jk, this turned to MINOR angst too. BLAME TERRA, HER HAND SLIPPED! XD Though it's still much lighter than the other ones, there's like two or three chapters of a misunderstanding, that's all.And thank you to xNinjaGurl50 for beta reading!-SpaceMy hand did more than slip, it dance on my keyboard while listening to emo music, but it's ok because it mostly fluff... I'm sorry. I must be contained!-TerraWho listens to emo music at Christm- actually i just thought of 'Ms Believer' so nvm... XD -SpaceIT'S OCTOBER I LISTEN TO WHAT I WANT-Terra





	1. Deck the Halls with Sander Holly

It was Christmas time for the sides. The house was decorated for the season, and everyone was wearing their Christmas sweaters. Roman made one for Nemo and Nico for their first Christmas together as a family. Nemo's sweater had green snakes on it while Nico's sweater had yellow sunflowers on it. Patton was very excited because no one could stop him from making cookies. Every single day, different flavors all the flavors. He made other foods, but he liked making cookies the most. Roman sang carols, to the annoyance of Virgil, and Logan stayed in his room for the most part. He needed to make sure Thomas got all of his Christmas shopping done so that Virgil wouldn’t have to stress over it this year, and could maybe relax on the holidays for once.

 

“So... you have no clue what happens?” Nico asks Nemo on the couch in the commons. 

 

Nemo shakes his head. “I didn’t really do Christmas.”

 

Patton swings his arms over the couch and hugs Nemo giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, we are going to change that."

 

"Indeed, my scaly friend. Christmas is the wonderful time of the year where people get together as a family." Roman added, he stopped singing when he heard that Nemo didn't know about Christmas.

 

Nemo laughs “I know there’s something about gifts? How does that work?” Nico looks up, interested.

 

"Oh yeah, every year we do a secret Santa. We pick a name out of a hat and then we have to give that person a gift. I'm so excited! It's going to be so much more fun with two new people joining in!" Patton makes his way around the couch and snuggles with Nemo.

 

"That reminds me. We need to do that soon. We only have 2 weeks before Christmas, and I need time to be able to make the best gift possible for the person I pick."

 

"You’re lucky if Roman get's your name. He goes all out, but it's not a competition Roman. All gift are the best gifts."

 

"Even that paper card that Virgil made you?" Roman smirks.

 

"I have you know I love that card and it's framed in my room." Patton fired back. Virgil did his best and Patton was proud of him.

 

Nemo chuckles. “Apparently another way Nico and Roman are alike. They both like gift giving.” Nico laughs sheepishly.

 

"Well that's great then! this will be easy for you. Oh, I'm so excited!" Patton giggles "Let's pick names after dinner."

 

Nemo curls up in Patton’s lap. “I’m not hungry...”

 

"Aww why not?" Patton scratches his scales.

 

Nemo purrs. “Hmmm.... ‘m sleepy...”

 

Patton giggles "You can't sleep now, it's only 6. You're going to be up all night."

 

Nico curls into Roman and sighs happily. “All I want for Christmas, is you...” he sings softly.

 

Roman puts his arms around Nico and holds him tight. "I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, what more can I do? Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you." Roman sings back.

 

Nemo mumbles and curls up more, starting to drift off. Virgil comes down the stairs with Logan. "So, we got Joan's, right?"

 

Logan looks at his notes. "Yes, Thomas picked it up yesterday and Talyn's the day before that. We are just missing Tarrence, but that is scheduled to arrive in two days."

 

Virgil sighs. "I just know we're missing someonnnnnneeeeeeee..."

 

"Virgil, I can assure you, I have double and triple checked. We are not missing anyone. How about some eggnog to calm your nerves?"

 

Virgil chuckles. "The magical eggnog. Sure, Lo." he kisses his boyfriend's cheek and heads to the couch. "You all look... festive." he gestures to everyone's sweaters and takes a seat. Logan heads to the kitchen. 

 

"Of course, kiddo, it's Christmas time! We are going to pull names for secret Santa after dinner. I'm so-"

 

"Excited, we know Padre." Roman chuckles. "Virgil why are you not wearing yours?"

 

Virgil glances down. "Oh." There's a whoosh noise and he's wearing his sweater. He leans back against the cushions. "There. Sorry. I've just... Been busy." He smiles at a sleeping Nemo on Patton's lap. "Looks like someone's having a little snake nap." Nico chuckles.

 

"He going to be up all night, not a lot I can do about it though." Patton nuzzles Nemo hair. Logan comes back with a cup of eggnog and hands it to Virgil.

 

"Virgil, relax. It's the holidays. Take a break for once." Roman said looking at the tense side.

 

Virgil takes it and sighs. "I'd love to. Trust me, I would, but you know that's just not how I work..."

 

Logan sits down next to him. "I know" he kisses him on the cheek. "I've got everything under control."

 

Virgil hums and leans on Logan, letting the warmth of the eggnog and his boyfriend seep into him. "Okay." he agrees.

 

"If Logan says everything is under control, then they are. Relax a little. Enjoy your break." Roman added.

 

"Logan... Don't work yourself too hard either. This is your break too." Patton added. Logan smiles and nuzzles Virgil's neck. He is determined to let Virgil relax this year. Patton sees Logan's _'I’m about to work my butt off’_ face. "Logan, promise me you are not going to overwork yourself." He says in his dad voice.

 

Logan looks at Patton. "I assure you, Patton, I will not overwork myself."

 

Virgil glares at Logan. "Nice, now I'm worried about you overworking yourself."

 

"But Nemo's asleep." Nico points out.

 

"Doesn't mean he can't lie though..." Virgil says, booping Logan's nose and smiling.

 

"I won't overwork myself. I promise." He boops Virgil's nose back. "Have a little more faith in me." Virgil laughs and kisses him passionately.

 

"Get a room" Roman joked. Logan glares at Roman, then a mischievous look glinted in his eyes as he pushes Virgil onto a top of Nico and Roman. "LOGAN!"

 

Logan pulls away from his kiss. "I'm sorry are we in the way?" He smirks at Roman. Virgil laughs and tugs Logan down by his tie to kiss him again.

 

Nico squeaks and laughs. "Hey, that looks fun!" he says, giving Roman a look. Roman smirks at him, leaning forward and pushing Logan, Virgil, and Nico onto the ground with Roman on top, kissing Nico.

 

"ROMAN YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Logan cried as he was on the bottom of a four-man dog pile. Patton laughs in the background. Roman pulls away from the kiss. 

 

"I'm sorry, am  **I** in the way?" He mocks Logan.

 

Virgil chokes. Nico snorts. "Just shut up and kiss me." He says, tickling Roman's jaw. Roman purrs and kisses Nico. Nico moans and smiles against Roman's lips.

 

Virgil sighs and curls up the best he can on top of Logan. "Looks like we'll be under here a while. Oh well." He says, giving Logan a dangerous look and tickling his boyfriend.

 

Logan's eyes widen, and he starts to laugh. "Vi-rg-il St-ooo-p hahahaha U kn-ow I-I-I'm hahaha Ti-ckl-i-i-i-is-sh. Hahahaha" 

 

Nemo groans and groggily opens his eyes at all the noise. "Ssssssssssshatuuuuuuuppp!" he whines. Everyone laughs.

 

Patton stands up and takes Nemo away. "Well, have fun."

 

Virgil pauses his assault, giving Logan a chance to breathe. "Oh, don't worry... We will..." he says with a smirk as he looks back down at Logan.

 

Nemo clings to Patton's neck and buries his face under the other's chin. "Hmmm, honey?" he purrs.

 

"Yes sweetie?" He nuzzles his hair with his face.

 

Nemo smiles. "I wabv bouuu..." he mumbles.

 

Patton giggles "I wabv bouuu too" Patton lays Nemo down in his bed.

 

Nemo smiles and curls around Patton. "Mine." He sleepily kisses Patton's neck. "All mine... Mine, my wabv and I wabv you so, so much. You are my honeybee, my sun, and moon, my dandelion, my everything..." he trails off, eyes sliding closed again.

 

Patton blushes and giggles "You better be careful you might out romance Roman." He nuzzles Nemo neck then gives multiple kisses on the face and down the neck.

 

Nemo purrs and opens his eyes again. He sleepily flips them over so he's on top of Patton, straddling him. He leans down and kisses him deeply, wrapping his snake tongue around Patton's. He hums happily. Patton closes his eyes and smiles.


	2. Anxiety Tickles

Downstairs, Logan and Virgil are still stuck under Roman and Nico. Virgil continues to torture a squirming Logan with his fingers, grinning the whole time. Nico smirks at Roman. "Do you think we should let them go?" he asks, mocking thoughtfully.

 

"Hmm, I don't know. Logan, have you learn your lesson?" He looks at Logan who is super red in the face. He hasn't heard Logan laugh like this in years.

 

"Y-ES MA-KE HAHAHAA S-T-O-O-O-P HAHAHA ME-R-CY PL-E-E-E-ASE" 

 

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Roman stands up, taking Nico with him.

 

Virgil gives Logan one last tickle and a kiss before rolling off of him, laughing.

 

Logan just lays on the floor trying to catch his breath. Roman laughs.

 

"Need a hand there, cackle-ulator watch?" Logan shakes his head but doesn't move.

 

Virgil kneels down, worried. "Did I hurt you?" he asks, concern showing in his voice.

 

Logan sits up finally calming down. "No, no not at all. I just needed a minute." He kisses Virgil on the cheek and stands up. "Well, that is enough excitement for me tonight. I'll be in my room, let me know when dinner is ready." He picks up his notes and goes upstairs to his room.

 

Virgil relaxes and laughs. "Well, what's for dinner?" he says, looking at Nico and Roman.

 

"Spaghetti?" Nico suggests.

 

"Actually, yes. Spaghetti and shrimp. Patton was going to go make Nemo's favorite. I'll check on him to see if he wants to start it." Roman walks upstairs and puts his ear to the door. He then backs away and turns around. "I am not disturbing that." Roman walks down the stairs. "Ok, I guess I'll make dinner tonight."

 

"Why? What happened? Are they okay?" Virgil asks. Nico notices Roman's blush and smirks.

 

"Oh, they're perfectly fine, just busy at the moment. Come on, you want to help?" Roman enters the kitchen.

 

Virgil follows Roman with Nico close behind. He starts on the noodles, the one thing nearly impossible to mess up cooking. Nico works on peeling the shrimp and giving them to Roman to cook.

 

An hour goes by and dinner is ready. Roman moves to the stairs as Nico and Virgil start setting the table. "DINNER'S READY". Logan comes down first, then Patton and Nemo, who is now wearing a scarf. They all sit at the table, Roman looking at Nemo and smirking but doesn't say anything.

 

Nemo tries to hide his blush, but the warmth from the scarf doesn't help. "I was cold, okay?" he tries, but he's pretty sure everyone knows it's a lie given how red his ears are.

 

"Sooooo... How long does it take the cold to fade?" Virgil asks with a smirk.

 

Nemo groans and hides his face against Patton's shoulder. 

 

Nico laughs and serves everyone some shrimp. Nemo suddenly looks up, forgetting his embarrassment and starts scarfing down the food while trying to keep the scarf clean. It was Patton's after all _pun not intended._

 

"Thanks for making dinner, Roman!" Patton said as he serves himself. 

 

"No problem padre. Did you have fun?" Roman just couldn't help himself.

 

Nemo attempts to hisses through a mouthful of shrimp. Virgil laughs.

 

"Now Roman. I respect your love life, please respect mine." Patton said in his dad voice. 

 

'"Oh alright, you know I'm just teasing." Roman starts eating.

 

Nico elbows Roman from under the table. "So, secret Santa, huh?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

 

"Yes, after dinner, I'll put all of our names into a hat and then we pick one. We then spend 2 weeks making a gift for the person you picked. On Christmas morning, we reveal who had who, and give each other our gifts!" Patton answered. "I'm looking forward to it! It's going to be yours and Nemo's first time. I'm so happy."

 

"Yes Patton, we know. You haven't stopped talking about it since November." Logan added with a smirk. It was nice seeing Patton happy. Nico smiles and nods.

 

Virgil smirks. "So, are we using Nemo's hat?" 

 

Nemo glares at him as angrily as he can with a spaghetti noodle hanging out of his mouth.

 

Patton takes Nemo's hat off and puts it on his head. "I don't see why not. Is that ok with you?" He asks Nemo with his puppy dog eyes.

 

Nemo sighs and smiles. "Sure, honeybee." Virgil and Nico 'aww' at the nickname.

 

"Gotta love the bowler hat." Virgil says.

 

"It's good for bowling." Nico adds.

 

Patton laughs at the joke and kisses Nemo cheek "Thanks sweetie, I love you." He says in a childish voice. Logan groans at the joke, but continues eating. Nemo smiles at the kiss and serves himself seconds.

 

"Dude. Slow down. Leave some shrimp for everyone else." Virgil says. 

 

Nemo hisses at him and looks down at his plate. He then stabs one of the shrimps with his fork and deposits it on Patton's plate with a proud look, then sticks his tongue out at Virgil. Virgil just rolls his eyes and finishes his plate.

 

"And I thought you said you weren't hungry." Patton giggled.

 

Logan looks down at his lap where he is trying to sneak a look at his phone. _'Just going to check the schedule again.'_

 

Nemo rolls his eyes and glances at Logan. Odd- oh. Ohhhhhhhhh! He smirks. "Itching to get back to work, I see?"

 

Logan quickly puts his phone away. "Just checking Thomas's schedule. Everything looks to be going as planned." Logan stuffed spaghetti into his mouth. He needed to be careful while Nemo was awake. He doesn't want to have Virgil worrying about him. It is Virgil break after all.

 

Too late. Virgil looks at him with silent concern. "Lo Lo..." he starts.

 

"Everything is fine." Logan puts his phone on the table to show Virgil the schedule. "See? we're on schedule. There nothing to worry about."

 

"Logan, no work at the dinner table." Patton has hit full parent mode at this point.

 

Virgil takes Logan's phone and stuffs it into his hoodie pocket. He kisses Logan's hand. "There." He says with a smile before returning to his food. Nico chuckles.

 

"Virgil, give me back my phone." Logan demand more than asked.

 

Patton smiles, obviously approving. Roman snickers. "Chill Logan. You can go a little bit without your phone."

 

“Ya,  _mom_.” Virgil says to Logan with a wink.

 

"I am not the mom, now give." He holds his hand out. Virgil smirks and shakes his head, continuing to eat. 

 

“Ooo! Logan, you just got sassed.” Nemo says with a smirk. Nico watches, amused.

 

"Stay out of this Nemo" Logan snaps back.

 

"Logan. Eat." Patton glares at Logan. Logan tenses up, then sighs.

 

"Fine, but I want it back after dinner."

 

“After Secret Santa.” Virgil mumbles.

 

"Fine" Logan mutter in defeat. Patton smiles. He knows he going to have to keep an eye on him.


	3. Secret Santa

They finished dinner, having Virgil and Nico help clean up while the others set up. Soon, they’re all back, sitting around the table.

 

Patton puts all the names onto little slips of paper, and into a hat. He shakes it a bit, shuffling them around. "Ok. Remember, you can't tell anyone who you have. Now, let's pick!" Patton picks a name out of the hat and passes it to the next person. Soon everyone has picked a name. Patton smiles at his name.

 

Nico smiles at his, stealing a glance at Roman. This won’t be too hard... Virgil's smile widens. Same as last year. Not that he minded. He already had an idea. Nemo smiles at first then starts to get worried. He thinks of one idea, but it soon doesn’t seem good enough. He thinks of another, and yet again, not his type. He keeps himself from sighing. Roman glares at his name. He wishes that he could have gotten Nico, but he can make this work. It's only Virgil. It shouldn't be that hard, right? Logan was a little worried. He doesn't know Nico enough to find a gift that he will like. Logan internally sighs. _'great another thing on my plate. This is fine, I'll make it work.'_ He looks at Virgil. "Can I have my phone back now?"

 

Virgil slips it out and hands it to him, then grabs his own phone and tries to look up ideas. “Wait, this isn’t mine.” He grabs his phone back from Logan and gives him his actual phone.

 

Logan smiles and rolls his eyes playfully. "Patton, are we done here?"

 

Patton looks up, looking very happy. "Yup! Alright, we have exactly 2 weeks to making something for our person... Ready, set, GO!" Patton shoots up, sprinting upstairs.

 

Virgil jumps and runs up the stairs as well. Nemo cautiously gets up, glancing at Logan. “Logan, are you going to your room soon?”

 

"That is my plan... Why? Do you need me for something?" Logan looks at Nemo. Roman sneaks away while they're talking.

 

"No, I was just wondering if we could talk for a bit...? In your room?” Nemo asks, hoping he’s not being too obvious. Nico sinks out and heads to the imagination.

 

"Oh, of course. Come on." Logan leads Nemo to his room and closes the door behind him. "What did you want to talk about?"

 

Nemo takes a moment to look around at the decorations in the room. He’s been in Logan’s room before, but this is the first time he’s actually truly observing the logical side’s tastes. “Umm, what about stars?” He says, notice multiple books on astronomy.

 

"Oh..." Logan looks up with childlike wonder in his eyes. "Stars are very interesting. I've been studying them for years." He looks at his ceiling for a moment, then back at Nemo. "Do you want to learn more about the stars? You can borrow my books. I've memorized them all by now."

 

Nemo smiles. Jackpot. “Actually, I was wondering if you would teach me a bit about them? What’s your favorite constellation?”

 

"Canis Major, also known as the greater dog. Canis Major is in the Southern Hemisphere's summer sky, bordered by Monoceros to the north, Puppis to the east and southeast, Columba to the southwest, and Lepus to the west. The three-letter abbreviation for the constellation, as adopted by the International Astronomical Union in 1922, is 'CMa'. The official constellation boundaries, as set by Eugène Delporte in 1930, are defined by a quadrilateral; in the equatorial coordinate system, the right ascension coordinates of these borders lie between 06h 12.5m and 07h 27.5m, while the declination coordinates are between −11.03° and −33.25°. Covering 380 square degrees or 0.921% of the sky, it ranks 43rd of the 88 currently-recognized constellations in size."

 

Nemo smiles and nods, though he doesn’t understand half of what Logan is saying. He looks around Logan’s room. He remembers that the imagination mirrors the real world. Hmm... “Do you have a telescope?” There’s no harm in asking, just to be sure.

 

Logan groans in frustration "I did until Roman broke it and STILL hasn't replaced it." He sighs "I need to talk to him about that. I've been thinking about the idea of turning my ceiling into a night sky, but I lack the creative energy to make such a change."

 

“Like, a window into the night sky or like a painting?” Nemo asks.

 

Logan looks at the ceiling again. "I haven't decided yet... I thought it would be cool to have an active sky, so I could look at the stars in real time. I don't know it's probably a silly idea." Logan looks back at Nemo, metaphorical stars in his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

 

 _‘Shoot.’_ Nemo shrugs. “I’ve just always liked stars, but never really had anyone to guide me through them.”

 

"Oh, well I would love to teach you about the stars, but at a different time. I have a lot of work to do. Feel free to borrow my books, they are a lot of help." Logan turns to face his laptop and starts typing away.

 

“Okay, thank you!” Nemo says and looks through the books. He finds one with the most pictures and grabs it before heading out. “See you soon!” He says before exiting and closing the door. He looks down at the book with a big smile on his face. 

 

“So, Logan huh?”

 

Nemo jumps and looks up to see Nico leaning against the wall. “Nico!” Nemo exclaims, causing the other to laugh. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” He says with a wink. 

 

Nemo sighs and looks around at the closed doors. “Do you really want to know?” Nico nods. “Okay, but not here.” They head to the commons and sit on the couch. 

 

“Logan likes stars.” Nemo says. 

 

Nico snorts. “Couldn’t tell.” 

 

Nemo mock frowns then laughs. “His favorite constellation is Canis Major, he had a telescope until Roman broke it and he’s thinking about turning his ceiling into a window into the night sky.”

 

Nico nods. “Well, you’ll need Roman for that last one...”

 

“I know...” Nemo says. “Also, I don’t know how or where I’m gonna get a telescope, but I know he’d love one.”

 

Nico nods. “Well, there’s some shops in the imagination- oh.”

 

“Ya, anything created in the imagination can’t leave.” Nemo says with a groan. “So, either way, I need Roman’s help. And you know how he is about surprises.”

 

“Really good.”

 

“Wait, what?” Nemo looks up. 

 

“He’s actually very good at keeping secrets when he wants to be. And besides, it’s secret Santa. If he helps you, he won’t tell anyone except me.” Nico says. 

 

Nemo nods. “Okay, thanks.” He says with a smile. “Who’d you get?”

 

“I’m not telling.” Nico says with a smirk and a small blush. 

 

Nemo laughs. “Ooo... good ol’ romano-cheesy, eh?” 

 

“What? Who’s she? Never heard of her.” Nico replies. They both laugh. 

 

“Well, thank you again. I’ll think about it. Good luck with yours.” Nemo says, standing up. 

 

“You too.” Nico says before sinking out.

 

Patton starts pulling out all the yarn in the closet and giggles. "I'm going to make him the biggest, fluffiest, warmest blanket he has ever seen." He pulls out his needles "Wait...I can't do it in here. He will see it, hmm... I need to work somewhere he won't find it... Oh, I got it!" Patton sinks out and sinks into Nemo's room. "He never comes in here, which is sad cause it's actually kinda homey." Patton sits on the ground behind the door, so he will have a chance to escape before he can get caught and starts working.

 

Virgil’s room is a mess. Hoodies and scraps of fabric lie in a pile on the floor as he digs through his closet. “WHERE IS IT?” He says, face buried in a basket. He continues digging. He pretends he knows what he’s looking for when in reality he is just trying to find ideas. He gives up and lays on top of the pile of fabric on the floor, sighing. It’s actually really comfortable. Maybe he’ll take a nap... he has two weeks after all. No need to stress... “Ya... a little... cat nap...” And he’s out.

 

"WHAT WOULD VIRGIL WANT?" Roman has never understood Virgil as a person before. Roman goes big, but Virgil likes small. He had an idea for every side, but Virgil, which now that he thinks about itm that was kinda...bad. Roman sits on his bed. "What would he want? He already has headphones, he has the best jacket, he has every album of all of his favorite bands." Roman groans and lays on his back.

 

Nico knocks on Roman’s door.

 

"Come in"

 

Nico opens the door and walks in. He sits down on the bed next to Roman and pets his hair.

 

He groans "I'm having a creative block."

 

Nico smiles and kisses his forehead. “How about a walk? We could visit the garden?”

 

Roman smiles "Alright, better than doing nothing." Roman walks over to the mirror and snaps his fingers. The view changes into one of the garden. "After you, sunshine."

 

Nico smiles and takes Roman’s hand, walking through.

 

"So, are you excited about this year’s secret Santa?" Roman smirks.

 

Nico smiles. “Oh, yes... I’m still trying to find the perfect gift, but I believe I will find one eventually.” He says, running his fingers along some of the flower petals before picking a sunflower. He holds it gracefully and examines it. “What about you?”

 

"Struggling to say the least. This will be my greats challenge yet." Roman puts a flower behind Nico's ear.

 

Nico smiles and kisses Roman’s cheek. “How about a dance?” He suggests, leading Roman to a clearing.

 

Roman laughs and lets Nico lead him. "Are you trying to out romance me? Because it won't work." Music starts playing in the background.

 

Nico chuckles. “We’ll see.” He says, wrapping his other arm around Roman’s waist and beginning to sway in time to the music.

 

Roman smirks and changes the music from classical to the tango and dips Nico, kissing his lips. "I think I'm winning." as he pulls him back up and continues to dance.

 

Nico laughs and spins them around. He draws Roman back, running his hand down the other’s jaw. “Perhaps...” he says, a mischievous look in his eyes.

 

"You think you could do better?" He smirks in a mischievous way.

 

“Give me control of the music and we’ll see...” he spins away then back again.

 

"Done. Surprise me." He nuzzles his neck.

 

Nico snaps his fingers and a Kpop song comes on. He pulls away and starts breakdancing, laughing at Roman’s confused expression."What are you doing?" He can help but laugh.

 

He jumps up and pauses his dance. “You’re right.” He says, drawing closer. “No one can out romance you...” he grasps Roman’s collar and pulls him down into a deep kiss, placing his other hand around the back of Roman’s neck.

 

Roman holds onto Nico as butterflies circle around them. "Damn gay."

 

Nico laughs against the kiss. He breaks away for air and sighs, leaning his head against Roman’s chest. “I love you, my prince.”

 

"And I love you my sunshine. As beautiful as a sunflower, you brighten my day."

 

Nico smiles. “Yup. You win.” He looks up into Roman’s deep brown eyes. He runs his thumb over his face, just gazing at him. “You’re so beautiful.” Nico whispers. “Every time I look at you, my breath is stolen...”

 

Roman purrs "I am great, am I not?" Roman spins them around and lands on a bench with Nico in his lap, burying his face into Nico's neck.

 

Nico smiles and hums, nuzzling Roman’s hair. He places soft kisses on Roman’s head and massages his neck. “You’re tense.” Nico comments. “I think you need to relax... How’s a massage sound?”

 

"Lovely" He smiles. He lets Nico's fingers work magic on his neck and back.

 

Nico stops and slides off Roman’s lap and stands up. He takes his hand and leads him into the castle, to the prince’s quarters. “Come on, I can do better with you on a bed.”

 

"Oh, I bet you can" He smirks.

 

Nico raises a brow. “Is that a challenge?”

 

"More like an invitation." He nibbles at his neck as they enter his room.

 

“Hmm...” Nico closes his eyes, fumbling with closing the door and drags Roman to the bed, flopping down on top of him. “I love you...” he whispers, throwing his cloak to the side and leaning down, encasing Roman’s mouth with his own. 


	4. Christmas cookies

Nemo paces from the end of the hall, down to the commons and back. There’re too many thoughts. He has his own worries over how to get Logan’s gift, plus he can overhear everyone else’s about their gifts. Except for Patton’s. Odd. Where is Patton? He heads back upstairs and knocks on Patton’s door. “Patton?” He calls. There’s no answer. He looks around and heads back downstairs. “Patton?” Still nothing.

 

Patton has been working on the blanket for an hour and started over twice. _'It's not good enough, try harder, he going to hate it.'_ Patton gives a frustrated puff. "Maybe I should think smaller for Nemo. He might hate it anyway, but what else? I thought this would be a great gift." _'He's going to hate everything you make'_ Patton sighs. "I'll come back to this later, I guess." Patton stands up and gathers his things. He sinks out and into his room. He throws his stuff into the closet and closes it. "Maybe baking some cookies will help me feel better." He walks out of his room.

 

Nemo looks up and sees Patton coming down the stairs. “Patton! Where were you? I couldn’t find you!” He notices Patton looks off. Like he’s sad or upset. “Patton, honeybee. What’s wrong?” He comes over and wraps his arms around Patton.

 

"Oh sorry, I was just trying to make my present. I'm worried that they are going to hate it."

 

“Oh, Patton.” Nemo hugs him tighter. “Whoever it is could never hate it, whatever it is that you give them. You’re always so thoughtful and caring with your gifts. I’m sure they’re going to love it.” He says with a smile.

 

Patton smiles "Yeah, you're right." He kisses his cheek. "I was going to make cookies, you want to help?"

 

Nemo looks up. “Sure!” He says and follows Patton into the kitchen.

 

"What type of cookies should we make?" Patton smiles at Nemo.

 

“Hmm... how about chocolate chip?”

 

"A classic! Let's DO IT!" Patton starts pulling out the chocolate chips and other ingredients. Nemo preheats the oven and helps measure the ingredients, then hands them over to Patton. "Thanks, sweetie!" He starts putting the ingredients together. "So, how is your present going?"

 

“MMMMMEHHHHHHH...” Nemo says sheepishly. “I know what to get, I just don’t know how to get it. Nico offered to help though.”

 

"Ah well, Roman will help too. He like our personal store, he can make anything, so we got him for supplies every now again. He doesn't ask questions and doesn't tell anyone about it. Just be careful if you have him as your person. He good at knowing if you're requesting things for his gift."

 

Nemo laughs. “I will. Thanks, Honeybee.” He starts scooping mounds of dough onto a cookie sheet and slips it into the oven. “Batch one is a go. I repeat. Batch one is a go. Over.” Nemo says into his arm, imitating static.

 

Patton giggles "That's for helping me, Sweetie. I feel a lot better now."

 

Nemo nods. “You’re welcome... I do too.” He thinks for a moment. “Patton... where were you? Really? I couldn’t hear you... I couldn’t sense you and it scared me.”

 

"Well, that was the idea. I didn't want my person to catch me making the gift. Don't worry I'm safe. Sorry that I worried you."

 

“But where were you?” Nemo asks, picking up Patton’s hands. “Please, love?”

 

Patton kisses his cheek. "Nope. I promise I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

 

Nemo sighs. “Fine, just tell me before you disappear again?”

 

"Can do." He gives him a warm smile "How's your neck?"

 

“What? Oh. OH!” Nemo blushes and pulls the scarf further up. He completely forgot about it in his worry for Patton. “Uh, fine...” he says, glancing up at Patton teasingly. “Why do you ask?” He says with a smirk.

 

"Just wanted a change of topic." He puts his arms around his shoulder. "And to see you blush."

 

Nemo blushes harder and hides his face against Patton’s chest. “You can see it if you want.” He says, muffled.

 

"I already know what it looks like silly. I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" Patton slips in a concerned tone in his voice. He knows he the strongest side, and he felt kinda bad for bruising him.

 

Nemo shakes his head and kisses Patton’s nose. “No, it’s not too bad. It’s actually kind of nice... like I will always have you with me.” He says, smiling at Patton.

 

"Aww, that's one way to look at it." Patton nuzzles Nemo unbruised side of his neck. "I love you."

 

Nemo hums and smiles, hugging Patton close. “I love you too.” The timer goes off and Nemo pulls away to check the cookies. He adds a few more minutes then comes back. “You know, if by chance you happened to pick me, I wouldn’t mind just getting another one of these for Christmas.” Nemo says, pointing to his covered neck, then leans in. “Provided it was from you...” he gently kisses Patton’s nose.

...  

Logan has been staring at his screen for hours. He rubs his eyes. "I think it's time for a break." He gets up from his chair and stretches. "What am I going to do for Nico's gift? I don't know him enough to know his interests. I should spend more time with him to see what he likes. He likes Sunflowers but that's too easy. He surely would like more than just sunflowers." He looks at his watch "It's late... I should sleep. I wonder where Virgil is?" Logan walks out of his room and knocks on Virgil door. The smell of fresh baked cookies in the air. "Virgil are you in there?" Logan slowly opens the door and sees Virgil messy room and him on the ground sleeping on top of a pile of clothes. He smirks and walks in. "Alright, sleepy head. Let's put you in a real bed." Logan careful lifts him up.

 

Virgil hums and cracks an eye open. “Lo Lo?” He questions sleepily.

 

"Shh, we're going to bed." Logan carries him back to his room.

 

“Hmm...” Virgil hums, curling up more in Logan’s arms and burying his head under Logan’s chin. “Bed, bed... sleeepyyy...” Logan lays Virgil down on the bed. He tries to go back to his desk. Virgil grips Logan’s sleeve. “Mmm... Lo... Sssssstaaayyyyy...”

 

"In a bit Virgil I have one more thing to do before bed" he waits to see if Virgil will let him go.

 

Virgil doesn’t let up and gives a small tug. “Loooooooooo... it can waaaaaaiiiiiiiittttttt!”

 

Logan sighs "Alright, I'll sleep." He crawls into bed and cuddles with Virgil.

 

Virgil hums and kisses Logan’s neck sleepily. “Love youuuuu...”

 

"I love you too"


	5. A regular morning

Nemo wakes up curled up next to Patton on the couch. He smiles and pulls the sleeping side closer, nuzzling his hair.

 

Patton sleepily hums. "Wuve booo"

 

Nemo chuckles. “Wabe you too, honeybee...” He breathes in deeply, taking in Patton’s scent, mixed with their baking from last night. He sighs happily.

 

"Mo Mo sweepiii..." Patton curls up in Nemo's arms.

 

Nemo smiles and holds him close. “I love you so much. You’re my everything.”

 

Patton hums and nuzzles his chest.

 ...

Nico wakes next to Roman in the prince’s bed. He smiles and enjoys their shared warmth. He leans back a bit and traces Roman’s sleeping face, past his neck, and down to his bare chest. He chuckles to himself softly when Roman shivers.

 

Roman slowly opens his eyes. "Up before me Sunshine? That's new." He chuckles.

 

Nico smiles and licks Roman’s nose. “Guess I just got an energy boost from last night.” He says with a smirk.

 

"What time is it?" Roman asked as he kisses him.

 

Nico hums. “About 8 I think...”

 

"We have time to kill. Breakfast isn't until 10." He smirks at him.

 

Nico’s heart skips a beat. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

 

Roman turn so he on top of Nico. "Round two"

...

Logan wakes up next to a sleeping Virgil. He smiles and makes his way out of bed, careful to not wake him. He gets dressed and starts typing on his laptop. Virgil sighs and curls up in the empty spot on the bed. Logan looks at his schedule. _'Everything looks to be good. That's good, this will keep Virgil calm.'_ He smiles.

 

Virgil opens his eyes and blinks. He looks around and finds himself in Logan’s room. “Lo?”

 

Logan turns around. "Good morning Virgil did you sleep well?"

 

Virgil yawns and stretches, nodding. “How long have you been up?”

 

"10 minutes, don't worry. Just looked at the schedule and we are still looking good." He smiles at him. Virgil smiles back and gestures for Logan to come back to bed.

 

Logan shakes his head and turns back to his laptop. "I don't need more sleep."

 

“Looooo! I wanna cuddle!” Virgil whines.

 

Logan turns around again. "Virgil, we cuddled all night. I need to work." He turns back around.

 

The bed creaks as Virgil gets up. He comes and leans against the back of Logan’s chair, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his ear.

 

Logan sighs. "Hello Virgil, how are you"

 

“Clingy. Hold me.” Virgil says and sits on Logan’s lap, preventing him from working. “You promised you would take a breaaaaaaak...” he complains, kissing Logan’s cheek.

 

"I took a break by sleeping. It is only 9 in the morning. I woke up 10 minutes ago. I don't need a break."

 

Virgil pulls back and pushes on Logan’s shoulders, forcing him further into the chair. “Logan Logic Sanders. I love you, and I appreciate that you are trying to make sure everything stays on schedule, so I don’t stress about it. But you  _will_. Take. This. Christmas. Off... Do. You. Understand?” Virgil says, looking down at him sternly.

 

Logan sighs "I'm not going to win, am I?" He looks up at Virgil.

 

Virgil nods his head giving a mischievous smirk. He tugs Logan’s tie off and ties it over his boyfriend’s eyes. He tilts Logan’s chin up and kisses him passionately, running his thumb over his cheek.

 

"Virgil, why did you blind me?" He looks up to where he thinks Virgil is.

 

“Cause then your work can’t distract you. And I have you all to myself.” Virgil licks up Logan’s neck, massaging his boyfriend’s head with his fingers. “So, I can take care of you...”

 

Logan moves to the touch. "I am a grown man, I can take care of myself." He gets more as he goes on.

 

Virgil laughs. “Oh, I know you can. But sometimes it’s nice to be taken care of.” Virgil hums and slides off Logan’s lap. He lifts the other up and carries him to the bed, laying him down. He scoots up closer to Logan and wraps his legs around the other’s waist. He removes the tie and strokes his boyfriend’s face. “I’m sorry about the first time...” Virgil whispers. “Honestly, I kind of like it better this way. Just cuddling. It’s safe and warm.”

 

"Agreed." He holds onto Virgil. "Only for an hour though, then we have to go to breakfast, and then I can go back to work, got it?"

 

“You’re not going back to work unless it’s for secret Santa.” Virgil huffs.

 

Logan sighs "Fine... How is your secret Santa coming?"

 

Virgil’s eyes widen. “SHOOT!” He slaps a hand over his mouth and buries his face into Logan’s chest. “Just shut up and hold me.” He mumbles.

 

"That bad?" He rubs his back. Virgil lets out a muffled hiss.

 

"Sorry" Logan massages Virgil head.

 

“Mmm... it’s fine...” Virgil purrs, eyes sliding closed. “Wait. I was supposed to take care of you!”

 

Logan laughs "You’re doing a great job. You got me back to bed, didn't you?"

...

Nemo eventually detangled himself from Patton and starts cooking breakfast. Waffles. Chocolate chip waffles. He doesn’t know why he’s in such a chocolate chip mood, but he's sure the others won’t complain. He sets the coffee pot while he waits for the first waffle to finish cooking. He wonders where Roman and Nico got off to. If they aren’t back soon, he’ll probably go looking for them once breakfast is ready. Or he’ll save some for them. He’s not sure at the moment.

 

Patton wakes up and whines "Neeeemmmmooooo wheeerrreee aaarrrrrreeee yooooouuuuu?"

 

Nemo glances worriedly at the waffles before making his way over to Patton. “Shh, I’m right here, honeybee. I’m making breakfast.”

 

Patton stretches out his arms. "CARRY ME!"

 

Nemo sighs and picks Patton up, carrying him to the counter and sitting him on it.

 

Patton giggles "You’re so strong"

 

Nemo smiles. "I'll protect you from anything, darling." He moves over and flips the waffle, then comes back.

 

"Aww, that's so-" Patton finally opens his eyes and sees a small black creature. He screams and jumps into Nemo's arms. "CREEPY CRAWLY DEATH DEALER!"

 

Nemo holds onto Patton, spinning his love away from the threat and hissing at the tiny spider.

 

Virgil opens his eyes and sits up from the bed. "Was that Patton?" he asks Logan.

 

"Let's go check on him." Logan gets up and heads down.

 

"KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!" Patton screams.

 

Nemo yeets Patton onto the couch and grabs a spatula. He's about to bring it down when Virgil tackles Nemo to the ground. 

 

"LEAVE THE POOR THING ALONE! IT HASN'T HURT ANYONE!" Virgil says, pinning Nemo down. Virgil gets up, grabs a jar, and captures the spider. He waits until it crawls up the wall to slide the lid underneath and screw it in place. He holds it happily, examining it.

 

Nemo stares in shock. He gets up and walks to Patton, wrapping his arms around him. "Shh... It's okay. Virgil is  _going to take it away..._ " he growls the last part over his shoulder.

 

Patton holds on to Nemo "My hero!"

 

Virgil sinks out to his room with the spider as Nemo smiles with pride. He hums, content for a moment until-

 

"OH SHOOT! THE WAFFLES!" He leaps up and heads to the kitchen.

 

Logan holds a plate of waffles to Nemo. "Got you covered, Nemo. I saved it before it burned."

 

Nemo sighs and takes it. "Thanks. I can finish the rest if you want? Actually, where is Romico?" he says with a smirk.

 

"I haven't seen them, I'm guessings you haven't seen them either?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. "Not since dinner last night. Should we be worried?" he asks, setting the plate down.

 

"I can go looking for them if you want?" Logan suggested.

 

Nemo nods. "Okay. If- when you find them, tell them breakfast is almost ready." he says and moves over to the still hot waffle maker.

 

"Alright, I'll be back." Logan heads upstairs and knocks on Roman door. "Roman are you in there?" No response. Logan enters Roman's room. "Roman? Nico?"

...

Nico sighs contently and rolls over. "Ow." he dryly complains. He might have difficulty sitting, but he'll be fine. He hopes. His body is still trying to recover from the high.

 

"Sorry love" He nuzzles his face.

 

"It's fine." Nico says, purring. He lazily glances over at the clock. "SHIT! ROMAN! WE'RE GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!"

 

Roman sits up. "FUCK, wait someone is in my room." He jumps out of bed. "You get ready, I'll distract whoever is in my room."

 

"ROMAN! PUT SOMETHING ON!" Nico throws a bathrobe at him and falls out of bed, tangled in the sheets.

 

"I GOT IT" Roman snaps his fingers and he get into his regular clothes and he enters his room. "Logan! What are you doing here?"

 

"We haven't seen you and Nico all morning. Nemo got a little worried. Is everything ok? You look flustered... Where's Nico?" Logan asked.

 

"Sorry about that Logan, we were just in the garden last night."

 

"Oh ok, but where is Nico now?"

 

"Getting ready. We will be down in down in a minute." Roman pushing Logan out of his room.

 

Nico races into the bathroom and washes up the best he can. He'll have to take a shower after breakfast. He tries to organize his messy hair, but it just falls in his face. He groans and snaps his fingers, changing into his Christmas sweater and meeting Roman in his room back in the mindscape. He catches his reflection in the mirror. "FUCK, ROMAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He shouts, surprised and walks closer to the mirror, examining the marks on his shoulders that are barely covered by the sweater.

 

"Sorry love I got carried away, it seems." Roman snaps his fingers and a scarf appear into his hands. "Here put this on."

 

"It's too hot!" Nico whines, pouting.

 

"Well, you have a better idea?"

 

Nico sighs and looks back at the mirror. He moves the sweater a bit until the evidence is covered. "It's fine." he says, placing a kiss on Roman's cheek. "I love you." he says and walks out and down the hall.

 

Roman follows him down. "We're here." He sits down "This looks great. Thanks, Nemo!"

 

Nemo looks up and smiles proudly. "You're welcome!" he notices Nico's flush and how he keeps pulling his sweater's collar closer. Almost as if... Oh. He smirks. "Did you two have fun?" he asks, mocking Roman's tone from last night. Nico wills his face to cool off, drinking some water in an attempt to cool down. Virgil comes over and takes a seat, trying to resist a chuckle.

 

"In the words of a great man 'respect my relationship, I respect yours.'" He smirks at him. Patton sits down and smiles at Roman's comment. Nemo rolls his eyes and sits down, grabbing a waffle for himself and one for Patton.

 

"Thank you, sweetie." Patton smiles at Nemo. "So, how are everyone’s secret Santa going?"

 

Roman smiles "Mine is going great" _'I have no plan and I'm panicking.'_

 

Logan nods "It's going" _'I have no idea what to do'_

Nico and Virgil make small noises of progress. Nemo groans and lays his head on the table, hearing everyone's lies. He's beginning to dislike secret Santa more and more. "Are you alright Nemo?" Patton ask rubbing his back.

"Fine." Nemo mumbles before sitting back up and taking a bite of his waffle. He tries to come up with a topic that doesn't involve lying, but he can't think of any at the moment. He's starting to see how deceptive people truly are around Christmas. Nico keeps fidgeting with his sweater, cursing himself for not taking the scarf.


	6. Christmas Songs?

The rest of breakfast goes smoothly as everyone thinks about what they’re going to make. "Well thank you again for breakfast Nemo." Patton kisses him on the cheek. “I'll be off now I have a present to make!" Patton sinks out after putting his plate away. 

 

"Well someone is excited." Roman smirks. "Here I'll help you clean up Nemo." Roman starts putting the butter and syrup away.

"Thanks." Nemo says, following Roman into the kitchen. He glances over his shoulder at Logan who's still at the table. "Hey, Roman? Can I talk to you? Later? When Logan isn't around." he whispers.

Roman looks at Logan then back at Nico and smirks. "Sure thing." 

 

Logan gets up from his chair after he finishes eating. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He heads upstairs.

 

Roman waits until they are alone before turning to Nemo. "Alright, what do you need?"

"I got Logan and I need help with his gift. Or... Gifts. I thought of getting him a telescope, but he's also been wanting to transform his ceiling into a mirror to the night sky. But I can’t do either without you."

"Hmm sorry no can do." Roman looks at Nemo confused expression and continues. "You have to make it. I help with supplies but what you’re asking isn't that. You’re asking for a telescope. I can make it but then it's not your gift. You’re asking for me to make a mirror in Logan room, so he can see the night sky. Again, I CAN do it, but it's not your gift. Now if you wanted to paint a night sky that would be different. I could get you paints and then you can make it. That would be a gift made by you. Though good luck keeping Logan put of his room long enough to do it." Roman chuckles.

Nemo sighs. "Telescope it is then. Fine, can you help me with the parts then?"

"If you do some research on what telescope you want, I can summon the parts. That way you can build it and it can be your gift." Roman smiles. He looks at Nemo. "I know this is stressful and us lying isn't helping. Sorry about that."

Nemo shakes his head. "No, it's fine." _'It's not fine. This is a nightmare yet somehow I know it's going to be worth it.'_ "I'll see if I can snatch another one of Logan's books, maybe figure out which one he wants. Thanks for your help!" he turns to walk away, then pauses. He looks back at Roman. "What kind was the one you broke?" he asks gently.

 

Roman looks embarrass "The Orion Limited Edition SkyQuest XT8 Classic Dobsonian Bundle, Logan didn't talk to me for a week after that. Look I know this is your first time doing this, but I promise there nothing better than seeing the look on your person face when they get your gift. Every year I get Logan it's my mission to get him to squeal. Never have, who knows maybe you can." Raman Pat's on Nemo back. "Hey just between us, what do you think would be a good gift for Virgil? You’re like his best friend, right? What would he like?"

 

Nemo smiles and thinks for a moment. "Hmm... I'm not- oh he- wait." Nemo bites his tongue. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this..." he looks around and sees the commons and dining room empty. "But... You DIDN'T hear from me that he MAY like stuffed animals... He's wanted a cat beanie baby for a while. Then again, a racoon would also be appropriate." he says with a smirk. "Hopefully he doesn't kill me for telling you, so save both of us and make it a good one." he says with a laugh.

 

Roman grows the biggest smile on him face _'oh I'm going to enjoy this.'_ "Thanks for telling me nothing" _'Thank you for everything.'_ he smirks and pat's him on the back. He starts walking away before stopping again. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't bother Patton to much about his present. I don't want him to get sick."

 

Nemo suddenly gets worried. "Why would he be sick?" he questions.

 

"Oh, you don't know. Ok I'm going to explain this the best I can without making you feel bad. Patton is Morality, right? And we all have a weakness that hurts us. Like I get physical hurt when my ego is bruise. Well Patton can't continuously lie without getting physical sick. It's usually not a problem except at Christmas. He loves secret Santa and tell no one what he is doing. So, we have learned throughout the years it's best to leave him alone and not ask so he doesn't have to lie." Roman looks to see if Nemo understands.

 

Nemo nods. "And I'll just suffer from this headache." He sighs. "Okay, but if he has me and won't talk to me because of it, can you keep an eye on him please? And make sure he stays out of my room? I don't want him getting hurt..."

 

"I'll do my best." Roman tosses him pain killers "Here for your headache."

 

"Thanks." Nemo says, getting a small glass of water and downing the pills, then setting the glass in the sink. "I'll see you around then." He says before sinking out. He rises up in the hallway, suddenly feeling lost. If he was supposed to avoid Patton, that meant staying out of Patton's room. But he didn't really want to go in his own room. Well... Mayyyyybe... Being in his room would help with the lies. Help his to sort through them or block them out entirely. Plus, his snakes were in there and needed to be fed. Yup, that was today's mission feed his snakes all four of them. He opens the door to his room.

 

Patton has been working on his blanket, lies filling his head that Nemo won't like it. He ignores it and kept working. He hears the door click open and he sinks out before it opens.

 

Nemo steps in his room and looks around. He smiles when he sees the four danger noodles curled up on his bed. He steps over to them and picks them up one at a time, placing them on his shoulders and petting him. Soon they're all squirming and circling around his head, neck, and shoulders. He sets them down in their enclosures and gets their food. He refills their water, cleans the terrariums, checks temperatures and equipment, then goes and lays down on his bed. 

 

His headache has eased up and he sighs, finally able to relax. The room is surprisingly quiet, no lies, no doubts. Nothing. He looks over to the piano. He hasn't played it for a long time...

 

He gets up, lifts the cover from the keys, sits down, and start's playing. "When the leader of the bad guys sang... Something soft... And soaked in pain. I heard the echo from his secret hideaway..." He sings gracefully. Dang it, he missed this. "He must a forgot to close his door... as he cranked out those dismal chords..." He glances over to his cracked door and realizes he did just that, laughing to himself.  _'Oh well.'_  "And his four walls declared him insane."  _'Usually, but not today for some reason...'_  "I found my way! Right time, wrong place! As I pled my ca-ase..." He pulses the keys, building momentum. "YOU'RE THE JUDGE! OH NO! SET ME FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEE! YOU'RE THE JUDGE! OH NO OH, OH! SET ME FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA OHHHHHHHH! I knowww MY soul's freezin'. Hell's hot- FOR! Good reason!" He builds to the climax again. "SO pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" He breathes in deeply and sighs with a smile on his face. "Take. ME! NAH, NAH, NAH, NAH! WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHH! NAH, NAH, NAH, NAH! OH, WHOAAAAAA OH, OH, OH!"

 

Patton sinks into his room and feels dizzy. "Whoa, ok that new." He shakes it off. "Alright I guess this will have to wait for a while." Patton sticks his supplies into his closet and heads outside. He hears some singing coming from Nemo room. He smiles and heads over he leans against the wall next to his door and listens.

 

"Three lights are lit- but the fourth one's out. I can tell, cause it's a bit darker than the last night's bout. I forgot about the drought of light bulbs in this house, so I head out-" He raps and lifts his hands from the keys, cutting of the melody. "Down a route I think is headin' south." He brings his fingers down again. "BUT I'M NOT GOOD WITH DIRECTIONS! AND I HIDE BEHIND MY MOUTH! I'M A PRO AT IMPERFECTIONS, AND I'M BEST FRIENDS WITH MY DOUBT!" 

 

He smiles and thinks of Nico and Virgil. He's been Virgil's friend for a long time. When Roman called them best friends, it stirred up a swell of pride in his heart. That even after everything, he can still call Virgil that. His best friend. And Nico, who he thought he would never be able to accept, who he killed, was gracious enough to forgive him and call him his friend as well.

 

"And now that my mind's out and now I hear it clear and loud I'm thinkin' 'Wow. I prob'bly shoulda stayed inside my house." He raps, then- "FALSEHOOD!" He shouts, laughing to himself.

 

He changes the tune to a different song. "Sometimes you gotta bleed to know!" He presses down on the keys once before lifting his hand. "That you're aLIVE and have a SOUL!" He repeats the pulse on the piano. "But it takes someone to come around! But it takes someone to come around-" He holds the chords out now, creating a melody line with his right hand.

 

"HE'S THE TEAR IN MY HEART! I'M ALIVE! HE'S THE TEAR IN MY HEART! I'M ON FIRE! HE'S THE TEAR IN MY HEART! TAKE ME HIGHER! THAN I'VE EVER BEEN!" He shouts, thinking of Patton.

 

"Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, dah, dah." He hums, imitating the piano. "The songs on the radio are okay!" He pulses his fingers again. "But my taste in music is your FACE!" He jams, smiling wide.

 

Patton giggles on the other side of his door. It was nice seeing Nemo having a good time. He wonders if he should go in but then a voice in his head tells him different _'He is having a good time, you're just going to mess it up.'_ Patton frowns and thinks about it.

 

Nemo's finger slips off a key when he hears a lie whispered from his room. But it wasn't directed at him... Odd... He finishes with a flourish, not wanting to alarm whoever was there by suddenly stopping. He leaves the keys uncovered and gets up, walking to his door. He sees a shadow from someone sitting against the wall. He can barely make out a pair of glasses. "Patton?" He questions.

 

 _'He stopped playing because of you.'_ Patton looks up and puts on a smile. "Oh, hey" He gets up from the floor. "Sorry I heard you playing and came to listen. You're really good, Roman would be proud." Patton starts walking backwards. "Sorry for interrupting you, I'm just going to leave now."

 

Nemo runs forward and hugs him tightly. "Shh... Those are lies. The thoughts. They're not true." He says, rocking Patton in his embrace.

 

Patton hugs him back taking in his warmth. "I love you" He mumbles.

 

"I love you too." He purrs, holding him close, not letting go. "I don't want you going in my room again. Please. It's hurting you. If you need to go somewhere, I'm not, I'm sure Roman has a spare room in his castle he wouldn't mind you borrowing."

 

"How did you know?" Patton thought he was being sneaky, _'Oh well, I guess it was a bad idea to use Nemo room.'_

Nemo smiles down at him. “It wasn’t really that difficult to figure out. You used my room because you knew I don’t often go in it. And you wouldn’t tell me where you went when I couldn’t find you.” He strokes Patton’s hair and kisses his forehead. “Don’t believe anything my room told you, okay, honeybee? I know whatever it is, it’s going to be amazing and I will love it as fiercely as I love you.”

"Thanks sweetie, sorry for the worry. I know I do that a lot..." He buries his face into Nemo chest and sighs. _'You can't go 5 minutes without making him worry about you. He deserves better.'_ Patton lets out a little whine.

Nemo growls. “SHUT UP!” He yells at his room, sinking out with Patton. They rise up in the commons. Nemo picks Patton up and carries him to the kitchen, sitting him on the counter. He grabs one of the cookies they made last night and hands it to Patton. “I love you. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you. You’re so precious and cute and caring and sweet and I could go on and on and on about how much I love you and what you mean to me. In fact, if this keeps up, I will. I will fight every lie that says you aren’t good enough, that you aren’t loved. Because you are good enough. You are more than enough. I love you, so, so, so much. My honeybee, my love, mine. I will protect you. I will love you, always.” He says, holding Patton’s hand firmly. He lifts it up and kisses it.

Patton eats the cookie and laughs "I love you to sweetie. You are enough for me. You're caring and only you can save me from my thoughts. You're my hero and I will always love you. You are going to get the best present ever for your first Christmas." He scratches his scales. "What would I do without you?" He laughs "Probably still this that everyone secretly hates me."

Nemo purrs and leans into the scratches. “I can’t imagine life without you...”


	7. What happens in the garden stays in the garden. Unless you get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can totally blame me for this chapter 100% I couldn't help myself.-Terra

Nico left as soon as breakfast was over to shower. He watches as the water ran over his bruised skin. He smiles. He knows exactly what to get Roman now...

 

Logan types on his laptop. "Alright that should do it for now." He gets up and stretches "I still need a gift for Nico. Hmm maybe spending some time with him will help." Logan leaves his room and knocks on Roman's door. 

 

Roman opens his door. "Logan you need something for your gift?"

 

Logan shakes his head. "No, I was just wondering if Nico was with you."

 

"He’s taking a shower right now, why?"

 

"I would like to spend so bonding time with him. I realized that I know very little about him and I will like to fix that.

 

Roman smiles "I don’t see why not. I'm going to go make my gift anyway, so I'll busy." Roman moves out if the way so Logan can enter.

 

"Thank you." Logan sits on Roman bed.

 

"If Nico asked, I went to work on my gift. Don't go to my castle." Roman enters the mirror. Logan nods and waits for Nico.

 

Nico dries off and gets dressed. His hair still won’t stay put. He’s starting to notice his hair has some curls to it. He examines it a bit. It would be cute to have some gold highlights... maybe dye the ends yellow and orange in an Ombre? He cleans up and walks out of the bathroom. “Hey, Ro- oh! Logan! Uh, where’s Roman?”

Logan puts down his book. "Roman said he’s working on his gift and to not go to his castle. I was wonder if you would like to hangout?"

“Oh, sure!” Nico says with a smile, sitting down on the bed. “What would you like to do?”

"Well actually I want to know what you want to do. I've realized that you have been here for 3 months and I still know very little about you. I'm hoping to fix that, so what would you like to do?"

Nico smiles. “Oh, that’s sweet!” He thinks for a moment. “Well... I haven’t tried video games, though I have been curious about them?”

"Hmm I personally like JRPGs puzzle games but those are open players. You have an idea of what games you are interested in?"

Nico looks at the ground in thought. “I’ve heard you can build things on Minecraft?”

"That is a multi-player game that is cooperative and strengths creative, team building, survival and strategy. Good choice let me grab my laptop, you can use Romans I'm sure he won't mind." Logan gets up and heads to his room.

 

“Okay!” Nico says and goes to Roman’s desk, opening his laptop.

 

Logan comes back in a minutes later, he pulls over a chair and sits down. " Alright I set up a world for us. Click on that one." Logan points at a button. "Alright let's get started."

 

“Okay- uhhh... What’s this? What am I supposed to do?”

 

"Alright so this is your avatar, because you are on Roman computer you are using his avatar skin. This is your tool bar and..." 

 

(One game explanation later)

 

Nico nods. “Ya, just don’t leave me, I don’t know where I’m going.” He says with a smile as his avatar runs into the grass. His eyes widen. “ARE THOSE SUNFLOWERS!?” He slaps a hand over his mouth, surprised at his own excitement.

 

Logan chuckles "Yes they are, why do you like sunflower so much?" Logan asked curiously.

 

Nico shrugs. "I don't know. Just- they fascinate me, like you with stars." His avatar keeps running around. "I was... thinking of trying some gold highlights." He says, gesturing to his hair. "Maybe an Ombre of orange and yellow, like a sunset." He smiles fondly then shrugs. "I don't know. I don't know how Roman would feel about it either..."

 

Logan nods "I'm sure Roman would love it, he might even help you dye your hair. Just one problem, you don't see yellow. So, it won't look good in your eyes."

 

"Mmm. I can imagine it." Nico says with a smile. "Most yellows I see as silver anyways, so it would match my cloak." His eyes brighten. "Oh!" He pulls away from the computer, thinking a moment. "Yes! That would work!" He goes back to playing.

 

"What is it?" Logan asks smiling at how happy Nico is.

 

"Nothing, I just got an idea for my secret Santa." Nico says, a big grin spreading over his face. Maybe he'll save the other idea for next time...

 

"Oh, that's great, out of curiosity to help to get to know you better. What else do you like?"

 

Nico looks up at the ceiling. “Gardens, drawing, aesthetics...” he pauses a moment. “I... saw some horses at Roman’s castle. Though he’s never taken me ridding, I... think I would enjoy it.” He says sheepishly.

 

"Riding horse sound more of an active to do with Roman and CREEPER" Logan character dies. "Welp going to need to fix that hole in the wall now. Anyway, it definitely sounds like you like plants. Which is nice, everyone has their thing. Patton has cooking, Nemo has snakes, I have stars, Virgil has punk music, Roman has Disney, and you have flowers."

 

Nico laughs. "I believe Virgil would be offended if he heard you call it punk when it's actually emo." He says with a smirk. "Also, where's that hole? I think I can- AHHHHH!" He screams and falls off his chair. He slowly climbs back up. "Well. I died." He laughs.

 

Logan smirks "I'll keep that in mind." Logan pulls out a note card and starts writing down 'emo not punk'. He looks at Nico. "We have talk about you a little bit,is there anything you want to know about me?"

 

Hmm... how about some juicy bits about you and Virgil?” Nico says with a smirk and laughs. “I’m kidding. Umm... hmm...” his avatar reappears in the world. “What do you like to do in your free time?”

 

"I read a lot, Sherlock Holmes to be exact, listen to podcasts, about science of course, and work." Logan then fires "I work a distant amount, not too much." to try to reinsure that he doesn't work too hard.

 

Nico laughs. "Don't worry, I know you don't."

 

"Good, I fixed the hole by the way."

 

"Okay. What else do you wanna do?" Nico asks, looking over at Logan.

 

"Hmm do you want to see the stars? Maybe before or after you could show me your flowers? I would love to see what you are passion about."

 

Nico looks up. "Sure! How about we walk through the garden first and then we can star gaze for a few hours! But... Roman told you to stay out of the castle?"

 

"Is the garden in the castle?"

 

Nico thinks a moment, a small smirk ghosting his lips. "Technically, no."

 

"Then you can lead the way." Logan stands up.

 

Nico shuts off Roman's computer and heads to the mirror to the imagination. He leads Logan to the castle and around the outside of it. There's a wooden gate and he opens it to the garden.

 

Logan looks into the garden. His eyes widen "wow" he had never seen Roman garden. It was beautiful. "I can see why you like this place." He composes himself "Please so me around."

 

Nico smiles and leads him to different groups of flowers, explaining their families and species, pointing out the different varieties. They come to a grove of sunflowers with a path through it. Nico walks in, pulling Logan along. "It's a labyrinth!" he says happily.

 

"This is amazing, Roman must have worked extremely hard on this. Do you help in the garden?”

 

Nico nods. "Ya. I think of it as second home." he says, tenderly tracing a young sunflower. The taller ones cast shade over it, the effects of which are already visible. He gently plucks it and holds it close. It's small for a sunflower, but he smiles none the less. "Yellow is such a hopeful color, isn't it?" he says, not looking at Logan.

 

Roman was working on his gift for Virgil when he looks out the window. He sees Logan and Nico in his garden. "What is Logan doing in my garden with Nico?"

 

Logan takes the flower from Nico and puts it behind his ear. "Hmm I agree that you would look good if your hair was the color of a sunflower." 

 

Roman just watched Logan but a flower in his love hair. He is filled with rage as he moves away from the window his eyes watering up.

 

Nico smiles, but draws away a bit. He knows the gesture wasn't meant to be intimate, but that was something Roman often did for him, so he feels Roman should be the only one to do that. "Ya, but just the ends though. I'm not going Josh Dun here." he laughs.

 

Logan nods "That might be wise. I would ask Roman he is very creative I'm sure he will have some ideas."

 

Nico nods quietly. He glances up at the window to Roman's quarters, partially hoping he doesn't see him and Logan together down here. He wanted the garden to remain their special place, but Logan had also been interested in his interests. "So, how's your secret Santa going?" he asks.

 

"I'm working on it. Taking a break to learn more about you." He looks at the sky "You want go see the stars now? We can go to my part of the imagination."

 

Nico smiles. "Ya, sure! Wait, I didn't know everyone has a domain in the imagination?" He says, summoning his cloak and slipping it on, following Logan.

 

"Of course, Roman made it for us. We don't use it much, but I like to use it for star gazing."

 

"Oh." Nico says in wonder, watching the sky change from day to twilight, to night. The stars shine brightly, hundreds of thousands visible, a bright cloud of the galaxy visible across the sky. Nico gasps and takes it all in, eyes wide with wonder. "Wow." he breathes.

 

"Isn't it beautiful? Space is really fascinating."

 

Nico nods. "Ya..." he spins around, never looking down, trying to take in as much of the open sky as he could.

...

Roman storms down the stair and into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and pulls up the orange juice. He starts drinking from the bottle. 

 

Virgil looks up from scrolling on his phone on the couch. "Roman? Are you okay?" he asks concerned, getting up and moving to the kitchen.

 

Roman finishes the orange juice and throws it on the ground. "Oh, everything is just peachy. You know what I love? Seeing Logan put a flower in my loves hair in MY GARDEN!" Roman is red in the face with tears in his eyes.

 

Virgil's face drops. "Wha-what?" he asks in disbelief, but he knows Roman isn't lying based on how upset he is and the fact he isn't even trying to hide it. But Logan? Do that? "M-Maybe it was just a casual thing? Maybe you didn't see it right? He was just brushing something off Nico's face and the flower was already there?" he offered as his mind spun.

 

"Nope saw it with my own eyes. He took the flower right out of his hand and into his ear. I swear when I see him again, I'm going to punch him in his stupid, boyfriend stealing face." Roman wipes the tears out of his eyes as he sits on the couch. He covers his face "How could he do this to me?" he cries.

 

Virgil softly sits down next to Roman, rubbing the prince's back and biting his tongue in an attempt to not cry. "I'll talk to him." he says. "And figure it out."

 

Roman holds onto Virgil. "Why would he do this? Logan of all people."

 

Virgil grips Roman's shirt and silently screams behind the other's head, the pain in his heart too strong. "I don't know. I don't think he meant it. I don't think he thought at all." Virgil says, failing at keeping his voice even.

 

Patton and Nemo are laying in Patton room cuddling when Patton shoots up looking worry. "I feel a strong sense of sadness coming from downstairs."

 

"What? Okay?" Nemo says, confused and detangling himself from the sheets to follow Patton.

 

Patton rushes downstairs and sees Roman and Virgil crying on the couch. "Guys what wrong?"

 

"LOGAN STOLE MY BOYFRIEND" Roman cried out.

 

Virgil clings to Roman and buries his face in the other's arm, trying to hide it. That's what he really wanted to do right now. Hide. Hide and pretend this hadn't happened, that it was just a bad dream.

 

"Whoa. What!?" Nemo says.

 

"Nico is cheating on me with Logan." Roman cried.

 

"Roman this can't be true, Logan would never cheat on Virgil either would Nico."

 

"I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! Logan put a Flo-wer I-i-n Ni-co's..." Roman couldn't finish his sentences as he buries his face into Virgil and cries. Patton looks at Nemo hoping he will tell him that Roman was lying.

 

"Logan put a flower in Nico's hair." Nemo finishes with a sigh. "Roman, that doesn't mean anything! It could have just been a friendly gesture?" Virgil holds Roman, barely holding back his sobs and glares at Nemo.

 

"Nemo even I know that is usually a romantic gesture." Patton sighs "I still don't believe they're cheating on you."

 

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT!?" Virgil yells, an echo ghosting his voice. Nemo shudders and takes a step closer to Patton. Virgil was not one to mess around with when he's upset...

 

"I don't know, we don't have their side of the story. We will have to wait for them to come back and then we can have a talk. With Nemo here they can't lie. We will figure this out I promise." Patton try to calm him down. He already knows Roman is going to try to kill Logan he doesn't need Virgil to go down the same path.

 

Virgil simply closes his eyes and holds Roman to himself. He didn't want to believe it. He really doesn't. But he can't help it. His anxious nature took that information and ran. Now his mind won't shut up. _'He doesn't love you. He left you. He likes Nico better. Who wouldn't compared to you? He's upset with you for interrupting his work. He's mad at you for being so clingy. He's mad as you for pushing things on him he wasn't ready for.'_

...

Logan and Nico looked at the stars. Logan had pointed out ever consolations he could find and gave their history. "I hope I didn't bore you with my science talk."

 

Nico laughs. "No, I quite enjoyed it!" he says, looking over at Logan from where he's lying on the grass. He sighs. "Logan... About earlier..."

 

"hmm? What is it?" Logan asks with concern.

 

Nico hesitates and pulls the flower out of his hair, playing with it nervously. "When you put this flower in my hair? It- made me feel a little uncomfortable. Like, that's usually a thing Roman does, but..." he trails off.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize. I'm very bad with romantic gestures I didn't realize it could come off like that. I just wanted the flower close to your hair to compare colors. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Now that Logan was think about it. This whole day could be seen as a... Oh no.

 

Nico sits up. "We should- uhh... Head back." He says, fidgeting.

 

Logan gets up. "I'm so sorry, you know that this" he makes a circle his hand around. "Was in no shape supposed to be romantic. I just wanted to get to know you better. I deeply apologize for making you uncomfortable. I got wrapped up in talking about stars that I didn't even think about-"

 

"Hey. It's okay. I didn't take it as such. But..." Nico looks uncertainly over his shoulder. "Well... No one saw us, right? So we should be okay?" he says, mainly worrying about Roman and if he saw them in the garden. It could easily be taken the wrong way.

 

Logan takes a deep breath "Right come in we are going to be late for dinner." Logan and Nico leave the imagination coming into Roman room where Patton sits on Roman bed. 

 

"Welcome back." Patton greeting lack his normal cheery tone. Logan began to worry.

 

"Patton is something wrong."

 

Patton sighs "I don't know, where about to figure that out."

 

Nico twists the flower through his fingers. He can feel tears press at his eyes, but he stubbornly refuses them passage. He won't cry until he knows he has something to actually cry over. But just the thought of hurting Roman-

 

"Alright I'm going to be straight with you. Roman believe that you two are cheating on him and Virgil." 

 

Logan eyes widen, and his heart started pounding. _'Cheating? On Virgil? Never, I would never do that to him or anyone. I just wanted to get an idea of what to get Nico and now I'm accused of cheating.'_

 

Nico bites his lip and steps forward, giving up on trying to keep his eyes from turning glossy. "Where is he?" he asks determined.

 

"I'm taking from your expression that that isn't what happened."

 

"Oh, heavens no Patton. I just wanted to spend time with Nico to get to know him better." Logan brushes his hand through his hair. "I didn't think this was going to happen." Panic rose in him. _'Oh, good what was Virgil thinking right now?'_

 

Patton sighs and puts a hand on their shoulders. "I believe you, but sadly I'm not the one you have to convince. Roman and Virgil are downstairs with Nemo. We are going to go down there together and sort this mess out, ok?" Logan nods his head. Nico takes a shaky breath and nods, a small tear trailing down his cheek. He curses himself for always crying when put under pressure. Patton wipes his tear away. "Hey, it's ok, we're going to fix this. I'm going to ask some questions you’re going to answer them and prove that you weren’t cheating. Nemo there so he can reinsure Virgil and Roman that you’re not lying. You know how stubborn they can get. Ok deep breaths. Here we go." Patton leads them downstairs we're the rest are waiting.

 

Roman glares at Logan once he sees him. His eyes red from crying. Patton sits next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder in case Roman tries anything. Nico sits on a chair a crossed from Roman. He desperately wants to hold his love, to kiss him and reassure him that everything's okay, but he's sure that will only make things worse, so he waits for Patton. Virgil looks up at Logan, eyeshadow blurred and eyes red from crying, clinging to Roman as Nemo gently rubs his arm. Nemo looks at Patton and nods.

 

"Ok so Logan, Nico what exactly where you two doing today?" 

 

Logan took a deep breath. "We play Minecraft then Nico show me the garden and I took him star gazing." 

 

"I'm going to kill you" Roman try to move but Patton hold him down with his one hand. 

 

"Was this a romantic hangout?" Roman kept his eyes on Logan.

 

Nico shivers at the thought of Roman being so violent. "Roman, no..." he whispers. It was a long time ago, but he still remembers the incident with Nemo while the other was possessed. He glances up at the said side, who is watching both of them analytically.

 

"No." Nico says. "It wasn't." He pauses until Nemo nods for him to continue. "Logan... Made a gesture while we were in the garden that made me feel uncomfortable, but when I told him about it later, he immediately apologized and made it clear that that was never his intentions." 

 

"What gesture?" Nemo asks gently.

 

Nico stays silent a moment. "He put a flower in my hair... To compare the colors." he whispers, avoiding Roman's glare at all costs.

 

Virgil starts to calm down, realizing he just overreacted. Again.

 

Roman continue to glare at Logan. "Do you have any romantic feelings for Nico?" 

 

"Absolutely not! I am loyal to Virgil 100%. I would never hurt him or you like that. The romantic undertone of the flower went right over my head until it was pointed out. I ask for forgiveness for my clueless." Logan said determinedly. His loves is for Virgil only and it broke his heart to see him like this and it was all his fault.

 

Virgil lays his hand on Roman's shoulder. "Roman." he says gently.

 

"I'm still piss off, but at least you’re not a cheater. I except your apology." Roman leans back. Patton let's go of him. 

 

"Well I'm glad that we work this out." Patton said offering a warm smile.

 

Virgil gets up and walks over to Logan, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and hugging him tightly, burying his face in his chest. Nico gets up and hesitantly sits next to Roman. Logan holds him tight. He feels tears swell in his eyes and he sinks out with Vigil.

 

Roman won't look at Nico. Patton grabs onto Nemo. "Let's give them so space." He starts leading Nemo away.

 

Nemo gives Nico one last encouraging rub before following Patton.

 

"Roman..." Nico tries softly, voice cracking.

 

"Why? Why did you take him to the garden?" Roman still wouldn't look at him and he sounded defeated.

 

Nico squeezes his eyes shut. "I-I just wanted to show him the flowers. He wanted to know about my passions. But I shouldn't have taken him to the garden. That's our place. I'm-I'm sorry!" He says, finally breaking into sobs, holding his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you again!" He cries.

 

Roman pulls him m into a hug and holds him. He doesn't know what to say there was more he wanted to day on the topic but that can wait now. Roman rubs his back.

 

Nico clutches Roman's shirt and buries his face into the other's chest. Sobs shake his body, 'I'm sorry's being whispered every so often. He pulls back, gasping, and pulls Roman's chin down to kiss him deeply, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

 

Roman kiss him back holding him close. He was so worry that he lost his love. Now he was kicking himself for hurting is love. He was never mad at Nico. He knew that Nico would never betray him, that why he blamed Logan for it. He thought Logan was trying to steal is love away. "I love you so, so, much." He rubs his thumb across his cheek wiping away the still flowing tears.

 

Nico laugh-cries and kisses Roman again. "I love you too... I'd never leave you, I promise." He pulls away and looks Roman in the eyes, slightly scared. "But please, don't blame Logan. He just didn't understand..."

 

"It seems that you both don't understand..." Roman looks down.

 

Nico gently tilts Roman's head to look at him. "Roman..." he pleads.

 

"Nico that's OUR garden. Do you know why it's so special to me?" He looked into Nico eyes.

 

Nico opens his mouth then closes it again. He doesn't answer, but he doesn't shake his head either.

 

Roman is a little hurt, but he figures as much. "I manually made that garden. Over years of hard work and you were the first and only person I have shown it to. Then you just brought him in there without telling me." Roman starts tearing up again. "I miss his first reaction to the garden and I will never see it." Roman chock back a sob.

 

Nico closes his eyes and looks down ashamed, jaw clenching. _'Idiot. Idiot. Why did you do that? You should have asked. You should have waited for Roman. Why didn't you?'_ "I'm sorry..." he whispers for the hundredth time, voice growing hoarse.

 

Roman pulls him back into a hug. He wants to say that it's fine, but he is hurting too much to lie.

...

Logan and Virgil sink into Logan room. Logan holds onto him tight as he tries to hold back a sob.

 

Virgil shakes and keeps Logan as close as possible. "It's okay." He says, voice wavering. "I know you wouldn't do that. I know you didn't mean it like that." He says, brushing Logan's cheek.

 

Logan shakes his head "I hu-rt you. I k-know how y-u are. U" he gasps for air, he can't hold it back anymore. He cries into Virgil shoulder. _'I hurt him, he must have panic and doubt our relationship. How could I be so foolish?'_

 

Virgil holds Logan and combs his hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Shh..." Virgil says, relaxing with each stroke. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay..."

 

Logan continues to cry "S'rry" _'weak, your pathetic, logic doesn't cry, you don't deserve Virgil'_

 

"Shhhhhh..." Virgil puts Logan's head under his neck. "Shh... You're okay... You're okay, love." He rubs Logan's back, his own tears having finally stopped and beginning to dry as he puts all his attention on Logan. "Shh... I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

 

"I know, I know" Logan takes broken breaths. _'Virgil is being more professional than you, get a grip man. You help Virgil not the other a way round.'_

 

"Shh... Breathe with me." Virgil says, breathing in deeply for four seconds.

 

Logan tries to breath but chokes and he sobs. _'Breath darn it, come on breath. stop crying'_

 

"Shh, it's okay, Lo. It's okay to feel. You're not dumb for feeling. You're not broken." Virgil says encouragingly.

 

Logan squeezes Virgil. _'Why is he so good to me? I don't deserve this. I don't deserve Virgil, he took good for me'_

 

Virgil rocks them and kisses Logan's cheek. "What do you need?" He asks softly.

 

Logan shakes his head _'I don't know what I need, this has never happened before.'_

 

Virgil picks him up off the ground and moves to the bed. He lays Logan down and climbs in next to him wrapping his arms and legs around him, protecting him.

 

Logan kisses his cheek, "I love you" he closes his eyes and decide to stop thinking for once.

 

Virgil smiles. "I love you too." He strokes Logan's cheek. "Just breathe. Stop criticizing yourself for feeling. It's okay. It's natural. Stop self-searching. Right now, just be. Just enjoy this moment."

 

Logan nods his head and starts to relax.


	8. A Snake-prising Discovery

Patton and Nemo lie in bed. "I think I should cancel secret Santa."

 

"Why?" Nemo looks at Patton. "Patton, that's not going to help anything... They just need time. They'll get through this."

 

Patton sighs and holds up an empty bottle of pain killers. "And you?"

 

Nemo’s eyes widen. He sighs and looks away. “I’ll make it through.” He says. “You were so happy about this, everyone was. I know it will be worth it.” He says, gently taking Patton’s hand. “Next year, we’ll plan ahead and figure out how to do it better. But this year, we just press through.” He looks into Patton’s eyes, determined.

 

Patton looks at Nemo with concern. "You sure? Cause I don't want you in pain for 2 weeks just for a silly tradition."

 

Nemo nods. "I'm sure." He presses a kiss to Patton's forehead. "Do you think Nico and Roman are still in the living room? I need to make dinner... If anyone will actually come down to eat..."

 

"How about just a dinner for two? I think everyone needs a break. Roman and Logan are still really upset."

 

Nemo kisses his nose. "Sounds good. I'll be right back, darling." He says, getting off the bed and sinking out. He rises up quietly in the kitchen, glancing in the living room to see if Roman and Nico are still there.The couch is empty looks like they left. Nemo looks through the freezer until he finds a frozen pepperoni pizza. He preheats the oven and waits. He glances back at the living room and sees a small sunflower on the ground. He walks out and gently picks it up, holding the limp plant in his hand. He gazes at it softly. Funny how one flower can change everything... The oven finishes preheating, and he sets the flower down on the counter, puts the pizza in, sets the timer, and comes back to pick it up. He doesn't necessarily want to throw it away, but he isn't sure where to keep it either. He sinks out and appears in his room. He walks over and sets it on his piano, closes the cover over the keys since he forgot to last time, and turns around. All four of his snakes are sitting there, looking up at him with curious eyes. He sighs and smiles, reaching out his arms. They quickly climb up him and he sinks out to Patton's room with the snakes wrapped all around him. "Thought you might like some company while the pizza is cooking." He says, walking to Patton and attempting to detangle himself from the squirming noodles.

 

Patton gasp and holds his hands out in a 'give me' way. "Snakes" He sounds like a child who just saw a puppy.

 

Nemo laughs and hands one to him while working to get the others off. After a few moments, all four snakes are on or around a very happy Patton. Patton giggles as the snake’s slither around him and lick him. "I never knew how much fun snakes are."

 

Nemo chuckles. "Ya, they can be- uhhh... cheeky..." He laughs and shakes his head. "I'll be back." He says with a wink before sinking out. 

 

He appears back in the kitchen, watching the timer. He pulls out his phone for a moment, looking at the telescope he wanted to make for Logan. He sighs. As much as he wants for secret Santa to continue, it just won't feel right if everyone is still upset with each other. 

 

The timer rings and Nemo grabs the oven mites and pulls the pizza out. He lets it cool off as he turns the oven off and grabs a large plate and two smaller ones. He cuts it, puts it on the large plate, grabs the two smaller ones, and sinks out, back to Patton's room. He appears and sets the pizza and plates on Patton's desk. "What do you want to drink?" he asks Patton.

 

"I'll just take a water." He looks at Nemo "How about tomorrow when everyone has rested and calm down, we can talk to them and see what we want to do?"

 

Nemo nods. "That sounds like a good idea." He sinks out, gets two glasses of water, then sinks out and appears back in Patton's room. He hands one glass to Patton, removing one of the snakes wrapped around him. He gets a slice of pizza on one of the plates and gives it to Patton as well before getting his own and coming to sit next to him.

 

"Thank you, sweetie." Patton kisses his cheek. "You know I could have gotten the water myself." He smirks at Nemo.

 

Nemo smiles. "Yes, but where's the fun in that?" He says, taking a bite of his pizza. 

 

Equate comes over his shoulder and tongue flicks, stretching further for the slice the further Nemo holds it away. But alas, the noodle's body is longer than his arm. Nemo sets the slice down and picks Equate up, setting him down a way away. Equate just comes right back.

 

Nemo glances up and sees Pappy trying to get onto the counter where the rest of the pizza is. "Pappy! No!" Nemo says, getting up and lifting the corn snake away from the food. "Remind me to never have the snakes over for dinner again." Nemo says with a huff, putting Pappy in a far corner, only for it to slither back to Patton quicker than Nemo walks. He sighs and carefully sits down, taking his pizza up again.

 

Patton giggles picking up the snake. "Maybe you should put them to bed then."

 

Nemo nods and goes to pick them up. He notices Queenie isn't moving much. He sets the others down and picks her up. She barely flinches. Usually she puts up a fuss at being handled. He checks her over worriedly.

 

"Is something wrong?" Patton looks over the snake.

 

"I don't know..." He says, biting his lip. He can't find anything physically wrong. "She ate just fine yesterday..." He checks her eyes to see if she's going into blue for shed, but they look fine, maybe a bit inactive though, like she's half awake. He sets her down on the bed and picks up the others. "I'll come back for her, I don't want these guys to hurt her." He says and sinks out. 

 

He appears in his room and puts the others in their enclosures, much to their distaste. He looks around the room and picks up Queenie's enclosure before sinking out. "Is it alright if she stays in your room? I'd like to keep an eye on her."

 

"Of course," Patton picks up Queenie and puts her into the enclosures. "Maybe she sick?"

 

"Maybe..." Nemo says, deep in thought, watching her. He eyes narrow when he sees something. He reaches in and runs his hand under her belly. He gasps and double checks. "Well, shoot."

 

"What? What is it?" Patton looks over Nemo shoulder to sees Queenie.

 

Nemo laughs nervously, blushing a bit. "Well... Uhh... I don't think she's sick..." He glances at Patton, unable to help his smile.

 

Patton looks at him in confusion. He then rubs Queenie belly and eyes widen. "You mean..." He looks at Nemo to confirm.

 

Nemo nods. "She's pregnant." He says, smiling even wider.

 

Patton gasp and cups his face. "Baby snakes"

 

Nemo nods furiously. "Yup. Baby noodles."

 

"Aww this is so great Queenie is a mommy. Wait who's the daddy?"

 

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh..." Nemo hesitates. "That's the problem. I don't know. I can make a guess based on the babies once they're born, but that won’t be for another three months." He feels her belly again. "Correction. Two months. She's about ready to lay." He says. "Dang it, HOW DID I MISS IT!?" He shouts, mostly out of disappointment for not paying closer attention. With having missed something as obvious as this, he wonders if he missed anything with the other snakes. 

 

"Okay, umm... She's going to lay them sometime within the next two weeks. After that, it's up to us to keep the eggs incubated for about two months until they hatch. Then comes the fun of trying to teach them to eat." He starts listing off, pacing around the room.

 

Patton smiles grows bigger. "It's like we have kids tiny, scaly kids."

 

Nemo laughs. "Ya, I guess so." He comes over and wraps an arm around Patton's waist, kissing him deeply. "They'll be a handful. Are you sure you're up for it?" He asks with a smirk.

 

"It can't be as bad as Roman" He smirks back.

 

Nemo laughs. "Try dealing with 20 Romans at the same time."

 

"Are you sure  _you_ can handle it?" Patton pokes his nose. "I'm the dad, _I_ can handle anything."

 

Nemo recoils, mocking an offended hiss. He leans in and smiles, licking Patton's neck. "You know... I never did pay you back..." He says with a dangerous tone. "Can you handle me?" He says, voice low.

 

"Hmm I think I'll take my chances." Patton leans down until he lays on his back giving him a smirk.

 

Nemo climbs on top of Patton and straddles his sides, pushing him further into the mattress, kissing him passionately. He moves down to his neck, kissing and humming happily. He pulls away for a moment to breathe. "I love you..." he whispers as he gazes at Patton. "So much..."

 ... 

Logan has managed to calm down focusing on Virgil fingers in his hair. He takes a deep breath. "Ok, so what was it?"

 

"What was what?" Virgil asks, confused.

 

"I know you, when you heard that I 'cheated on you' you start trying to figure out why I would. So, what was it? I want to make sure you know that any reasoning you have for me not loving you is wrong."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. "I was worried it was because I inhibited or distracted you from your work. I know how much you love it, but I worry about you, Lo. Or that I was too clingy. Or that I pushed you to do things you didn't entirely want..." he bites his lip. "And I'm sorry, for all those things, because they're true..."

 

"You kept me from overworking because let’s face it I was going to over work myself. I don't find you to clingy, Nemo, Nemo is clingy. You know when I need my space and I know when you need your space. As for that last one, that was a lack of communication on both sides. I should have told you from the start that I wasn't interested. I can't blame you for me not speaking up." He kisses his cheek.

 

Virgil laughs and leans into the kiss. "Damn, how do you do that?" He asks, relaxing in Logan's hold.

 

"It's kinda of my job Virgil. I like to believe that I'm good at it." He smirks at him.

 

“You better believe it cause it’s true. Somehow, you’re able to untangle any anxious thoughts I have. You help me to see things clearer and make me feel safe.” He lays his head on Logan’s chest.

 

Logan smiles "I'm glad I can be of service. You make feel safe too. I would have never let the others see me cry."

 

Virgil smiles and holds him tight. “Just don’t ever be afraid of feeling, okay? I know it’s scary, but it’s okay to feel. It’s okay for logic to cry.”

 

"Alright I'll try, for you." Logan kisses his head. "I feel like I already know the answer to this, but do you think you made the right choice picking me as your partner? I know I'm not romantic and romantic gestures go over my head and-"

 

“Logan.” Virgil says, holding Logan’s face firm but caringly between his hands. “I know that you are the one for me. You are everything I could ever need or ever want.” He says, kissing him.

 

Logan wraps his arms around Virgil and passionately kisses him back. "How do you think Roman and Nico are doing?"

...

Roman and Nico lie in bed. Roman playing with his hair. "So how was your date with Logan?" He says with a smirk showing that he is joking.

 

Nico sighs and playfully smacks Roman’s chest. “Oh stop.” He laughs.

 

Roman laughs "What? I want the details. Logan said that you two went star gazing."

 

Nico nods. “He took us to his domain. The sky was so clear I could see the Milky Way galaxy. He pointed out all sorts of different constellations and stars, explaining how they were found and what their names mean. It was so beautiful out there. I didn’t know each of the sides had a domain in the imagination?” He questions.

 

"Yeah I made it for them. Logan the only one who uses it." Roman think for a second "Do you want your own domain? You could make whatever you want in there."

 

Nico laughs. “Maybe later. I'm content with the garden for now.” He says, gently stroking Roman’s jaw.

 

"You could make your own garden. You have a bigger garden. You could have hundreds of gardens. Creativity is endless." Roman smiles.

 

Nico smiles. “But I like your garden!” He laughs and snuggles into Roman.

 

"I like my garden too!" Roman laughs. He thinks back on the flower that Logan put his hair and the reason for why he did it. "So what color we're you two comparing?"

 

Nico smiles sheepishly. “I wanted to dye the ends of my hair yellow, maybe have some gold highlights too.”

 

Roman smiles and plays with Nico hair "I think that is a great idea, but you can't see yellow. Wouldn't it be gray to you?"

 

Nico shakes his head. “Some yellows look gray, others look silver. I’ll find one I like.” He says with a big smile.

 

"Well if this is something you want to do, I think it's great and I support you 100%." He ruffles his hair.

 

“Hey!” Nico says, playfully swatting his hands away, laughing.

 

Roman laughs "There's my sunshine" Roman cups Nico face gently.

 

Nico leans up and kisses Roman deeply. “I love you, my prince.” He says after pulling back with a smile.

 

"And I love you my sunshine. Come it's late we should go to bed."

 

Nico smirks. “We’re already in bed. Unless of course you mean  _that_  bed. But we’ve already visited that bed twice and I am quite tired from both.” He teases.

 

Roman rolls his eyes. "I mean sleep you goofball."

 

Nico pretend sighs. “Well, goodnight then, my love.” He says, kissing Roman’s cheek softly before nuzzling his head under Roman’s neck. “I love you...”

 

"I love you too" Roman claps his hands and the lights go out.


	9. Chapter 9

Nemo nuzzles a still sleeping Patton, spooning him. He strokes his hair and sighs happily. He can’t believe how much he loves Patton. He closes his eyes and breathes in his scent. He never wants to let him go. He lays there awake for a while, holding his boyfriend while the other slumbers, just thinking about things. He wonders how the others are doing. He wonders if they’ll be able to continue with secret Santa. He hopes so. Patton was so happy. He just wants Patton to be happy. He thinks about what they’ll need for the baby snakes. He wonders where they’re going to put 12-24 baby noodles when they grow up. And how they’re gonna get enough food for all of them...

 

Patton slow wakes up. "Good morning Nemo." He says lovely.

 

Nemo smiles and kisses his nose. “Morning, honeybee. How’d you sleep?” He asks, tickling Patton’s chin.

 

Patton giggles "Good, how about you?" Patton scratches his scales.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and purrs. “Well, thank you.” He opens his eyes and checks Patton’s neck with a smirk. “You look beautiful...” he says, admiring his handy work.

 

Patton blushes "Oh, stop I'm going to need a scarf now."

 

Nemo hums and kisses him. “What if you want to show off?” He says lowly.

 

"That might not be the best. I don't want to make Logan uncomfortable." Patton gets out of bed to start getting dress.

 

“True.” Nemo sighs and sits up. He glances at the terrarium on Patton’s desk. “Is it okay if we raise the babies in your room? I don’t want the adults bothering them...”

 

"Oh course" He looks around his room. "I'm going to need to clean up a little though. My room is a mess."

 

Nemo laughs. “It’s fine. I’ll help you.” He attempts to climb out of bed, but shivers and dives back under the covers.

 

"Aww is someone cold?" Patton teases putting the scarf around his neck.

 

Nemo moans and cocoons himself in blankets. “I hate winter.” He mumbles.

 

"Aww here I'll make my room warmer, how does that sound?" The room starts to get hotter. The temp going from 67 to 78.

 

Nemo sighs and crawls out from under the covers. “But isn’t it too warm for you?” He asks concerned

 

"I'm fine, not going to stay long. I think it's my time to make breakfast." Patton walks to his door. "Go head and get dress and meet me downstairs. You have any suggestions for breakfast?"

 

Nemo thinks for a moment. "French toast?"

 

Patton gasp "I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING!" Patton swing open the door and running out. Nemo laughs and gets up, closes the door, and goes to get dressed, then check on Queenie. Patton makes it down the stairs and goes into the kitchen. He finds Logan at the counter drinking coffee. He sees Patton and slides him a cup. Patton happily takes it. "Thanks, Lo.” Patton looks around. “Where’s Virgil?"

 

"He is asleep, why do you need him?"

 

"No, just thought he would be with him."

 

"Patton, we don't have to spend every waking hour with each other. I sometimes need my alone time." He sips his coffee.

 

"Oh, am I-" Logan interrupts Patton.

 

"You are not bothering me if that is what you are about to asked." He smiles at him. "What are we having for breakfast?"

 

"French toast." Patton goes over and pulls out the bread.

 

"Do you want help with that?"

 

"No, it's fine I think I know how to cook."

 

Logan is a little confuse at that comment. "I wasn't saying you couldn't, you're a great cook."

 

Nemo finishes getting dressed and checks on Queenie. She still seems alright. He heads downstairs and sees Logan with Patton. "Hey, Lo? How are you feeling?" He asks considerately.

 

"Better, sorry for the misunderstanding yesterday and thank you for keeping Roman grounded, I did not want to get into a fight for honor with him."

 

"Of course, I knew that it was a misunderstanding. It happens no need to worry too much about it. Though I think that is an apology meant for Roman."

 

"When he comes down, I'll apologize to him again. I'm sure Nico has apologize a thousand times." Nemo nods and moves to pour himself a glass of orange juice. He shivers slightly as the fridge opens.

 

"Nemo if you're that cold please go put on some more layers." Patton puts the bread into the pan.

 

"I'm fine, I just- Ah!" A violent shiver racks Nemo's body and he nearly drops the orange juice. He sets it on the counter and kneels down. He chuckles despite shaking. "Heh. My- ha- half ssssssssnake a-and half hu-human p-partssss are a-at o-odds." He closes his eyes, willing himself to warm up, but it doesn't work. His half human nature causes him to shiver and shake, his half snake nature won't accept the minimal amount of heat produced by such bodily ventures. He senses heat from the stove. His snake nature moves him towards it. "C-cold..."

 

"Nemo!" Patton called out. Logan gets up and grabs the heater blanket of the couch. He makes his way back to the kitchen and hands it to Patton.

 

"Here, you'll have to plug it up though" Patton wraps it around Nemo.

 

"Thanks Logan." Patton leads him out of the kitchen and into the common room. "You lay down." Patton pucks in the blanket and blasts the heat.

 

"Ha- I- Ohhhhhh!" Nemo sighs, face immediately relaxing with the heat. "Ah! Uh... Too... A bit too hot... Oh that feels so good..." he says, pulling the blanket closer and burying his face in it.

 

Patton hands him the remote. "You can change it to whatever makes you comfortable." Patton kisses his head. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Patton heads back into the kitchen and takes the bread out of the pan replacing it with another. Logan sits on the couch next to Nemo.

 

"Feeling better?" He smirks.

 

Nemo turns the temperature down a few degrees and sighs. "Thanks..." he whispers, closing his.

 

"No problem I figure you would like it." Logan pulls out a book and starts reading it. Nemo hums happily and drifts into a half-asleep state, snake tongue hanging out slightly. Logan smirks at Nemo. Virgil eventually wanders down the stairs, still wearing pjs and no eyeshadow. Logan turns towards Virgil. "Morning dear, did you sleep well?" Virgil nods sleepily and sinks onto the couch next to Logan, laying down in his lap. Logan raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't look like the face of someone who slept well." He massages Virgil head.

 

"I slept." Virgil mumbles, relaxing under Logan's touch.

 

"For how long?" Logan gave up hope that Virgil might just not be a morning person, but he seen what Virgil is like when he gets good sleep, and this wasn't it. Virgil wouldn't be caught dead without his eyeshadow unless something was bothering him. Logan stop massaging him and watches him lean in to find it again. Logan goes back to massaging his head.

 

"Mmph. Few hours."

 

"A few? as in 3 hours?" Logan is a little upset, but he knows he can't completely blame Virgil. Sometimes he just can't sleep, he gets to anxious for it. Logan sighs _'Guess it's a work day today.'_

 

"Mmm. Maybe. Didn't count." Virgil says.

 

Nemo suddenly sits up. "Logan Logic Sanders you WILL NOT be working today is that clear?" he says.

 

Virgil's eyes suddenly shoot up and he glares at Logan. "No. Work." he says, booping Logan's nose on each word.

 

"Come on I didn't work at all yesterday. I haven't even cheek the schedule and Terrance gift should be arriving today." Logan argues. "And you need more sleep." He boops Virgil nose.

 

Virgil bleps. "No. Work." he curls into Logan.

 

"Virgil be reasonable" Logan begged. How was he going to keep Virgil calm if he can't work? How was he going to keep calm? Logan really wanted to know if Terrance gift came in without checking. It is going to drive him nuts because if it doesn't then he needs to plan for a late arrival not to mention Thomas just got the idea to throw a party and now that needs to be plan. There is so much to do he needs to work.

 

Virgil sighs. "After breakfast until lunch. After lunch you stop. If it's not done, you wait till tomorrow."

 

Logan sighs "Thank you" he smirks "After breakfast you are going back to bed."

 

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Virgil whines. Nemo laughs.

 

"You need sleep. Sleep is important to be productive."

 

"He's right kiddo, sleep is important." Patton yells from the kitchen.

 

"Ughhhhhhhh! Fiiiiiiiiiineeeeee!" Virgil wails dramatically.

 

"And who's the drama queen?" Nemo asks amused.

 

"Roman, always Roman, no one can beat Roman, it's Roman." Logan smirked.

 

Roman comes down the stairs with Nico. "What's me?" Nemo glances up.

 

"Nemo asked who the drama queen was and Lo said it was you." Virgil mumbles from his half-asleep state, not thinking straight.

 

"And he is absolutely right. I am a queen, well, more like a King of the drama. I take great pride in that." Roman smiles and heads to the table.

 

"Roman, Nico perfect timing breakfast is ready." Patton starts setting the table. Nico smiles at Logan and follows Roman, taking a seat next to him. Nemo gets up to join them taking the blanket with him.

 

"Nemo wait the blanket-" the blanket gets unplugged and it starts to cool off. Logan get up from Virgil and hands Nemo a regular blanket. "The heated blanket won't work without power and there no plug at the table.”

 

"Oh." he quickly wraps the blanket around himself. He sits down, drawing his knees up.

 

"What's wrong?" Nico asks concerned.

 

"Half snake and winter don't get along well." Nemo says, fidgeting. Virgil groans and drags himself off the couch to the table. He sits down next to Logan.

 

Patton sits down. "You are going back to my room to warm up after breakfast." 

 

"Thank you for breakfast Padre." Roman said putting French toast in him mouth.

 

"So now that we are all here, I want to ask you all something."

 

"What is it Patton?" Logan ask keeping Virgil from face planting the table.

 

"Do you think that we should cancel this year secret Santa?"

 

Roman looks at Patton shook. "Patton why would you think that?"

 

"Well yesterday-"

 

"Had nothing to do about secret Santa" _'It did a little but that not important.'_ "That was a misunderstanding and both sides have already apologized right Roman?"

 

"Yes of course, we are all at fault” _'I did nothing wrong, but I'll go along with it for Patton.’_ Beside he was getting good work done on Virgil gift.

 

Nemo lets out a loud groan. He was really getting more and more upset with the others for lying to Patton. But he wants him to be happy too. _'UGH! How does Patton deal with all these moral dilemmas?'_

 

Nico bites his lip, not quite believing Roman himself, but going along with it. Virgil just kept quiet. Nemo moans in pain again. Maybe it was just the cold making him irritable. Or it could be the lies screaming out their bitter melody in his head. Either way, it wasn't getting better, especially with this silence. "Everyone SHUT YOUR MINDS UP!" Nemo shouts, holding his head in his hands. He hears Virgil's lies scream louder before being effectively cut off. Nico's quiet down, but still whisper occasionally. Roman and Logan's still continue a strong, steady stream. Patton's gradually build with his panic over losing his family again. Nemo lifts his head to look at Patton wearily. "You're not losing us." he says, looking Patton in the eyes. "But  _these_  two still haven't properly apologized or forgiven. So, I suggest you do that before you tear me to shreds."

 

Patton pulls Nemo into a hug and rubs his arm. "Would eating in my room be easier for you?" 

 

Nemo groans again. "No. I can hear them no matter where I am..." He stands up. "I'm going to go take some pain killers, I'll be back." He moves to the stairs. 

 

Logan and Roman lock eyes. Logan spoke first. "I am sorry that I upset you."

 

"Logan it's ok, I get that romance isn't your thing. You yourself didn't know you did anything wrong until someone told you. I just wish I got to see your reaction to the garden."

 

"It was absolutely outstanding. You did a really good job on it. I see why you read all those flower magazines."

 

"Thank you, I did work really hard on it. Maybe on a day where we are all free, I would like to show all of you my garden."

 

"That sounds amazing Roman. We would love to see your garden that Nico loves so much." Patton smiles "So are you too good now?"

 

Logan and Roman look at each other again. "Yeah, we good." Roman smile and went back to eating.

 

 _'So, I don't get an apology? That's fine, he wouldn't have jump to a conclusion if I didn't put the flower in his hair.'_ Logan goes back to eating.

  

Virgil bites his lip. He isn't sure what he feels right now. He kind of wished Roman would have apologized as well, though he's not sure really what for. It just seems like the right thing to do.

 

Nico stays silent for a while. "I'm sorry." He whispers, looking up at Roman, Logan, and Virgil. "I'm the one to blame. I brought you to the garden. I hurt both of you." He says to Logan then Virgil and Roman.

 

"Nico stop, it's ok really. We all made a mistake, but no one got hurt. Overall." Logan stated.

 

"Logan right, I have already forgiven you Nico. You didn't know, I can't blame you for what you didn't know." Roman added.

 

"Roman" Patton stated sternly.

 

"Yes Padre?"

 

"Don't you think you owe Logan an apology?" 

 

"For what?" Roman looks confused.

 

"You did accuse Logan of cheating on Virgil. Don't you think that is something that needs apologizing?"

 

"But that only happened because of what I thought I saw." Roman argue he just into a conclusion he will admit that, but it was justified.

 

"Yes, but you clearly didn't trust Logan that he wouldn't do that and jump into a conclusion then told Virgil like it was fact. Without checking to see if you were right."

 

Roman thinks for a second then looks at Logan. "Well then I believe that I do owe you an apology Logan. I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that." Logan looks at him in confusion. "It's a metaphor Logan look it up." Logan pulls out a note card and start writing it down for later. Patton smiles at the gesture. "Anyway, I'm sorry, I promise I will have more faith in you." 

 

Logan puts the card away and looks at Roman. "Thank you, I appreciate it Roman." 

 

“So, are we good?" Roman says hopefully. 

 

"We are good." Logan smiles and goes back to eating.

 

Patton yells upstairs "ARE THEY GOOD NOW?" Everyone looks at Patton with confusion. "What? I want to double check, you too are very stubborn."

 

There's a thud like someone hitting the floor. "YEAH!" Nemo shouts back. He groans and tries to detangle himself from the blankets that tripped him. Nico smiles and relaxes. Virgil still stays quiet.

 

"NEMO ARE YOU OK?" Patton yells back thinking he should just go up and check. 

 

Logan rubs Virgil shoulder. "Are you ok? You've been quiet?" He whispers to him not wanting to put him on the spot.

 

"Ya, I'm fine. Just tired." Virgil whispers.

 

"FALSEHOOD!" Nemo shouts from upstairs. "AND I'M OKAY! JUST TRIPPED..."

 

Logan holds him tight "Do you want to leave and talk about what's bothering you?" Logan whispers trying to stay calm and encouraging. Given that everyone is now looking at him with worry.

 

"That's the problem. I don't know what's bothering me. I should feel some sense of joy that you two made up, but- I don't know... I just... don't... feel anything... Like as soon as there was pain my heart checked out..." Virgil sighs, leaning on Logan. Even with everyone looking at him, he didn't feel his usual nervousness. Nemo finally makes it back down the stairs, bundled in three blankets and a sweatshirt.

 

Logan rubs his back _'Feelings, the one thinks I can't help with'_ he looks at Patton. 

 

"Aww kiddo, it's ok. It happens to the best of us, it will past. Maybe you're just low on energy or this the stress of Thomas's party that is coming up?" Patton offered.

 

Virgil shakes his head. "I'm not nervous. About anything. Which is kind of worrying me. Like I'm anxious over not being anxious. Like-" His eyes widen, and he cuts himself off. He looks over at Nemo who looks at him thoughtfully.

 

"What?" Nico asks, looking between them.

 

"It's nothing." Virgil says, laying back against Logan. Nemo continues to watch him, eyes tracking every little move.

 

"Virgil..." Logan say worrying as he wants him to continue. He looks at Nemo hoping he might help. Nemo's eyes simply glance up at Logan and back down at Virgil. Virgil remains silent."Virgil talk to me, what's wrong?" He nuzzles his head at Virgil. Roman stays quiet, if Virgil wouldn't talk to Logan, he would not talk to him.

 

"I don't know..." Virgil whispers. He closes his eyes. He doesn't want to say anymore, cause from here it would all just be speculation.

 

"You're... not anxious..." Nico comments. "Does it have something to do with your room?" Virgil shrugs.

 

"What's wrong with your... when is the last time you stay a good amount of time in there?"

 

Virgil shrugs again. "The other day. When I was working on P- THINGS."

 

Nemo groans lightly and massages his head. "But... That doesn't make sense? I hardly am in my room and it doesn't affect the fact that- oh. Actually. You're right Logan... I haven't been lying as much... So..." He looks up at Nico. "And you've been less insecure..." 

 

"I don't ever want to step foot in that room again." Nico says, determined.

 

"You barely lie at all actually. Not sense the whole D month. You are actually really against lying now a days." Patton says.

 

Nemo nods. "Ya... And back then I didn't get headaches from you all lying. Then again I wasn't in constant contact and- VIRGIL!" Nemo shouts just before Virgil's body goes limp against Logan.

 

Logan holds onto Virgil body and panics _. 'Virgil, lack of sleep, pass out? Avoiding room, lack of energy? best course of action? Go to Virgil room.'_ Logan quickly picks him up and sinks out without a word. Logan sinks in and puts Virgil into bed and wraps himself around him. "Please be ok." He whispers.

 

Virgil whimpers. " 'm f'ne, Lo... J'st t'red..." He mumbles and snuggles into Logan. "Stay?" He asks softly.

 

"Of course," Logan holds him tight.  


...  


"Is he going to be ok?" Patton sighs "It's just one thing after another in this family it seems."

 

Nemo nods. "I'm sure he'll be fine." He says and finishes his breakfast. He helps clear the table. 

 

Nico looks around at the empty chairs. He notices Nemo shivering. "Here, let me." He says, taking the dishes from him. "You go rest." Nemo nods his thanks and heads back upstairs to Patton's room.

 

"Thank you Nico" Patton looks at Roman. "Roman?"

 

"I'm fine Patton" he laughs "Your right, it's just one thing after another around here." He stands up with his plate. "Thank you for breakfast Patton is was delicious." 

 

"Thanks Roman and hey Nemo right Virgil is going to be alright." 

 

Roman smiles for a second then frowns. "Hey Patton" he hesitates "Do you think that Nemo is alright? Given what he has said and how cold he is you think that maybe he sick?"

 

Patton thinks for a moment. "That is an idea. Logan says that we need our rooms to give us energy and to balance us. He hasn't been acting very deceitfull... at all." Patton looks upstairs. "I'll talk to him, thank Roman." He looks back at him. "You know if that is the case, I would keep my eye on Nico, he avoids his room like the plague." 

 

Roman looks at the kitchen. "I know" he looks at Patton "I'll talk to him. Good luck with your guy." 

 

Patton gives a warm smile. "You too" and he heads upstairs. Roman heads into the kitchen. He watches Nico do the dishes. 

 

"Hey"

 

Nico glances at him and raises a brow. "Hey?"

 

Roman puts his arms around him. "How is my sunshine feeling today?" he says Loving.

 

Nico smiles and rubs his cheek against Roman's. "Fine. Why? What's up?"

 

"Well...I was thinking that maybe you could...give your room another chance? "He says nervously.

 

Nico sighs and turns the water off. He dries his hands and turns around to face Roman. "You remember what happened last time."

 

"Yes, of course I do. It’s just we know what happens when we stay out for too long. I just want make sure nothing bad is going to happen to you."

 

"Well, I'm kind of stuck, aren't I? I stay in there it breaks me down. I try to control it, it controls me. I stay out of there I get sick." Nico says, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

 

"This is true, but there is a variable that isn't a problem anymore. Depression, we got him under control and you haven't tried sense then. Maybe it will be different now."

 

Nico closes his eyes and looks down. "I'm scared." He admits.

 

"I can go with you and if things go south, I can pull you out literally, and before you say no, I resisted your room the most so there no one better to go with you."

 

Nico sighs. "Okay..." He says but doesn't make a move to leave.

 

"Hey" Roman puts his hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to do it right now. When you are ready." Roman gives him a smile.

 

Nico leans his head on Roman's chest and hugs him tight. "I love you..." he whispers.

 

Roman swings them around side to side slowly. "I know, I love you to sunshine. Let me know when you're ready to try."

 

Nico smiles and nods. "I will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opps my hand slip again-Terra

Nemo has Queenie out on the floor in Patton's room, checking her over for any issues and trying to get a better due date.

 

Patton walks in. "How is she?"

 

Nemo looks up. "Healthy and on schedule it seems." He looks back down and strokes her as she barely moves. "We'll need to set up soon... She could lay anywhere from the next few days to two weeks..." he says, worry evident in his voice.

 

"Ok I I'll start cleaning up my room while you go get the stuff that we need. You have anything in your room that could help?" Patton moves over and starts cleaning up clothes.

 

"Some extra heat mats and lamps, but I'll probably need Roman to make a racking system for them..." Nemo trails off. "Actually, first thing's first is incubation. I have everything we need for that." He looks over at Patton, suddenly overcome with the realization of just how cute his boyfriend is. He smiles at him.

 

Patton picks up some of Thomas old toys. "That sounds great." He looks up at Nemo and giggles "What is it?"

 

Nemo smiles even more. "I just remembered how cute you are." He says softly.

 

Patton blushes "Oh you, stop. Go get the thing"

 

Nemo laughs and picks Queenie up, putting her back in her enclosure and going to his room to gather the supplies.

 

Patton drops his smile and sighs. "I need to get him into his room." He puts finish and half finish coloring books into a drawer.

 

Nemo comes back with a plastic tub filled with substrate and a heat mat. "Where should we put this? Somewhere it won't be disturbed..."

 

Patton looks around. He goes to the corner and picks up his stuff animals. "This should work."

 

Nemo brings it over and sets it down. He runs the cord to an outlet but doesn't plug it in for now. He looks around Patton's room. "Thank you for doing this." He says.

 

"Of course, but wouldn't your room be better for this?" Patton asks in confusion.

 

Nemo shakes his head. "The adults are too smart. They get out of their enclosures all the time and basically have free reign of the place. I don't want them terrorizing the babies."

 

"Oh yeah that would be bad. Hey after we set this up, I was wondering if you would play the piano for me?"

 

Nemo's eyes light up. "Sure!" He says happily. He pauses. "But... You... In my room?" He says, frowning.

 

"It will just be for a few minutes. If I start hearing lies, I'll leave. Promise, beside you will let me know when they are lies." Patton gives him his puppy dog eyes.

 

Nemo chuckles and kisses Patton's nose. "Of course, honeybee. I'll protect you." He says with a smile.

 

"Here help me clean up so I can go hear you play."

 

Nemo grabs some more things and puts them where Patton directs him. Soon the floor is clear and they're on their way to his room. They're greeted by three danger noodles at the door, which Nemo carefully steps over and makes his way to the piano. He traces the hand stained wood thoughtfully before lifting and pushing back the cover over the keys. He looks at Patton. "What would you like to hear?"

 

"Hmm I don't care. Everything you play is great." Patton smiles at him sitting on his bed and picking up Pat.

 

Nemo looks up, thinking for a moment before turning back to the keys. He rests his fingers on the black and white, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. A simple melody line starts. It gradually grows faster and faster. 

 

"Ruby, I HOPE I'll see you- I've waited all this week! For you to walk my way, your soul will capture me. Your mama painted your room! A shade of pink, she said... But with your great arrival, that shade has turned to red." He pulses the keys, building momentum. The melody suddenly drops to being soft again. "Ruuuuubyyyyyy, take my hand! Please lead me to the Promised Land! Tell me, where am I from? Your eyes say- sha-da-dee-da-dum!"

 

His fingers grace the keys, creating a waterfall of notes. He lowers his voice. "You're an angel fallen down. Won't you tell us of the clouds? You have fallen from the sky. How high? How high? You're an angel fallen down. Won't you tell us of the clouds? You have fallen from the sky- How high!? How high!?"

 

He begins to blend the melody with that of another. Patton listens with a smile on his face. He pets the snakes head as it slithers around him.Nemo glances behind him at Patton. "This one's for you." He says with a smirk. He turns back to the keys. 

"Youuuuuu know-   
I've always been collected, calm and chill.  
And youuuuuuuuu know!   
I never look for conflict for the thrill...   
But if I'm feeeeeeeeeeeeelin'!   
Someone stepping TOWARDS you, can't describe- Just what I'm feeeeeelin'... 

Fooooooooooor you, IIIIIIIII'd go-  
Step up to a dude much bigger than me.  
Fooooooooooor you, IIIIIIIII'd know-  
I would get messed up, weigh 153.  
Fooooooor you...  
I would get beat to smithere-e-ens..."He sings with a smile, eyes closed in happiness.

 

Patton hums along to the song. _'He so talented, unlike you'_ Patton shakes that last part off. He too busy listening to Nemo. Nemo glances behind him nervously. He motions for Patton to come over and sit next to him.Patton puts the snake down and moves over. "I'm still good."

 

“I know.” Nemo says, then points to a key. “Press this.” Patton press the key. “Now this one.” Nemo says, pointing to another. He shows Patton three more keys. “Now repeat that.” He says with a smile.

 

Patton press the keys, he smiles "Are you teaching me how to play piano?" He says in a playful tone.

 

Nemo nods. “Now play those with me.” He says, playing the bass chords.Patton repeats the pattern that Nemo show him smiling.

 

Nemo smiles back and starts singing again. 

“You know I had to do one-  
You know I had to do one  
On the record foooooor youuuuuu!  
You know I had to do one on the record for you like this.  
You know I had to do one on the record for you like this-

Feeeeeeeeelin’! For you!” He kisses Patton’s cheek as he continues playing.

 

Patton giggles as he kept up with the pattern, he didn't know the words, so he just listen and play along.

 

“I would get beat to smithereeeeeeeeeeeeeeens!” Nemo finishes with a grand flourish. He hugs Patton. “That was amazing, honeybee!”

 

"Aww thanks sweetie you're a great teacher." Patton hugs him back.

 

Nemo hums happily. “Thanks. Now what do you want to do?” He asks.

 

"Hmm I don't know." He looks at Nemo "How are you feeling? Are you warmer? How's your headache?"

 

Nemo laughs. “I’m alright. I’m warmer now and the headache isn’t as bad.”

 

Patton hugs him tight "Good"

 

“How are you feeling?” Nemo says and examines Patton.

 

"I'm good actually, just gotta stay positive I guess." Patton shrugs.

 

“Hmm.” Nemo looks around the room. “Hmhmhmhmhmhm...”

 

Patton thinks for a second and sighs "Ok I need to know, do the others want to do secret Santa or are they just playing long because I like it?"

 

Nemo’s eyes widen, and he looks away, thinking a moment. “I think they truly do want to do it, they just were hurt for a bit, but it seems like they’re healing.” He says, looking back at Patton.

 

Patton sighs in relief "Good, I was worry they were only doing it to make me happy." Nemo bleps Patton’s nose. Patton giggles.

...

Virgil’s breathing steadies as they lay in his bed.

 

Logan massages his Virgil hair. His mind racing as to what upset Virgil to not sleeping and the consequences for long periods of being out of one’s room mostly Nemo and Nico. Logan admits that Virgil room was getting to him eyeshadow showing up under his eyes. His mind tells him that he is wasting time with Virgil and there is work to be done, but he ignores it. He wasn't leaving until he was positive that Virgil was fine. He focuses on massaging Virgil head and his breathing. He would not fail him in case something was wrong.

 

Virgil moans and stirs. He cracks an eye open. “Lo?”

 

"Shh how do you feel?" Logan keeps Virgil from turn his, so he doesn't see him. He knows Virgil will kick him out the second he sees the eyeshadow and Logan needs to know that he is ok. Logan worries that his worry and anxiety woke him up.

 

“Something’s wrong...” Virgil mumbles sleepily, closing his eyes.

 

Logan can't tell if what Virgil is sensing his anxiety or something else. His heart beats faster at the thought that something wrong with Virgil. He wants to ask him to clarify but he scared of the answer he might get. He sees that Virgil is still tired it's only been 2 hour he needs more sleep. He continues to massage him. "Go back to sleep" Logan was surprised that he could keep is voice steady. Virgil doesn’t need to be told twice as he passes out in Logan’s arms again.

 

Another hour goes by and Logan doesn't feel good. He can't think straight _'He’s asleep, isn’t he? Is he breath? What if he not breathing? You were too late. He dies in his sleep.'_ Logan starts shaking he doesn't know why, everything hurts he tries to breath but can't. _'You can't breathe. Your dying, you’re going to die, you fail him and now you’re going to join him.' his face feels wet 'your crying, logic doesn't cry, you continue to fail.'_ Logan shuts his eyes tight his eyeshadow down to his lips and growing. _'I’m going to die'_

 

Virgil gasps, eyes flying open. He grabs for Logan’s shirt, pulling him close. He buries his face into Logan’s chest, but it doesn’t bring the usual comfort. He looks up and sees Logan’s eyes underlined in heavy eye shadow. Virgil cups his face as he watches his love cry. “Logan... oh, Logan...”

 

Logan feels something touching him, but he doesn't see anything. _'I’m blind? I'm blind! I'm going to die. I don't hear anything, am I deaf too? Am I going to disappear?'_ he panics more, uncontrollable shaking.

 

“Shhh... Lo? Can you hear me?” Virgil calls. He takes Logan’s hand and writes a ‘V’ in it.

 

 _'V? V is for... VIRGIL'_ Logan feels Virgil and he holds on to him. _'He's alive, he's alive, but I'm dying. I'm going to leave him all alone. I don't want to die.’_ Logan holds him tight locking Virgil arms to his side. Virgil feels like he’s being suffocated. That’s what Logan’s feeling. He tries to free his arms to no avail.Logan holds as tight as he can until he falls limp going unconscious most of his face cover in black eyeshadow from the eyes down to his jaw.

 

“Shit. LOGAN!” Virgil screams. He picks Logan up and carries him to his room. He lays them both down in Logan’s bed. “LOGAN!” He screams again. 

 

Nemo looks up, hearing someone screaming. He runs down the hall. “Virgil, what- LOGAN!?”

 

Logan breathing is slow but steady as the eyeshadow slowly starts to fade away. Patton walks in behind Nemo he sees Logan and covers his mouth. "Kiddo what happened?"

 

“I- I don’t know. We were in my bed- and- Logan...” Virgil breathes deeply, closing his eyes and letting the side effects of Logan’s room work on him.

 

Patton goes over to him. "Breath take your time." Patton puts his hand on Logan chest feeling how fast his heart beat. Lucky it was slowing down.

 

Nemo rubs Virgil’s back as he calms down. “Logan was in my room when I woke up. He had really heavy eyeshadow and was freaking out. It was like he couldn’t see or hear me...”Nemo looks up at Patton for guidance.

 

Patton checks his watch and sighs. "And he calls me stupid." Patton mutters to himself. "Looks like Logan had been in your room for 3 hours. When you pass out at the table Logan was already work up. So, your room just had a field day with him." Patton looks back at Logan seeing that the eyes shadow is almost gone, and his heart is almost at regular speed. "He just needs time to recover, I think this was his first panic attack."

 

Virgil and Nemo look at Patton, shocked. Virgil looks back down and gently strokes Logan’s bangs out of his face. “Wait, I passed out at the table?” Virgil asks, looking up. Nemo nods. “Why did Logan take me to my room?” Virgil questions.

 

"We were talking about the idea that maybe you weren't feeling anxious because you were out of your room for too long. I guess that's why Logan thought that you needed to go to your room to give you energy. Then Logan just never left your side." Patton shrugs. Patton puts a hand on his head. "He is calming down now so that's good."

 

Virgil sighs. “He needs help...” he mumbles.

 

Patton tilts his head. "What do you mean kiddo?"

 

Virgil looks up at Patton. “He’s scared, of failing of not being enough.”

 

Nemo nods. “That’s why he keeps pushing himself. That’s why he keeps isolating himself.” Nemo looks at Patton. “He’s not upset with you. He never was. It’s always been himself he’s disappointed in.”

 

“He’s insecure, but he hides it well.” Virgil adds.

 

"Well if he is insecure then he needs to talk to Nico, this is his field." Patton looks at Logan the at Virgil. "He won't talk to him alone." Patton puts a hand on Virgil leg. "He needs you to make him feel comfortable. He feels safe when your around. He won't let down his defensive otherwise."

 

Virgil nods. “I’ll do whatever it takes. He can’t continue like this.” He looks back down at Logan. 

 

Nemo puts a hand on Patton’s shoulder, motioning for them to leave. “Let us know when he wakes up.” He says to Virgil. 

 

Virgil nods. “I will.”

 

Nemo leads Patton out of the room. “Are you okay?” He whispers concerned, hand still on his shoulder.

 

Patton looks at him with confusion. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

 

Nemo looks at the room, then back at Patton. “Just... you seemed... hurt? Like... there’s something unresolved.”

 

Patton kisses his cheek. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine really. Let's go make lunch, everyone is probably hungry now."

 

Nemo still grips Patton’s shoulders. “Patton...” he says longingly.

 

Patton frowns at him. "Nemo it's the holidays can't this wait? Tension are already high, and I don't feel like adding to it. It's not important it can wait."

 

Nemo closes his eyes, pain filling his face as he rests his forehead against Patton’s and wraps his arms around the other. “Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let them knoooowww... well now they know.” He whispers sings, eyes still squeezed closed.

 

Patton sighs he knows Nemo just going to be worry until he knows. "Fine I'll tell you, but not in the hallway. Let's go back to my room." Nemo nods and follows him. He closes the door behind them and looks at Patton expectantly.Patton sits on his bed and tries to think about the best way to phrase it. "So... Logan insults me a lot. He calls me airhead, adult, childish, hypocrite, and stupid... a lot, but it's fine really because he's right." Patton looks up at Nemo.

 

Nemo sighs. “You do realize he’s actually saying those things about himself? He’s just projecting his own insecurities onto you. He doesn’t actually mean them at you...”

 

"You sure? Because it feels like he is saying it to me." Patton looks doubtful.

 

Nemo nods. “I am certain.” He says with determination. “He cares about you so much, sometimes- often times to the point that he’s scared. He’s scared of the emotions that come up from caring. He’s scared of handling them incorrectly. He’s scared of failing us.”

 

"I never thought about like that. So, I'm not stupid or a hypocrite?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Never.”Patton smiles and stretch his arms out opening up for a hug.Nemo walks over and sits next to Patton, wrapping his arms around him and leaning into the hug. “Don’t stuff these things down. Please. It doesn’t do any good.”

 

Patton relaxes into the touch. "Ok I'll try." Patton chuckles "You I was worry about telling you this because I thought you were going to punch Logan in the face."

 

Nemo laughs. "Actually, I almost did... A while ago. I didn't trust his judgement concerning you, but over the past few months I've been watching him closer and found the source of the problem." he says, nuzzling Patton's neck.

 

"I just hope we can help him."


	11. Chapter 11

Logan slowly opens his eyes. Everything feels sore. He looks up and sees his ceiling. _'When did I move to my room?'_

 

Virgil looks up to see Logan awake. "LOGAN!" He shouts, wrapping himself around his boyfriend.

 

"Virgil are you ok? What happen why are we in my room?"

 

Virgil opens his mouth then glances at the door. "I'll be right back, and then I'll explain, okay?" he says, racing out the door. He sees Patton's door closed and knocks on it. "Pat! Nemo!"

 

Nemo opens the door. "He's awake?" Virgil nods and runs back to Logan's room. Patton and Nemo follow Virgil back to Logan room.

 

Logan has managed to sit up in his bed as he watches the three of them enter his room. "I feel like I'm in trouble for something."

 

Nemo raises a brow while Virgil yeets himself onto the bed and reclaims his place around Logan's waist. "What do you remember?" Nemo asks.

 

"I was in Virgil room watching him to make sure nothing was wrong, and I guess I got a little anxious while waiting."

 

"Uh Lo, you were more than 'a little anxious' you had a panic attack for staying in his room for too long. It got so bad that you pass out." Patton said with worry.

 

"Ah yes... I remember that. Was not one of my better moments."

 

Nemo gives him a look. "Ya, think?" he can't help.

 

Virgil looks at him worriedly. "Lo, you can't keep doing this..."

 

"I'm sorry that I worry you, but I'm-" Logan looked to see Nemo and Patton glaring at him. Daring him to say 'fine' Logan sighs. "Your right, I'll work on it. I promise." Patton smiles and walks over sitting on his other side.

 

"That's good, but it is the holidays so how about we enjoy them?" Patton looks at his watch. "It's a little late for lunch so how about early dinner? I can make you your favorite." 

 

Logan’s eyes lit up. "Steak with mashed potato and gravy and peas?" 

 

Patton smiles "Yup, medium rare just how you like it." Logan grew the biggest smile. If it wasn't for his clothes you could mistake him for Patton. Virgil's heart flutters he always treasures when Logan smiles. 

 

Nemo chuckles. "I'll get it started then." he says, heading out of the room. Patton heads out to help with dinner.

 

Logan holds onto Virgil lovingly, still existed about his dinner he starts kissing Virgil all over his face.Virgil laughs and tries to kiss him back but ends up getting overrun by Logan.Logan eventually calms down and for once rest his head on Virgil chest nuzzling him. "I love you so much."

 

Virgil sighs contently. "I love you too, my star." he says, stroking Logan's hair. This was nice. Holding Logan like this. Usually Logan held him, but Virgil actually really likes this. He remembers what Patton said about Logan only opening up when he's around. He smiles and massages Logan's head, knowing he's the only one who gets to see him like this, this beautiful angel Logan is when he lets his guard down, when he loves unashamedly.

 

Logan smiles at the nickname and leans into the touch. He sees why Virgil likes it so much, it was calming. He relaxes and for once let Virgil take care of him. Just for right now, he knows that by tomorrow things will go back to normal. He has gone two todays without working now which sucks but right now he doesn't care. Virgil just hit a sweet spot behind his head and Logan just stops thinking as he leans into it more like a cat.

 

Virgil smiles as Logan relaxes and chases the touch. He tries different areas and techniques. He leans down and kisses Logan's forehead as he holds him close, a comfortable silence embracing them both.Logan hums and purrs as Virgil keeps massaging his head. Usually he would be embarrassed but man does he not care right now. He nuzzles Virgil chest and curls up.

 

Virgil moves his hand down and massages Logan's neck. He places a trail of kisses down from his forehead to his cheek and down his neck.Logan giggles as he lets go of control and just lets Virgil do what he wants. He closes his eyes still holding his Patton like smile. He should relax more often.Virgil gently lays them down, curling up around Logan from behind and taking up a spooning position. "Love you, Lo... You're so precious. So beautiful..."

 

Logan hums in response close to falling asleep. “Your pretty neat too”

 

Virgil chuckles. "Dinner will be ready soon. Don't be gone long." Virgil says, booping Logan's nose.

 

Logan mumbles "Steak" then is out.

 

An hour later there a knock on the door. "Dinner ready" Patton calls from the other side then leaves. Virgil smiles and picks up a sleepy Logan and carries him downstairs.

 

Nemo sets the table while Patton brings the food over. "Where's Roman and Nico?"

 

"Right here my scaly friend. Fashionably late as always." Roman chuckles as he sits down. He sees Logan in Virgil arms. "Looks like someone tired."

 

Logan open his eyes and notes that he in the dining room in Virgil arms. He blushes from embarrassment. "You can let me go now."

 

Nico laughs and sits down next to Roman. Virgil wants to continue to hold Logan, but he respects the other's comfort and lets him go. Logan sits down in his chair. "Thanks" 

 

"What's for dinner?" Nico asks.

 

"Steak, gravy, peas, and?" Nemo looks at Patton, not remembering the rest.

 

Patton comes back with a pot of "Mashed potatoes!" He sets it down and seats next to Nemo. "Well dig in!" Logan didn't need to be told twice as he quickly but calmly grabs food. Virgil smiles and serves himself.

 

Nemo serves himself and Patton's plates while Nico gets his and Roman's. Nemo smiles at Logan's barely contained excitement. "Hey, Pat? Where's the Crofters?"

 

Patton giggles "I don't think Crofters would go well with steak Nemo".

 

"It would if you blender it and drink it." Roman chuckled.

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "Very funny Roman."

 

Nico thinks seriously for a moment. "Actually, that sounds really good..." He says, getting up. Nemo laughs.

 

"Wait really?" Roman looks at Nico as he goes into the kitchen.

 

"Turning Crofters into a drink hmm" Logan stuffs his mouth.

 

Nico scoops some ice into the blender and the Crofters. He adds a bit of water as well. "Ya." He says, then blends it for a few moments. He grabs some cups and pours a bit into each. He takes one and tastes it, eyes lighting up. "Wow, I see why Logan loves it so much, now." He takes another to Logan. "Of course, the ultimate judge is you, Sir Logan." Nico says smiling, giving a flourish and a bow.

 

Logan rolls his eyes "I don't see how-" he takes a sip and his face light up. He looks at Nico "you are a genus." Logan starts downing it. 

 

"I think that is the best complement you can get from Logan." Patton giggles he loves it when Logan acts a little silly. Crofters are always his weakens.

 

Nico laughs happily. "I'll make more then." He says and heads back to the kitchen. He brings out the other cups, one for everyone. Virgil beams. Seeing Logan happy makes him happy.

 

"Nico, sit down! Your dinner's going to get cold!" Nemo says with a mom voice. Virgil smirks. Nico cackles from the kitchen.

 

Logan puts the cup down. "AH brain freeze" 

 

Roman laughs "Only crofters would get you to act so childish." Patton kicks him under the table. "Ow what was that for?"

 

"Be nice and let Logan enjoy his crafters shake."

 

Nico comes over with a dangerous smirk. "Ya, Roman... Besides... I can get you to do the same..." He says, leaning close. He kisses Roman's lips gently before dropping an ice cube in Roman's pants and running for his life. Nemo chokes on his drink and claps. Virgil laughs loudly.

 

"AH THE BETRAYAL! " Roman gets up and summon a water gun. "YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED" Roman runs after him. 

 

"NO WATER GUNS IN THE HOUSE" Patton yells but makes to move to stop him.

 

Nico screams from upstairs. "NEMO SAVE MEH!!!!"

 

"YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!" Nemo shouts back, laughing. Virgil's pounding his fist on his chair's armrest in a fit of laughter.

 

"COME BACK HERE YOU FIEND" Roman yells shooting his gun. Logan smirks as he eats is food. Today had a rough start but overall it was a good day.

 

Nico squeals as the cold ice water his back. "AHHHHHHH!!!! ROMAN!"

 

"You put ice in my pant! So, you get ice water!" He laughs as he chases Nico down the hall.

 

Nico swings a door open and flies inside, slamming and locking it behind him. He rests his back against it, the wet fabric getting uncomfortable as he tries to catch his breath and calm down, laughing through gasps.

 

Roman runs and slams on the door. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU FIEND!" Roman laughs then take a closer look at the grey door. His eyes widen he drops the gun and tries to open the door. "Nico, Nico open the door."

 

"No!" Nico shouts back with a laugh, finally calming down. He sighs and looks around the room he's in. His heart stops. The room is lit just enough by a lamp on the desk to illuminate the gray walls. A cold, unmade bed sits in the corner. He forces himself to breathe.  _'Calm down. It takes a while for the room's effects to take hold. You're okay.'_  Strangely enough, the shadows that used to be ever present are gone. It's almost... peaceful in here. But that doesn't mean he's sticking around to find out why. He turns around, opens the door, and throws himself into Roman's arms.

 

Roman holds onto him and close his door. "You’re ok, you're ok. Everything is ok." He pets his wet hair.

 

Nico sighs and leans his head against Roman's chest, staining Roman's shirt with water. It's his fault anyway. He chased him into the room. Nico chuckles. "I'm okay." He reassures Roman. He leans back a bit to give him room to kiss Roman. "How about we finish eating?"

 

Roman laughs "I would be surprised if there any steak left. You won't believe how much that man loves steak."

 

Nico chuckles. "It's cause he's beefy." He snorts and buries his face into Roman's chest. "I will never know how Patton can crack a joke without laughing."

 

Roman laughs leading them downstairs. "Years of practices."

 

Virgil looks up with a smirk. "Oh look. You survived the wrath of Roman." 

 

Nemo chuckles. "I managed to save you a steak each." He says, gesturing to their plates and Logan's with three bones on it. "Though they might need to be reheated. Also, Nico, the Crofters shake was really good!" He says with a smile.

 

Nico smiles happily and sits down. "Thanks!"

 

"Roman I want you to dry the floor after dinner. I don't want anyone slipping." 

 

"Alright Patton that's fair." Roman picks up his and Nico plate and goes to the kitchen.

 

"I'll help. I started it." Nico says, picking up his now melted Crofters shake and taking a sip.

 

Virgil glances at Logan. "How do you feel?" He asks quietly.

 

"Hm? Pretty happy, you? You were to one acting strange this morning."

 

Virgil shrugs. "I really don't remember. I guess I was just pretty tired."

 

Logan kisses his cheek. "Then I guess we are going to bed early then." Virgil nods.

 

Nemo looks at Patton. "Should we tell them?"

 

"Let them enjoy their dinner, it can wait." Patton whisper back. It's not often he gets to see Logan so openly happy.

 

"I meant the surprise." Nemo says, making a slithering motion with his hand.

 

"OH yeah tell them." 

Roman comes back with two hot plates and looks over to Patton and Nemo whispering. "What are you two talking about."

 

Nemo smiles and looks up. "Well..." Nico and Virgil look at him attentively. "We... have an announcement." Nemo says.

 

"Is there a bun in the oven?" Virgil says sarcastically. 

 

Nemo smirks. "Actually, twenty."

 

Virgil chokes, Nico looks shocked, Nemo laughs at their confusion.

 

"Queenie is going to become a mommy. we're going to have 20 little baby snakes."

 

Roman laughs. "Oh, thank god I was getting worry there." 

 

"I don't see why? Of course, they were talking about a snake. No one here can breed." Logan finishes his plate. "Congratulations you two. I'm guess you're going to parent them?"

 

Nemo has his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in a laugh at how straightforward Logan is. He nods and removes his hand, still smiling. "Thanks. And ya. We're going to keep them in Patton's room and the adults in mine."

 

"Do you need any help? 20 snakes sounds like a lot." Roman asked.

 

"Ya. She's about to lay them. They'll incubate for two months then hatch. That's when the fun begins... They need to be fed twice a week. We may need help at that point. Also, I don't know where they're all going to go once, they grow up." Nemo says. 

 

Nico chews slowly in thought. "Maybe we could each take a few?" He suggests. "Plus, 20 is a high estimate."

 

Nemo nods. "True. But better safe than sorry. OH! We need food for them too. And a racking system to keep them in. I was wondering if you could help me make that?" Nemo asks Roman.

 

"Of course, and Nico right we could take some of them there are 5 of us we can slip them up. If they're are 20, we can each have 4 snakes in our rooms." Roman suggested.

 

Virgil laughs. "Thomas is gonna be counting snakes to sleep." Nemo snorts and laughs.

 

Patton laughs "Thank you Roman that sounds like a great idea, if you are all up for it?" Virgil nods. Nico hesitates but nods.Patton sees Nico hesitation. "Nico you don't have to if you don't want to. The idea is to put them in our rooms and you...well you don't use your room."

 

Nico nods. "Exactly." He thinks for a moment. "I could keep mine in Roman's room?" He says, looking at Roman.

 

"Ok we could spilt it so everyone has 5 snakes then." Roman suggested.

 

"That's if there's twenty... Corn snakes can have anywhere from 12 to 24 babies."  _'And not all of them make it.'_  Nemo thinks.

 

"Then we can worry about numbers later. The point is that we have your back." Roman says.

 

"Agree, I can look into corn snakes for more information, but it looks like you might know a lot about snakes." Logan looks at Nemo.

 

"Understatement. Go ahead. Get him started. I dare you. He won't shut up for hours." Virgil says with a chuckle and Nemo gives him a mock offended look. Nemo looks back at Roman. "Thanks." He says with a smile, worry easing a bit.

 

"Virgil you know I love to learn things so" He hook his arm around Virgil holding him down.

 

"Nemo tell me what you know about Corn snakes. I would love to know what we are about to be dealing with."

 

Virgil groans as Nemo beams.

 

"Well, it's a month after fertilization that a female corn snake will lay. After that is about two months of incubation. The babies will be from 8 to 12 inches in length once born. Some of them may not eat because they haven't full absorbed the egg sac. They shed soon after hatching and will continue to do so every two weeks or so for about a month or two. Getting them started eating will be the hardest as they may not recognize a dead mouse hanging in front of them as food. Once they start eating though there shouldn't be any problems, so long the enclosure is the proper setup. They need a heat mat at one end with a hide, and at the cool end a water dish. Substrate can be something like aspen shavings or just paper towels or newspaper. The water dish should be wide and shallow enough for them to soak in. They'll mature at 3 to 4 feet in a few years." Nemo explains.

 

"That is fascinating, isn't this fascinating Vigil?" Logan looks at the trap side with a smirk. 

 

Roman groans "Ugh nerd stuff." He stands up and picks up Nico wedding style. "Come Nico I will help dry you up." Nico grabs their plates as Roman sinks them out. Patton giggles.

 

Virgil groans. “Not when you’ve heard it three times before.”

 

Nemo smirks. “I could tell you about hognoses. You know, you remind me of them, Virgil. They’re feisty, bluff striking everyone and everything, yet their little puff balls that just want to dig a hole and hide in it. And if they can’t, they play dead.”

 

"That does sound like you" Logan tease nuzzling his neck.

 

Virgil huffs but smiles and leans into Logan. “Okay. Fine. Then what’s Logan?”

 

Nemo looks at him thoughtfully for a moment. “A viper of some sort. Smart. Clever. Quick. Independent.”

 

"Funny since I got bitten by one." He smirks at Nemo. "What ever happen to that snake? It kinda disappeared after that event."

 

Nemo’s eyes widen. “You’re right...” he thinks for a moment. “I put it in a sack in my room... I was planning on asking Roman to help me release it in the imagination, but I don’t think I ever did. In fact, I haven’t seen it since...”

 

"You think it's lost in the house? It hasn't done anything for months. Maybe it made its own way back to the imagination?" Patton suggested. "What type of snake would I be?"

 

“Maybe. And Garter snake. Often overlooked but can be the most beautiful and cutest of them all.” Nemo says, nuzzling and licking Patton’s neck.

 

Patton giggles. "Ok Roman and Nico" Logan pulls out his phone.

 

“Roman is a royal python, aka ball python. Prized for their beauty and social statement, during the Renaissance owners of ball pythons were usual royalty and would wear the snake around their shoulders. They tend to not move much and can be lazy at times.” Nemo says and pauses to think. “Nico would probably also be a ball python, but not because of the royalty part. Ball pythons got their names because of their tendency to curl into a ball when they feel threatened or scared.”

 

"That is amazing, what about you?" Patton asked beaming.

 

“What are you doing?” Virgil whispers to Logan.

 

"Checking the schedule." Logan pulls it up on his phone.

 

“Okay.” Virgil says, looking over his shoulder.

 

“I'm not sure... Probably a Scarlet Kingsnake. They mimic the venomous Coral snake to protect themselves but are actually harmless.” Nemo says.

 

Patton snuggle Nemo. "You’re so smart."

 

Logan frowns it what he was afraid of. Thomas took a day off as well. Lucky Logan plan for this and if he works tomorrow, he can keep him on schedule. He puts his phone on the table. He looks at Virgil. "Virgil, I'm going to work tomorrow." He says like it was a fact.

 

“OH NO YOU DONT MISTER!” Virgil shouts and tackles Logan down. Nemo laughs.

 

"Oof! VIRGIL GET OFF OF ME" Logan yells.

 

“NEVER!” Virgil shouts as his kisses Logan’s face.

 

"PATTON HELP" Logan called out.

 

Patton laughs "Virgil let him work. He relaxes for a while now."

 

“HE’S GONNA WORK TOMORROW!” Virgil shouts and wraps around Logan, both of them still laying on the stairs.Nemo chuckles.

 

"What am I going to do for 6 hours?" Logan asked trying to get free from Virgil.

 

“Let me love you.” Virgil says, kissing Logan’s cheek. “Maybe watch a movie? Drink some Crofters shakes?”

 

Logan sighs "I'm not wining this am I?" He looks at Virgil determine face. "Ok fine you win. I want a big Crofter shake though."

 

Virgil nods and gets up. “You got it, whip cream?”

 

Logan stands up "I would like that yes." He looks over and sees his phone is still on the table. He goes over and picks it up.

 

Virgil goes into the kitchen and starts blending up the shakes.

 

Patton giggles "Only Virgil can get Logan to take a break."

 

Nemo smiles. “What would you like to do this evening?”

 

"Hmm I actually need to get some work done myself. My gift is going to take a while to make." Patton scratches his scales.

 

Nemo purrs and nods. “Oh ya, I need to work on mine too.”

 

"Alright, well I better get started. If you say out of my room I can work there. Otherwise I'll go to the imagination." Patton gets up.

 

Nemo nods. “That’s fine. I need to talk to Roman anyways. If Queenie starts acting weird come, get me.” He says, getting up as well.

 

"Alright" Patton gives a quick kiss. "Love you" Patton runs upstairs. There a thud as Patton slips on the water and falls to the ground. "Ow, ROMAN!" Patton yells a little annoyed.

 

Nemo runs up the stairs. “Are you okay!?”

 

"I'm fine" Patton says

 

Roman swings up his door. He is soaking wet. "Yes Patton?"

 

Patton glare at Roman "I thought I told you to dry the floor, so no one got hurt?" Patton stands up his pant legs now wet.

 

"Sorry Patton I was going to do it, but I was drying off Nico."

 

Patton raise an eyebrow looking Roman up and down. "Drying off uh? Why are you soaking wet then?"

 

Nico sneaks up behind Roman and sprays him on the back. “PAYBACK!” He screams and runs.

 

Patton grabs Nico and picks him up. Holding him tight so he can't break out. "Nope, play time over. You two are going to dry the hallway." He says in his dad voice.

 

Nico sighs. “Fine.”

 

"Good" Patton puts Nico down. "Oh, and Roman and need to fix the floor boards too. I accidentally broke it when I fell." 

 

Roman took a double take. "You what?" Roman comes out if his room and looks at the floor at his crack in two places. "Patton that solid oak. How on Earth did you fall hard enough to crack it?" 

 

Patton shrugs "Must be old. Anyway, I will be in my room if you need me." Patton walks away to his room.

 

Roman scratches his head. "Well that was weird." Roman test the wood. "Doesn't look old to me."

 

Nemo looks at Roman then back at Patton’s closed door. He sighs. “Let me help you guys.”

 

Nico comes out with towels. “Thanks, Nemo.”

 

Roman snaps his fingers and the crack is fix. He still confused on how that happened, but he lets it be. "Thanks for the help Nemo." Roman starts working on the drying the floor.

... 

Patton sighs on the other side of his door. He lifts his pants legs and looks at his knees. "Not a scratch." He takes a deep breath and goes to his closet. He pulls out the blanket and starts working on it.


	12. Chapter 12

The three of them finish and stand back to admire their work for a moment. “Hey Roman? I think I’m ready for your help now.” Nemo says.

 

"Alright let me see what you got." Roman opens his door he looks in and see how wet it is. He snaps his fingers and it becomes dry. "Come in."

 

Nico plops on the bed. Nemo walks in and stands next to Roman’s desk, scrolling through his phone then holding a picture up. “This one and some paints that will adhere to it.”

 

Roman looks at the goes on his computer. He looks at the blue prints and nods. "Ok I think I got it." Roman snaps his fingers and a box appear. "Ok everything you need is in this box." He holds it up to Nemo.

 

Nemo takes the box with a big smile. “Thank you so much.”

 

"No problem, let me know if you need anything else."

 

“The paints are in here too?” Nemo asks. “Glow in the dark, purple, blue, white, and black?”

 

Roman snaps his fingers. The box becomes heavier. "Now they are" he smiles.

 

Nemo smiles brightly. “That should be everything. Thank you!” He says, making his way to the door.

 

Roman smiles "Your welcome" then looks at Nico. "Do you need anything for your gift?"

 

Nico quickly shakes his head. “No, I’ve got everything I need, thanks.” He says with a smile.

 

"Oh alright. You think we can have a quite night? I need to work on mine."

 

Nico nods. “Actually, I was wondering if I could sneak into the castle for the evening?”

 

"That's fine, I'll stay here and work then." Roman gives him a smile. Nico walks over and kisses his cheek before walking through the mirror.

 

Roman pulls out an unstuffed cat plush. "Alright let's get you ready."

...

Logan and Virgil are relaxing in bed at the end on 'Nightmare before Christmas'.

 

Virgil is curled up in Logan’s lap, slowly losing himself to sleep.

 

Logan massages his head. "Virgil how is your secret Santa coming?"

 

Virgil’s eyes suddenly widen. “EHHHHH... it’s not even going...” he admits.

 

"Do you need help?"

 

Virgil sighs. “Patton. I got Patton. And I thought I knew what to do, but... I just... like, drew a blank. I don’t know what to get him. I know he’ll love whatever it is, but I want to get him something really, meaningful. Ya know?”

 

"Hmm that is a hard one. Patton loves everything so it's hard to get him to _really_ lovesomething." Logan starts to go into deep thought.

 

Virgil sighs. “Not the best wording but I get it.” He says, then goes silent with thought.

 

“Well what does Patton like. Cooking, dogs, cats, jokes… is that really all I know about Patton?” Logan feels guilty for not knowing Patton more.

 

“He likes things of nostalgia... and comfort... like an heirloom... like... a quilt? But I don’t know if two weeks are enough... maybe... everyone could make a part of it?” Virgil thinks out loud.

 

“Hmm quilt sounds more like a group gift. What about… I’m not good at this. Why is this so hard?”

 

"Mood." Virgil says, smirking at Logan's confused expression. "It's what people say when what someone said is how they're feeling."

 

Logan pulls out a note card and writes it down. "I don't think I know Patton that well."

 

Virgil bites his lip. "I think you know a few aspects of him, but he's so vast, like the galaxy, and there's so many different things he likes it's hard to keep up with him..."

 

"Maybe Nemo will know what to get him. He is dating him, if he doesn't know I think we are doom."

 

Virgil laughs. "Ya, that sounds good. I'll ask him tomorrow. Wait, why we? Isn't it just me that's doomed? I mean, I'm the one who has him…"

 

"Oh right, you, sorry I'm... not... brain not..." Logan rubs his head.

 

Virgil glances up. "Logan?" he questions worriedly.

 

"Sorry I'm just tired. I have a lot on my mind." Virgil hums and climbs out of Logan's lap and sits next to him. He gently pulls the other down into his lap and runs his hands through his hair."Oh, that nice" Logan starts relaxing.

 

Virgil smiles. "Go to sleep, love." He kisses his forehead.

 

"That’s my line" Logan smiles. Virgil chuckles and continues massaging Logan's head."A little to the left" Virgil moves over and Logan purrs.

 

Virgil keeps it up until he feels Logan's body fall limp against him. "Night, Lo." he whispers.

...

Patton knocks on Nemo door. "Nemo are you in there? It's getting late and I want to know if you want to come to bed with me?"

 

Nemo looks up at the door, paint staining his hands and face. He figures it should be safe to leave it out in his room for the night. "Ya, come in!" he shouts back, beginning to put his supplies away and clean up.

 

Patton walks in leaving the door open. "Hey sweetie, did you get a lot done?"

 

Nemo tries to wipe his hands off with a napkin, but it just ends up smearing the paint. "Well, I got the parts and I'm working on painting them." He says, gesturing to the purple and blue covered telescope pieces.

 

"Oh, you have Logan. He going to love it."

 

Nemo beams. "I hope so. What about you? How's yours going?"

 

"It's going great it's just taking forever." Patton wraps his arms around Nemo waist. "But right now, I just want me and you in my bed for some sleep."

 

Nemo keeps a T pose and nuzzles Patton's hair. "Okay, honeybee. Just let me wash my hands. You'd be surprised how easily scales stain." Nemo says with a chuckle.

 

Patton pulls away. "Alright I'll be waiting in my room then." Patton runs off closing the doorbehind him.

 

Nemo goes to his bathroom and scrubs at the paint that refuses to let go. He scrubs until he's certain it won't stain Patton's sheets. He changes into PJs and goes to Patton's room, knocking quietly.

 

Patton opens his door wearing a cat onesie. With a smile on his face he jumps onto Nemo. "Hold me"

 

Nemo stubbles, surprised before holding Patton close.

Patton giggles wrapping his legs around his waist and rest his head on his shoulder. He closes his eyes and relaxes. "I love you"

 

Nemo smiles and closes the door, then spins them around the room and landing them on the bed. He carefully strokes Patton's face. "Love you too, honeybee." Nemo says, kissing Patton's nose.

 

Patton hums "I'm in a cuddle mood." He nuzzles Nemo chest.

 

Nemo chuckles and puts his chin on Patton's head, stroking the other's back. He smiles and sighs. "That's fine with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Nico is the first one downstairs the next morning. He leans against the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. His eyes show obvious signs of lack of sleep, but his smile never leaves his face. "It looks so good..." He mumbles to himself. "He's gonna love it."

 

Patton comes down the stairs. "Good morning Nico" He grabs a cup and pours himself some coffee. "You look tired, long night?"

 

Nico looks up at Patton and nods happily. "Ya, but it was worth it." He grabs the creamer out of the fridge and hands it to Patton.

 

"Thanks, well sleep is important. Try to get a nap in." Patton pours in the creamer and starts stirring it.

 

Nico nods. "I will." He takes a sip of his coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

 

"Like a log. Me and Nemo cuddle." Patton giggled "He glows in the dark now."

 

Nico gives him a confused look. "Is he radioactive?" He asks jokingly.

 

"No, I think it was the paint he was using. It was funny though."

 

Nico smiles. "Ah. That makes more sense." He thinks for a moment. "How's your secret Santa going?"

 

"It's going, I know what I'm doing it’s just takes forever. I hope I can finish it before Christmas. I think I shot to high on this one."

 

Nico chuckles. "Ya... I think I might have done the same. I'm gonna have to take some shortcuts. I wanted to embroider it, but that will take way too long."

 

"I'll make sure to start secret Santa early next year. Apparently 2 weeks is too short." Patton smirks and sips his coffee.

 

Nico laughs. "Sounds good." He says, pulling a scrap of red silk out of his pocket and playing with it.

 

"What that?" Patton asks looking at the silk. "Looks pretty"

 

"Piece of scrap from my gift." Nico says with a smile, handing it to Patton.

 

"It's soft, nice choice I bet." Patton puts in his pocket. "You want to help me make breakfast? We haven't really bonded that much."

 

Nico's eyes brighten. "Sure!" He says, setting his coffee down and awaiting instructions.

 

"Ok so today I was thinking we could make some homemade waffles Patton style." Patton goes and start digging for the ingredients. "Can you go get the waffle maker? It's in the mud room."

 

"Sounds good!" Nico says and goes to get it.

 

Patton starts humming as he cracks some eggs over the sink and putting the yoke in a bowl.

 

Nico comes back with the waffle maker and plugs it in to warm it up. "What else?"

 

"I'm going to need a whisk." Patton pours the milk into the bowl.

 

Nico chuckles and searches for a whisk. He comes back and sets it on the counter for Patton. He goes to the fridge and digs around.

 

"Thanks, how are you liking your first Christmas?" Patton asks as he starts whisking the batter."

 

Nico pulls out a jar of Crofters and sets it on the counter next to the blender. "I like it, a lot." He says smiling at Patton. "Everyone's so happy and it feels safe and warm."

 

"Well that's good, Christmas should feel safe and warm. It's the end of the year it time to relax and be with our love ones."

 

Nico goes back to the fridge and pulls out a box of strawberries and blueberries. "Heh. Ya... I've noticed everyone's gotten much more... touchy-feely the last few days..." He says, giving Patton a smirk.

 

"We can stop if you want?" Patton says in a joking type of way as he starts pouring the batter into the waffle maker.

 

Nico laughs. "Nah, you and Nemo are just loud." He grabs one of the strawberries and drops it in his mouth, humming happily. "These are good!" He says, offering one to Patton.

 

Patton blushes as he takes a strawberry. "I'll keep that in mind for the future." Patton eats the strawberry "Oh your right these are good."

 

Nemo stumbles sleepily down the stairs. "Honeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy?" He hobbles into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Patton's waist from behind, laying his head on Patton's shoulders, closing his eyes and humming happily now that he's found his love and a source of heat.

 

"Aww are you cold?" Patton raise a strawberry to his face. "Here have a strawberry"

 

Nemo groggily opens an eye and flicks his tongue. He then opens his mouth to take the strawberry. He smiles and hums, then lays his head back down on Patton's shoulder. "Hmmmm, 'ssss good..."

 

Patton sways side to side and scratches his scales. "Come on let's get you to the couch." He looks at Nico "Can you watch the waffles?"

 

Nemo purrs and slouches against Patton. "Waf waf..."

 

Nico chuckles and moves closer to the waffle maker. "How'd he even make it down the stairs?"

 

Patton starts walking to the couch with Nemo leaning on his back. "The world will never know."

 

Nemo sighs and lays his head on Patton's back as he gets dragged to the couch. "Honeybeeeee..." He mumbles.

 

Patton lays him on the couch and wraps the heater blanket around him. He plugs it in and starts to slowly heat it up.

 

Nemo sighs and relaxes, slowly drifting off back to sleep. "Wabv uuu..." He mumbles.

 

Patton kisses his forehead. "Love you too" He walks back over. "So where are we at?

 

Nico pours the batter in for a new batch. "Two done, two more to go." He says, nodding to the plate beside him.

 

"That's good. I'll go head and set the table then." Patton starts pulling out plates. Logan walks down the stairs. 

 

"Good morning" 

 

"Morning Lo did you sleep well?"

 

"Indeed, I did." Logan pours his coffee.

 

Nico smiles at him. "Save some room, there's gonna be Crofters shakes too."

 

Logan puts his cup down. "Good to know. I see we are having waffles. Patton style?"

 

"Yup there Patton pending" Logan groans.

 

Nico snorts and covers his mouth, laughing. "Nice." He grabs a strawberry and hands it to Logan. "Does anyone know where these came from?"

 

Logan takes a strawberry. "I believe Roman makes food for us." He eats the strawberry "He has out done himself on this one."

 

Nico smiles fondly. "Ah, that would make sense..." He goes back to the waffles and takes them out, then pours one more batch in. He goes over to the strawberries and starts slicing them. "Hey, Logan? Could you go get him, please?" He asks.

 

"Sure" Logan heads upstairs. 

 

"GRAB VIRGIL WHILE YOUR AT IT!" Patton yells at Logan. Nico laughs and moves to blending the shakes.

 

Logan knocks on Roman door. "Roman?" 

 

Roman wakes up from the other side of the door. "WHAT?" 

 

"Breakfast is ready." 

 

Roman looks at the clock, 10 am. "Alright give me a minute." 

 

Logan walks away heading into his room. He slowly opens the door. Virgil is still curled up in his bed. He somehow managed to snag Logan's tie and currently has it wrapped around his fingers and next to his face. A small smile rests on his face as he sleeps.Logan looks at his tie. _'So, he the one taking all my ties.'_ Logan walks over and gently shakes his shoulder. "Virgil dear it's time to wake up."

 

Virgil mumbles and curls up more. "Five more minutes..."

 

Logan untangles the tie from Virgil fingers. "Breakfast is ready. Patton made waffles." He kisses his forehead.

 

Virgil tries to sleepily grab the tie back but fails. He opens his eyes and looks up. "Lo Lo?"

 

Logan holds his tie up. "Have you been stealing my ties?"

 

Virgil blushes slightly. "Mayyyyybe..." He draws his hoodie to himself. "They remind me of you when you're gone... Sometimes I don't even know how I got them, I just wake up with one."

 

"That’s… slightly concerning." He looks at the tie then hands it back to Virgil. "Here you can keep this one."

 

Virgil takes it happily and holds it close. “You said breakfast is ready?” He suddenly asks, looking up at Logan.

 

"Yes, Patton made waffles. Did you sleep well?"

 

Virgil nods and stretches out his arm. “Carry me? Pleeeeeaaaase?”

 

"Alright" Logan smiles and pick him up. Logan carries Virgil down the stairs and into the dining room.

 

Everyone was already seated. "Jesus Logan what took so long?" Roman asked.

 

Logan rolls his eyes as he sits Virgil down. Virgil kisses Logan’s cheek and plays with the tie in his hands. Nico smirks at him. Nemo is leaning against Patton, still trying to wake up.

 

Patton rubs his shoulder. He slides his coffee over. "Have some coffee." 

 

"Someone tired today." Roman joke, he looks over a Virgil. "Having fun there?" He smirks.

 

Virgil hisses loudly at Roman. Nemo sleepily takes the mug and sips at it. Nico starts serving everyone waffles.

 

"Roman don't agitate Virgil." Logan said as he sips his shake.

 

"Oh alright. I'll stop." Roman went to eating his waffle.

 

Nico looks at Logan curiously. “I mixed Logan’s berry and conord grape.”

 

"Good choice, you're getting the hang of this." Logan drinks more of it. "Logan berry is myfavorite."

 

Nico smiles and continues eating. Nemo finishes the coffee and sets it down, laying his head down on the table.

 

Patton picks it up. "You’re not going to wake up if you keep don't that."

 

Nemo grumbles. Virgil looks at him concerned. “Why are you so sleepy lately?”

 

“Hibernation...” Nemo mumbles. “Less light... colder...”

 

"I didn't know being half snake did that to you. Are you even going to be awake for Christmas?" Patton asked a little worry with the idea of him not being awake to receive and give his gift.

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Half snake. Hybrid-nation.” He says with a smirk. 

 

Nico thinks for a moment. “I think what he’s saying is he’s half snake, so he takes a half hibernation, or just more naps than usual.” Nemo nods.

 

"Oh ok" Patton relaxes a bit. "You can take a nap after you finish eating if you want." Patton suggested. 

 

"This is fascinating, at first I thought your snake appearance was just for show, but it differently looks like you act like a snake. I would love to look more into this." Logan said pulling out a note pad and writing something down. Nemo gives Logan a look before slowly pulling himself up and nibbling at his food. 

 

Virgil smirks. “Logan’s science experiment.”

 

"No, it's nothing like that Virgil. You make me sound like a mad scientist." Logan eats his waffle. "I'm just curious how much of a snake he really is."

 

“Now it sounds like you’re calling him a con-man.” Virgil’s says. 

 

Nemo grumbles and takes a sip of his shake. His eyes brighten, and he looks at it for a moment before taking another sip and shivering from the cold. “This is really good, Nico!” He says, setting his cup down. 

 

Nico grins from ear to ear. “Thank you! I’m glad you all like it!”

 

Logan looks at Virgil until it clicks "Oh I didn't mean it in that manner. I meant the actually animal."

 

"It's ok Lo, we know you didn't mean it like that." Patton reinsures. 

 

"Just watch your wording next time specs." Roman chuckled.

 

Nemo shakes his head. “It’s fine.” He shivers again and draws his knees up.

 

Patton takes the shake away from Nemo. "No more shake for you. If your cold go to the couch and plug in the blanket." He kisses Nemo cheek. "I don't want a popsicle for a boyfriend."

 

Nemo huffs but chuckles anyways. He gets up and moves to the couch, pulling the blanket over him and turning it on. He can’t help a small moan as heat encircles him. He closes his eyes and sighs. 

 

Virgil suddenly snorts and starts laughing, putting a hand over his mouth to keep quiet.

 

Nico looks at him. “What’s so funny?”

 

Virgil glances at Patton. “I- uhh... miiiiiggghhhhtttt know another way he’s like a snake... on accident. He was sick, and I had to take care of him and... uhhh... learned. Something...” he pulls his hood over his face. Nico looks confused at Logan. Logan shrugs. 

 

"Well tell us it sounds interesting." Roman chuckled.

 

Nemo overhears them from the couch. “VIRGIL I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU TELL THEM!”

 

“Snakes have a unique organ, or, more like two.” Virgil says with a smirk as Nemo lets out a loud hiss and attempts to bury himself further into the couch.

 

Nico tries to not smirk but fails. “So... I’m assuming you and Patton are the only ones who know...”

 

"Virgil stop, don't embarrass Nemo like that." Patton says in him dad voice.

 

“Oh fiiiiiine!” Virgil says and laughs a bit more. “But Roman was the one who said to say it.” He says, passing the blame.

 

"Don't blame me! I didn't make you say it." Roman protest.

 

"I don't care just drop it." Patton keeping his dad voice on.

 

Virgil looks slightly scared. “Okay.” He says, then goes quiet. 

 

Nico chuckles. “The wrath of dad...” Virgil glares at him. Nemo’s buried himself under the blanket on the couch, hiding his intense blush and turning the heat down.

 

"While we are on the topic of snakes. Roman have you seen the one that bite me a few months back? We realized that we never got rid of it." Logan asked changing the subject.

 

Roman looks towards Nico. "You didn't tell him?"

 

Logan raise an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is on Space blame her-Terra

Nico panics and drops his fork. He forces himself to breathe deeply, closing his eyes. “I- uhh... I... I conjured that snake. While I was trapped in the imagination. I figured out how to allow it to exist outside the imagination and used it as a test of my powers...” he says, looking down. 

 

Nemo gets up from the couch and comes over, a thoughtful look on his face. “That’s why it was a weird hybrid...”

 

Nico nods, ashamed. “I’m sorry...”

 

Logan thinks for a minute. "Well, all I saw is that I forgive you and I'm not mad."

 

Nico looks up, surprised. “You- you do? You’re not?”

 

"No lasting harm was done, and you were a different man back then. I find it foolish to stay in the pass like that. Especially since you are so different now."

 

Nico nods slowly. 

 

_‘You were a different man back then.’_

 

_‘He’s a better man than you will ever be!’_

 

_‘Nico...’_

 

He inhales sharply. “Thank you.” He says and nods at Logan. Nemo’s eyes narrow, analyzing Nico.

 

"You are quite welcome. I hope you don't feel guilty about it anymore." Logan finish his shake.

 

Roman holds onto Nico. He whispers, "You ok love?" In a worry tone.

 

Nico nods. Nemo shakes his head. Virgil looks up at Nemo, then over at Nico.

 

"Sunshine what's wrong?" Roman rubs his arm reinsuring.

 

“I’m fine.” Nico says, closing his eyes. 

 

“Minor PTSD.” Nemo says. Virgil looks at Nico worriedly.

 

"Did I say something wrong?" Logan asks concern. 

 

Roman kisses his head. "You're ok love. You're ok."

 

Nico tries to duck out of Roman’s hold. “I’m sorry...” he whispers. 

 

Nemo comes over and places his hand on Nico’s forehead. He closes his eyes and frowns. “He’s remembering parts of what happened... he’s questioning if he’s changed, or if he’ll hurt us again.” Nemo sighs and bends down. “I can take them away- “

 

"Nemo stop. That won't work it doesn't last forever. He will just remember again later. That isn't how you help trauma." Patton says as he stands up. He walks over to Nico and gently puts his hand on his shoulders. "Nico you have nothing to be sorry for. No one here blames you and we know that you won't hurt us." He says quietly.

 

Nico shakes his head. “Can’t- trust me.”

 

“Nico, look at me.” Virgil says, then reaches out and tips Nico’s chin up to look at him. “It’s over. Look around you. See us? We love you. You are. Not. Going. To. Hurt. Us.” Nico breathes deeply, eyes wide, looking around. Everyone looks at him with love and worry. He closes his eyes and nods.

 

“It helped Roman and Nico recover last time...” Nemo grumbles. 

 

Patton turns and faces Nemo. "What"

 

Logan stands up "Patton-" Patton holds his hand up making Logan stop.

 

Nemo holds Patton’s gaze. “I blurred their memories after you brought Roman back.” He declares, unwavering. “Roman couldn’t touch anyone, he couldn’t even sleep on a bed he was so scared!” He almost shouts. “Nico was ashamed for something he. Didn't. Do! Yet none of you could do anything to help, so I did!”

 

Virgil glances up nervously between Patton and Nemo. “Let me take him.” He says to Roman, holding Nico.

 

"You lie to me! You told me that they forgot naturally." Patton face starts to heat up. Logan moves over to Patton. 

 

"Patton you better go walk." Roman nods and let’s go of Nico keeping his eyes on Patton and Nemo. Virgil picks up Nico and sinks out. 

 

“Yes. I did.” Nemo says solemnly, fighting of tears. “I did because it was necessary. It’s normal for people to forget traumatic events.” He hesitates and sighs. “I’m sorry I lied to you.”

 

Patton tense up and clenches his fist. Logan grows worry. "Patton you really should-" Logan puts a hand on his shoulder and Patton pushes him away. He walks closer to Nemo.

 

"No, you lie to me. It's not 'normal' if you manually do it! Your method is only short term. They were going to remember eventually."

 

“It got them through the moment and gave them a chance to breathe. I felt like crap afterword’s, but if it’s needed I would  _gladly_  do it again.” Nemo says, unmoving. “What’s the difference between me blurring those memories and someone taking prescriptions to ease them? Please, tell me!?”

 

"First off that would have been a choice, second it wouldn't hit as hard when they remember!"

 

"Patton-" Roman tried to say, he was getting scared. It's not normal for Patton to yelled and Logan being worry as well wasn't helping.

 

Patton turned around to Roman "STAY OUT OF IT"

 

Nemo winces at Patton’s raised voice, but he wasn’t going to back down. He knew he did the right thing, whether or not anyone else believes it. “He barely remembers anything right now. Just whispers, pieces of voices. I can take them away again and save him the pain.” Nemo reasons.

 

"For how long? How long until you would have to do it again? You are just going to put him in a loop and he will never accept that it wasn't his fault. His fear of thinking he going to hurt us will never go away." _'RAGE'_

 

"Nemo back down" Logan plead if he couldn't reason with Patton maybe he could reason with Nemo.

 

“No.” Nemo says, not looking at Logan. “Each time I will take away less and less. I’ll let him remember a bit at a time, until he’s finally able to come to terms with it. Same with Roman.”

 

"That didn't sound like your plan when you started." He shakes his head "What else did you lie about? Was it really Depression that took my memories or were you just trying to do a good deed and when too far?" _'RAGE, RAGE'_

 

Nemo’s breathing increases. He wills his hand to stop shaking. He hurt Patton. He hurt his love. He can’t forgive him. He shouldn’t forgive him. His eyes suddenly widen. “Lies...” He whispers. He looks at Logan, then back at Patton. “Lies.” He says again. He looks up the stairs. “I- I need to go.” He says and takes a step towards the stairs.

 

Patton grabs his arm. "I'm not done with you, I want to know!" _'RAGE, RAGE, RAGE'_

 

Logan grabs onto Patton hand trying to free Nemo. "Patton stop, let him go" Patton looks at Logan and let go of Nemo. He pushes Logan and he hits the table. "DON"T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" _'RAGE, RAGE, RAGE, RAGE'_

 

Nemo jumps as Logan hits the table. It’s only then he realizes how angered Patton is. “Patton.” He calls, his voice betraying how scared he is. “Leave them out of this.”

 

Logan wines in pain. That hurt. Patton turns face Nemo he sees how scare he looks. He looks at Roman and sees that he has his sword out. His eyes widen as he turns to Logan who looks to be in pain. _'They're scare of me. I lost my temper. I hurt Logan again. I was going to...'_ Patton expression turns into fear and he sinks out.

 

"PATTON!" Nemo shouts, lunging forwards, but he's too late. He bends down next to Logan. "I'm sorry, you were right, I should have backed down." He says, checking Logan for bruises or broken ribs.

 

Logan sits down in a chair. "I'm alright it's not the first time but give Patton time. He needs to calm down first." Roman walks up.

 

"That wasn't Patton, right? That couldn't have been Patton." Roman said not believing was he saw.

 

"Sadly, that was Patton. Not a side of him we wanted you to see."

 

Nemo bites his lip, still checking Logan over. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have backed down. I was too prideful. I-" he chokes and bows his head.

 

"Calm down. I didn't expect you to know when he was going to explode. I try my best, but he can be hard headed. It doesn't matter now. Breath we will work this out." Logan reinsures.

 

"I still can't believe that Patton hurt you like that."  Roman said seating next to Logan. "You said it wasn't the first time?"

 

Nemo tries to breathe. He tries to hold back the tears that are right there. He shivers. He wants his blanket. But he's scared to leave Roman and Logan's side. He lays his head on Logan's knee from his seat on the ground, shoulders shaking. _'Don't cry... Don't cry...’_

 

"Don't bottle up your feelings, it's ok to cry." Logan pets his hair.

 

"Logan, does Patton hurt you often?" Roman asks scared, he whole view of Patton had change, the floor board accident running in his mind.

 

Nemo shivers as a sob escapes him. He holds onto Logan's leg like a life line. He shakes as he feels tears run down his face. Why was his reaction to stress and trauma always crying? Why wasn't he stronger?

 

"Everything is going to be ok. You're not weak for crying. Crying is a reaction and it helps to destress. It's healthy." He looks at Roman. "Look we can talk about this later, but to ease your mind. No, Patton doesn't hurt me often. He hasn't hurt me in years, not since we were kids."

 

Roman nods and summons a blanket and lay it on top of Nemo. He goes and rubs his back. Nemo sobs louder, those words being just what he needed to hear without even telling Logan. He relaxes under the blanket and Roman's touch, pulling the soft fabric closer. Eventually his sobs turn to gasps and shaky breaths.

 

"Do you need me to count?" Logan asked never stopping massaging Nemo head. Nemo hastily nods."Ok breath in 1,2,3,4 hold 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and breath out 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" Logan kept his breath steady so Nemo could follow.

 

Nemo looks up and locks his eyes onto Logan's as he follows him, shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. He sighs, closing his eyes and laying his head on Logan's knee at the end. "Thank you..." he mumbles, his face itching with drying tears.

 

"Any time" Logan scratches his scales. 

 

Roman looks to Logan. "What about Patton?"

 

Logan sighs "He will come to us when he is ready. If we go looking for him, we will just scare him off."

 

Nemo's fingers twist the fabric of Logan's pants for a moment before letting go and suddenly looking up. "Nico!" He shouts, getting up just to trip over the blanket and fall to the floor with a huff and thud.

 

"Nemo" Logan called out standing up only to fall back in his seat Roman helps Nemo up.

 

"Is something wrong with Nico?" Roman asks now very worry.

 

Nemo glances worriedly between them both. "I don't know. He was having an attack, that's what started this..." he says, looking at Roman, then looking over his shoulder at Logan. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine" _'My back is killing me'_ "Go check on Nico I'll clean up here" _'I am not moving any time soon.'_

Nemo bites his lip and looks between Roman and Logan. "Roman, go check on Nico. If he's still panicking, come get me. Logan, let me move you to the couch." he says, moving towards Logan.

 

Roman nods and runs upstairs only to realizes he doesn't know where they are. He tries Virgil room first he knocks "Virgil are you and Nico in there?"There's no answer.

 

"Ok just be careful" Logan braces himself.

 

Nemo carefully wraps his arm around Logan's waist and Logan's arm over his shoulders, slowly picking him up.

 

"Ah, I'm alright just take me to my room actually. I'll heal faster that way."

 

Nemo nods and sinks them out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey we are going to take a pit stop in angst town real quick don't worry this train just needs more fuel. Lol sorry, blame Space she started it -Terra

Nemo and Logan sink into Logan room. Logan regrets his decision as he sees Virgil and Nico on his bed. _'shit'_ Virgil looks up, Nico fast asleep in his arms. He holds a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. Nemo nods and helps Logan limp to his chair.

 

Virgil frowns. 'What happened?' he mouths.

 

Nemo looks down at Logan. Logan shakes his head he mouths 'Later". There is a knock at the door.

 

Virgil nods and goes back to stroking Nico's hair. He looks up and mouths 'Roman?'Logan nods, he looks at Nemo and motions him to get the door.Nemo goes to the door and peaks into the hall. He sees Roman leaving one of the rooms. He signals Roman to be quiet and waves him over. Roman looks at him confusedly then nod his head. He quietly makes his way over.

 

Nemo walks back over to Logan. Virgil looks up at Roman's entrance. He looks around at everyone. He pulls out his phone and holds it up. Nemo thinks for a moment before pulling out his phone as well and putting it on silent. Virgil makes a group text with just the four of them. 'What happened?' he texts.

 

Logan pulls out his phone. 'Nemo and Patton had a little fight.'

 

Roman was quick to add 'A LITTLE FIGHT? Patton shove you into a table!'

 

Logan glare at Roman. 'Roman don't'

 

Virgil looks up at Logan, shocked. 'Are you okay?' Nemo just watches the chat, still feeling a little guilt. He looks up at Nico, watching the other's chest rise and fall.

 

Logan sighs 'I'm fine, a few hours in my room and I will be fine. How is Nico?'

 

'Yes, how is my sunshine?'

 

Virgil smirks at Roman's nickname for Nico. 'Tired. I finally convinced him to sleep. Apparently, he didn't get much last night. Said he was busy, so that didn't exactly help his mind. But he's sleeping now so that's good.'

 

'You think we can switch place Virgil?' Roman text, he would like to be near his love.

 

'That's good.' Logan typed he then shut his eyes with a face of pain. 'Can someone go get me pain killers?' Nemo walks over to Logan's cabinet and grabs a bottle, bringing it back to Logan. Virgil carefully slides out of his spot for Roman to take. Roman takes the spot and feels better as he wraps his arms around Nico. Logan takes the pills from Nemo and nods his head in thanks. He swallows two pills.

 

Nemo grabs one of the blankets and wraps it around himself. Virgil moves over and sits on the arm rest of Logan's chair, stroking his face lovingly. Nemo looks around, slightly lost. Logan looks up to Nemo and frowns. He types to just to Virgil. 'Comfort Nemo'

 

Virgil looks at Logan and texts back. 'What happened? Everything'

 

Logan sighs 'Patton and Nemo started arguing about the whole taking Nico and Roman memories away. I saw that Patton was losing his temper fast and try to get him to walk away but he refused. Patton became more and more angry. I try to get Nemo to back down, but he refuses too. Patton finally exploded on him and Nico try to leave. Patton wasn't going to let him, so I jump back in to free Nemo before Patton did something he would regret. Sadly, Patton shove me away and I hit the table. Patton finally realized his mistake and ran off. We don't know exactly where he is, but I believe it's wise to leave him be for now.'

 

'oh' Virgil texts and looks over at Nemo. 'ok'

 

He gets up and walks over to Nemo, hugging him. Nemo is surprised at first but soon melts into it, burying his face into his best friend's shoulder. Virgil rubs his back comfortingly.

…

Patton sits in his room crying as he works on the quilt for the man he just yelled at.

 

_'Monster' 'They're all going to be afraid of you.' 'Short temper' 'You never learn' 'How many times are you going to hurt Logan?'_

 

Patton cries harder. He throws his needles to the ground. "I hurt them, I actually hurt them. They're going to hate me." He stuffs the blanket back into the closet. He can't work on it anymore. He crawls back into bed and hugs his pillow. “I'm not safe”.

…

A sob tears through Nemo as he collapses. Virgil is quick to support him and lower him to the ground. Nemo hears the faint whispers of lies. "Patton..." he whispers. Virgil looks to Logan for guidance.

 

Logan sighs 'I don't know if Patton wants to see anyone. He will most likely push us away. You can try but I don't know what will happen.'

 

Virgil shows the text to Nemo who reads it carefully. He thinks for a moment then sinks out.

 

He rises up in a corner where Patton can't see him. He watches as his love shakes and sobs, and it breaks his heart. He transforms himself into a puppy and hops up onto the bed. He lays down next to Patton and nuzzles him.

 

Patton sits up and looks that the puppy. He laughs into the middle of his cry. "Nemo, I know that's you. Get out of here before I hurt you more." Patton won't touch him, he can't he doesn't deserve Nemo. He just going hurt him.

 

Nemo looks sad and lowers his ears. He lays down and puts his head on his paws, giving Patton puppy eyes.Patton looks at his eyes before shaking his head and getting out of bed. "No stop it. You’re not safe around me."Nemo lets out a small whine and jumps down, following Patton.Patton walks away from the puppy. "What part of go away you’re not safe here do you not understand?"

 

Nemo transforms into his normal form and runs up behind Patton, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him. "I'm sorry..." he mumbles, burying his face into Patton's back. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. Please-" A fresh flow of tears starts as he tries to keep his breathing under control.

 

Patton let out a sob and shakes his head "Not safe" he whispers. _‘I'm hurting him, I haven't even touched him, and he is in pain. I'm a monster.'_

 

Nemo spins him around and holds his face. "Stop. You're not a monster. I'm in pain because you keep lying to yourself, tell yourself you're not safe, that you're going to hurt me, that you're a monster." He pulls Patton closer. "You. Are. Not. A. Monster." He says and pulls Patton into a kiss.

 

Patton lowers his head "I hurt Logan, I was going to hurt you. I lost my temper. You shouldbe scare of me. Roman is..."

 

"Shh..." Nemo says, shaking and holding Patton close. His legs give out and he sinks down to the floor, continuing to hold Patton, stroking his hair.

 

Patton shakes his head. "No stop you don't get it. I HURT him. You can blame an outside force on this. That was me, that was me and I hurt him again. I keep hurt him like he’s a punching bag." He lets out a cry.

 

Nemo cries with him. The lies are too strong, too much. "He forgives you..." he whispers. "I forgive you..."

 

"He really shouldn't, what was it this time? His back?" He dryly chuckle. Nemo nods slowly.

 

Patton cries harder. "Logan...I'm sorry"

 

Nemo grips Patton's shirt and rests his head against his, sobbing with an internal pain he could never express or understand. He can't hold on, for himself or for Patton. He can only cry with him and hold him. "I  _don't_  love you." he whispers, eyes widening with realization of what he just said.

 

Patton eyes widen, and fast tears fall. He pushes himself out of Nemo grip and sinks out.

 

"PATTON!" Nemo screams and curls up where Patton just was. "Patton. Patton. Patton." he repeats his names as he sobs. " _Don't_  come back. I  _don't_  love you." Nemo covers his mouth and screams into it. "WHY!!??" He screams to no one.

 

Virgil looks up at the hall at the scream. He looks at Logan, then gets up and goes to Patton's room. He finds Nemo curled up and sobbing on the ground, alone. "Nemo?" he questions gently. Nemo's head shoots up as he jumps away. "Hey! Hey! It's okay! You're okay!" Virgil says, bending down. Nemo shakes his head and buries his face into his hands. Virgil carefully creeps forward. "Hey... Tell me what happened?"

 

Nemo shakes his head again. Virgil reaches up and places a hand on Nemo's shoulder, earning a flinch from the other but not much more. Nemo removes his hands from his face and looks at Virgil with broken-hearted eyes. "I  _can_  stop lying." he says, voice thick from crying.

 

Virgil's eyes widen in shock. "Wha? Wh- How?" Nemo closes his eyes and looks down.

…

Patton sinks up in the imagination. His realm. "He doesn't love me, he's scares of me." Patton wipes his eyes. "I should be lock away." The ground shake as Patton wish was coming true.

...

 

"-Not- a defense mechanism. I did -not- panic. I was -not- under stress. I did -not- relapse to old habits." Nemo explains to everyone after Virgil brought him to Logan's room.

 

"Any idea where he would go?" Logan asked. 

 

"He's in the imagination. His realm to be exact." Roman answered.

 

"How do you know that?" Logan asked.

 

"It's still my domain. I know who's in it." Roman answer standing up.

 

“What’s he doing there?” Nemo asks worriedly, glancing at Nico who’s still asleep.

 

"I don't know I just know he there." Roman shrugs.

 

"We can't leave him alone. He going to spiral down." Logan said.

 

"That's not good in the imagination. Anything he thinks of will come true." Roman said his face holding worry. Nemo’s heart stops. He shoots up and runs for Roman’s room. 

 

“Nemo!” Virgil calls and chases after him. Nemo runs into Roman’s room and through the mirror to the imagination. He pauses and looks around, realizing he doesn’t know where Patton’s realm is, so he just starts running. He tries to sense Patton’s lies but he can't. Everything in the imagination isn’t real.

 

Roman stands up. "Logan come on." 

 

Logan shakes his head. "Roman I can't Patton broke my back." 

 

"Logan..."

 

"Go I'll watch Nico. Just be careful, Patton is upset you have to stay calm." Roman nod and run off to his room.

 

Virgil stands at the entrance to the imagination, calling after Nemo. He turns around and sees Roman. “I don’t know where he went!”

 

Roman looked around. "Found him." Roman grabs Virgil shoulder and snaps his fingers.Roman and Virgil teleport right in time to have Nemo run into them. Nemo falls backwards with a thud and looks up at them with wild eyes. 

 

“Nemo! Calm down!” Virgil pleads. Nemo shakes his head and gets up, attempting to make a break for it. Virgil tackles him down. “You’re going to your room!” Nemo screams and thrashes as Virgil sinks out with him. They rise up in Nemo’s room as he continues to scream like a five-year-old. “You need to rebalance!” Virgil says, dropping him in the room and running out, locking the door. He stands back as Nemo beats on the door, crying. Virgil shakes his head and sighs. “This is for the best, Mo.” He says and sinks out, rising back up next to Roman.

 

"Ok so it's just us. Logan says we need to stay calm if we are going to reason with him." Roman holds onto Virgil. He closes his eyes. "Ok I found him."

 

Virgil nods. “Let’s go.”

 

Roman teleports and they find themselves in a dark dungeon with one cell. Roman tries to open it but it's lock. "Patton..."

 

"GO AWAY" he yells staying out of the light.

 

“Patton!” Virgil tries, knocking his shoulder into the cell.

 

Roman grabs Virgil. "Stop that won't work. He's not going to let us in." 

 

"Leave me alone, I'm not safe to be around." Patton begged.

 

"Remember, stay calm" Roman whispered to Virgil.

 

Virgil breathes and nods. “Patton, it’s okay. You didn’t hurt Logan that bad...”

 

Roman bit lip. "He will heal. He’s in his room."

 

"I still hurt him. It's always him. Every time, he tries to stop me, and I hurt him." Virgil looks at Roman, growing nervous.

 

Roman rub Virgil shoulder. "Patton we can work this out. Logan not mad and Nemo does love you. He lies when he panics." 

 

"He's scare of me, you should all be scare of me." 

 

"Patton we both know you don't want us to be scare of you that's why you hide your strength."

 

Virgil nods. “You just surprised us is all...”

 

"Patton please come into the light we want to see you." Silence "Patton please, we love you let us help you." Roman begged.

 

More silence then Patton moves showing his blue and yellow scales. His red dragon eyes, alligator tail and long bird claws. "Are you scare now?" Showing his shark teeth.

 

Virgil stares and trembles. “P-Pat? Wha-Wh- how-?”

 

Roman looks unfazed "Patton you’re not a monster. There a different between want to hurt us and doing it on accident. A real monster wouldn’t care that they hurt someone. You got upset when it happens. We can work through it." Patton looks ashamed.

 

Virgil snaps out of it. “He’s right, Patton. You don’t want to hurt us. You try not to. And honestly, you’ve done a damn good job of it. You love us. You take care of us. And we love you. All of you.”

 

"You're not scare of me?" Patton looks up with hope.

 

"You? Never" Roman smiles.

 

"And my super strength?"

 

"It's actually really cool. I bet you can lift the whole couch over your head." 

 

Patton smiles sheepishly "One handed actually.”

 

"See! That's amazing Patton."

 

Virgil smiles, though his heart is still racing. “You and Nemo are more alike than I thought.” He says.

 

"What do you mean?" Patton looks at Virgil with curiosity.

 

“You’re scales.” Virgil says, gesturing to them. “That’s why you were always the one to encourage him about his. He was always ashamed of them and you always said they were beautiful.”

 

"Because they are! Have you seen them in sunlight? They shine, and I love how he purrs when I scratch them." Patton uncurls himself.

 

"It's working keep going" Roman whispers to Virgil a smile on his face.

 

Virgil nods with a smile. “He often tells me how much he loves when you do that, or when you just hold him. He feels so safe in your arms, like he’s able to just relax and be himself without fear of judgement.”

 

Patton smiles "Really? I need knew how much I meant to him." Then he frowns "I push him away..."

 

"Patton it's ok, when I got mad a Nico, I push him away, but he came back. Nemo isn't going to leave you. He loves you, he wants to help but just didn't know how." Roman reinsure.

 

Virgil nods. “He actually tried to come after you...”

 

"He did?" 

 

"Yeah but we had to send him back. He was too upset to think straight or gay." Patton laughs at the joke. "Come on Padre drop the monster look. It doesn't suit you." Roman smiles at him.

 

Patton wipe away his new tears. _'They love me, they aren't scare of me'_ Patton monster form and the dark dungeon faded away leaving them in a sunny flower field with a normal looking Patton with is arms open. Roman smile and let go of Virgil. Virgil runs towards Patton and wraps him in a hug, holding him tight.Patton hugs him back. "I love you guys so much."

 

Roman walks over and joins the hug. "And we love you. Period, nothing will ever change that. Strong or weak and frankly Patton you are never weak." Virgil nods in agreement, not loosening his grip on Patton.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Sorry...for running off like that."

 

"It's alright Patton sometimes we need to get away from things. That why I gave you all your own part of the imagination. So, you could do and be whoever you want to be. Of course, some roles aren't for everyone. I'm sorry to say it but Patton you make a terrible monster." Patton laugh "Didn't scare me one bit! You’re going to have to try hard next time." Patton kept laughing. 

 

"I don't think they’re going to be a next time."

 

“Good.” Virgil says with a smile. “Cause, I like the real you much better.”

 

"I think I'm ready to go home" Patton got up dragging Virgil and Roman up with him. Roman let go of Patton. "I have a couple of people that need to apologies too."

 

Virgil lets go and nods. “Nemo is in his room. I would visit him last... he probably won’t let you go all day.” He says with a chuckle.

 

"I wanted to visit Logan first anyway. I feel really bad for breaking his back." 

 

"Wait you knew?" Roman was surprised.

 

"Logan hasn't gotten out of a fight with me without something breaking. Not something I'm proud of." Patton looks guilty. "Yet he never stops trying to help me."

 

“There’s a reason to that, you know. He believes there is hope, that he can help you.” Virgil says.

 

"I know he's helps a lot. I haven't lost my temper like that in years, it's just I felt so betrayed." Patton looked down.

 

"What for?" Roman asked

 

"Nemo lie to me. I value that he was always honest with me, then he wasn't..."

 

“Nemo isn’t one to stand his ground over nothing. He honestly thought he did the right thing, but he also loves you and wanted to protect you. Even still, he was terrified when he found out you lost your memories and automatically blamed himself. He never wanted to hurt you.” Virgil says carefully.

 

"I know that he didn't take my memories I was just angry. I know what happens when you regain your memories. It hurts, to go through it again. I wanted to keep Nico from falling in a loop of consent panic." 

 

"I can agree to that." Roman says looking away.

 

Virgil nods. “Then we’ll talk with Nemo later, see what we can work out. For now, everyone needs to calm down.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath and nods. "Let's talk to Logan." Roman holds Virgil and Patton's hand. He then sink out showing up in Logan room.


	16. Chapter 16

Logan turns from his wheelchair. "Patton are you feeling better?" 

 

Patton chuckles "Yeah Lo, I'm sorry I broke your back."

 

"It's alright Patton, it's not even broken anymore. Still hurts though. It actually gave me time to get some work in."

 

Virgil glares at Logan and stomps over, grabbing his tie and yanking it off. “You’re injured and you’re working!?” He looks at the tie and smirks. “Every time you work when you shouldn’t, I get to keep another one of these.” He says, holding it up. Nico stirs on the bed.

 

"I'm going to run out of ties sooner or later. What are you going to do then?" Logan smirk. Roman goes over to Nico and pets his hair.

 

Virgil leans in close. “Then I’ll just have to keep you, all to myself.” He laughs and kisses Logan’s cheek.

 

Nico hums and opens his eyes. “Love?”

 

"Did you enjoy your nap?" He kisses his forehead.

 

Logan raise an eyebrow. "I don't see how that stop me from working."

 

Virgil smirks and plays with the tie in his hand. “Oh... I can think of a few ways...”

 

Nico smiles and nods, resting his head in Roman’s lap.

 

"Well I'm going to go talk to Nemo, wish me luck." Patton opens the door.

 

"Ok Patton but you'll do fine." Raman said as he massages Nico head.

 

Patton nods and walks to Nemo room. He knocks on the door. "Nemo? It's Patton, can we talk?"

 

Nemo looks up at the knock. He gets up off the floor and places his hand on the door. “It’s locked from the outside.” He says, voice thick and broken.Patton unlock the door and opens it.

 

Nemo stands there, swaying, eyes red from crying. He looks at Patton a moment before throwing himself into the safety of Patton’s arms. He doesn’t care if he just yelled at him. He doesn’t care if he just hurt Logan. Frankly he doesn’t care whatever Patton did, he just wants him to hold him. “I love you.” He whispers, voice cracking.

 

Patton picks him up and sinks into his room. He lays down in his bed still holding onto him. "I know, I love you too." He starts petting his hair.

 

Nemo purrs and sniffles, burying his face into Patton’s chest. “I love you, I’m not mad at you, I couldn’t control my lying, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...”

 

"I know I'm sorry too, I was mad, I know you didn't take my memories away. You would never hurt me." He kisses his head.

 

Nemo sighs and relaxes against him. “I shouldn’t have lied to you. I just wanted to protect you. I wanted to help. I couldn’t just sit by and watch them suffer.”

 

Patton massage his head. "I know that you were trying to help." He sighs "We had this type of trust we're I knew you would never lie to me. I value that, that you were honest with me. I overreacted but I still felt betrayed when you lie to me about that."

 

Nemo nods. “Never... is a tall order. Near impossible. But almost never, or not intentionally, I can try, I will try. I promise. For you.” He curls into Patton more. “How’s Logan?”

 

Patton kisses his cheek. "He’s good, working"

 

Nemo groans. “Working? After that?” He shakes his head and smirks. “That boy...”

 

Patton laughs "That’s Logan for you. Always working."

 

Nemo smiles and kisses Patton’s neck. “I’m still sorry...”

 

"I know, I'm just happy Logan got me to stop before I hurt you. I'm still working on my temper."

 

“Your temper is fine. I instigated it.” Nemo says and closes his eyes, resting against Patton. “I just realized no one cleaned up the kitchen.” He says with a laugh.

 

"I'll clean it later. For now, I just want to hold you and tell you that I love you and I will never push you away again." Patton nuzzles his hair.

 

Nemo smiles tiredly. “Sounds good to me.” He says and purrs.

 

Patton smirks "you know a little birdie told me you love when I scratch your beautifulscales." Patton goes and stretches them.

 

Nemo gives him a look before purring louder and melting into Patton’s touch. “Dammit, Virgil...” he mumbles with no real venom behind his words, smirking.Patton giggles he kisses him on the lips, long and passionate.Nemo moans and pulls Patton closer, combing his hand through the other’s hair. “My honeybee...” he mumbles.

 

Patton smiles. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He rubs his thumb across his scalecheek.

 

Nemo smiles at him and just watches him. He places his hand over Patton’s where it rests on his cheek. “You are too. You’re so precious, you’re everything to me...”

 

"I know you say that a lot, but this is the first time I really understand what you mean." Patton kisses him again.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and leans into it. He wraps his legs around Patton’s waist and pulls a blanket over them. “Stay. Please. Don’t leave me again.”

 

"I have no plans for today." Patton showers Nemo with kisses all over his face. Nemo purrs. Sleep beckons him as he relaxes in his love’s hold.Patton gives him one more kiss on his cheek before relaxing. "Sleep tight sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." He promises as he watches him fall asleep.

...

Logan and Virgil lay in bed. Roman and Nico left a little bit after Patton did. "You took Patton past a lot better than me and Patton both thought you would."

 

Virgil shrugs. “I’ve been through it before. Me and Nemo both have...” he says, trailing off.

 

Logan nods "You know he was worry that he was going to scare you away. That if you knew how strong he was you would be scare of him."

 

Virgil chuckles. “I was... a little bit. But I realized that was only a part of who he is- a small part. The Patton I know is loving and caring and hates it when he hurts the ones he loves.”

 

"That an understatement Patton going to be doing me favors and apologizing to me for months after this." Logan sighs "He was doing so well too. He hadn't had an accident in years. What set him off so quickly?"

 

“He trusted Nemo, and he was betrayed.” Virgil says.

 

"Betrayed is a strong word. It was one lie, he overreacted."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “You don’t understand. He trusted Nemo to not lie to him, and he betrayed his trust.”

 

Logan thinks about it. "I guess there is a charm to having someone who is known for lying be able to be honest with you. Patton also values honest." He sighs "Patton really is like a galaxy."

 

Virgil smiles. “He really is, isn’t he?” He snuggles closer to Logan. “You are too.” He says and kisses his nose.

 

"I'm not that complex. Especially compared to the Galaxy."

 

Virgil chuckles. “Oh, you have no idea, my star.” He strokes Logan’s cheek.

 

Logan blushes _'O God I love him.'_ "I love you dear" Logan holds him close as he showers him in kisses on his face.

 

"I love you too." Virgil says and smiles, running his hand up and down Logan's back.

 

Logan shivered "Careful I'm still sore." He lay his head on Virgil chest. Virgil gives him a sorry glance and twirls his fingers through Logan's hair.Logan smile as he closes his eyes. "You know you promised I could work today. If I don't work Thomas is going to fall behind schedule."

 

Virgil sighs. “That was before you got hurt... but I guess you can work a few hours.” He says, kissing Logan’s forehead. “Just take breaks. I’ll be watching you...”

 

Logan nods as he slowly gets up. "Thanks love" Logan makes his way to his laptop.

...

Nico sits in Roman’s bed, drawing. Roman is sitting at his desk work on scripts. He takes a glance at Nico. "What are you drawing there love?"

 

Nico glances up. “Oh, nothing.” He goes back to drawing.

 

Roman smiles "Oh I see how it is, you don't want me to see it until you’re done." He looks at his script. He been meaning to introduce Nico to the fanders.

 

“More or less.” Nico says with a small smile, picking up a red colored pencil.

 

"So how are you feeling?"

 

Nico looks up. “Truthfully, a little scared, though I don’t know why...” He thinks for a moment. “What happened at breakfast?”

 

"Patton and Nemo had a fight, but I'm sure they have made up by now. Patton doesn’t stay mad for long."

 

“Oh.” Is all Nico said. “Was it about me?” He asks quietly.

 

Roman turns around. "No, it wasn't, Patton got upset when he found out that Nemo lie to him. You did nothing wrong."

 

“Oh...” Nico looks down at his drawing and starts working on it again. He glances up at Roman’s desk. “What are you doing?”

 

"Writing the next sander sides. I think it's time we introduce you to the fanders."

 

Nico feels both excitement and panic rise in him. “Is that a good idea?” He asks.

 

"I think so, why? Do you not like it?" Roman looks at him with concern. "If you don't like it you don't have to do it."

 

Nico shakes his head. “No, I’m just... nervous. Like, what will they think of me? Of this?” He says, showing his black hands and neck. He sighs and looks down. “I want to... I’m just... scared... Thomas hasn’t even met me yet...”

 

Roman walks over "I can’t talk for the fanders but I know for a fact that Thomas would love you. It's Thomas! He can't hate anyone."

 

Nico looks up and smiles. “You think so?”

 

"I know so" he nuzzles his nose with his.

 

Nico hums. “Okay, my prince. I trust you.”

 

"good, so can I see the drawing now?" He smirks

 

Nico holds the sketchbook close to himself and sticks his tongue out, laughing. “I’m kidding. Here.” He hands Roman the sketchbook. A beautiful, mostly completed drawing if a stained-glass sunflower paint the page.

 

"It's beautiful just like you." Roman gives him a quick kiss. "It's nice to have another artist in the family."

 

Nico smiles and rests his head on Roman’s shoulder. “It helps me to express things that words just can’t.”

 

Roman hands the sketch book. "That is what art is for." Roman kisses his head. "You want to talk about why you feel scare?"

 

Nico chews his lip. “I would, but I don’t even know what I’m scared of. I just have this constant dread in my heart like something happened or is going to happen…”

 

"Do you want to try drawing it?" Roman offered.

 

Nico takes a deep breath and nods. He turns the page and grabs a black pencil and starts sketching. Soon a face forms from the lines. He looks to be in pain. There’s a torn sash lying beside the figure on the page. Nico looks up to Roman. “I- don’t understand...”

 

Roman takes it and frowns. He set it to the side. "Let's take a break for now. It might makemore sense later." He looks at Nico. "Are you scare of Patton by any chance?"

 

Nico thinks for a moment. “I... don’t think so... He hasn’t really done anything to make me fear him. Except for that one time when he was trying to protect Nemo from me back when... when I was trying to harm you all...”

 

"Ok, that's good Patton isn't a person anyone should be scare of. Do you want to try going into your room? You said there wasn't any shadows in there anymore?"Nico hesitates but nods and stands.Roman stands and holds his hand. "If you’re not ready we don't have too."

 

“No. I want to. But I want you to go with me. It might help me make sense of my fear.” Nico says.

 

"I wasn't planning on letting you go alone" Roman smirks and let's Nico lead the way. Nico smiles at Roman and leads them to his door. He slowly turns the knob and enters. Once again, the room feels empty. Not in a bad way, just that the evil presences are gone. There’s nothing. Nico sits down on his bed, still holding Roman’s hand.Roman sits next to him. "Let me know when you want to leave." He gives his hand a reinsuring squeeze.

 

Nico nods, breathing steady. “I actually think I’m okay...” he looks around. “I haven’t spent much time in here since Thomas’s first major depression episode...”

 

"How about we decorate your room? We can make it more Nico like."

 

Nico laughs. “What do you propose?”

 

"How about some flowers, sunflowers" He smirks.

 

Nico laughs. “Ya. We could paint the walls a sunset gradient and have sunflowers streaming across the ceiling!” He says, getting up and striding over to the wall, placing a hand on it.

 

"You know this is your room. So, if you think it, you can change it. Think on what you want your room to look like and it will chance to match it."

 

Nico spins around to face Roman. “Really?” He asks surprised.

 

"Yeah that’s what makes our rooms so special. It's a part of us."

 

“The room has never listened to me before...”

 

Roman thinks "It might be that Depression had control of your room for a while. Now that he no longer in charge your room should listen to you. Give it a shot."

 

Nico looks around and closes his eyes. He imagines the colors he finds comfort in being displayed on the walls. He imagines vines of sunflowers zigzagging across the ceiling. He imagines lights brighter than candles illuminating the room. He imagines his bed draped in satin red sheets. He imagines translucent gold curtains encircling his bed. The carpet is a passion red with gold flecks in it. The desk is an elegant ebony wood. He opens his eyes and looks around in wonder.

"This is beautiful Nico, this screams you. I knew you could do it." He smiles as he looks around the room.

 

Nico beams and walks over to the bed then sits on Roman’s lap, nuzzling him. “Thank you.”

 

"Not that I don't like the praise but what did I do?" Roman holds onto Nico as he lowers himself on the bed taking in how soft it now felt.

 

“You made me feel safe. You encouraged me. You guided me. You helped me to believe in myself.” Nico says, closing his eyes and relaxing in Roman’s embrace.

 

"All in a day’s work for Prince Roman I suppose." He chuckles as he massages Nico head. "I'm so proud of you Sunshine."

 

Nico giggles and sighs. “I love you, my prince.”

 

"I love you to Sunshine." He holds him close. He has this feeling that he hasn't done enough for Nico, but he knows it's just the room messing with him. This was insecurities room after all. It was just heightening his insecurities. Just how Virgil room heightens anxiety.

 

Nico cracks his eye open. "Roman, if you need to go, we will go." He says, sensing the rising insecurity in his love.

 

"Your right, but I want you stay here. This is your room I want you to get comfortable with it." He summons Nico sketchbook and hands it to him. "You can leave if you want or need to, but I want you to at least try to be here alone."

 

Nico sighs and nods. "I'll try. For you." He says and kisses Roman's cheek.

 

"I believe in you, you got this." Roman gives him a full kiss on the lips. "That was good right?"

 

Nico smiles and nods. "Yeah." He says and grabs Roman's collar, pulling him down for another kiss and closing his eyes. He pulls away after a moment. "Go. I'll be fine." He says, offering him a smile.Roman blushes as he walks out closing the door behind him.

 

Nico looks around the room before settling under the covers. He pulls out the sketch book and flips it open to one of Roman's sketches of a sunflower. He smiles fondly and traces it, then holds it close to himself and laying down. He suddenly sits up and snaps his fingers. A partially finished, red silk cape with the beginnings of a sunflower being sewn on it appear in his lap as he smiles brightly. Now's the perfect time to work on this...

 

Roman waits outside to door for a few minutes before deciding that Nico was fine and heads back to his room to continue working on the script.

 

Virgil eventually grows bored of listening to Logan type away on the keyboard and heads out, saying he's getting a snack. He spots Roman walking towards him. "How's Nico?" He asks him.

 

"Oh, he's great. He actually in his room right now." Roman says with a smile.

 

Virgil's eyes widen. "Is... he okay in there?"

 

"Oh yeah, the shadows are gone, and he actually decorated it. It looks amazing by the way, I'm so proud of him." Roman looks back at his door.

 

"Oh." Virgil says with a smile. "Okay then." He glances down the hall. "Are you busy?"

 

"Not really, do you need something?" Roman put his attention back to Virgil. Virgil glances at Patton's door then points to Roman's room and moves to walk in.Roman lets Virgil in and closes the door. "Let me guess you need supplies for your secret Santa?"

 

Virgil sighs. "Actually, I need ideas. I got Patton and I thought I would know what to get him, but I just don't. I asked Logan and he didn't know either, so I was wondering if you had any suggestions?"

 

Roman thinks for a moment. "Patton has told me that he feels lonely sometimes with all of us always being glued to our boyfriends. I was thinking about making him little doll version of us to help ease his mind. Give him something to cuddle with at night when he not cuddling with Nemo. It's a tall order but if you want, I could help you make the dolls. You can take full credit."

 

Virgil smiles. "That's actually a really good idea... If you could make the bases for the dolls, I can make the clothes?"

 

"Done" Roman snaps his fingers. He holds a box full of fabric, sewing supplies and tools, and 6 blank dolls. "Here you go"

 

Virgil beams and takes the box. "Thank you!" He says excitedly.

 

"No problem all in a day’s work for secret Santa." Roman does a dramatic pose. He loves seeing their excited faces when he gives them their supplies.

 

Virgil laughs and slips off his hoodie, covering the box with it. "I'll see you around then." He says with a wink and sinks out to his room, getting to work.

 

Roman smiles and goes over to his desk. "I better get back to work too." Roman pulls out a purple eye, black cat.


	17. Insecure Mind and Heart

Nemo shivers and opens his eyes. He sees Patton lying next to him on the bed in Patton's room. He must have fallen asleep. He smiles and strokes his love's cheek. Patton hums as he slowly opens his eyes. Nemo kisses Patton gently. "Nice nap?" He asks with a smile.

 

Patton nods "No fair I was going ask you that" he whined.

 

Nemo chuckles and pulls him closer, nuzzling his hair. “What time is it?”

 

Patton looks at his watch. "4:30' Nemo turns away and coughs into his arm, sitting up."I should clean the kitchen and make dinner." Patton sits up and wipes his eyes. He blinks and looks around. "Nemo have you seen my glasses?"

 

Nemo’s coughing subsides, and he looks around. “It’s okay, honeybee. I’ll make it, you rest.” He says, finding Patton’s glasses in the sheets.

 

He looks over to a burry Nemo. He gets out of bed. "It's fine I'm not tired. I just need to find my glasses." Patton looks under the bed.

 

Nemo chuckles. “Come here, love.”Patton stands up squinting at Nemo.Nemo slips Patton’s glasses on and smirks at him.

 

Patton smiles "Thanks sweetie, now let's go make dinner." Nemo slips out of the bed and grabs one of the heavy blankets, wrapping around himself. He glances at Queenie as he walks past. Nothing so far.Patton hops down stairs he starts to clean the table. Then he stops and looks at it. He frowns and trace the crack with his finger.Nemo wraps his blanket covered arms around him and pulls him away, directing him into the kitchen."I'm going to have to ask Roman to fix that later."

 

Nemo nuzzles Patton’s neck and kisses his cheek. “I’ll take care of it.” He says, letting Patton go. He goes to the table and collects the rest of the dishes.

 

"Thanks, what do you want for Lunch?" Patton asks still upset that he broke the table. _'First the floor now the table...'_

 

Nemo glances at Patton out of the corner of his eye. “Hmm, how about some clam chowder?” He suggests.

 

"Ok it's been awhile since we had that." Patton disappear into the mud room. Nemo sets the stove and grabs a cutting board.

 

"Thanks sweetie" Patton gives him a kiss on the cheek. Patton puts the ingredients down. Nemo stars chopping the clams up and puts them in the pot to fry. He pours in the cream and milk, seasons it with spices, and puts a lid on it and lets it simmer.

 

"Well it looks like you have this cover. I'll go...sit down or something." Patton walks into thecommon room. Hiding something in his hands.

 

Nemo gives Patton a look and walks after him, grabbing his wrist. “Patton?” He asks, concerned.

 

"Yes sweetie?" Patton gives him a nervous smile. Nemo cups Patton’s hands with his and looks at him carefully.Patton sighs and opens his hand revealing a completely bent spoon. "Sorry, I got nervous. I guess I'm on edge." He looks ashamed.

 

Nemo slowly takes the spoon and sets it on the counter. He braids his fingers between Patton’s and cups his cheek. He leans in and kisses him gently on the lips. “It’s okay, honeybee.” He says, drawing back with a smile.

 

Patton looks down. "I'm scare, what if I get mad again? What if Logan can't stop me before I hurt someone?” Patton looks up “What if-"

 

“Shhhh...” Nemo soothes, placing a finger on Patton’s lips. “It’s going to be okay. You’re not going to hurt anyone.” He says smiling at him. “We’re all here. We’re all going to help you. You’re not alone.”

 

Patton takes a deep breath "Ok, ok I'll trust you." He leans onto Nemo.

 

Nemo wraps his arms around Patton and nuzzles his hair. “This feeeeeeelin’ foooorrrr you- I’d go- step to a dude much bigger than me. Foorrrrrr you, I know, I would get beat to smithereens.” He sings, swaying them slightly.

 

Patton laugh and relaxes in Nemo arms. "Why are you so good to me?"

 

Nemo smiles and peppers Patton’s face with little kisses. “Because you deserve it.” He whispers, closing his eyes and holding Patton close.

 

"Hey, Nemo who’s watching the food?" Patton smirks.

 

Nemo chuckles. “It’s just simmering right now. It doesn’t need to be watch.” He says, kissing Patton’s forehead. “You one the other hand, you are verrrrry interesting...” he says with a dangerous smirk.

 

"Nemo we are in the common room." Patton blushes.

 

Nemo chuckles and kisses Patton’s nose. “I know honey.” He says, offering him a smile. “Maybe later then...”

 

Roman comes down the stairs. "Hello love birds" 

"Hi Roman" Patton smiles at Roman.

 

“Hey, Ro.” Nemo says, looking up at him, arms still wrapped around Patton. He rests his head on Patton’s shoulder, so Patton can’t see and gestures with his eyes at the cracked table.

 

Roman nods "So what are we having for dinner?" He walks over to the table and knocks his knuckle on it. The crack is fix.

 

Nemo pulls back from Patton. "Clam chowder." He announces proudly.

 

"Sounds great" Roman walks over to the counter and sees the spoon. He picks it up and looks back at Nemo and Patton. Patton buries his face into Nemo shoulder.

 

Nemo holds Patton and gestures for Roman to get rid of it. He picks up Patton bridal style and carries him to the couch, lightly kissing his cheeks and neck.

 

Roman mouths 'Sorry' he flicks the spoon in his hand and it is no long bent. He walks into the kitchen and puts it away.

 

Patton curls into Nemo chest. _'Adding spoon to the list of things I broke'_

 

Nemo lays down on top of Patton on the couch, lightly tickling his sides and smirking.

 

Patton starts giggling. "No stop I'm ticklish"

 

Nemo chuckles. "I know." he says but doesn't pull his hands away.

 

Patton keeps giggle slowly turning into laughing. "Nemo have mercy"

 

Nemo smirks and bends down, kissing Patton deeply and pushing him a bit more into the cushions, moaning lightly. Patton closes his eyes and moans with a smile. He wraps his legs and arms around him.Nemo shivers and shifts until they're laying side by side. He slowly pulls away for air before kissing Patton again, even more feverish than the first, blanket having fallen on the floor though he could care less.Patton holds him closes not realizing how strong his grip is getting.

 

Nemo whimpers in mild pain, feeling a bruise starting to form, thought that doesn't mean he doesn't like it. He kisses Patton deeper, keeping his love as close as possible while Patton's fingers dig deeper and deeper into his flesh. He moans a bit louder at each shift.

 

Patton stops when he feels his fingers get wet. His eyes shot open as he lets go of Nemo and pushes him off. He looks at the red liquid in his nail then curls in on himself. "I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten in me. This doesn't usually happens."

 

Nemo hisses as Patton's fingers brush against the newly formed cuts as he releases him. He checks the cuts and shakes his head. "It's okay, love." he says, resting a hand on Patton's knee.

 

"I'm sorry" 

 

Roman comes back and leans over the couch looking at Patton. "Well aren't you a little Elsa today."

 

Nemo chuckles at Roman's reference. "He's right. And even still... That doesn't necessarily mean I... Don't... Like them..." he says, carefully tracing the cuts on his shoulder.

 

"Well I don't like making them!" Patton shots back. 

 

"Patton relax, you're letting your fear of hurting us control you. That's why you can't stop breaking things. You're overthinking it, just breath." Roman rub Patton back.

 

Patton looked down, Roman was right. He hates his strength he wishes he was weak, so he couldn't risk hurting his family. The bottom line was that he was insecure about his strength.

 

Nemo nods in agreement and wraps his arms around Patton, holding him close and hums the tune from that first night all that time ago, back when no one knew his name and nightmares were the worst thing Patton was dealing with. Oh, how things have changed.

 

"Patton you need to stop worrying that you're going to hurt us. Think of it like this, your like Mr. Incredible! You're the dad of the group and you protect us and that is all you’re going to do."

 

Patton tries to relax in Nemo embrace. _'Maybe Roman right'_ Patton laughs to himself _'Me Mr. Incredible, that's a thought.'_ He sighs and listens to Nemo hum.

 

Nemo smiles at Roman's statement and strokes Patton's hair. "That's what you've always done." he whispers in Patton's ear. "Protect us. Your super strength is just another way to do that. I was afraid of hurting all of you before I told you about my condition, but what good did running and hiding do? Nothing. It just made it worse and the problem wasn't dealt with until I allowed all of you to help me." he nuzzles Patton's neck. "You don't have to be afraid of hurting us. Because you won't." he pulls back and looks him in the eye. "You. Are. Not. A. Monster. And I will say that however many times is necessary. I've seen a monster face to face. I've been at its mercy more than once. And you are  _nothing_  like him. Do you understand me?" he says, running his thumb across Patton's cheekbone.

 

Patton nods and leans onto him his head landing on his chest. "Thanks" Patton fighting back tears.

 

"Nemo right, you can't keep running from this. Maybe later you can talk to Nico. He should be able to help with your insecurities. Would you like that?" Roman asked still rubbing Patton back.

 

Patton nods his head. Logan comes down the stairs and sees Roman and Nemo comforting Patton. "Patton is something the matter?"

 

"Patton here is scare that he going to hurt us and can't stop breaking things. How's your back?" Roman asked

 

"Good as new, but it used up a lot of my room energy." Logan asks 

 

Patton looked up at him. "Oh Lo, you didn't need to rush recovery like that."

 

"It's ok Patton, I just wanted to get Virgil off my back about it." Roman chuckled.

 

Nemo snorts. "Did you just?" He asks with a smirk.

 

"He did." Nico says from behind Logan.Logan jump a little not seeing Nico coming up behind him but kept his cool.

 

Patton lift his head up for a second. "Logan 'Logic' Sanders just made a pun."

 

"Well I figure Patton would enjoy a pun at this time." Logan smiles at Patton.

 

Patton smiles "Thanks Lo, yeah I did." He rests his head back down on Nemo chest.

 

Nico smirks at Logan and makes his way down to Roman. "Something smells good.”

 

Nemo nods, slowly runs his fingers through Patton's hair, massaging his head. "We're having clam chowder for dinner."

 

Roman swings an arm around Nico. "Good to see you love, what brings you down here?"Roman motions to Patton with his eyes.

 

Nico nods. "Food." He says with a chuckle. "Got hungry in my room."

 

Logan looks at Nico "You were in your room?" He looked shocked. Patton also hold a surprise expression. Nemo looks at Nico, somewhere between shocked and proud.

 

Nico nods. "Roman helped me. I was able to change it and decorate it a bit." He says with a big smile.

 

Patton smiles "That great Nico! I'm so happy for you. Oh! I want to see it. Can I see it?"

 

Nico chews on his lip and glances at Nemo. Nemo tilts his head as to say, _'What do you think?'_

 

"After dinner." Nico says, smiling at Patton.

 

"Ok, I can't wait!" Patton hugs Nemo in excitement. Nemo chuckles and holds Patton close. He always loves seeing his honeybee so excited.

 

"I'm so proud of you Sunshine. I told you it wasn't going to be that bad." Roman nuzzles Nico neck.

 

Nico hums and kisses Roman's cheek. "Thank you."

 

"How long until the clam chowder is ready?" Patton asked.

 

"About ten more minutes." Nemo says, licking Patton's ear. "Roman, could you stir it one more time, please?"

 

Patton giggles and playfully slaps him. "Stop" still holding his smile. Roman nods and heads into the kitchen. Nemo smirks and continues, now gently nibbling on Patton's neck.

 

Nico smirks. "What happened to the rule about PDAs?"

 

"What rule?" Nemo says, closing his eyes and nuzzling Patton. Patton giggles and stop fighting it.

 

Nico shakes his head and looks back at Logan. "Where's Virgil?"

 

Logan looks at Nico. "I don't know he left my room a few hours ago."

 

Nico frowns. "Would he be in his room, perhaps?"

 

Nemo lays himself and Patton down again and tickles his stomach. Patton started laughing. "Nemo no!"

 

"Nemo, yes!" Nemo says with a smirk, kissing Patton and continuing to tickle the squirming side.

 

Logan shrugs. "That is a high possibility. I'm not worry about it. He will come down when he wants to."

 

Nico nods and goes to the kitchen where Roman his, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him. Roman smiles "Hello love, did you sense Patton insecurities?"

 

Nico nods. "Yeah, I'll talk with him after dinner. I was hesitant about letting him into my room right now because of that, but I think it might help to project those insecurities and allow him to see them outside of his own mind." He says.

 

Roman nods "Good, I will warn you because he is actively insecure the room will work faster on him."

 

“Yeah, I figured it would. Good news is, I feel like I have more control over it now. The room.” Nico says, eyeing the pot of clam chowder.

 

"That's great sunshine. I have full faith in your abilities. Do you think this is done?"

 

Nico moves over and stirs it. He grabs a spoon and takes a scoop out, blowing on it until he can taste it. He chews a moment before nodding. "Hey, do you know where Virgil is?" He asks, turning the stove off.

 

"My guess is that he is working on his gift. I gave him supplies a few hours ago." Roman sticks his head out the doorway. "Logan can you go get Virgil? Dinner is ready."

 

Logan nods his head. "LOGAN HELP ME!" Patton laughs screams. Logan looks back at Patton and thinks for a second.

 

"Have fun" he smirks as he walks away. _'Revenge is sweet'_

 

Nemo chuckles menacingly and continues his assault. He pauses and leans down. "Had enough yet?" He smirks.Patton tries to calm down as he nods his head.

Logan walks up to Virgil door and knocks. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil jumps and sticks himself with the needle for the hundredth time. "OW! SHIT! WHAT!?" He yells, throwing everything into the box and sliding it under his bed. He goes to the door and opens it.

 

Logan stands there a little shock at the outburst but recovers. He stands tall, "Dinner is ready. Did I interrupt something?" He keeps his voice even and calm despite his worry.

 

"Oh, no. Sorry 'bout that, Lo. I was sewing, and you just surprised me is all." Virgil says, gently rubbing his sore, needle poked hands.

 

Logan grabs Virgil hands and looks them over. "No more sewing for you."

 

Virgil looks scared. "Logan, please! I have to finish it!" He begs, looking down the hall at Patton's room.

 

Logan looks to see what Virgil is looking at and it clicks "Oh your making... I see. Well you still have plenty of time. Is dinner time now besides you need to rest your hands."

 

Virgil sighs and nods, taking his hands back and hissing lightly in pain. "I might need some pain killers too... I just got too excited I guess." He chuckles, moving out of his room and closing the door behind him.

 

"I don't think you need pain killers just some bandages." He summons his medic kit. "Sit down I'll patch you up."

 

Virgil laughs. "Logan, I'm fine. It's not that bad, really." He says, moving towards the stairs.

 

Logan sighs "Fine" he follows Virgil downstairs.

 

Everyone else was already sitting down with the pot of clam chowder. "What took you so long?" Roman asked "What? Were you two making out or something?" he jokes.

 

Virgil laughs and grabs Logan's tie, pulling him into a kiss. Nemo laughs. "Good job, Roman." He says, rolling his eyes.

 

"I say a job well done" Roman pours himself some clam chowder. Logan blushes and pulls away.

 

"Well then, how about some clam chowder." Logan sits down and starts pouring himself some after Roman.

 

Virgil chuckles and sits down next to Logan, taking some clam chowder after him. He passes it to Nemo who pours some for himself and Patton, then hands it to Nico who takes some as well. 

 

Virgil takes a bite and smiles. "Who made this?"

 

"Patton and I." Nemo says. "Roman helped stir it at the ends as I was... preoccupied..." He says, smirking at Patton. Patton playfully shoves him and eats his chowder.

 

"Thank you for making dinner you three." Logan say as he ate his. Nemo nods in acknowledgement. Virgil smirks and makes a loud slurp just to annoy Logan. Nico resists the urge to laugh.Logan eye twitches he looks at Virgil. "Virgil, could you not?" Roman laughs.

 

Virgil laughs and sets his spoon down. "Sure, Lo." 

 

Nemo kisses Patton's cheek and gently takes his spoon from him. He takes a scoop of the soup and lifts it up to Patton's lips with a sheepish smile. Patton giggles as eats the soup out of the spoon.

 

"That is too cute." Roman said while he looked at them. Nemo blushes lightly and lifts up another spoonful to Patton. Virgil smiles at them while Nico occasionally glances at them, mostly Patton, analyzing him.

 

Patton takes it then looks at everyone. He blushes "I think we have an audience."

 

Nemo smiles and sets the spoon down. "Go back to your own food! This snack's mine." He says, hugging Patton.

 

Virgil chuckles and glances at Logan. "I think out of everyone, Nemo is the most prone to PDAs." Nico laughs while Nemo hisses.

 

Logan smirks "I think you're right, oh and Nemo? Try not to eat Patton." Roman burst out laughing. Nemo blushes a deep red and hides his face into Patton's chest. 

 

Nico laughs. "It's okay, Nemo. We all know it's too late for that..." Virgil snorts and covers his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

 

Patton laughs "Guys stop picking on my baby. You don't see us teasing you." He rubs Nemo back. Nemo purrs and leans further into Patton.

 

Virgil chuckles. "Oh, okay..." He gives Roman a dangerous smirk. "I heard you and Nico have been having some fun..." 

 

Nico coughs and sputters. "N-No!? How did you know?!?"

 

Roman laughs "And I'm sure that you and Logan haven't been?" Roman says in a joking tone. Logan looks down at his food feeling uncomfortable.

 

Virgil frowns. "Actually, no."

 

Nico looks up, concern overtaking his embarrassment. "Are you guys okay?" Nemo looks up as well.

 

"Ya, we're fine. We just... don't." Virgil says with a shrug. "We're just different I suppose." He wraps his arm around Logan and rubs his shoulder.

 

"Can we have a change in subject please?" Logan almost begged. He really didn't want to talk about this. Not in front of everyone. This was his and Virgil business anyway. _'I can't help that I'm just not interested in sex. God what if Virgil upset with me because I won't do it? Would he leave me?'_

 

Virgil looks at him sadly. Nico 'accidentally' taps his bowl with his spoon, gaining Virgil's attention, their eyes meeting.

 

 _'He's worried you're going to leave him because he doesn't like it.'_ Nico says in Virgil's mind. 

 

Virgil looks back at Logan and rests his head on Logan's shoulder. "I'm not leaving you. I love you, just the way you are. Nothing else matters. I just want you." He whispers so only Logan can hear.

 

Logan whisper to Virgil. "Just drop it" Virgil's heart sinks and he continue to hold Logan but doesn't say anything more.

 

"Hey, does it snow in the imagination?" Nemo asks, immediately regretting it as a shiver runs through him at the mention of going somewhere cold. "We could have a snow day?"

 

Roman feels bad for Logan but turns his attention to Nemo question. "I can make it snow but do you really want to be in the snow snake boy? Roman asked as he raises an eyebrow.

 

Nemo shrugs. "I can try. I'll have to dress warm though..." He thinks. 

 

"There's those hand warmer things too." Nico offers.

 

"Do they have full body ones?" Nemo asks jokingly.

 

"I rather you just stay out of the color. I don't want you getting sick." Patton nuzzles Nemo shoulder. Logan continue to eat his dinner not really paying attention to the conversation at hand.

 

Nemo nods. "Is there a type of snow that isn't cold? I really want to experience it at least once..."

 

"There's that water activated snow stuff." Nico says. "We could set up a room in the castle and fill it with that, if that's okay with you?" He says, looking at Roman.

 

Virgil silently eats as well, still holding on to Logan, feeling bad for saying anything. He knows how insecure Logan is about it, even though he's told him multiple times before that he doesn't care about the sex, that it's just another way to express love. And that the absence of it doesn't mean they love each other any less or that he would leave Logan because of it.  _'Maybe I'll do some research and see if there's another way to express that...'_  Virgil thinks.

 

"Sure, why not? I can clean it in a snap. Literally" He laughs. 

 

"Roman you be careful I don't want you to peak" Patton warned.

 

"I'm not going to peak padre I am completely fine." Roman try to reinsure him and himself.

 

"Peak?" Nico and Nemo ask in unison.

 

"Roman sometimes uses too much creative energy making stuff that he runs out of juice. He kinda become like a silly drunk until he regains his energy." Patton laughs "We call it peaking because-"

 

"PATTON DON"T YOU DARE!" Roman yelled feeling his face get hot in embarrassment.

 

Nemo snorts. Nico laughs loudly. "For the representation of Morality, you have very dirty jokes..." Nico says, giving Patton a friendly smirk to show he's kidding.

 

Virgil can't help but chuckle at Roman's embarrassment. "See? How's it feels, Roman?"

 

"Oh, shush you" Roman crosses his arms.

 

Patton giggles "Anyway it happens a lot during Christmas because we asked Roman to make supplies for our gifts." 

 

"Not that I don't mind. I love helping you guys."

 

"Just make take care of yourself too, Roman." Nemo says like a mom. 

 

Nico smirks. "Ya, Ro." He says, playfully poking Roman's cheek.

 

"Oh alright, alright" Roman chuckles. 

 

Logan puts down his spoon. "I have finish eating. I'm going back to my room now." Logan pulls Virgil off of him as he stands up.

 

Patton frowns "Are you sure Lo? You could hang out with us." he offered.

 

Logan shake his head. "There work that needs to be done and a have a gift to make." He starts to walk away. Virgil quickly finishes his and stands up as well, giving Patton a reassuring wink and going after Logan.Logan gets to his door as he sees Virgil run up the stairs he sighs "Virgil I would like to be alone for a while."

 

Virgil takes Logan's hand. "Lo, please." He says, looking up at him sadly. "Please don't push me away."

 

Logan rubs his head and sighs. He opens his door and pulls Virgil in after him. He closes the door. He pulls his hand away. "Look it's fine, I know you have told me over and over again that you don't mind but I just still feel guilty about it. I want to make you happy and I know you wanted to do it. You try the first day we got together. So, I know you want to, and I just feel bad that I can't give that to you."

 

Virgil steps forward and places a kiss on his lips. "It's okay, Lo." He says offering him a smile. He hesitates. "Maybe... We don't have to go all out? There's... other ways to." He cups Logan's cheek. "But I'm not pushing you into anything. You can do research and if you want, tell me. But just know I am perfectly happy having you just the way you are." He smiles and kisses him again. "You are not broken, you are not weird for not enjoying or wanting it."

 

Logan pulls him into a hug. "I love you so much. I just want to make you happy."

 

Virgil hugs him back. "You don't need to make me happy. I'm the happiest just being held by you." He holds him close, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply and calmly. "I love you too..."

 

Logan sighs in relief then pulls out. Virgil still holding onto him. "Virgil, I love you, but I actually have work to do so if you kindly let me go."

 

Virgil chuckles. "Okay..." He says, letting go, grimacing as he moves his fingers again. "Hey, uhh... You wouldn't happen to have any numbing cream, would you?"

 

Logan walks over to his draws and opens on. He pulls it out and hands it to Virgil. "There you go" He makes his way to his laptop.

 

"Thanks." He says with a smile and leaves, heading to his room. He puts the cream on, giving it a moment to work and thinking of things. He imagines Logan in a festive, glittery, red and green Christmas tie. He laughs to himself then gets to work.


	18. A heavy heart never forgets or forgives

Nico helps clean up the table and put the leftovers away. Once that's done, he walks up to where Patton and Nemo are still sitting. "If you want, we can go see my room now." He says with a smile.

 

"Ok!" Patton gets up and waits for Nico to lead the way.

 

Nico starts forward before stopping and looking back at Nemo. “You coming?”

 

Nemo shakes his head. “You two go ahead.” He says with a smile. 

 

“Okay!” Nico says, bounding up the stairs excitedly. He pushes open his door and steps back to let Patton inside. “Ta da!”

 

Patton step in "WOW this is amazing. It reminds me a little of Roman room but with like a more you. Way better than that grey room." Patton did circles taking in everything before landing on the bed. "Your bed is so soft too."

 

Nico chuckles. “Thanks!” He says, pulling a spinning chair over and sitting down. He looks up at Patton. “Hey, I- uhh... wanted to ask you something...”

 

"Yeah what is it?" Patton says as he bounces on the bed.

 

Nico thinks for a moment on how best to start. “Are you... afraid of accidentally hurting one of us?” He asks carefully, looking at Patton softly.

 

Patton stop bouncing he looks down. _'Don't run away'_ "…Yes"

 

Nico nods slowly. “Do you know we’re here for you?”

 

Patton rubs his face. "I know, I know, you all love me. Look I don't want to talk about this. I rather not think about it."

 

“Patton...” Nico says softly, moving to sit next to him on the bed and taking his hand. “Not dealing with your fears only allows them to fester and grow...”

 

Patton looks at Nico "You really want to know why I hate my strength?" Nico nods.Patton sighs “Ok, but this isn’t going to be a happy story.” The room show Patton fear a hologram version of Patton shows up looking like Malice. “Me and Malice have history.”

 

Nico’s eyes widen as he glances at the hologram, then back at Patton, nodding for him to continue.

 

“When me and Logan were kids before Roman and Virgil show up it was just me, Logan and Malice. Me and Malice used to be _‘friends’_ ”Patton grimace at staying friends. “Malice loved my strength, he was actually very fawn of me. We used to ruff house a lot. He said he like the pain.”

 

Nico bites his lip and nods. ‘I wonder what Thomas was like back then?’

 

Patton takes in a deep breath "He taught me how to fight and to be tough. Logan became our punching bag. Being the only other one around.” The hologram switch to a younger version of the sides beating Logan. “That went on for 2 years.” Nico looks at the hologram sadly, pulling his cloak closer to his cheek.“One day I was in a fight with Logan again. I don’t remember what we were fighting about. I thought I knock him out, but then he just… didn’t wake up.” The hologram show Logan with his head bash in. Patton wipe his tears away.

 

Nico can’t help the small gasp that leaves his lips, though he wishes he could take it back, seeing Patton’s reaction.Patton closes his eyes and his hands go into a fist. “Malice cheer me on, I wanted to make _him_ happy. I hated it, I felt sick in my stomach and heart. I knew what I did was wrong, Logan try to tell me that, but I didn’t listen. Malice was so proud of me, I kicked him out. I created the dark side of the mind and banish him. I was alone for 3 days.” Patton takes a deep breath.

 

Nico nods. “You were alone for a lot longer than three days, Patton. You were lonely since the beginning. That’s why you took to Malice because you wanted a friend. You wanted someone. But you didn’t want to show weakness by being friendly with Logan for fear of being rejected and both of you getting hurt by Malice. It’s understandable.” He pauses. “And it took more strength to throw Malice out than to continue on the path you were on. I’m proud of you for that. That was a hard thing to do.”

 

Patton shakes his head. "Malice came to me, he said I was strong, and he made me leader. It was my call." He looks down the hologram disappearing. “Logan reform after that. At first, he was scare of me. Even if he never showed it. I vowed that I would never fight again. He helped me with my temper and I spent my life making it up to him. That’s why I hate my strength. I never want to hurt anyone again. I never want to see Malice again and I never want...” he sighs "to be fear of again." 

 

Nico nods slowly. “That’s why Logan threw that hammer at him...” he says with a small chuckle. He looks back up at Patton. “Well I can speak for everyone when we say we don’t fear you. We were all just surprised at your strength, as we hadn’t known beforehand.” He pauses and looks at the door. “If you want, I will never speak of what you’ve told me again. Not to Nemo, not to Virgil, not even to Roman.”

 

"Thanks, they don't need to know. Especially Virgil, if he knew that I killed Logan before. He would never speak to me again. I'm surprise that Logan even speaks to me. I murder the guy and he still see me as friends. We weren't even friends and he helped me. I never understood why? Why would he do that for me?"

 

Nico picks up Patton’s hand and looks him in the eyes. “Because he saw something more than who you were back then. He saw you. This you.”

 

Patton smiles and leans onto Nico. "You asked me what I'm afraid of? I'm afraid of becoming Malice. I came close when I was saving Roman. In your dungeon place. I slap Logan in the face and like it. When I went by myself, I was ready to kill Depression." he closes his eyes.

 

Nico holds him and closes his eyes. “It’s okay. You were justified in wanting to hurt me after what I did to Roman. Either way, I forgive you and so does Logan.”

 

Patton sighs 'What do I do now?" Patton feels lost.

 

“Just let the guilt go. You keep carrying it and you don’t have to. That’s not who you are anymore.”

 

"I don't think I can. I've had it for so long, Logan has forgiven me, you forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself." Patton looked at the carpet.

 

Nico breathes in deeply. “You have to try.” He pleads. “Try. For us.”

 

"Ok… I will try." He smirks "You know Logan needs help too"

 

“I know, but that’s not my area to discuss. That’s his and Virgil’s. I have no right to intrude upon that.” Nico says, sniffing the air. “Do you smell that?”

 

"That wasn't-" Patton smells the air. "No what is it?"

 

Nico breathes in deeply. “Coooookieeeeeeesss!” He says with a smile, looking back at Patton. “Do you want to come down or?”

 

Patton laughs "Yeah I do, I really shouldn't stay here too longer." Patton gets up. "Nico, thanks...I really need that."

 

Nico gets up with him and moves to open the door. “Of course.” He says with a bow and opening the door, stepping aside for Patton to walk through.Patton smiles, walks out and goes downstairs into the kitchen.


	19. Dramatic Food Fight

Nemo looks back at him with a big smile as he lowers his dough covered hand from being ready to drop an egg on Roman’s head. “Hey! How was it?” He asks.

 

"It's beautiful Nico did a really good job on his room. You should see it sometime. Patton walks over and kisses Nemo cheek. "Do you need any help with the cookies?"

 

Nemo purrs and shakes his head. “No, we have everything mixed already and the first batch is in the oven. However, SOMEONE decided to start a food fight!” He says, glaring at Roman and raising the hand still holding an egg. “I HAVE AN EGG AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!” He says with a laugh. 

 

“Oh my! Not Prince Roman’s hair!” Nico mocks with a smirk.

 

"You may have an egg, but I have..." Roman looks around before locking on Patton and pulling him away from Nemo. "PATTON AS MY PRISONER"

 

Patton puts a hand on his head dramatically "Oh no! I have been captured. Save me my love!"

 

Nemo hisses loudly. “Not to worry my honeybee! Your hero shall rescue you!” He says reaching out a hand to Patton before pulling away and reaching into the freezer. He hisses and tries to sneak around behind Roman but can’t. 

 

Nico comes up behind him and whispers something in his ear with a smirk, shaking Nemo’s hand. He walks up to Roman and places a kiss on his cheek before dropping an ice cube down his shirt.

 

Roman screams as he lets go of Patton who runs towards Nemo "MY HERO" he kisses his cheek.

 

"CURES I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED BY MY OWN LOVE!" Patton takes the egg from Nemo and smashes it on his head. "But I'm not the only one who got betrayed."

 

"I'm sorry my love but I have been brainwashed!" Patton cried being as dramatic as possible.

 

Nemo makes a dramatic wail. “Oh, my love! Whatever shall I do? What can lift this curse from your mind but a true love’s kiss?” He says, smiling and gently pulling Patton into a passionate kiss. 

 

Nico laughs at the scene and shrugs. “My apologies, mi amour.” He says, bowing to Roman. “But I could not stand the thought of there being another. For you are my prince, and my prince alone.”

 

"Well then I guess I can forgive you." Roman pulls Nico into a kiss dipping him down. Nico lets out a surprised squeak before moaning into the kiss and relaxing in Roman’s strong arms. 

 

Patton smiles "I love you, you're my hero. I will never hurt you.”

 

Nemo smiles. “I love you too, my sugar cookie. I will protect you from anything...” he gently picks Patton up and sits him on the counter, kissing him deeply again. Patton wraps his arms around him and continues to kiss him. 

 

Roman pulls him back up. "I didn't scare ya did I?" he smirks.

 

“Pfft! Please... like you could scare me...” Nico huffs, booping Roman’s nose. “You just- surprised me is all.” He says, thinking of all the ways he could wipe that smirk off Roman’s face. He leans in, mouth barely a few inches away from Roman’s ear, tickling him with his breath. “I can’t wait to see you tonight... in the castle... alone... where we can be as louuuud as we want...” he whispers lowly, eyes glimmering with delight.Roman blushes as he wraps his arms under Nico butt and lifts him up leaning against Roman and into another kiss.“Omph! Hmm...” Nico hums and grips Roman’s shoulders tightly, breathing becoming faster. He’s about to tell him to sink out when-

_DING!_

 

“First batch is done.” Nemo says, slowly pulling away from Patton and grabbing the oven mitts.

 

“Excuse me, this is the kitchen, not the bedroom. Thank you.” Virgil says, making his way down the stairs with a smirk. Nemo gently pushes Roman and Nico away before opening the oven and pulling the cookie sheet out, then replacing it with a second one and setting the timer. He closes the door and tosses the oven mitts on the counter.

 

Roman laughs "oh alright your right." Roman whispers to Nico. "Let's go to the castle." Roman still holding Nico sinks out. 

 

"How are you Virgil?" Patton asks with a smile.

 

“I’m fine. Tired.” He says, grimacing as he stuffs his abused hands into his pockets. “I heard screeching and smelled cookies.” He says, smiling. 

 

“The screeching was from a food fight and the cookies Roman and I made until he abandoned me.” Nemo says, gesturing to his egg covered hair and the spot where Roman and Nico once were.

 

"Sorry did we wake you?" Patton asked.

 

“No, I was working. You guys were fine.” Virgil says with a chuckle. 

 

“Well, since the other two left it seems like we just HAVE to eat these cookies all by ourselves!” Nemo says dramatically.

 

"Oh no! I don't know if I can eat that many cookies." Patton said dramatically.

 

Virgil laughs. “I don’t know... I’m feeling a bit dangerous... I guess I’ll just have to have a second cookie!” He says, taking one from Nemo. Nemo hands one to Patton as well.

 

Patton giggles and eats the cookie. "Thanks for making cookies sweetie." He kisses Nemo on the cheek. Nemo nods and nibbles his own cookie. 

 

Virgil takes a bite and laughs. “An oatmeal raisin cookie that’s mainly comprised of raisins! A raisin. Oatmeal. Cookie!”

 

"Are you mocking Roman?" Patton smirks.

 

“Mayyyyyybe...” Virgil says as he takes another bite. 

 

Nemo laughs. “He actually remembered that as we were baking too.” He says and checks the second batch. “Hey, since Logan’s working and the other two are of doing I don’t wanna know, how about a movie night?”

 

"Oh Logan" Patton turn towards Virgil. "How is he? Is he feeling better?"

 

Virgil nods. “Ya, he just wants to keep up on things. I promised him he could work today.” He says and leans against the counter. “What do you guys want to watch?”

 

“I don’t know. Patton?” Nemo asks.

 

"Well that's good" Patton thinks for a second "I'm in the mood for Incredibles" He smiles.

 

“Ooo!” Virgil says. 

 

Nemo laughs, knowing why. “I’ll get it set up then!” He says, moving to the living room.

 

"I'll make popcorn! Popcorn goes great with cookies." Patton went into the mud room.

 

“I’ll grab soda!” Virgil says, giggling and going to the fridge.Patton and Virgil met up in the living room with Popcorn and soda as Nemo sat on the couch waiting for them. They put the food and drinks on the coffee table. Patton cuddle up next to Nemo and nuzzle his arm.Nemo holds Patton close and grabs the heat blanket, pulling it over his legs. He turns it on and sighs as warmth flows through him. Virgil smiles at them at grabs a soda.

 

"Virgil do you want to see if Logan wants to join us? We don't want him to overwork himself and he only takes food breaks." Patton smiles at him.

 

“Ya, I can try.” Virgil says, getting up and leaving his soda on the coffee table. He goes up to Logan’s room and knocks.

 

"Come in" Logan calls out. Virgil opens the door and walks in. "Oh, Virgil is something the matter?" His desk has a stack of papers on it.

 

Virgil smiles. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just came up to see if you’d like to watch a movie with us? Patton and Nemo are downstairs. We’re watching the Incredibles.”

 

Logan rubs his eyes. "That is tempting but as you can see" He point to the stack of papers "I am very busy at the moment." Logan turns back to his computer.

 

Virgil sighs and walks over, yanking Logan away from the computer by his tie. “Let me put it this way. You’re taking a break. Whether or not you like it.” He says, looking down at him and raising a brow.

 

Logan shakes his head. "Why do you bother to asked if my opinion doesn't matter?"

 

Virgil smiles and bends down to kiss him. "Because who knows, maybe one day you'll see reason. And maybe, just maybe, if you managed your own breaks, you'd get some crofters as a treat." He says with a wink before picking Logan up bridal style and carrying him downstairs.

 

"Virgil put me down! I can walk just fine." Patton looks at Virgil and Logan as they come down.

 

"Aww that so cute."

 

Virgil smiles triumphantly. "If you say so..." He says and drops Logan on the couch before curling up beside him.

 

Nemo smiles at them. "Nice to see you again, Cinderella." He says with a smirk.

 

"I don't understand the comparison" Logan looks at Nemo as he massages Virgil head out of habit by now.

 

Virgil hums. "Because you've been working so much..." He says and reaches for the popcorn, holding a piece up to Logan's lips as Nemo starts the movie.

 

Logan eats the popcorn. "I still don't get it" Logan starts thinking too hard about it. "Tulip bulbs were more valuable than gold in Holland in the 1600s."

 

"What?" Nemo asks.

 

Virgil sighs and taps Logan's head. "No more thinking for you." He says, handing Logan a can of soda. "Watch the movie."

 

Logan takes the soda and shakes his head. "Sorry I've been researching flowers for 3 hours."

 

Patton thinks for a second. "It's only been an hour since dinner"

 

"Why flowers?" Nemo asks. 

 

Virgil shakes his head. "Stop making him think."

 

"Nico like flowers." Logan sips his soda.

 

"Oh, you have Nico." Patton realized.

 

Logan nods his head. "I'm writing a" Logan snaps his fingers "What's it called again? It's small, full of paper with information." Logan starts brows come together in thought.

 

"An essay?" Virgil offers with a sigh. "This is what happens when I don't manage your breaks..."

 

Logan shakes his head "Not an essay it's a..." Logan claps his hands "BOOK! I'm writing a book. I need to continue writing" Logan tries to stand up.Virgil groans and gets up, shoving Logan back onto the couch and going to the kitchen. "A sunflower is not just one flower. Both the fuzzy brown center and the classic yellow petals are actually 1,000 – 2,000 individual flowers, held together on a single stalk."

 

"Welp, he finally snapped" Patton mumbles.

 

Virgil comes back with a jar of Crofters and a spoon, shoving them into Logan's hands. "Here. Shut up." He says, plopping back down on the couch.

 

Logan starts eating the jelly as he leans onto Virgil. "I love Crofters."

 

Virgil smiles. "I know. That's why I got it." Nemo watches them with curiosity. Logan hums and relaxes as he continues to eat his Logan Berry.

 

Nico suddenly rises up in the kitchen. "LOGAN!"

 

Virgil jumps and spins around, taking in Nico's haphazardly thrown on clothes. "Nico? What happened? Where's Roman?" He asks worriedly.

 

"He's at the castle. He passed out! I didn't know what to do!" Nico quickly replies, running to them.

 

"Well, Logan won't be able to do much at the moment." Nemo says. "Roman probably just had a sensory overload. When he wakes up, take it slow, give him some water and some time to recover and he should be fine." He says thoughtfully.

 

Virgil gets up and puts a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Hey. Breathe. Okay?" Nico nods and tries to slow his breathing to match Virgil's.

 

"He might have been dehydrated..." Nico admits. "I didn't see him drink much today..."

 

"Was Roman summoning a lot of stuff? He could have peak and pass out." Patton suggested.

 

"You shouldn't have to done him so hard." Logan giggled.

 

Nico blushes and pulls his wrinkled cloak closer to himself. "No. He wasn't summoning things... Just don't tell him I told you guys, okay?" He pleads.

 

Nemo smiles at him. "We won't, but you should probably get back. He'll freak out even more if he wakes and you aren't there."

 

Patton pats Logan leg. "Logan just eat your Jelly" Logan nods as he eats another spoonful.

 

"Anyway, I think you will be fine. Just take care of him when he wakes up."

 

Nico nods and sighs in relief. "Okay. Sorry I panicked."

 

"It's okay." Virgil says giving him a smile. "Better safe than sorry. But if he doesn't wake up soon, come get us." Nico nods and sinks out.

 

Virgil sighs. "Well then... That was interesting." Nemo laughs.

 

"Now, now we promise no making fun of Roman you hear?" Patton looked between Nemo and Virgil.

 

Nemo sighs. "Fiiiiiiiiine." Virgil laughs.

 

"Good now come on let’s get this movie started!" Patton says as he turns towards the TV.

 

"Virrgiilll, hold meeeeee." Logan whine.

 

Patton looked Logan. "Wow Logan you must be fried. He is never this relax in the opened."

 

Virgil smiles and cuddles Logan, tussling his hair. "He'll be back to normal after a nap, right?"Logan curls up into Virgil, he hums and nods his head.

 

Virgil kisses his forehead. "Then sleep. I'll take care of you." He says, massaging his back. Nemo nuzzles Patton's cheek happily and wraps his arms tighter around him.

 

Logan drops the jar as he moves to hold onto to Virgil. Logan closes his eyes and hums "I love you" he nuzzles Virgil chest. Patton holds onto Nemo as they watch Mr. Incredible training montages.

 

Virgil picks up the jar with his feet and sets it on the table. "I love you too..." he whispers and massages up Logan's neck to the back of his head.

 

Logan leans into the touch and purrs. Patton looks at Logan. "I think I have seen it all now." He looks surprise. Nemo looks over, shocked as well.

 

Virgil smiles and continues rubbing Logan. "He's adorable, isn't he? Aren't you the cutest?" he says, nuzzling Logan's cheek.

 

Logan nods his tired head as he holds Virgil like a pillow. Virgil hits his sweet spot and Logan purrs and kicks his leg as he leans more into it. Lucky to not hit anyone. "Is he a cat or a dog I can't tell" Patton giggles.

 

"He's a catdog." Nemo says with a chuckle. 

Virgil laughs and showers his face and neck with kisses, hand not relenting from Logan's head. "Feels good, huh? You deserve this after all that hard work..."

 

Logan smiles as he buries his face into Virgil chest.

 

"You are truly the only person that can get Logan to act like that." Patton looked impressed of course Patton already knew how Logan felt about Virgil.

 

Virgil beams. "I know." He says. "I just wish he could see that I don't need anything more than just him. He wants to make me happy by doing things that other couples do, but I don't need that. I don't want that. I just want him. The way he is right now. Trusting..." He strokes Logan's head sadly.Logan finally falls asleep.

 

"You'll figure it out. Logan is new to this. He doesn't know what to do so sometimes it easier to do what everyone else is doing, but Logan hit a problem where he wasn't comfortable doing what the others are doing. Logan doesn't like being glue to you 24/7 like me, Roman, Nemo, and Nico are. Logan doesn't like sex, Logan probably doesn't like a lot of things that I don't know about. You're going to have to figure that out. Or help Logan figure it out too. Set rules and stuff."

 

Virgil nods. "He's different for sure. But I like that he's different." He says, smiling down at the sleeping side. He looks up. "Yours is out too." he says, nodding at Nemo's head sliding off Patton's shoulder.Patton giggles as he pulls Nemo into his lap. Logan shivers a little.

 

Virgil grabs a blanket off the back off the couch and pulls it over them. "Sleep well, love." he says, kissing Logan's forehead once more.

 

Patton grabs the remote and turns off the TV. "Let's just sleep on the couch. We can be in a cuddle pile."

 

Virgil chuckles. "Sounds good to me."


	20. Snakes Shouldn't Bake

Nico paces around the room, anxiously waiting for Roman to wake up. He already cleaned up, and there's nothing left to do but wait and worry. Roman groan as he slowly opens his eyes. "What happened?"

 

Nico jumps and rushes over. "Roman! You're okay!" he says, reaching for him, then thinking better of irritating the bruised skin and settles for holding his hand. "You passed out..." he says, ashamed.

 

"I did? How did that happen?"

 

"I- I pushed you too far. You didn't safe word, so I assumed you were okay- but I was wrong and then you passed out and I panicked, and I didn't know what to do-" Nico stops and forces himself to get his breathing under control. "I'm sorry..." he whispers. "You trusted me, and I failed you and I'm sorry..."

 

Roman sits up. "Hey, it's ok, your right I should have safe word. I'm just as much to blame in this situation. I should have communicated better. Come here give me a hug."

 

Nico lets go of his hand and steps away, shaking his head. "No... Your bruises..." he says sadly, tearing up and looking away. "It won't happen again. I promise." he grabs a glass of water off the bedside table and hands it to him. "Here."

 

Roman takes the glass and sets it down as he quickly grabs Nico arm and pulls him down into a hug. He ignores the pain he feels as he holds his love one. "Shh it's ok, I'm fine. Like I said it's not your fault." Roman rubs his back.

 

Nico breaks and cries quietly into Roman. "Yes... It was... You were screaming... I couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure... I should have stopped... I should have asked... I should've-" he stops and chokes on tears.

 

"I should have stopped, I should have spoken up. Look it's ok, I'm fine, see I'm fine. I've been in worst shape, this is nothing." Roman kisses his cheek "it's ok, breath."

 

Nico closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, forcing himself to hold it for a moment before exhaling slowly. He repeats it once more before leaning his head against Roman's. "I love you... I never want to hurt you like I did before..." he says, eyes widening at remembering a glimpse of what happened.

 

"Shh breath I know what you’re thinking, that wasn't you." Roman holds onto him tight.

 

Nico closes his eyes and shudders, crawling onto the bed and sliding in next to Roman. He grips him tightly, willing himself to relax, but he just can't. That dread is back, and he doesn't know what to do with it. "Just hold me. Please. I'm sorry. I should be stronger..." he whispers faintly.

 

"Shh your strong enough" Roman starts petting Nico hair. "You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Roman kisses his head. "Everything is good, nothing bad is going to happen."

 

Nico's gasps and whimpers eventually quiet down and he relaxes against Roman, closing his eyes. "I love you..." he whispers. "I'm sorry this didn't go as planned..."

 

Roman chuckled "Since when does anything go as planned?" He rubs circles into his back.

 

Nico lets out a small laugh. "True." he sits up and grabs the glass again. "Drink." he orders, giving it to Roman.

 

Roman takes it and slowly drinks it. Then he puts it down. "There is nothing you can do that will push me away. I love you and nothing will change that." Roman kisses him after ever word.

 

Nico sighs and leans into the kisses. "I know. I'll stop running from you now..." he admits.

 

"Good" He lays them down. "Let's just sleep now.” he curls up next to him.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and traces Roman's skin. "I'll get you some pain killers tomorrow. I'll get you whatever you'd like, do whatever you want." he whispers

 

"You worry too much, that Virgil job. I'll be healed by morning. I am in my domain." Roman massage his head.

 

Nico hums and finally lets himself go. "Night, my prince..."

...

Logan, Patton, Nemo, and Virgil we're sound asleep on the couch. Logan was the first to stir when he was feeling too hot. He opens his eyes and look up to see the kitchen on fire. He was completely awake as he screams "FIRE!"

 

Virgil jumps up and flails about until he's met with a wall of flames. He screams and leaps back into Logan's arms. "LOGAN!!!" 

 

Nemo slowly wakes, the heat feeling comfortable until he realizes it's hard to breathe. He sits up, coughing and looks around them, eyes widening. "Wha-!?" He's cut off by a coughing fit.

 

Patton gets up eyes widen. _'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE COOKIES!'_ he starts coughing. "EVERYONE UPSTAIRS NOW!" Logan didn't need to be told twice as he lift Virgil up and books it. Patton looks between the flames and Nemo. Eyes feel with determination.

 

"LOGAN! NO!" Nemo screams and tackles him and Virgil down before they run into the flames. "THERE'S NO WAY OUT!!" He yells, dragging them back to the quickly disappearing safety. He coughs and closes his eyes, lungs beginning to burn.

 

Virgil scrabbles up onto the couch against the wall, as far away from the flames as he can manage. He zips up his hoodie and pulls it over his nose to keep the smoke out. Patton had to think fast. There was a fire extinguisher in the kitchen. If he could get to it, he can put the fire out before it gets upstairs. He can't let the fire reach their rooms. Logan sits up in time to see Patton run into the kitchen. "PATTON NO" he starts coughing.

 

"PATTON!" Nemo screams occupied with holding Logan and Virgil back from following him. He stuffs his face into Virgil's hoodie. He doesn't know how much more his lungs can take.

 

Patton looks over the kitchen try to find the fire extinguisher. He spots it and grabs it the hot metal burning his hands. Patton drops it as he screams remembering the time, he burns is hands before. He feels a rush of panic fill him but pushes it down. He starts coughing as he picks the hot metal back up and starts spray it everywhere.

 

Nemo keep Logan and Virgil down, pulling a blanket over them in an attempt to keep the smoke out. He hears Patton scream and it takes everything in him to not leave Logan and Virgil behind and run to him as he cries. He's scared. He's never been this scared before. He looks up the stairs and sees the fire hasn't spread there yet. They could go to their rooms and close the doors. He tightens his grip around Logan and Virgil. "Let's go!" He says and sinks out with them. 

 

They reappear in Logan's room. Nemo puts them on the bed and runs into Logan's bathroom, wetting a washcloth and wrapping around his face, covering his nose and mouth. "Stay here! Put towels against the cracks in the door to keep the smoke out!" He instructs and disappears down the hall. 

 

The smoke isn't as bad out here as it is downstairs, but he has to work quickly. He runs in to Virgil's room and grabs towels from his bathroom. He'll understand. He closes each of the sides' doors and puts towels down. He enters his room last and finds the snakes curled up in a far corner, looking drowsy. He picks them up and puts them in a sack cloth, then sinks out. He appears in Logan's room and hands the bag to Virgil. "Take care of them." He says and sinks out to the commons.

 

Patton started crying, he doesn't know if from the fire or his burnt hands. He stands his ground and keeps spraying. He is coughing uncontrollably. His lungs burn, and he can't breathe. Most of the kitchen is done by the time Nemo shows up.

 

Nemo runs over, conjuring gloves and taking the fire extinguisher from Patton and continuing to spray. He takes off the washcloth and hands it to Patton.

 

Patton takes it as he continues to cough, he doesn't know how much longer he can stand but passing out had to wait. The ceiling starts to fall. He looks up as he sees the boards crack right above Nemo. He drops the cloth as he pushes Nemo out if the way. He catches the falling boards in his hands. He screams but doesn't fall.

 

"PATTON!" Nemo shouts, getting back up and running to him. He grabs Patton's wrist, eyes widening in shock and fear at the sight of Patton's hands. He wraps his arm around him and holds him close, spraying the last of the flames down. The fire is completely out as Patton throws the boards behind him. The hole revealing Patton room. Patton can't breathe he collapses in Nemo hold.

 

"Patton..." Nemo whispers sadly. He holds him and sinks out to Patton's room, ignoring the hole in the floor and laying him down on his bed.

 

Logan grabs his phone and calls Roman. It takes two tries for Roman to answer. "Hello?" Roman sleepy answer.

 

"Roman we need you here now there was a fire." 

 

Roman was awake as he sits up. "WHAT!" 

 

"No time to explain just get here now."

 

"I'm on my way."

 

"What!? What happened!?" Nico asks, sliding off the bed.

 

"There was a fire. Come on" Roman grabs Nico and sinks into Logan room. "Ok where the fire?"

 

Logan goes to open his door. "The kitchen Patton jump in to put it out." Roman shock quickly turns into a groan. 

 

"Of course, he would. I'll go see what I can do." Roman runs downstairs.

 

Nico looks at Logan. "What happened!?"

 

"We forgot about the cookies in the oven and fell asleep on the couch." Logan answer.

 

"Patton I'm on my way ayyy" Roman looks at the very destroyed Kitchen and the hole in the ceiling. His eyes widen. "PATTON?" He called out looking around but not finding him.

 

Nemo crawls over to the hole on his hands and knees, leaning down. "He's in here." He calls.

 

Roman runs back upstairs. He enters Patton room and looks him over. He not breathing. Roman summons an air tank. "Set this up he has no air." Roman then goes over to the hole and puts his hands on the edge. The hole is filled with white wood that doesn't match anything in the room. Roman stands up and almost loses his balance. _'Oh no'_ he tries to shake it off.

 

Nemo gets the air tank set up and holds the mask over Patton's mouth and nose, forcing oxygen into him. He glances over at Roman worriedly. "You good?"

 

"I'm fine" _'I'm going to peak but I don't care'_ "I'll go get Logan" he runs out before Nemo could respond. He sticks his head into Logan room out of breath and a little unfocused.

 

"Roman what wrong?" Logan asked. 

 

"Logan, Patton is in bad shape. His room got damage." Logan face goes white as he runs out with his med kit. Roman continue to go downstairs careful to not fall down the stairs.

 

Nico rubs Virgil's back, trying to calm him down as the snakes wrap around the two of them as well. "Shh... Just breathe... It's over." Nico says. Virgil nods, petting the snakes and slowly calming down.

 

Nemo looks up as Logan enters. "Take care of him?" He says as he runs past Logan and downstairs. "Roman! Wait!"

 

Roman enters the kitchen and looks at the mess. "Ok I need to pick and choice. Or I could just do all of it." He looks over it again and shakes his head. "I can't fix all of it. it's too much."

 

Nemo slides to a stop in front of Roman. "ROMAN! Just wait a minute! Give yourself a rest! If you peak, we won't be able to fix all of this! Just leave it for tonight. It's fine. It's over."

 

Roman grabs his hair in frustration "What happened? How did all of" he fails his arms around. "This happened?"

 

Nemo looks down ashamed. "I forgot to turn the oven off..." His heart aches and he feel tears threaten to spill from his eyes. "It's my fault... And now this happened, and Patton is hurt..." He bends down, burying his face into his knees.

 

Roman frowns and lowers down to Nemo pulling him into a hug. He rubs his back. "It's ok, Patton tough he will pull through."

 

Nemo leans onto him and nods. "He was screaming... He saved me..." He whispers.

 

"That's what Patton does. He protects us, he wouldn't have it any other way."

 

Nemo gives up trying to contradict Roman. His throat burns, and either way, Roman's right. "Just promise me to not push yourself. We'll all help clean up tomorrow." Nemo says hoarsely.

 

"Fine" Roman picks Nemo up. "Come on you need rest too." He starts walking to the stairs. "Do you want to be with Patton?" Nemo nods and clings to him, coughing lightly. Roman walks into Patton room. "How is he?"

 

Logan looks up. "I've batch up his hands. He will live but will heal slower until his room heals."

 

Roman nods "That's good" He lays Nemo down next to Patton away from the air tank. "Nemo do you need an air tank too?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. "W-at-er..." He strains, eyes watering in pain.

 

Roman summons a big bottle shaking the dizziness away. He hands it to him. "Here this should be enough."

 

Nemo takes it gratefully. "R-o... Ssstap..." He pleads before taking a large sip.

 

"Sorry but the kitchen is broken" Logan looks over to Roman. 

 

"Roman stop we are going to need you tomorrow go rest." 

 

"You sure?" Nemo nods, choking and going into a coughing fit, exhaustion overtaking his body.

 

Logan goes over and rubs Nemo back. "NICO COME HERE PLEASE!" Logan yells. 

 

'Why are you calling Nico?"

 

"So, he can watch you."

 

Nico runs in. "Yeah?" He asks worried. Nemo's coughing turns to heaving. He gasps desperately for air, but each attempt is met with rejection from his lungs. He cries, curling in on himself. His sides hurt as he keeps trying but can't relax enough to allow airflow.

 

"Nemo you need an air tank." He goes to snap his fingers.

 

"Roman don't!" Roman snaps his fingers, an air tank shows up as Roman falls backwards into Nico arms. "Roman you" he growls.

 

Nico catches Roman and lays him down. "ROMAN!?" He screams, panic flooding him. He looks at Logan, scared.

 

"Dammit- Princ-" Nemo hisses and coughs, laying down on his side.

 

Logan set the tank up and pulls the mask over Nemo face. "Roman peak and pass out. Take him to his room and take care of him. He going to be delirious for a while."

 

Nemo coughs a bit more under the mask before finally relaxing, enjoying the sweet relief of oxygen, even if it does still irritate his throat. Nico nods and carefully picks Roman up. "It's going to be okay, my love." He coos, carrying him out to Roman's room.

 

Virgil wanders in, carrying three squirming noodles. Nemo looks up happily and waves. Virgil smiles at him and sets the snakes on the bed. They slither up and curl up under Nemo's neck. "Do you want me to stay and watch you two?" Logan ask as he rubs Nemo back.Nemo nods still slightly pained. He lifts a finger and points at Queenie's terrarium.

 

Virgil walks over and glances in. "She's good." He says, looking back at Nemo with a smile.

 

Nemo sighs and nods. He signs 'Sorry' to them.

 

Logan pulls over a chair and sits down. "Ok I will watch you two tonight. Don't worry about it, Nemo we all make mistakes." Nemo nods silently and closes his eyes.

 

Logan sighs as he looks at the white spot on Patton floor. "Merry Christmas" he says sarcastically.

 

Virgil chuckles and comes over to sit in his lap, nuzzling his neck. "It could be worse." he points out.

 

"That's true and I don't want to think about how it could have gone. I can't believe we all forgot about the oven and now that Roman has peak, we can't fix it."

 

Virgil laughs. "Technically you had nothing to do with it. That was all us. You were in your room, overworking, just like a certain prince I know..." he says, pecking Logan's cheek.

 

"True, I didn't say or do anything too silly did I?" he looks up Virgil.

 

Virgil smirks down at him. "Well... Patton thought you were adorable." He chuckles and kisses him.

 

Logan groans "What did I do?" Virgil reaches up his hand to the back of Logan's head and massages it. Logan relaxes as a small purr comes out. Virgil smiles and nuzzles his cheek, continuing to massage him, moving his hand around a bit to find the special spot. Logan closes his eyes as he purrs and his leg twitches. "Virge... need to...watch them..."

 

"Shh... I'll watch them." He says, smiling softly at Logan's reaction. He tries some different massage techniques, moving his hand occasionally.

 

Logan lays his head on the back of the chair. "Wake...2 hours... take turns"

 

"Okay, love." Virgil says, kissing him gently. Logan hums as he quickly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened because we forgot about the second bash of cookies and I was like "So what happened to that second batch?" and Spacey was like "SHI-" then we joke about the kitchen catching on fire..."joke".-Terra
> 
> Actually, I thought about Nico's little panic vs the cookies, and decided to go with Nico's panic, figuring he and Roman would be back to get the cookies. WELP! xD -Space


	21. Overload

Nico lays next to Roman, arms wrapped around his waist. He just watched Roman pass out twice in one night. To say he was mildly panicked was an understatement. _'He's gonna be the death of me, I swear...'_ Nico thinks with a chuckle.

 

Roman holds onto Nico and nuzzle his chest. He keeps his eyes closes "Good morning talking pillow."

 

Nico looks down, confused. "Ro? You okay there?"

 

Roman giggles he looks at Nico. "Your cute, like super cute."

 

Nico blushes. “Patton was right... you’re acting like you’re drunk.” He strokes Roman’s hair. “You do know we’re dating, right?”

 

Roman nods "You’re my sunshine, I looooovvvveeee yyyoooouuuu. We should get married."

 

Nico laughs. “I love you too, but how does a wedding work in the mindscape?” He wonders.

 

Roman shrugs "I don't knooow, I wanna sen' ma life with yooouuu" Roman pokes his chest.

 

Nico sighs and smiles. “Go back to sleep. It’s been a long night...”

 

Roman nods "Okkaayy" He rests back down. "You good pillow"

 

Nico chuckles. “So are you.” He says with a smile, pulling a blanket over them. “Sleep.” He kisses Roman’s cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning...”Roman hums as he falls back to sleep.

…

Logan wakes up the next morning. He looks to a sleeping Virgil on the floor. He groans "You were supposed to wake me in 2 hours." He sighs then gets up and stretches. Then he picks Virgil up and walks over towards his room. Virgil mumbles sleepily and clings to Logan.Logan lays him down in his bed. He tucks him in and hands him his tie. Virgil smiles in his sleep and takes it, making happy gurgling noises.

 

Logan smiles as he leaves the room and heads back to Patton's. He takes a look at the white spot on the floor. It is smaller so that's good, but it will still be awhile. Logan looks back at Patton. He’s dirty that for sure. He royally burnt his hands this time. They look to be a four day in room recover time. His breathing looks to be normal, but he doesn't risk taking the mask off. He looks over to Nemo next. His breathing is relatively steady except for the occasional cough and disgruntled groan. He doesn’t look to have any external injuries.Logan relaxes as he sits down in his chair. He waits for them to wake up. 

 

An hour later Patton starts to stir. He opens his eyes. He moves his hands to take of the mask, but Logan pushes them down and takes the mask off himself. "Lo?" 

 

"Everything is ok now Patton. How do you feel?" 

 

"My head hurts so do my hands." 

 

Logan nods. "Well luck for you I have pain killers." He pulls out two pills and picks up the bottle that Roman summoned. He helps Patton take them.

 

"Are you going to yell at me?" Patton frowns.

 

"Actually no, you were very brave Patton and your actions were needed. Your room was in critical danger with our room close behind. You’re a hero Patton." 

 

Patton smiles. "Really" Logan nods as Patton starts coughing. Logan puts the mask back on.

 

"I think the hero needs his rest." Patton nods as he lays back down. Nemo overhears from his half-asleep state and rolls over, wrapping an arm loosely around Patton’s waist, smiling.

 

Logan looks over and see Nemo roll on to his tube blocking the air flow. Logan rolls Nemo back over freeing the tube. Nemo huffs and rolls over again.Logan rolls his eyes. He rolls Nemo back over and picks up the tube. Nemo grunts and rolls over again, wrapping his arm securely around Patton.Logan drops the tube on top of Nemo and walks back to his chair. Patton holds out his hands and gestures at them with his eyes. Logan nods as he starts unwrapping them. Patton whines a little but tries to stay quiet.

 

Nemo stirs and cracks an eye open. “Honeybee?” His concerned tone is muffled by the mask.

 

"He wants his bandage change he’s fine." Logan covers his hands in burn cream. Patton sighs. He remembers when Nico did this for him. He smiles at the better memory. Logan then starts wrapping them again. He whines again. "You’re doing great Patton. I'm almost done." Patton nods and waits. Soon Logan was done, and Patton takes his hands back. Logan smooth Patton hair. "Good job Patton, I'm proud of you." Patton smiles and hums.

 

Nemo scoots up and tries to kiss his cheek but runs into the mask and lets out a disappointment huff. He pulls the mask off and places a kiss on Patton’s cheek."Nemo put your mask back on." Logan ordered. Patton smiles at the kiss but gives Nemo a look that says, 'Do what Logan says'.Nemo pulls back a bit and puts the mask back on then rests his head on Patton’s shoulder."I just gave Patton pain killers, so I don't know how much longer he will be awake. I want to start clean the kitchen if that is ok?" Logan asked.

 

Nemo nods and reaches around, searching for something.Logan walks out and goes down stairs to look at the damages. Only to find no damage. Logan groans. "Roman you’re a mad man."

 

Nico stirs and groans and opens his eyes to a lack of warmth. “Roman?” He questions, sitting up. He looks around the room that is now pure white and finds no trace of him. He gets up and heads downstairs, finding Logan and a completely restored kitchen. “Shit. ROMAN!”

 

Logan looked into the mud room and finds Roman pass out on the ground missing his colors leaving him pure white. Logan pinches his nose in frustration. "I found him." He says coldly.

 

Nico rushes in, gasping at Roman’s lack of coloration. “ROMAN!” Nico cries, dropping to his knees beside him.

 

Logan picks him up and starts walking. "Calm down he’s...not dying."

 

“Are you sure?” Nico says, switching from Logan’s left side to his right and back, trying to keep Roman in his sight at all times. “That’s what his room did. It went blank. When he lost his creativity.”

 

"He needs ton of rest in his room. He used up all of his creative energy. Think of it as a recharge and his room is the charger." Logan opens Roman door. He lays him down on hiswhite bed. "Don't expect him to wake up today."

 

Nico nods. “Can I stay with him?”

 

"I don't see why not. I'm not watching him." Nico carefully climbs onto the bed and curls up next to him, whispering encouragement into his ear.

 

Logan walks back into Patton room and sits in the chair looking frustrated. Nemo glances up, giving him a questioning look.Patton fell back to sleep. "Good news the kitchen is fix."

 

Nemo’s eyes narrow.Logan sighs "Roman is in a creative coma."

 

“What!?” Nemo says, muffled by the mask. “That’s a thing?”

 

"We all can fall into our own coma if we overwork ourselves. He will be fine, it won't last as long as Patton's. Looking him over it will be about a day." Nemo sighs and nods, laying back down. He sits back up and looks around again, searching."Are you looking for something?"

 

“My phone.” Nemo says, turn over sheets. “And earbuds.”

 

"Did you have it on you when you were making cookies?"

 

Nemo hesitates and looks at Logan nervously. “I... don’t know.”

 

"I'll go look around." Logan gets up and leaves. Nemo finds his earbuds on the bedside table and grabs them.Logan heads down stairs and checks the living room. He doesn't find it there. He cheeks the kitchen, it's not there either. Logan huff's and heads back to Patton room. "It's not downstairs."

 

Nemo groans. “Can you call it?” He asks, taking off the air mask.

 

"Good idea" Logan pulls out his phone and calls Nemo. There a ringing coming from under the bed. "In hindsight I should have checked there first." Logan ended the call and crawls under the bed and picks up Nemo phone. He hands it to him. "There you go"

 

“Thank you.” Nemo says with a smile. He takes it and immediately goes to texts. He spams snake and glasses emojis to the group text. ‘Logan is so smart, he can solve anything! ^.^’ He sends it with a smirk and looks up for Logan’s reaction.

 

Logan looks at him with confusion. "I don't understand. I mean you are right but still."

 

Nemo laughs before he starts coughing dryly. He clutches his throat, easing himself down. “Water.” He croaks, eyes squeezing shut.

 

Logan hands him the water "Drink then put your mask back on." Nemo drinks it gratefully, pausing to breathe before downing some more. He finishes and sets it on the table, laying back down, not putting the mask back on."Nemo put the mask back on" Logan orders. Nemo shakes his head stubbornly, busying himself on his phone."You don't want to upset Patton, do you?" Logan said getting ready to grab the mask and put it on himself. Nemo keeps his mouth shut, raising an eyebrow testingly.

 

"Well Patton would be so worry if he wakes up and you aren't breathing. I wonder what Patton might do? Know Patton he would give you his mask, but then Patton wouldn't be able to breath. Of course, if you don't need the air tank. I can take it way so it's not in your way." Logan thinks. Nemo’s heart beats faster though he knows Logan is bluffing.Logan shrugs "I'll take your silence as you don't need the air tank. So, I'll go ahead and take it away. It takes up a lot of space." Logan makes his way over to the tank. "Maybe if I return it to Roman room, he will absorb it and help with his recovery. Of course, that would mean that we only have one, not that would be a problem if you and Patton don't both need it."

 

Nemo bites his lip and rolls over, ignoring Logan. He’s fine. He doesn’t need it anymore. Snakes heal quickly. Wait- no they don’t. They have low metabolism- it’s fine. He’s fine. He gently strokes Patton’s cheek, gazing at him softly.

 

Logan unplugs the machine and looks at Nemo as he packs it up. "Last chance, do you need it?" Nemo shakes his head."Can I get a vocal answer?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

 

Nemo grits his teeth. “N-no.” He says, voice still raw.

 

Logan sighs "Put the mask on, for Patton."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. “Hurtssss...” he hisses out. He picks up his phone and goes to Logan’s contact. ‘It hurts to have the air forced down my throat. I can breathe fine now, but the tank is just making my throat dryer and not helping the coughing.’ He texts.

 

"Ok, I'll get you some water and cough medicine." Logan pushes the tank out and heads downstairs. "I guess having the kitchen back helps." Logan grabs a few water bottles and the cough medicine. He heads back into the room and hands it to Nemo. "You could have just asked from the beginning."Nemo grips the bottles tightly and shudders."Nemo what's wrong? Are you cold?" Logan asks concerned.

 

Nemo, face plants onto the bed, a sob tearing through him. He does his best to muffle himself against the sheets to keep quiet and not wake Patton.

 

Logan comes over and rubs his back. "You’re ok, everything is fine." Nemo shakes his head, gasping and crying as each half breath burns his throat even more. He just wants to sleep! To escape from the pain. But he feels guilty for bringing this on everyone. No one was mad at him, except himself.

 

"Everyone is upset with themselves. You, Patton, and Virgil wish that you didn't forget about the cookies. I wish I didn't over work myself, so I could be helpful. Roman and Nico wish they were there to help put out the fire. Everyone is blaming themselves, but in the end, it doesn't matter who fault it was. We all live and that is what is important." Logan holds up a bottle of sleeping pills. "Would you like some sleeping pills?" Nemo nods sadly, sitting up as he hiccups.Logan hands him the pills and puts his hands on his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself. We all make mistakes, you did what you could. You save me and Virgil. You save Patton."

 

Nemo takes the pills and shakes his head. “Patton saved us...” his ghost of a voice whispers.

 

Logan sighs "I know, Patton took care of the flames, but you got us out of there. Me and Virgil were to panic to think or run. Then after you got us out, you went back for Patton. Don't get me started on all of the what if that could have happened if you didn't go back for him." He sighs again. "Just think about it and don't be so hard on yourself."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and nods, laying back down. “Thank... you...” He says, relaxing and letting the sleep medication work its magic.

 

Logan heads out of the room and carries the tank back to Roman room. He opens the door and pushes the machine in watching it disappear.

…

Virgil begins to feel a lack of familiar heat. He groans and opens his eyes, looking around. “Lo?” He holds the tie in his hand close to himself.He doesn’t find Logan, though he’s in his room. He looks around once more before leaping off the bed. He makes his way down the hall and spires Patton’s door open, Logan sitting in a chair.

 

Logan turns around "Oh, Virgil did you sleep well?" Virgil nods, still braiding the tie through his fingers. He comes over and sits on Logan’s lap, leaning his head against his."Patton and Nemo are doing fine, I gave Patton pain killers earlier and Nemo just fell asleep." Logan massages his head.

 

Virgil hums and leans against him. “‘m a night owwl...” he mumbles.

 

"Hmm well owls need to sleep during the day then. So how about you go back to bed then?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

 

"Virgil Anxiety Sanders the last thing you need is coffee. Go back to bed, don't make me carry you there." _'Oh, I just realized that I am the mom...'_

 

“No!” Virgil huffs, crossing his arms. He then sighs and tries a different approach. “Lo Lo, love...” he coos, reaching towards the back of Logan’s head, massaging him. “Coffeeeee? Pweeeaaasssse?” He says, giving him puppy eyes.

 

Logan starts to relax before sitting up straight and grabbing Virgil hand. "No! I'm not falling for that." He picks him up and walks out hoping he didn't wake the others. He walks out of Patton room. "Virgil how much sleep did you get? Given that you didn't wake me up for turns."

 

Virgil leans against him. He glances at Logan’s watch. “Four-ish hours... not including before the fire.” He says with a yawn.

 

"You need at least 4 more hours." Logan enters his room, he lays Virgil down on his bed and steps away.

 

Virgil crawls after him and lands in a tangle of blankets on the floor. “Omph. I’m not tired!” Virgil protests. “I mean, I am, but I’m not sleepy!”

 

Logan bends down and help him up. "Virgil that doesn't make sense. How could you be tired without being sleepy?"

 

“I’m physically and mentally tired, but my body is tired of laying down.” Virgil replies, holding onto Logan.

 

"Virgil please I have a lot on my plate. Nemo and Nico are upset, Patton as gone and hurt himself again, Roman out. Can you just make my life easier and sleep for a few more hours? I need to focus on Patton. I don't have the ability to also make sure that you are ok as well." Logan plead. He was definitely feeling mentally tired.

 

“Then let me help you.” Virgil says, looking at him determined.

 

Logan shakes his head. "You watched him all night, it's my turn. I got it Virgil." Logan tries to pull Virgil off of him.

 

Virgil lets go and follows behind him. “You really can’t stop me.”

 

Logan walks up to Patton door. "Fine just-" Logan opens the door to find Patton in a coughing fit. He runs in and pulls the mask of Patton as he rubs his back. "Patton breath" Virgil runs over and pulls Nemo away to give him room, noticing Nemo's air tank it gone.

 

Patton coughing fit soon stops, Logan picks up a water bottle and holds it up to help him drink. "Drink your throat is dry. Patton drinks the water. He gets half way through it before Logan pulls it away. 

 

"Thanks" 

 

"I'm so sorry Patton I should have been here for you." Patton pats his shoulder.

 

"It's ok Lo" He leans onto him. Logan pets Patton hair.

 

Virgil bites his lip and looks down at Nemo's sleeping face, bleping in his sleep. He smiles and sets him down, then stands up. "Is there anything you need?" He asks Logan and Patton.

 

"Food? I'm hungry." Patton said relaxing in Logan touch.

 

"I actually could go for a coffee. I'm going to need it" He chuckles. Patton playfully shoves him with his weight. 

 

"I'm not _that_ big of a pain." 

 

"I never said you were a pain. Did I say you were a pain? I don't think I did."

 

Virgil laughs. "Oh, so YOU can have coffee, but I can't. That makes perfect sense." He makes his way to the door before stopping and spinning around. "Uhh, Lo? We don't have a kitchen..."

 

"Roman fix the kitchen before he peaked. You are fine and yes you can have coffee too."

 

He WHAT!?" Virgil exclaims and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay... How's egg drop soup sound, Pat?" He asks, looking up.

 

"That sounds great-" Patton starts coughing again ending faster than the first time. "kiddo" Patton finished. Logan holds the water bottle up for Patton again. 

 

"You know I'm going to have to feed you right?" Patton nods his head as he drinks.

 

"Okay. I'll be back." Virgil says, heading downstairs. He takes a brief glance at the kitchen, trying to not imagine what it looked like after the fire and gets to work setting the coffee and boiling some chicken broth. After a bit, Virgil rises up in Patton's room with a mug of coffee for Logan, handing it to him carefully. "Your soup's almost done." He says to Patton with a smile.

 

Logan takes the mug. "Thank you Virgil" He sips it as he looks Patton over. "How is your head?" Logan asked.

 

"It's better, how's my room?" Logan looks over to the white spot. 

 

"It's healing but it will be a while a day at least." Patton nods and looks at his hands.

 

"How am I supposed to make my present now?" He frowns.

 

"Someone could help you if you wanted? I'm sure Nemo wouldn't mind." Virgil offers. "I'll be back." He says before sinking out to the kitchen.

 

"I can't ask Nemo to help, it's his present!"

 

"I'll help you Patton, it's no trouble." Logan offered

 

"Are you sure? You said that you were writing a book that takes a long time to make."

 

"If you stay in your room for 4 days your hands will be back to normal. I can help until then."

 

Virgil rises back up with a bowl of egg drop soup. "Here you go." He says, carefully placing it on the bedside table. "Be careful and blow." He warns.

 

"Thank you, Virgil." Logan picks it up and holds a spoon full of soup up to Patton. Patton blows on it before eating it. He hums

 

"This is good thanks kiddo" Logan continues to feed Patton.

 

Virgil nods happily and looks around. "Oh! Hold on." He sinks out once more. He grabs his mug of coffee, double checking the stove, and rising back up in Patton's room. He goes over to Queenie, though she isn't the most interesting to look at, just mostly sleeping.

 

Patton looks over at Virgil. "Has Queenie lay her eggs yet?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. "Nemo was right though. It's gonna be soon."

 

"Ok thanks, this is exciting." Patton takes another spoonful.

 

Virgil smiles at them and pulls out his phone. "Let me know if you need anything else." he says, scrolling through Tumblr. There were lots of theories of a new side showing up, as well as some head canons for a Christmas video with Dec- Nemo in it. But the fanders don't know Dee's name is Nemo, so that's gonna be fun. He smirks, thinking of how the fandom will lose their sanity when they find out.

 

"Wait." Virgil says, slowly looking up at Logan. "Thomas hasn't finished the Christmas video..."

 

Logan eyes widen as he puts the soup down. He pulls out his phone and looks at the schedule. "Shit we are extremely behind schedule. How could I let this happened?" 

 

"Logan it's ok" Patton tried but Logan stands up still looking at his phone. 

 

"Virgil watch Patton." Logan smacks right into the close door.

 

"Logan!" Logan ignores Patton as he opens his door and rushes out. Patton looks at Virgil with worry.

 

Virgil's gaze follows Logan as he leaves. "You know... I probably would have let him go had he not just run straight into the door..." Virgil says, standing up. He glances back at Patton. "You'll be okay for a few minutes?"

 

"I'm fine, I'll call if I need anything." Patton reinsures. "Logan is stress, he really wanted this year to go smoothly for you."

 

"I know, and honestly, I'm not panicked, just worried about him." Virgil says before disappearing down the hall to Logan's room. He walks in. "Logan?"

 

Logan is at his desk frankly looking through papers "How about-no that won't work. How about-no we need that too."

 

"Logan." Virgil says, pulling him away from his desk and turning him to face him. "Breathe. Calm. Think. We can't finish the video until Thomas has his creativity back. Until then, we hang tight, finish all the other chores. Okay?"

 

Logan shoots up "You don't get it! We aren't going to be able to finish the video before Christmas." he starts pacing in circles as he starts talking fast. "Everything has fallen a part, Roman is in a coma, Patton burn his hands again. Terrance gift never show up" he starts crying. "I've failed, nothing has gotten done. Nothing went to plan."

 

Virgil's heart hurts seeing Logan like this. He never gets this upset. "Logan. Love come here." he says, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Logan close to himself. "Shh..." he runs his hand through Logan's hair, letting the other hide his face against him.

 

Logan holds onto him. "Wh-y are-n't you ye-ll-innn-g at me? La-st year you w-would ha-ve be-ee-n on my ca-ase. I-I fai-iled."

 

Virgil's grip tightens at Logan's words. Is that really what he expected? To be yelled at? Granted, last year Virgil had been quite a bit more immature, but yell at Logan? For things beyond his control?

 

"Love, you didn't fail. You did the best you could. Cognitive distortions, remember? You're focusing on everything that wasn't done instead of everything that was. Everything Thomas accomplished because of your hard work. Sure, there were some rough patches and not everything went according to plan, but that's life. We make do with what we get. We figure it out. We admit to our shortcomings, but we don't let them define us. And we take pride in what we DID accomplish. Maybe we can't do a Christmas video. The fanders will understand. But instead of focusing on what we can't do, we can look ahead to what we could. We could do a new year's video. There's still plenty of time for it once Roman is back to normal." he says, rubbing Logan's back, soothing him.

 

Logan cries louder, he was so stress it hurt. He wanted everything to go perfectly. When did Virgil become so logical? Logan shakes his head. He holds onto Virgil tightly. He just wants the stress to go away.

 

Virgil's arms tense around him, promising to never let him go. He massages the back of Logan's head and starts humming. "Soooome days... things just taaaake- way too much of my en-er-gy.  
I look up and the whole room's spinn-ing.  
You take- my cares a-way.  
I guess I over com-pli-cate, people tell me to medicaaaaate." he sings quietly, swaying them and nuzzling Logan's hair. 

"Feel my blood runnin'! Swear the sky's fallin'!  
How do I know if this shit's fabricated? Time goes by and I can't control my miiiind.  
Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time...

Just... Keep breathin' and breathin' and breathiiiin. I know I gotta keep- keep on breathin..." He eases Logan down onto the bed and curls up around him, offering safety and security.

Logan starts to calm down his cries becoming slower as he takes in the embrace of his boyfriend. "That's so cheesy" He chuckles.

 

Virgil chuckles and kisses Logan's cheek. "It works." He points out, still massaging Logan's head, moving up and down.

 

Logan relaxes and sniffs as he rubs his eyes. "Your right"

 

Virgil smiles and places kisses across Logan's forehead. "I got you, love. Don't worry." He pokes Logan's stomach and smirks. "Be happy." He sings.

 

"Why are so calm? You haven't been stressing about deadlines for the past few months." Logan fidgets with the end of Virgil jacket.

 

Virgil chuckles. "I've been practicing some new calming techniques. Plus, you've done a good job. Though you overworking yourself has become my main concern." He says, twirling Logan's hair.

 

Logan sighs "Sorry, this is very unprofessional of me. I just feel like I've lost control of the situation and Patton suffers for it."

 

Virgil looks down at him. "How so?"

 

Logan sits up. "He burns his hands! He shut down, went into a coma, loss his memories, burn his hands again. I promise to help him...and I'm letting him down."

 

Virgil sits up and places a hand on Logan's cheek. "Logan. Patton is a grown man. And you are not his mom. You are his friend. He is going to make his own choices. You can't protect him from everything, and he never expected you to. Helping him does NOT mean saving him. All of what happened was not your fault. It was his choice. You've done what you can, but it's up to him to choose." He says, look Logan directly in the eyes.

 

Logan rest his head on shoulder "Honestly me and Patton have more of a brother relationship.”

 

Virgil nods. "Ya... You've known him the longest." He hesitates. "You... never really talk much about what it was like before the rest of us showed up, back when it was just you and Patton?"

 

Logan flinches "There nothing to talk about. Besides we were kids I don't remember most of it. Just a lot of reading and learning."

 

"Oh." Virgil says and rubs Logan's arm, going silent.

 

"I should get back to Patton before he tries to use his hands or something." Logan gets up.

 

"Yeah." Virgil gets up and follows him.

 

They walk back into room. "Hey guys..." Patton looks at Logan. "Logan are you ok?"

 

"I'm fine Patton, just had an emotional outburst." Patton still looks concern he looks at Virgil.

 

Virgil shakes his head, signaling to drop it. He sits down by Queenie's terrarium and picks up his abandoned coffee, sipping at it. "How are you feeling?" He asks Patton.

 

"I'm better, a little dizzy." Logan nods his head as he sits down.

 

"Make sense, that normal. Just try to relax."

 

 _'I could say the same to you'_ Patton thinks.

 

"Should I go check on Roman and Nico?" Virgil asks Logan.

 

"I'll check you stay with Patton." Logan gets up and heads out. Patton looks at Virgil with confusion and concern.

 

"Is everything ok?"

 

Virgil walks over to him and sighs. "I don't know. He's stressed. And scared. He keeps saying he failed you. Failed us. Failed Thomas. He broke down crying." He runs a hand through his hair. "He said he thinks of you as a brother and I asked him what it was like before the rest of us showed up, with just the two of you. He said there wasn't much to talk about..." He shakes his head. "I don't know. It's fine. He's uncomfortable about it, and we have better things to worry about. It's fine. I'm not gonna push it. I just wish he would stop being so hard on himself..."

 

"Looks like me and Logan need to have a talk. He should also talk to Nico. He’s surprising good at helping with this type of stuff. Who knew?" Patton smirks. "As for that other stuff, somethings are just better left unsaid. Ok?"


	22. The mind must rest

Logan enter Roman room. "How is he?"

 

Nico looks up at Logan, eyes widening at the sudden surge of insecurities he feels rolling off the other. "Still out." He says, gesturing for Logan to come closer.

 

Logan sits on Roman bed looking over Roman white form. "He should have waited" Logan shakes his head "What was he thinking?"

 

Nico chuckles. "Sometimes I think you and Roman are twins..." He mumbles.

 

"I don't see what you mean. Me and Roman are nothing alike. He a dreamer and I'm a realist."

 

"Yes, but you both push yourself past your limits." Nico points out. "You both love us all so much, you do everything you can, and even attempt to do things that you just can't do. You both take the blame for things that just aren't your fault. And... You both can tend to be dramatic when things don't work out." He says with a shrug. "You're a lot more alike than you realize." He strokes Roman's forehead. 

 

"Virgil's worried about you... He knows you're not okay, but he can't stop you. He tries to give you the freedom you ask for, but you keep pushing yourself too far... He's afraid he's going to lose you to this." He says, gesturing to Roman's pale form. "That you're going to burn out... He hates seeing you stressed and in pain when you just don't have to be." He looks up at Logan. "The pressure and stress you feel? You're bringing that on yourself. You're creating your own pressure and stress. You  _need_  to let. It. Go."

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "Ah well I see where this is going. I am perfectly fine, thank you for your concern. I'll be on my way now." Logan stands up.

 

Nico grabs Logan's hand. "Stop. Running." He says, leveling his gaze. "I know you're stubborn af. I know you think you can take it all. I know you want to believe you're fine. But. You. Are. Not. And everyone can see it. But we can't do anything to help you until you let us. And if you don't, you are  _going_  to fall. You haven't failed. Not yet. But if you don't let us help you, you will." He relaxes his grip. "Logan, we love you. You don't have to be alone. You don't have to isolate yourself from us. You don't have to carry all our burdens. Lay them down. We'll get through this together."

 

Logan groans and sits back down. Logan rubs his head. "Fine your right, I'm not ok. I just wanted Christmas to go smoothly for everyone." he shakes his head. "and look where we are. Patton is injured _again_ , Nemo is blaming himself _again_ , and now Roman is." He points at him "That." He rubs his face. "We can't finish the Christmas video this year and Terrance gift never showed up. All my plans just fell apart and I don't know what to do."

 

Nico rubs Logan's back. "Was it your fault that Patton was injured? Is it you making Nemo blame himself? Did you tell Roman to fix the kitchen? Did you keep Terrance's gift from arriving?"

 

"No"

 

"Exactly. So, stop blaming yourself. Take a moment to breathe. Just focus on living in that moment. Enjoy it. Everything else can wait."

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "Alright, fine." He rubs his head "Man I'm being so illogical..."

 

Nico chuckles. "It's okay. We don't expect you to be perfect. We just want you to be you."

 

"That's what Virgil says." Logan chuckles.

 

"And he's right." Nico says with a smile. "He's actually very smart. Maybe he has some good advice." He says with a shrug.

 

Logan laughs "Yeah he really smart. I like to debate with him."

 

Nico laughs. "Sounds interesting."

 

Logan smiles then looks at Nico. "Have you talk to Patton about his worries? I think it would be beneficial for him."

 

Nico nods. "Ya. He said it helped." He pauses. "He told me what happened... At the beginning." He says gently.

 

Logan finches "How much of it?"

 

"Everything." Nico looks at Logan carefully.

 

Logan takes a deep breath brushing his hair with his hands. "Ok, well what do you think?"

 

"I told him the same thing I'm telling you. You need to let go. He felt guilt for what he did. You've forgiven him, but he hasn't forgiven himself. You feel guilt for not getting everything accomplished. You need to let that go. Everyone's already forgiven you. You just need to forgive yourself."

 

"I'll try, but that wasn't what I asked. Does knowing this change how you see Patton?"

 

Nico shakes his head. "It explains some of his actions, but I don't fear him. I know what it's like having been someone like that, who found joy in others' pain. I know what it's like to change, to grow past that. I know the struggle of coming to terms with my past actions and accepting who I am now. I know the fear that I'll become that again, that I'll hurt someone. And I'm learning to use my abilities to help others instead of harming them, which is what I'm doing right now."

 

Logan nods "He has worked really hard. I had to support him, help him on the right path, but he made it. You can make it too. If Patton can do it, you can do it too."

 

Nico nods and pauses. "Do you... sometimes fear him?" he asks quietly, searching Logan's face.

 

"Only when he comes close to snapping." Logan admitted "I know what he can do, and that is scary. Malice taught Patton everything he knows. Of course, Malice might have some new tricks."

 

Nico nods. "He hasn't been in contact with Malice recently though, right? And is that why you threw the hammer at him when you came to rescue me and Nemo?"

 

Logan nods "I was losing my sanity and I needed to get everyone out. Thinking back on it, it felt nice being able to finally get pay back. Though that isn't something I'm proud of. Nor would I ever want revenge on Patton.”

 

Nico nods. "Your morals are still intact. I'd say you're fine." He goes silent again. "I thought I was the only one who was different. That you were all perfect." He looks up at Roman's desk, where the next script lays. "I'm not disappointed. It feels selfish to say, but I'm actually comforted in knowing your experiences. In knowing that I'm not the first broken person you've dealt with, that we're all broken in our own ways." He pauses. "But maybe... We're supposed to be like that. We're supposed to be weaker in certain areas... So, we become like a puzzle, and we fit together with other people in a specific way..."

 

"None of us are perfect. Though you will never hear Roman say that. I'm glad that this could help you. I can see where you are going with that. If one person could do everything then the rest of us wouldn't be here. We have to help each other otherwise everything would... fall... a part."

 

Nico grins at him. "Sounds familiar..."

 

Logan laughs "I am aware of the irony I just made."

 

Nico laughs. "It's okay. It's often easier to help others than it is ourselves. That's why we're all here together. Iron sharpens iron."

 

"You are quite right." Logan looks worry. "Have you told anyone about Patton past?"

 

Nico shakes his head. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone what he told me. Not until he's ready or wants me to. But if that moment ever comes, I think it would be beneficial if he was the one to tell them and not me. It's not my story to tell."

 

"Agree thank you for understanding. I can't say if Patton will ever tell the others, but maybe somethings are best left in the past." Logan relaxes "Thank you by the way."

 

Nico nods. “Of course.” He says with a smile.

"Well I should get back to Patton and Virgil. Keep me tap on Roman." Logan stands up.

 

“I will.” Nico says, letting him go.

 

Logan shakes Nico hand "Thank you again" then leaves. He enters Patton room.

 

'Hey what took so long?" Patton asked. 

 

"Sorry I can a talk with Nico."

 

“How was it?” Virgil asks.

 

Logan sits down. "Helpful. We talk about some issues that I have, and I've come to aconclusion." Virgil raises a brow for further explanation."I can't and should take responsibility for things I can't control. I can't over work myself and be more open to accepting help from others." He looks at Virgil and smiles at him.

 

Virgil smiles back. “Finally! Someone was able to beat it through that thick skull of yours.” He says, leaping up and pulling Logan into a passionate kiss.Logan holds onto Virgil and dips him. 

 

"Awwwww" Patton squeals.

 

Virgil blushes, forgetting Patton was there, but doesn’t let up, holding onto Logan’s shoulders and closing his eyes.Logan takes a second before pulling Virgil back up. "I've been told that you want me to be me?" He smirks.

 

Virgil breathes out and smiles at him. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Logan looks over to Patton. "Do you mind if I take a small break?" 

 

Patton waves him off "Take all the time you want. I'm ok." Logan smiles as he picks Virgil up bridal style.

 

"You owe me cuddles." He whispers in Virgil ear as he starts walking out.

 

Virgil giggles. “No complaints here.” He says, kissing up and down Logan’s neck.

 

Logan lays down in his bed. He lets go of Virgil then curls up on top of him. "I love you so much."

 

“I love you too.” Virgil whispers pulling him into another kiss.Logan kisses him back. He hums as he relaxes.Virgil closes his eyes and massages the back of Logan’s head. He grimaces slightly as Logan’s glasses dig into his cheek. “Do you mind if we take these off for now?” He taps the glasses.

 

Logan takes off his glasses and hands them to Virgil. "Don't lose them." Logan usually doesn't like the feeling of not being about to see but he with Virgil, so he knows he is safe.

 

“I won’t.” Virgil says, kissing Logan’s nose and setting them on the bedside table. He turns back to Logan and wraps his arms around him, pulling him to lay against his chest. He starts massaging his head again, then tries different areas along his neck and shoulders. “Let’s see if we can find another special spot, hmm?” Virgil whispers into his ear, then kisses Logan’s cheek. His heart feels so content in this moment, holding his boyfriend and watching him finally relax and take a well-deserved break.

 

Logan nuzzles his chest letting Virgil massage him humming and purring every now again. He whispers "I love you" every now again not sure how else to Virgil how much he loves him. He couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. He should know he did try with someone else but no, only Virgil can touch him like this. Only Virgil makes him this relax.

 

Virgil smiles and continues to kiss him occasionally. “I know, love. I love you too.” He replies, continuing to massage him. He thinks his heart is literally going to burst with love for the logical side curled up atop him, melting into his touch.

 

"You are my galaxy. More beautiful than any star in the sky." Logan holds him close nuzzling him.

 

Virgil chuckles. “You’re a poet, you just don’t know it.” He twirls Logan’s hair in his hands.

 

Logan smiles. "Do you want to switch? You been doing me for a while."

 

“Sure.” Virgil smiles at him and rolls over.

 

Logan immediately misses the touch but distracts himself with pulling Virgil close and massaging his head and giving him kisses all over his face and neck. Virgil sighs and hums, closing his eyes and leaning into Logan’s touch."How did I get so lucky as to have you as my boyfriend?" Logan smirks.

 

Virgil smiles. “Hmm. I think a snake bit you and I worried at your bed for a whole day... then a little birdie helped me realize you had a crush on me.” He giggles.

 

"A little birdie?" Logan chuckled.

 

Virgil laughs. “He sounds like a bird sometimes with that sing song voice.” He buries his face in Logan’s chest and sighs happily, Logan’s fingers working a knot out of his shoulder.

 

"Ah so Patton ratted me out." Logan laughs "Good think he did." Virgil hums in agreement, a comfortable silence settling over them as he focuses on Logan’s hands working on him, knowing just where to apply more or less pressure.


	23. What comes around goes around

Nemo drifts in and out of consciousness. Finally sleep releases him from its hold and he opens his eyes slowly. He glances to the side and sees Patton there, mask off. He smiles at him.

 

Patton looks up. "Well hello their sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?" Patton kisses his head.

 

Nemo purrs and scoots closer. He nods. “Are you feeling better?”

 

Patton nods his head "I'm doing alright. How are you feeling?"

 

Nemo nods. “Throat is better. Still sore, but better.”

 

Patton hands him a water bottle. "Water?"

 

Nemo takes it and takes a long sip. He finishes and hands it back to Patton. “Thanks.” He says with a smile, laying back down.

 

"So... that fire...I'm sorry." Patton looks down.

 

Nemo shakes his head. “It wasn’t your fault. It was mine.”

 

"We all forgot about it. I just wish I was faster. At least I keep that board from falling on you."

 

Nemo nods. “You saved our rooms, minus a small hole in yours. And everything is okay now.”

 

Patton nods "At least I didn't burn my hands on purpose this time." He looks at them. He really should stop that it hurts like hell and he can't do anything.

 

Nemo curls up next to him and side hugs him. “I love you, honeybee.”

 

"I know” Patton hesitates “Hey you remember how I can bottle my emotions?" Patton asks nervously.

 

“Yeah?” Nemo looks at him suspiciously.

 

"So, I started panicking during the fire and that wasn't good. So, now I have bottle up panic and fear."

 

“Oh.” Nemo looks at him concerned.

 

"I know I shouldn't keep it bottled so I was wondering if you could hold me while I take it back? It won't affect you guys like when I took all that sadness, but I'm going to really scare and think there a fire. I want you to hold me and try to get me grounded while it goes through my system." He looks at Nemo already feeling anxious about it.

 

“Of course.” Nemo says, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist, nuzzling him.

 

Patton takes a deep breath "Ok here it goes." Patton closes his eyes he quickly starts to shake then he screams. "FIRE, FIRE OH GOD WHY" He holds onto Nemo tightly. "We're going to die, I don't want to die"

 

Nemo holds him close. “Shh... it’s okay, honeybee. We’re gonna be okay.” He says, seeing what Patton is seeing. He shuts his eyes, but it just makes the images more vivid. 

 

Virgil shoots up, hearing Patton’s screams and looks at Logan. Logan shoots up from the bed and runs. 

 

Patton screams in pain. He starts to cry. "MY HANDS" the fire panic takes a short break as another memory starts "I burn my hands, I burn my hands, numb, shut down, my fault" his fear is shot back to the flames.

 

“Patton!” Nemo shouts desperately. He looks up as Logan and Virgil enter the room. “He bottled up the fear. He’s going through it again.”

 

Logan nods his head he goes over and rubs Patton back. "Patton breath"

 

"It hurts, make it stop, it hurts so bad. Nemo get out! You’re going to get yourself hurt." Patton buries his face into Nemo chest.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, honeybee. It’s okay, I’m safe. We’re safe. It’s over.” Nemo says, holding Patton as close as physically possible, gritting his teeth.

 

"LOOK OUT!" Patton cries "It hurts, my hands" Patton starts to calm down still a little shaken but it's over. He feels Nemo holding him. He feels another hand rubbing his back. He tries to calm down.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Nemo says, nuzzling his hair. 

 

Virgil rubs Patton’s shoulder. Patton shutters but nods his head. He tries to take a deep breath but starts coughing. Logan hands Nemo a water bottle.Nemo carefully helps Patton drink some of it. He pulls it away after a moment to let him breathe.

 

Patton takes a deep breath and finally opens his eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have put you through that."

 

"Patton are you ok?" Logan asked

 

Patton nods his head. "Yeah it wasn't that bad." _'That was the worst thing I went through in a long time and I hated ever second of it.'_

 

Nemo huddles into him. “Yeah it was.” He mumbles, closing his eyes. 

 

“Nemo?” Virgil questions. 

 

“I’m fine. It was Patton who went through it.” _‘How come I could see and feel it too?’_

 

"I'm sorry I should have waited. I should have asked Logan." 

 

"Patton it's alright. It's over now and that is all that matters." Logan gently massages the top of Patton neck. Patton closes his eyes as his head falls onto Nemo shoulder and he starts to relax. Nemo smiles and tries to slow his own racing heart without alerting the others. He subconsciously strokes Patton's hair. Virgil looks at Nemo critically but doesn't say anything.

 

Logan stops massage Patton neck. He whines in response. Logan chuckles and grabs Nemo hand. "Massage here he loves it. Just be gentle don't put too much pressure on it."

 

Nemo nods and starts massaging his neck. He smiles as Patton hums and relaxes again. Patton nuzzles Nemo and purrs.

 

Virgil taps Logan's shoulder. Logan turns towards Virgil.Virgil nods to the door and takes Logan's hand, leading him to the hall. "Something's up with Nemo... That affected him more than he's letting on."

 

Logan thinks for a minute "Do you think he saw what Patton saw? He shouldn’t have but I won't rule anything out quite yet."

 

"Maybe, but I don't know why he would. Unless..." Virgil trails off.

 

"Do you think that Patton room is corrupting him? He spends an awful amount of time with Patton in there."

 

Virgil shakes his head. "No... Nemo is Deceit. He picks up on our lies, whether or not we know it's a lie... The fire was over, but Patton was still living through it."

 

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. Well what can we do about it?"

 

Virgil shrugs and glances back at the door. "All we can do for now is keep an eye on him. He was dealing with not only his own fear, but Patton's as well. He hides it well, but he's still coming down."Logan nods his heads he walks back into to see Patton making out with Nemo. He looks back at Virgil. Virgil snorts before covering his mouth and walking back into the hall.Nemo hums and intertwines his legs with Patton. He cups Patton's face, kissing him deeply, letting his love for him overtake the panic from moments earlier.

 

Logan walks back out and smirks at Virgil. "So, he still coming down from panic?"

 

Virgil chuckles. "Well, he was."


	24. Get Your Freaky, Freaky on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter gets more sexual than normal. If you are uncomfortable with sex or sexual actions you can skip this chapter without missing any story plot points. Happy reading-Terra

Nemo breaks the kiss, purring and licking down Patton's neck before kissing up to his cheek. "Love you... My honeybee..." he whispers breathy, heart racing for every reason except panic. He was safe. Patton was safe.

 

Patton giggles "I love you too my Pearl" He nibbles at Nemo neck. Nemo moans and smiles at the nickname, stretching his neck a bit more to give Patton more access. Patton nibbles at his neck for a little bit longer before relaxing on his chest.

 

Nemo pants and closes his eyes, fidgeting slightly. After a moment he carefully pushes Patton off him and flips over on top of him, straddling his waist and bending down to kiss him.

 

"Be careful of my hands ok."

 

Nemo nods in the kiss and picks up Patton's wrists, carefully pulling them up to a 'T' position. He lets them go and runs his hands along Patton's chest, down to his stomach. He pulls back to breathe and lightly tickles Patton.

 

Patton giggles and it takes all of his will power not to fight Nemo off. "No fair! I'm defenseless."

 

Nemo smirks at him and stops tickling, diving in for another kiss. He cups Patton's face and rubs his cheek with his thumb before dipping his hands down under Patton's shirt and behind his back. "Mmm... Waaaaarrrmm..." Nemo hums and nuzzles his neck.

 

"Are you cold love?" Patton smirks.

 

Nemo purrs and shivers slightly, slipping a small buck. He reaches to the side and pulls a blanket over them, curling up on top of Patton, arms and legs still wrapped around him. "Miiiiiiinnnnee..." he hums.

 

Patton wraps his arms around him. "Always" He kisses his cheek.

 

Nemo shivers and bucks again. "Paaaaattt..." he whines, looking up at him.

 

"Hmm?" He looks at him. Nemo gives him puppy eyes, pouting a bit. "Aww what's wrong my Pearl?" Patton kisses his forehead. Nemo purrs and rocks slightly. He leans up and kisses Patton's neck to distract himself. "Just be careful with me."

 

Nemo pulls back and shakes his head, still fidgeting. "Can't- can't hurt you." He whispers, looking down at Patton desperately.

 

Patton nuzzles his nose with his. "You won't hurt me, I'm tougher than I look. If I need to stop, I'll let you know. Trust me that I trust you." Patton reinsures.

 

Nemo smiles through desperation border lining on pain. "I know. But still... I can- I can just grind?" he offers, not quite resisting a buck.

 

"Whatever makes you happy."

 

Nemo settles his head on Patton's shoulders, shaking and closing his eyes. "I love you..." he whispers. "I never want you to be in- ah- p-pain again." He says, wrapping his legs around Patton's and laying on his side.

 

"Well I don't have a good track record when it comes to not doing things that get me hurt. Not that it's anyone’s fault." He kisses his cheek and nuzzles Nemo scales with his face.

 

Nemo gasps and tightens his grip on Patton, shaking violently. "Then... I'm- not letting you go- alone."


	25. You are the only UNO for me

Virgil looks up at a noise from down the hall. "Did not think they would be doing that." he says, somewhere between amused and shocked. He sighs and lays his head back down on Logan's chest, gazing up at his boyfriend's ceiling. "Are you hungry?"

 

"Yes, I was just about to ask you if wanted to get some food."

 

Virgil nods and sits up, suddenly looking back at Logan. "Has Nico eaten?"

 

"I think the only one who has eaten was Patton." Logan admits.

 

"Okay... What sounds good?"

 

"Mac and cheese?" Logan offer as he stops in front of Roman door. "I'm going to asked Nico if he wants to join us." Virgil nods and heads down the hall. He pauses to close Patton's door before bounding down the stairs to the mud room.Logan enters Roman room. "Nico me and Virgil are making lunch do you want to join us?"

 

Nico looks up as Logan enters. He glances down at Roman before sighing and nodding, sliding off the bed and walking to Logan. "He'll be okay for a few minutes, right?

 

"I highly doubt anything bad is going to happen to him. I would let you eat up here, but Roman room would absorb your food."

 

Nico chuckles. "Huh. He hasn't absorbed me." he says, smirking over at the slumbering form before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

 

"Well of course not you’re not made of creative energy. You're a side." 

 

"Is Patton okay?" he asks as they pass his room.

 

"Right now? I think he is doing just fine. Though I hope he doesn't push himself. I guess you are referring to his scream. Patton bottled his panic and fear during the fire. Of course, he couldn't keep it bottle forever so he absorbs it and he started panicking. He has calm down now though."

 

"Oh. Good." Nico says, making his way downstairs. 

 

Virgil looks up and smiles at Nico. "Hey, thanks for helping my boyfriend earlier." he says, pointing a spatula at Logan. 

 

Nico nods and bows. "All in a good day's work."

 

Virgil chuckles. "You're hanging around Roman too much."

 

"I could say the same of you and Logan from what I've heard about your debates." Virgil gives him a look.

 

Logan walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "How's the Mac and cheese coming dear?"

 

Virgil smiles and takes Logan's hand. "Fine. Still boiling."Logan looks down at their hands. He lifts it up and kisses it.

 

Virgil blushes. "Since when did you become the romantic?" he asks playfully, stepping away from the stove and turning around, grabbing Logan's tie and pulling him into another kiss. Nico smiles at them and looks around, feeling slightly lost and not knowing what to do with himself without Roman by his side.

 

"I'm trying to be more open with my feeling. If you don't like it, I can stop." Logan wraps his arms around Virgil waist.

 

"No, I like it. A lot." Virgil says, smiling at him.

 

Logan smiles and nuzzles his neck. "Let me know if I go too far at any time. I'm still new to this."

 

Virgil purrs. "You're doing fine, star." he says, closing his eyes. Nico comes over and takes the spatula from Virgil, winking at him and nodding to the commons. He goes and stirs the macaroni. Virgil hums and side steps out of the kitchen, pulling Logan with him.

 

Logan starts taking the lead as he falls onto the couch with Virgil on top of him. "I think I still owe you some cuddles." He kisses his cheek and wraps his arms around him. Virgil smiles and clings to him, nuzzling Logan's neck and wrapping his arms around him, massaging the back of his head.Logan purrs and leans into it. Moving his head around with Virgil fingers. _'Man, he has gotten good at this'_ "You already did me, I should be doing you."

 

Virgil smiles. "You did me too. We'll switch soon, just relax." he says, using his other hand to massage his back.

 

Logan closes his eyes. "Why does this feel so good? I'm like Jell-O in your arms."

 

Virgil chuckles. "I know. And I love it. I love how you purr, how you melt from simple touches..." he whispers in Logan's ear, licking the edge of it. He turns and kisses Logan's forehead, continuing to massage him. He moves up and down Logan's back, applying more or less pressure to certain areas.

 

"Is that because I'm usually stone cold and you find joy in me doing the opposite?" Logan doesn’t even know that he keeps following the touch.

 

Virgil chuckles. "You like to think you're stone cold, but you're really not and I like it when you drop that facade."

 

"Guess I'm not great of an actor" Logan purrs, he wraps his legs around Virgil. Virgil hums and pulls Logan closer.

 

"Lunch is ready!" Nico calls from the kitchen. Virgil lets out a disappointed noise.

 

Logan chuckles and boops Virgil nose. "We will continue this later." Logan lets go of Virgil.

 

Virgil recoils and huffs, mock offended, before laughing a little and sitting up, following Logan to the dining room.

 

"Would Patton and Nemo want some?" Nico asks, setting the pot down on an oven mitt.

 

"I'm not going up there." Logan states as he scopes up some good old Mac and cheese. Nico gives Virgil a look, who laughs. 

 

"They're preoccupied. I'll save some for them." Virgil says, going to the kitchen and grabbing two more bowls.

 

Nico looks confused. "They just went through a fire..."

 

Virgil comes back and scoops some Mac and Cheese into the bowls. "I know." He says with a shrug.

 

"Okay then." Nico says, sitting down.

 

"Their grown men, they can do what they want. Thank you for making lunch Nico."

 

"Yeah, no problem." Nico says, glancing at Roman's empty seat.

 

"Roman will be fine. Like I said he just needs a day. He might still be very..." Logan thinks of a word to use. "Goofy when he wakes up."

 

Nico chuckles and plays with his food. "He was kinda cute... when he was... goofy, last night." Virgil laughs.

 

Logan smirks "I wouldn't want to be you when he hits the crying stage." Logan chuckles.

 

"Crying?" Nico looks up at him, slightly scared.

 

"Oh yeah Roman will cry over anything. First, he’s like a goofy drunk, then he’s like a crying drunk. Patton usually takes care of him when that happens, but he might want you instead. Don't take anything he says seriously. He once got upset because I 'stole his face'."

 

Nico laughs. "Alright. I'll be ready." He says with a smile, continuing to eat. 

 

Virgil puts his hand in his pocket and feels something. He pulls out Logan's tie and holds it up. "Opps." He says sheepishly.

 

"You must have magical pockets." Nico smirks.

 

"Virgil at some point I would like my ties back I somehow only have 5 left when I own 20."

 

Virgil laughs and tries to put the tie on himself but ends up tying it wrong.Logan chuckles. "Not as easy as it looks. Here let me." Logan takes the tie off and ties it around Virgil neck. He then pulls his jacket over it. "There you go." He kisses his cheek.

 

Virgil smiles at him. "Now you can pull me around too." He says with a smirk. Nico chokes

 

"You mean like this?" Logan pulls on the tie, pulling Virgil into a kiss.

 

"Mmph!" Virgil exclaims, then chuckles and grabs Logan's tie, keeping him close. Nico smiles sadly at them and looks down at his food. He quickly finishes it and gets up, setting his dishes in the sink and refilling his glass of water before heading upstairs.

 

Logan watches Nico leave. "Do you think we upset him?"

 

When Nico enters Roman room, it looks to slowly be gaining back its color. Roman himself also looks to be gaining color back. Nico looks down, disappointed only for a moment at losing his water to the room but smiling at Roman's recovery. He walks over and chuckles to himself, thinking why Roman's room hasn't absorbed his clothes. 

 

Virgil looks up the stairs. "I don't know... I think he just misses Roman."

 

Logan nods "He is very dependent on Roman. This must be hard for him."

 

Virgil nods. "Well... Roman being his source of pride..."

 

"Nico should work on being more independent. I don't want him upset every time Roman does something stupid."

 

Virgil chuckles. "That's gonna be easier said than done."

 

"I am aware. We can start with get him out of Roman room. We can do an activity to get his mind off Roman. Though we can't be lovey dovely or else we will just upset him." Logan suggested.

 

Virgil nods. "Ya, before Roman absorbs him." He laughs.

 

"You know that’s not possible." Logan goes upstairs. He enters Roman room taking note how color is coming back to it and Roman. "Nico I was wondering if you would like to join me and Virgil for an activity."

 

Nico sits up on the bed. “I thought you two were busy?”

 

“No, we just want to hang out if that’s okay?” Virgil asks.

 

"There no point on waiting for him to wake up. You look to have 5 hours before Roman is back to full color.

 

Nico sighs and slides off the bed, walking over. “Okay.” He says, then looks up with a smile. “What do you guys want to do?”

 

Logan stands up straight and proud. "We are going to have a game night. You can pick the first game."

 

Nico’s eyes brighten. “How about Uno?” Virgil nods enthusiastically.

 

Logan smiles "Be prepared to lose." Logan heads out of the room. He rushes downstairs and sets up the game. _'The fool I am the KING of this game.'_  

 

Virgil laughs menacingly. “We’ll see, my love.” He says, sitting down a crossed from Logan. Nico laughs and sits down as well.

 

Logan past out the cards. "Let the best man win."

 

A green three shows. Nico places a yellow three. “Gray.” He calls. 

 

Virgil laughs. “It’s yellow.”

 

“Oh.” Nico chuckles. Virgil places a yellow seven.

 

"I still don't understand how your color blind." Logan puts down a yellow draw two. "I love you Virgil" Logan tease.

 

“That’s Nico’s.” Virgil points out. “I thought you knew how to play?” He teases. 

 

Nico laughs and draws two. He places a yellow reverse. “There. Have at him.” He says to Logan.

 

Logan smirks "Oh I will, draw four Virgil" he puts the card down. Virgil hisses and begrudgingly draws four. 

 

Nico laughs. “What color?”

 

"Red" Logan enjoyed seeing Virgil frustrated face. Nico puts down a red reverse. 

 

Virgil smirks evilly at Logan. “Draw four.” He says placing the card. “Green.”

 

Nico laughs and place a green nine. Virgil places a green five.

 

"You have made an enemy today my love." Logan glares at Virgil. He draws a card and putsdown a green two.

 

Virgil chuckles. “I tend to live life dangerously...” Nico places a green two. Virgil places a green four. Logan puts down a yellow four.

 

Nico puts a yellow zero. Virgil puts a yellow reverse. Nico places a green reverse. Virgil glares at him and draws a card. “Pass.” He says.Logan puts down a green reverse and smirks at Virgil.

 

Virgil gives him a look and glances at Nico apologetically. “Sorry.” He says, placing a draw two. “Blue.” Nico, groans and draws two. Logan draws a card and puts down a blue one.

 

Virgil places a blue three. Nico places a blue eight.Logan draws and keeps the card. He growls in frustration.

 

Nico smirks at Virgil. "Draw four..." he says, placing the card. "Green." Virgil hisses and draws. Logan laughs he puts down a green three.

 

Virgil draws a card and groans. "Pass." Nico puts down a blue three, glancing at Logan, heart racing, fidgeting with the two cards in his hand.Logan glares at Nico. Logan puts down a green skip.

 

Virgil lets out an offended noise. Nico looks down at his hand and sighs, drawing a card. He thinks it over a moment before smirking and dramatically placing a grand green one. Virgil laughs. Logan puts down a green two.

 

"Let's get some red in here!" Virgil says, placing a red two. 

 

Nico smirks and places a red skip. "Uno." he says smugly.

 

Virgil gives him a testing look, placing a yellow skip. Nico frowns slightly, clinging to his final card like a lifeline. Logan looks at his cards and frowns. "You just had to make it yellow." He draws a card and keeps it.

 

Virgil places a yellow reverse. "Sorry, Nico." he says with a shrug. Nico smirks and rolls his eyes. Logan draws another card. He looks at Nico and puts down a yellow draw two.

 

Nico growls and draws the cards. Virgil, chuckles and places a green draw two. He misses Nico's smirk for Logan's glare and laughs. "Well, you gotta have something now. I mean, I changed the color AND gave you two cards!" Nico laughs. "Thank you for the two cards" Logan says sarcastically as he puts down a green skip.

 

Nico face plants. Virgil laughs and puts down a green reverse. "I feel bad." he shrugs. Nico looks up and quickly places a green one. Logan laughs and puts down a yellow one.

 

Virgil places a yellow nine. Nico places a blue nine. "Uno." Virgil glances at Logan nervously. Logan looks at his cards he sighs and puts down a blue five. He sits back and waits.

 

Virgil places a blue three. Nico draws a card and places a blue draw two. "Draw two." Logan draws his two cards then puts down a blue nine. "Looks like someone doesn't have blues"

 

Virgil places a blue four. Nico grins excitedly for a moment before sighing and drawing. "Pass."Logan puts down a yellow 4. "Sorry ran out of blues."

 

Virgil draws a card. "Pass." Nico excitedly slam dunks his yellow eight down. Virgil laughs and claps. "You didn't call Uno, draw two." Logan smirks.

 

Nico gives Logan a look before glancing down at the card he dropped on the table. He groans and picks it up then draws two more. Logan puts down a yellow skip.

 

Virgil glares at him. "You're gonna pay for this later."

 

Nico places a green skip and smirks. Virgil laughs and places a green four. Nico places a green two. "Uno." Logan puts down a green draw 2. "I would like to see you try."Virgil holds Logan gaze as he draws. 

 

Nico looks between the two, amused, before placing a red draw two. "Good job Nico." Logan puts down his cards. "That was fun."

 

Virgil sighs and throws his cards on the table, smiling. "Ya, it was." he says, looking at Nico who was beaming.

 

"I'll beat you next time though." Logan promise as he gets up and looks at his watch.

 

Nico laughs. "Is he always like this?" he asks Virgil.

 

"You should see him at Chess and Poker..." 

 

Nico smirks. "I would love to see him and Nemo in a poker match..."

 

"I wouldn't want to play him in BS, you would never win." He picks up two bowls and Mac and cheese.

 

"What's BS?" Nico asks.

 

"It stands for Bullshit, it's a card game where you need to lie to get rid of your cards the fastest. You can see how well that would go with Nemo playing." Logan sticks one of the bowls in the microwave.

 

Nico laughs. "Huh. I'm assuming you've tried?"

 

Virgil laughs. "Oh, it was good. Logan was determined he could hide his lies. He tried everything. Literally. Everything."

 

"You can't beat him. It's impossible!" Logan switch the bowls out.

 

"Wha? The great Logan Logic Sanders, DEFEATED? By a snake!?" Nico mocks playfully. Virgil laughs.

 

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Logan yells as he picks up the two bowls and heading upstairs.

 

Nico and Virgil laugh loudly. "Love ya too, Lo!" Virgil calls.

 

Logan walks up to Patton door and knocks. "Patton? Nemo? May I come in?"

 

Nemo lifts his head sleepily off Patton's chest. "Ya." he calls before laying down again.

 

Logan opens the door and walks in. "I brought you some Mac and Cheese. Given that you haven't eaten today Nemo I suggest that you eat it." Logan put the bowls on the night stand. He picks up the cold bowl of soup. Nemo shoots up and makes grabby hands for the bowl, wincing a little as Patton groans.Logan hands him the bowl. "Did you really need to have sex now? You two should be resting."

 

Nemo blushes and ducks his face. "W-we d-didn't." he stutters, looking down at the bowl.He carefully lifts a spoonful to his mouth.

 

"Oh, sorry I miss judge." Logan clear is throat. "Well I'm be going now" Logan leaves.

 

"When you're done eating can you fed me?" Patton asks opening his eyes. Nemo glances at Patton and takes the spoon away from his lips, offering it to Patton."No, you eat first. I had breakfast I can wait." Patton insisted. Nemo shakes his head and pushes the spoon towards Patton's face, though his stomach protests.Patton keeps his mouth close and glares at Nemo. _'I don't want you to eat first.'_ Nemo sighs and takes the spoon back, eating it. He takes another scoop and offers it to Patton.Patton shakes his head. _'There are not two bowls, don't eat one of them.'_ Nemo rolls his eyes and grabs the other bowl, setting it side by side on his lap and taking a scoop from the second bowl, offering it once again to Patton.Patton glares at Nemo he carefully tries to push Nemo bowl near him. Biting his cheeks so he doesn't whine at the contact. _‘Don't finish first'_ he looks at Nemo with determination.

 

Nemo narrows his eyes and continues to offer the spoon. "Eat."

 

Patton crosses his arms. _'Yes'_ he was going to win this battle. It's not too much to ask to have Nemo eat first. He's hungry Patton could tell. So why wouldn't Nemo just eat? _'He doesn't need to put me in front of his needs.'_

 

"Yes, I do." Nemo says, still holding out the now cold macaroni. "I'm not eating until you do." His stomach betrays him with a growl as he grimaces.

 

Patton huff's in defeat. "Fine if it gets you to eat." Patton opens his mouth. Nemo smiles and pushes the spoon into Patton's mouth before setting it back down in the bowl. He picks up his own spoon and takes a bite before setting his down and picking up Patton's again, offering him another bite.Patton let's him do this back and forth. "It's ok to put yourself first sometimes."

 

"I know." Nemo says before taking another bite, then holding up one for Patton.

 

"So why don't you?" Patton asked then takes the bite.

 

Because I love you." Nemo says and sets the spoon down before sighing. "I'm tired of putting myself first. I did that for too long. And then I flipped to the other extreme of suffering alone because I thought that was protecting all of you. But it wasn't... I was unconsciously affecting Thomas by doing that." He plays with the spoon a bit.

 

Patton leans up and kisses him. "You don't have to go to the extreme. Just if your hurt let me take care of you."

 

Nemo smiles and leans towards Patton. He shakes his head. "No. I'm fine. Besides, you’re the injured one." He says and lifts up a spoonful to Patton.

 

Patton takes a bite. "When am I not injured?" He laughs. "Sorry I know you don't like it."

 

Nemo looks down. "It's fine." He takes a bite then looks around the room. "Sorry I've been so... Off... Lately..."

 

"Are you still getting headaches when you hear lies?"

 

Nemo shrugs. "I don't know what's been up. I don't even know if it has to do with lies or being half snake or being accepted or what." He lifts the spoon to Patton again.

 

He takes it he frowns. "I'm worry about you."

 

"I know." Nemo says and takes a slow bite. "I'll be okay, don't worry." He says, offering Patton a smile. "There's just been a lot of changes and new things." He scoops up the last bit of macaroni and lifts it to Patton.

 

Patton takes it. He chuckles. "You can say that again." Patton looks at Nemo "If anything is wrong let me know ok? I love you and I want you to be safe and happy too."

 

Nemo nods and sets the bowls on the bedside table. He leans forward and kisses Patton's forehead. "Of course, love." He says, smiling at him.


	26. Drunk Creativity

"Looks like your bankrupt Virgil meaning that I win." Logan smile as he counts his fake money. Virgil growls and crosses his arms. 

 

Nico laughs. "That was fun."

 

Logan looks at his watch. "Oh, it's almost been five hours. Roman should be waking up soon."

 

Nico looks up then bounds up the stairs. Virgil laughs and gets up as well, cleaning up the game. Nico enters Roman room. It's fully back to color same as Roman who is now curl up in bed still asleep.He moves over to Roman and strokes his cheek lovingly. He bends down and kisses his forehead. "Soon, love..." he whispers.

 

Roman moves until he gets a hold of Nico. He sighs "Sunshine..." He mumbles.

 

Nico chuckles and lays down next to Roman. "I'm here, my prince. I'm waiting for you..."

 

Roman starts to stir 30 minutes later. He holds tight to Nico "Sun... sunflower shine?" He nuzzles his chest not opening his eyes.

 

Nico strokes his hair. "Yeah, it's me." He hums.

 

"Where you be? I don't see" Roman keeps nuzzling all over his chest. "U smell nice"

 

Nico laughs. "I'm right here." He says, booping Roman's nose.

 

Roman finally opens his eyes, he laughs "Silly mee ma eyes weren't" he laughs again he holds him close.

 

"You need a shower."

 

"I don't wanna"

 

Nico rubs Roman's back, nuzzling his nose with his own. "Fine. Later." He says, smiling at him. "You took a long nap."

 

Roman stomach growls he laughs "I'm hungry. Nico feeeeeedddd meeeee"

 

Nico chuckles and kisses his forehead. "Hold on." He grabs his phone and texts Virgil. 'He's awake and hungry. Can you guys bring something?'

 

Virgil looks down as his phone buzzes. He pulls it out and reads it to Logan. "He should be able to handle a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, right?" He asks Logan.

 

"He can eat whatever he wants as long as he careful." Logan answers.

 

"Okay." Virgil says and goes to the kitchen. He quickly puts a sandwich together. He picks it up and starts walking up the stairs. "You coming?" He asks, looking back down at Logan.

 

"And miss Roman acting like a fool?" Logan gets up and follows Virgil. Virgil opens the door and walks in. 

 

Nico looks up and smiles at him. "Ro, food is here." He says gently, sitting up.

 

"Fooooood" Roman gives the 'gimme hands' "Ma hungry" Virgil laughs and hands Roman the food, holding up his phone to record. Nico laughs.

 

Roman takes a big bite out of it. "Hmm I love ham and cheese." Virgil bites his lip and tries to hold the camera steady while laughing. Nico buries his face into the sheets, muffling his laughter.

 

"Wha? Wha I say?" he laughs "Am I silly? I'm a silly Billy." Logan covers his mouth hiding his laugher. Logan likes to think of this as some type of revenge. Revenge for what? He doesn't know but it's still funny to watch. Nico snorts and laughs loudly.

 

Nemo sits up from laying on Patton's chest, overhearing the laughter. He looks at Patton curiously.

 

"I don't know what going on put if you want to go check it out and let me know that would be great." Patton kisses his cheek. 

 

Roman takes another bit out of his 'Ham and Cheese' sandwich. "Wha so funny?" He smacks his lips "I have peanut butter in my mouth."

 

Nemo gets up and heads down the hall. He peeks his head in the door way and sees Roman with a PB&J sandwich and everyone else dying of laughter. He smiles. "What's going on?"

 

Virgil glances back at him, laughing. "Ro- he- I- can't breathe!" He tries, hand holding his phone shaking with each laugh.

 

"Hey snake fish” He points at Nemo “It's snake fish. They won't stop laughen and I'm a confusen." He takes another bit of his sandwich. "This cheese tastes like jelly. Is it jelly flavor cheese or somethin?" 

 

Logan is shaking with laugher. He doesn't even know why he trying to hide it. Guess out of habit. A laugh bursts out of Nemo as he slides down the doorframe to the floor. Nico laughs harder and falls off the bed, still laughing.

 

"Ya know I think your all laughen at ma. That no nice, I did nonethen to u" Roman ties to grumpy eat his sandwich dropping jelly onto his bed. "Oh no my cheese." Nemo gasps and tries to drag himself out of the room. Virgil steps forward and offers Roman a napkin.

 

"Thanks Vee storm." He looks at Nemo. "Where fishy going?"

 

Nemo falls and rolls around laughing. Virgil backs away and hands his phone to Logan. "Can't- breathe!" He says, making his way out to the hall, Nemo trying and failing to follow. Virgil leans against the wall, forcing himself to calm down.

 

"Hey! Wait for meee" Roman stands up and immediately falls to the ground. He starts laughs he looks at Nico who is also on the ground. "When did we hit the ceiling?"

 

Logan can't take it anymore he laughs. He laughs loud and long he stop the recording hands on his knees. Virgil hears Logan’s laugh and pokes his head in, doing a double take and- _‘Oh my god he’s too freakin cute when he laughs!’_ Nico makes wheezing noises and crawls over to Roman, wrapping an arm around him, grinning stupidly.

 

"Nicooooo how are we going to get off the ceeeeiliiiinnnggg?"

 

Patton walks out of his room. "What is going on out here?"

 

Nemo is on the floor just outside the door, gasping. “Ro-man- he’s!” He bursts into another fit of laughter, whining in pain from his stomach. Nico laughs and cuddles Roman, trying to get himself calmed down. Patton looks at him with confusion then enter Roman room. He sees Roman on the floor holding Nico.

 

"Patty Pat hi! Everyone is leaving me." 

 

Patton giggles and moves closer. "Looks like some peak, didn't they?" 

 

Roman shakes his head. "Me never, hey do you know why we're on the ceiling?"

 

"Even Logan is laughing. That impressive, okay Roman let's get you back to bed." 

 

Roman nods his head "Ok Patty Pat" Roman grabs Patton hand. Patton yelps but Roman doesn't let go. Roman laughs "Sorry Patty guess I don't know my own strength" he swings Patton hand around. Nemo scrabbles in at Patton’s yelp, still trying to catch his breath.

 

"Yup your pretty strong kiddo. Can you let go off my hand please?' Patton begged.

 

Roman shake his head. "No silly u pull me up" he gives another squeeze. 

 

"Aaahh Roman please"

 

“Ro!” Nico says, suddenly becoming serious and grabbing Roman’s wrists, squeezing and forcing him to release Patton. 

 

Logan goes up to him. "Patton are you alright?"

 

"It's ok, that was my fault. I should have saw that coming." Patton keeps his distance holding his hand. Roman pouts.

 

"Did I do something wrong?"

 

“Patton’s hands have a boo, boo, love.” Nico says, rubbing Roman’s back. Nemo checks Patton’s hands.

 

Roman gasps "Oh no ma sorry, I forgotty. Patty Pat ples forgive ma." 

 

Patton waves Nemo off. "It's ok Ro, I know you didn't mean it." 

 

Roman starts crying. "I hurt Patty!" 

 

"And there the crying stage." Logan added. Roman clings onto Nico crying into his shoulder.

 

Nico holds Roman and shushes him, rubbing his back. “It’s okay, love. You didn’t mean it and Patton is okay.”

 

Patton made a face of pain, that really hurt. He looks at Logan. "I will like a new wrap please." Logan nods.

 

"Of course, let's get you back to your room."

 

Patton look back at Roman and Nico. "Pick him up and carry him baby style. That's what he wanted me too. It will help to calm him down. He will fall asleep once the crying stage is complete and be back to normal when he wakes up."

 

"Carry me please" Roman begged nuzzling Nico. Nemo follows Patton out. 

 

Virgil looks back at Nico. “You’ll be okay?” He asks, pausing at the doorway. 

 

Nico nods and positions Roman so he can pick him up safely. He lifts him up and heads to the door, Virgil having left with the others. “Come on, love. Let’s go downstairs.” He says, rocking Roman in his arms and humming.


	27. Conceal Don’t Feel… Well Now They Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opps we slip again sorry-Terra

"Ow Logan" Logan was trying to unwrap the bandages.

 

"I'm sorry Patton I'm being as careful as I can."

 

Patton sighs "I know" He looks over to the white spot on his floor almost gone. "Hey Lo, you think I could-"

 

"No"

 

"but-"

 

"No, Patton just be patient. It's almost done anyway."

 

Patton puffs "Ow" Nemo rubs Patton’s back encouragingly while Virgil has a hand on Patton’s shoulder. Roman’s wails echo down the hall. 

 

“Wow. He really can be a baby when he wants to be.” Virgil comments. 

 

Nemo snorts. “I’ve never laughed that much in my whole life...”

 

"I never laugh before." Logan smirks knowing that was not completely true.

 

"I'm sad I miss it, looked to be really funny. OW LOGAN!"

 

"There off." He pulls out the burn cream. "I'm sorry but it was sticking to you really badly." He starts putting it on Patton hands.

 

“I actually recorded it.” Virgil says, chuckling and pulling out his phone. “You can watch it once Logan is done.” He says, handing it to Nemo. “Just bring it back.” He says before walking out. Nemo nods.

 

"THANK VIRGIL" Patton called out as he walks out.

 

"Ok, Patton I'm going to rebandage you now." Logan starts wrapping him.

 

"Ow! Logan why are you being so hard?"

 

"I'm not, but this hand in particular is already in pain from Roman grabbing it. It's just sensitive." Nemo grits his teeth and sets Virgil’s phone down. He places his hands on Patton’s temples and closes his eyes, squeezing them shut and tensing as Patton feels the pain lessen.

 

"Nemo what are you doing?" Patton asked. Logan looks up at him and stops.

 

Nemo breathes heavily and sighs when Logan stops. "Tricking... Your mind... Into believing you're not in pain... Blocking the pain signals from reaching your brain."

 

"You can do that?" Logan and Patton asked at the same time.

 

"Apparently. I just found out about it. Or... A part of it. When Patton had to relive the fear, I felt and saw what he did." Nemo says, pulling his hands away from Patton's temples. "I got an idea from that and wanted to test it." He says, rubbing Patton's cheek with his thumb.

 

"Well don't do it again. I don't like seeing you in pain any more than you like seeing me in pain. Logan just get it over with." 

 

Logan nods "Ok Patton" Logan starts back on work faster and sadly harder. Patton tense up and bite his cheek so he doesn't make any more sound. Logan pulls a little too hard at the end.

 

"Fudge Logan" 

 

"Sorry, ok now for the second hand."

 

Nemo fidgets with his fibers for a moment before grabbing Patton's wrist, rubbing it encouragingly to disguise the fact he's blocking the pain again. Patton looks at Nemo getting a little anger. Without looking away he pulls his hand back and slams it on the beam of his bed. 

 

"PATTON!" Logan yells.

 

Nemo's eyes widen, and he jumps on top of Patton, pinning him down. "Stop." He says, voice steady, looking Patton in the eyes.

 

"I stop? How about you stop! I don't want you in pain just so I'm not! It's not fair to you." Tears start forming in his eyes. "Why won't you just let me take my punishment?"

 

"Patton..." Logan whispers.

 

"Because you don't deserve it." Nemo says softly, blinking to hold back his own tears, but remaining unmoving.

 

"Yes, I do you just don't know it!" 

 

"Patton. Walk" Logan ordered. Patton huffs as he sits up pushes Nemo off. He storms out of his room. Logan sighs.

 

Nemo looks up at Logan, eyes narrowing. "What does he mean 'you just don't know it'? What is he hiding from me?" He asks, trying to keep the hurt tone out of his voice at the thought that Patton would hide something from him.

 

Logan shakes his head. "You don't want to know, Patton doesn't want you to know and it's not my story to tell. Give him time to cool off. We don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you two got into a fight." Logan hope that Nemo would let it go but highly doubts it.

 

"Well, there were things I didn't want him to know but he found out." Nemo says, looking down. He looks up at Logan seriously. "Is it a threat to his safety?" He says with a tone of interrogation.

 

Logan thinks about it. "Not directly but it looks like he is using it as an excuse for why he should be in pain. He feels guilty for what happened, spending his whole life trying to make up for it, but it doesn't look like he is satisfied yet."

 

"Logan." Nemo says, gaining Logan's attention. "What. Happened?" He asks precisely. _'What is this feeling? I don't like it... It feels dangerous...'_

 

Logan shakes his head he stands up. "Nemo some things are better left in the past. I'll talk to Patton and try to help him, but he doesn't want anyone to know about it."

 

Nemo stands and grabs Logan's wrist. " **Logan**." Nemo says, face paling with how his voice is becoming distorted like Virgil's. " **You _will_  tell me what happened.**" He says, looking into Logan's eyes as the other's mental walls slip by Nemo's persuasion. _'I don't like this! I don't like this! What am I doing? I need to know what happened to Patton.'_

 

"Patton used to be friends with Malice and killed me." Logan slap a hand across his mouth. _'Did I just say that out loud? Oh God I just said that out loud. Why did I say that out loud?'_

 

Nemo's eyes widen in shock and he stumbles back, snapped out of his trance. He looks down and slowly raises his hands, then looks up at Logan, not sure whether to be shocked at his abilities or what Logan just said. He doesn't know whether to apologize for manipulating him or ask questions. He just sits there and stares.

 

"Nemo I can explain" he brushes his hands through his hair. "What just happened?" He sits back down.

 

Nemo realizes he hasn't been breathing and gasps. He shakes as his head starts spinning. He carefully lays himself down on the ground. "I don't- know. I... Controlled you... To- to tell the truth?" It shocks him even more. What was happening to him? Was it his dark side? Was it Depression again? No. No this didn't feel like either. This was different. "Am I becoming Truth!?" Nemo looks up at Logan, scared. "And Patton and Malice!? He killed you? How? How are you alive? What happened!? What did Malice do to Patton!?" he hyperventilates. _'DAMMIT NEMO! GET A GRIP! LOGAN'S IN JUST AS MUCH SHOCK AS YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUDDENLY TELL THE TRUTH ABOUT SOMETHING YOU'VE LIED ABOUT YOUR WHOLE LIFE!'_

 

Logan goes over. "Breath, I'll explain everything, but I need you to calm down first. In for four" Nemo gasps and follows Logan's instructions.

 

Virgil comes in. "What happened!? Are you okay, Nemo?"

 

"Virgil now is not a good time.” He focus back on Nemo “Ok hold for 7"

 

Nemo nods and holds. Virgil kneels down on his other side and places a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing good." he smiles at him.

 

"Out for 8, you can do it."

 

Nemo slowly breathes out and lays his head back, still slightly dizzy. _'Does Virgil not know?'_ he asks Logan in his mind.

 

 _'Of course not, no one was supposed to know.'_ "Ok, Virgil I'm going to go find Patton can you watch Nemo for me?"

 

Virgil nods. "What happened?" 

 

Nemo shakes his head. "I found out I have a new ability. But I wasn't prepared for the toll it would have on me."

 

"Oh." Virgil says.

 

Logan leaves he heads to his room and opens the door to find Patton sitting on his bed. He closes the door behind him. "He wants to know, doesn't he?" Patton ask not looking at Logan. 

 

Logan sighs "Worst, he does" Patton shoots up and looks at Logan with wide eyes. 

 

"WHAT! YOU TOLD HIM?" Patton yelled. 

 

"Not by choice" he shakes his head "Look I'm sorry but I didn't explain myself too well. You need to tell him what happened."

 

"What do you mean 'not by choice'?"

 

"Patton one problem at a time please." 

 

Patton sighs his heart racing. "Virgil?" 

 

"Not yet but at this point we should just tell him too." Patton sits on the bed rocking himself back and forth.

 

"How did it come to this?"

 

Logan walks over and sits next to him rubbing his back. "It's time that they knew." 

 

"I'm scared" Patton whispers.

 

"I know, I am too." Logan stands up. "Come on we don't want to keep them waiting. Patton waits a second before getting up and following Logan back to his room. They stand at the doorway.

 

Virgil keeps calming Nemo down. Nemo looks up and his eyes soften at Patton. He carefully stands and walks over to him. He looks at him for a moment before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

 

Patton is shock "I-I don't understand."

 

Logan sits next to Virgil. He grabs and squeeze his hand. Virgil looks between Logan, Nemo and Patton. He's confused and growing more nervous with each moment.

 

"I love you." Nemo whispers in his ear before pulling back to look at him. "Did you really think anything was going to change that?" he sighs. "Look, I don't know what happened back then, but I know who you are now. You are the most caring, loving person I have ever met. You give everything you have to others and more. You may have been a different person back then, but if so then you've changed. For the better."

 

Patton gives him a weak smile then drops it. "I should tell you want happened." He looks over to Virgil. "Both of you" he walks over and sits on his bed. Nemo sits next to Patton. Virgil scoots so he can see Patton clearly. Patton takes a deep breath. "Ok well first off you are right. I was a completely different person when me and Logan were kids. Before the rest of you show up. Back then it was just me, Logan, and Malice."

 

Virgil's eyes narrow at the mention of Malice. Nemo shivers and huddles closer to Patton.

 

"Me and Malice used to be ‘friends’" Patton grimace at staying friends. He hated calling Malice that. "He taught me how to fight and to be tough. Logan became our punching bag."

 

Virgil's eyes widen, and he glances at Logan. Logan tries to keep a straight face but how hard he is holding Virgil hand is giving away how nervous he is. Nemo shuts his eyes tight, willing himself to forget Malice's face of delight when he had him, when he tortured him. He tried to keep from seeing Patton's face with that same disgusting expression. 

 

“One day, I was in a fight with Logan again. I don’t remember what we were fighting about...” He pauses takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling. "I kill him. I kill Logan with my bare hands."

 

Virgil stares at Patton, trying to process how on earth his father figure could have killed his love. Nemo fidgets and stands, pacing around the room. The nightmares he suppressed for so long were coming back, and this time Patton was getting mixed in with them. He forces himself to breathe evenly.

 

Patton looks at their reactions. He brings his knees up curls into himself. "I'm sorry"

 

"Patton finish" Patton nods.

 

“Malice cheer me on, I wanted to make  _him_ happy. I hated it, I felt sick in my stomach and heart. I knew what I did was wrong, Logan try to tell me that, but I didn’t listen. Malice was so proud of me. I kicked him out. Created the dark side of the mind and banish him." Patton takes a deep breath "Logan reform 3 days later. I vowed to never fight again, that I would never hurt anyone again or use my strength." He looks up at Nemo. "You said I wasn't a monster, you were wrong."

 

Nemo looks at him solemnly and drops to his knees, holding his head. He can still hear Malice's laughter. His screams. None of the other dark sides were brave enough to even attempt to save him. They weren't all bad. Why was he automatically sorted into the dark sides? If it weren’t for Patton creating it, then he wouldn't have been stuck with Malice. But him and Patton were "friends". Is he choking? He should be comforting his love. He can't. He can't breathe. Wait, what's happening!?

 

Virgil crawls over. "Hey, Nemo. Nemo. Nemo!?" he begins to panic as Nemo doesn't respond. "Hey, it's over, It’s in the past. You're here now! You're safe!" he tries desperately.

 

Patton starts crying, he covers his face. Repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. Logan rubs his back letting Virgil deal with Nemo.

 

Nemo shakes his head. He has to get out. He has to get out of his mind. His mind is going to kill him. He gets up and runs to Patton, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. Virgil gets up and walks over, watching Patton carefully.

 

Patton first is shock but then runs with it. He holds onto him and kisses him back. His exposed hand burns but he doesn't care. He deserves it for cause his family so much pain. For causing Nemo so much pain. "I'm sorry" He kisses him all over his face. "I never wanted to hurt you." Logan walks over and holds onto Virgil.

 

Nemo takes Patton's hands and takes the pain. He keeps him out of his head, keeps him in the moment. He kisses Patton back. "You didn't. You didn't hurt me." Virgil clings to Logan tightly, rocking them and burying his face into Logan's chest. Patton lays his head on Nemo chest and cries, he doesn't even care that Nemo is taking his pain. He just doesn't want him to let go.

 

Logan holds onto Virgil. "It's ok" he whispers "I'm safe, Patton isn't going to hurt me. He would rather die." He pets Virgil hair.

 

"I know." Virgil says, running a hand through his hair and looking back at the two on the bed. Nemo cries with Patton, holding him close as physically possible. He vaguely wonders how he hasn’t run out of tears yet.

 

"I love you so much. I don't want to hurt anyone. I hate him, I hate him like I never hated before. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Patton buries his face as far as it can go into Nemo.

 

"I love you too. It's okay, love. It's okay. You threw that disgusting excuse for a side out. You did the right thing." Nemo says.

 

"Let's talk in my room. Give them some space." Logan starts pulling Virgil away. Virgil follows Logan. Logan puts them into his bed. "So that was a lot. I'm sure you have question or concerns?"

 

Virgil curls into him. "I honestly don't know what to think or feel right now."

 

Logan massages Virgil head. "I understand. Take your time."

 

Virgil sighs and leans into the touch. "How?" is all he can say.

 

"I'm sorry you’re going to have to be more specific."

 

Virgil dryly laughs. He wants to cry, but he just can’t. The tears just get caught in his throat he grips Logan tightly. "I never thought he was capable of killing... All these years of trying to protect him and turns out he's the strongest of us all..."

 

Logan hold him tight. "I know, he hates it. There not a day that goes by that he doesn't regret what he did. When I reform, he wanted nothing more than for me to kill him back. Of course, I refuse and instead help him become a better person. Patton might be the strongest, but he will never win a fight again."

 

Virgil clings to Logan. “What was it like?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper. “Dying and coming back?”

 

"Well my death was quick. He just bashed my head in, so I had maybe a second or two of pain before I was gone. As for reforming it was like waking up from a long sleep."

 

“Oh.”

 

"So, what is your view on Patton now? This has changed how you see him."

 

“I don’t know. I wish something that happened so long ago didn’t have the power to change all the years I’ve known him...” Virgil says sadly.

 

"I understand, but this does explain some views and actions. He hates fighting, he wants to protect us, and he wants to help us see the better path, so we don't fall into the same trap that he did."

 

Virgil nods. “Just... give me a few days for the shock to wear off.”

 

He kisses his head "Take all the time you need."

...

Patton and Nemo lay in bed. Nemo bandage Patton hand. He now holds Patton in his arms as Patton curls in on top of him. "I'm sorry I never wanted you all to know."

 

“Shh...” Nemo hushes him and kisses his forehead. “It’s okay. It’s healthier for everyone that we know.” He says, stroking Patton’s hair.

 

"Do you hate me?" Patton closes his eyes. He knows it's a dumb question but still hemurdered he should be angry.

 

“No. Love, look at me.” Nemo says, cupping his cheek.Patton looks at him with sad filled eyes.

 

“I told you this before and I will say it again. I will  _never_  hate you.” Nemo says and leans up, kissing Patton gently. “Nothing can change that.”

 

Patton lays his head down. "Do you have any negative feelings towards me?"

 

Nemo thinks a moment before shaking his head. “I only wish you would stop thinking you deserve pain...”

 

"I killed a man Nemo and he wouldn’t punish me. Why won't anyone punish me?"

 

“Because we love you and because he forgave you. You have to forgive yourself. The longer you hold onto this bitterness about yourself, the more harm you’re doing than good.” Nemo says, slightly tightening his grip.

 

"It's easier said than done." He looks at where the white spot on his floor uses to be. His room has healed soon Patton wounds will heal too.

 

Nemo strokes Patton’s face. “I know. We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of.” He bites his lip and keeps pushing forward. “But some day we have to wake up and realize that staying in that place isn’t helping anyone.”

 

Patton sighs "Your right" he looks at his hands. "I'm going to hibernate, I'll heal faster that way." He looks up at Nemo. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

 

Nemo nods. “Of course.” He smirks. “You sure you aren’t part snake?” He asks, booping Patton’s nose.

 

Patton giggles "No it's just a term we use for sleeping for a long period of time." He curls in more and gets comfortable he takes a deep breath. "I love you" and he out. The lights in his room dims as he is fast asleep.

 

Nemo smiles and kisses his forehead. “I love you too.” He says and closes his eyes. 


	28. Forgiveness

It's been 4 days, Patton woke up from his sleep with completely heal hands. He told Roman his past who took it as well as Nico did, but he still needed to talk to one more person before he could be ready to put it behind him. He knocks on Virgil's door. "Virgil, it's Patton can I come in?"

 

Virgil looks up from his work on the dolls and tosses everything back in a box and slides it under his bed. “Yeah, come in.”

 

Patton slowly opens to door and sticks his head in. "Hey kiddo, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute?"

 

“Yeah.” Virgil says, offering him a smile and getting up off the floor, sitting in his bed and patting the spot next to him.

 

Patton sits down not to close so he can give Virgil space. "So, my past, I know that you probably think of me differently now."

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Honestly, I just can’t see you doing that...”

 

"I was an angry 7-year-old who hanged out with Malice all day. I wasn't even Morality back then, I was just Emotions."

 

Virgil sighs and nods. “Yeah... no wonder you were good at talking with me. You used to be like me.” He chuckles. “Temper tantrums...” he shakes his head.

 

"I didn't want you to fall in the same trap that I did. I knew you weren’t bad, and it just pain me to see you think you were. You know I would never lay a finger on you guys, right?"

 

Virgil nods. “I’m just... I don’t know...”

 

Patton heart beaded faster eyeshadow forming under his eyes. "I understand" _'He scare, he doesn't trust you anymore. You lie to him and hurt his love of course he confused.'_ Patton stands up "I should go"

 

Virgil notices the eyeshadow and gets up. “I’ll go with you. Sorry I forgot my room probably isn’t the best place for this.” He says, looking at him worriedly.

 

"Ok" Patton walks out his heart slowing down but thoughts still in his head.

 

Virgil takes his hand and squeezes it encouragingly. “You okay?”

 

"No, I'm not. I've spent my whole life trying to make up for what I did to Logan. I never wanted to hurt anyone I don't want to be fear. So, I burry everything I knew, everything Malice taught me. I wanted to be a good role model. Look how well I did. I lied, I still hurt you all and you..." He looks away.

 

“Patton.” Virgil says, laying a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “I do not fear you. You have been the best role model for me and an amazing dad. You inspired me and believed in me when no one else would.”

 

Patton starts to tear up as he pulls Virgil into a hug. "Then what are you unsure about? What can I do so you can trust me again?"

 

Virgil hugs him back. “There isn’t any trust you have to win back. I do trust you, I’m just... still processing everything.”

 

Patton pulls away "I get it, it's not an easy thing to accept." Virgil hesitantly nods.

 

"I should let you get back to what you were doing." Patton starts to slowly walk away.

 

“Pat.” Virgil calls quietly.

 

Patton stop "Yes Virgil?" Patton fidgets with his hands.

 

“I love you.”Patton smiles as he heads downstairs.

 

Nico looks up from the couch, a beautiful red cloak with gold trim and a mostly finished sunflower embroidered on it. “Hey.” He says with a smile.

 

"Wow that looks amazing! You sure you should be working on that in the open?"

 

“Thank you! Roman’s at the castle. He won’t be back for a few hours.” Nico says and does a few more stitches. “I got tired of hiding in my room.” He laughs.

 

"Ah, well that good." Patton sits on the couch. "You’re really good at this."

 

Nico smiles. “Thank you.” He says, tracing the embroidery. He looks up at Patton. “Are you okay?”

 

"Just talk to Virgil I have mix feeling about it."

 

Nico nods quietly. “He just needs some time is all. He still loves you, it’s just he... thought you trusted him. You not sharing that with him is making him wonder if there’s other things you’re trying to protect him from. He doesn’t like not knowing.”

 

"You know how he would reacted if I told him from the start? He would never had let me get near him. What could I say? 'Hi! my name is Patton and I killed a side once and I could squish you like a grape with my super strength.' He would never trust me."

 

Nico sighs. “Could. Not will. Virgil sees could. You see will. He’s in his defensive examination mode. He’s wearied. If he truly feared you, he wouldn’t even talk to you, much less come out of his room.”

 

"So, I need to show him that I have nothing else to hide." Nico nods.

 

Patton thinks for a second then starts laughing. "Oh man I'm going to need to tell him."

 

“Tell him what?” Nico asks, curious.

 

Patton stops laughing "Oh ok so me and Logan have one more secret. We used to date."

 

“Oh!” Nico says, a little shocked. “You and- Logan? Huh. How’d... that work?”

 

"Poorly, I was helping Logan express emotions. So, I suggest trying to date. We realized a month later it wasn't going to work. We never got serious, he wouldn't even cuddle with me! It was a disaster."

 

Nico laughs. “Well, you’ve both found the right person now.” He says with a smile. “How long ago?”

 

Patton laughs "Yeah we did" He thinks about it for a minute. "3 years ago. He was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know so we kept it a secret. Do you think Virgil needs to know this?"

 

Nico thinks. “I think it would be best if you brought it up at dinner. But talk to Logan first and make sure he’s in agreement.”

 

Patton tilts his head to the side. "Why at dinner? I thought this is just to help me and Virgil relationship?"

 

“Yes, but dinner is when he’s most relaxed. I’ll keep Roman’s mouth shut so there won’t be any teasing.” Nico pauses. “Maybe after dinner would be better... you three can hang out down here and I’ll take Roman and Nemo.”

 

"No" Patton shakes his head. "I shouldn't keep secrets from everyone. If I'm going tell Virgil I might as well tell everyone." 

Logan comes down the stairs "Tell them what?"

 

Nico looks up. “Virgil needs to know. He needs to know there’s no more secrets between him and Patton and that he can trust him.”

 

"Ok but I'm not sure what your-"

 

"I'm going to tell him that we used to date."

 

Logan stood there for a second. "Do we have to?" 

 

"Logan please it's not that bad, you're just embarrass." Patton begged.

 

Nico stands, setting the cloak aside and walking towards Logan. He places a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Virgil won’t be upset.”

 

"It's not Virgil I'm worry about, It's Nemo. He’s the jealous type and I don't want him down my back every time I'm with Patton." Logan stated

 

"Logan please he won't do that. He knows you're committed to Virgil." Patton begged.

 

Patton and Logan start talking at the same time.

 

"Patton, I don't want to risk it, you know how Nemo can get." "Can't you just do this one thing for me, Virgil needs to know there no more secret between us"

 

"I don't see how this will change anything" "Can't you just suck up your pride for once and let me do this. It's not like we did anything romantic."

 

"I understand that but" "I don't get why this is such a big deal for you." 

 

"Patton" "Logan" 

 

They stop and look away from each other arms crossed.

 

“Okay. One at a time. Logan, sit down.” Nico says, pointing to the spot on the couch next to Patton. He snaps his fingers and the cloak disappears before grabbing a stool and bringing it over. Logan sits down still not looking at Patton. Ironically enough looking like an angry couple.“Logan, you’re concerned that Nemo’s possessive behavior over Patton will be directed at you should he find out, correct?” Nico says, sitting down.

 

"Yes, that is correct."

 

“And Patton, you are concerned that if you don’t tell Virgil, then you’re going to lose him?”

 

"Yes, which is more important." 

 

Logan snaps towards Patton. "Oh, I'm sorry is my safe no long a priority to you" 

 

They start talking at the same time.

 

"That is not what I meant, and you know it." "Virgil will get over it you don't need to-"

 

"I can't believe you right now" 

 

"Why is this so important for you?" they say at the same time.

 

“SHUT UP!” Nico shouts, effectively silencing them both. “At the MOMENT we are keeping opinions on what is the right thing to do out of this. There will be no more comments of ‘my issue is more important’ or anything of that sort. Both of your concerns are  _valid_. Belittling the others, however, is not.” He says, glaring at them. “Logan, what past incidents has led you to believe Nemo would dislike you for having a past relationship with Patton?”

 

"Have you met the guy? He flipped out when he thought Patton was in love with Virgil." 

 

"He went to his room and cry. He didn't attack Virgil." Patton protest.

 

Nico narrows his eyes. “Patton. Please wait to speak. Logan, when was this? I don’t seem to recall.”

 

"When Patton was dealing with my emotions. He had my love for Virgil and couldn't keep his mouth shut." Patton glares and tries really hard to not say anything.

 

Nico nods. “In the moment. Later on, he understood that those emotions were yours and not Patton’s.”

 

"Yes, I had to explained it too him." 

 

"He was still upset though" Logan mutters

 

“Yes, and that’s natural and necessary.” Nico says to Logan. “Nemo is emotional, but not unreasonable. He will be hesitant when you first tell him, but afterwards he will be grateful that you did, rather than hide it. He isn’t going to think that you still have those interests in Patton, Logan.” He says, looking Logan in the eyes, caringly.

 

"Frankly I never had those feelings to start with. Trying to date Patton was a mistake." 

 

"Oh well I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you."

 

Nico winces. “Logan. My room.” He says, standing up.

 

Logan stands up and follows Nico. Once they enter. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

 

Nico sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Neither one of you can hear each other because you’re both in defense mode.”

 

"I don't understand, I'm not be defensive." He sits in a chair legs crossed.

 

Nico smiles at him and chuckles lightly. “That statement is defensive. You’re trying to protect yourself emotionally. That’s usually done by contradicting whatever anyone else has to say.” Nico says, summoning another chair and sitting down in front of Logan.

 

"Ok so I'm be defensive. So, what? I just don't want Virgil to know. Is that so much to asked?"

 

“Logan.” Nico says softly. “What’s the real reason you don’t want him to know? Why now that we’re alone you’ve switched from not wanting Nemo to know, to not wanting Virgil to know?”

 

"Me and Patton relationship was a complete failure. We came to the conclusion that I was incapable of love. Something I was perfectly fine with at the time." Logan sighs "I'm worry that me and Virgil relationship will end the same way and knowing of my fail relationship make Virgil think the same thing."

 

“Logan, you and Patton’s dating relationship did not end because you are incapable of love. It was because you two weren’t the right fit. Virgil is not going to leave you because of that. You two are meant for each other. He knows that. You know that.”

 

Logan sighs "Your right. Honesty my reasoning for Nemo fix more for Patton. Patton was in love with me. What if Nemo thinks that Patton still have feelings for me?"

 

“Nemo is Deceit. If Patton still had feelings for you and he tried to hide them, Nemo would know.” Nico reasons.

 

"I don't know if he deceit anymore" Logan mumbles Thinking back at what cause this mess.

 

“What do you mean?” Nico asks, confused.

 

"This got started because Nemo made me tell the truth. So, I started thinking maybe his role had changed? That's when something stuck out to me. Nemo was getting headaches from hearing lies. Which was never a problem until recently. Which remind me of how Patton gets sick if he tells too many lies."

 

“Is it possible for sides to change functions?” Nico asks.

 

"Patton did, at first he was just emotions. It wasn't until morals became important to him that he turn into Morality. So, it is very possible."

 

“Hmm...” Nico says, looking up at the sunflower covered ceiling. “Well, are you willing to let them know?”

 

"Do I really have the choice? Patton says he needs Virgil to know this?"

 

Nico sighs and nods. “Virgil wants to trust Patton, but he’s concerned that he’s hiding other things from him. He doesn’t like not knowing things. Unlike Nemo, he believes what you don’t know can hurt you more than what you do.”

 

Logan thinks for a minute. "Ok Patton can tell him."

 

Nico nods and gets up, wrapping his arms around Logan and hugging him. “Thank you.”

...

Everyone was sitting at the table. They were having Salisbury steak. Patton looks at Logan who nods. Patton takes a deep breath. "Ok I feel like it's time to be completely honest. No more secrets." Nemo looks up mid-bite. 

 

Virgil raises a brow. “Then how’s secret Santa work?” He says with a chuckle. Nemo glances at him.

 

"Ok so I won't be completely-completely honest, but still. Me and Logan have one more secret that we share, and I know I can't ask for trust until I say it. Me and Logan used to date."

 

Roman chokes on his steak. "You and Logan? You're joking right?" Nico elbows Roman hard. Roman rubs his arm.

 

Virgil chuckles. “I knew somethin’ was up...” Nemo looks between Logan, Patton and Virgil, surprised.

 

"Wait you knew?" Patton asked, Logan looks at Virgil with shock.

 

Virgil laughs. “It was pretty obvious. There was tension and obvious affection. Somehow the  _romantic_  one didn’t pick up on it...” he says smirking at Roman. Roman glares at Virgil. Nemo analyzes Logan and Patton.

 

Patton and Logan grew a little nervous. "Ok let's get something clear. Me and Patton have no romantic feelings for each other." Logan states. Patton nods his head. Nemo relaxes slightly. 

 

Virgil laughs. “It’s okay, Lo.” He says, smiling at him. Nico nods.

 

"So, are we good?" Patton looks at Virgil with hope in his eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Virgil says, smiling back at him.

 

Nico smiles and glances at Nemo. Nemo nods and looks down at his food.

 

Patton beams and pulls Virgil into a hug. "I promise no more secrets." Logan smiles at the two. _'That went better than I thought.'_ he looks over at Nemo.

 

Roman looks around the table confuse. "I feel like I'm missing something important." Nico chuckles and kisses Roman’s cheek. Virgil hugs Patton back. Nemo plays with his food. He catches Logan looking at him and raises a brow.

 

Logan turns back to Virgil. "What exactly let you on that me and Patton had romantic history?"

 

Virgil chuckles. “For one, Patton was always all over you. Another, both your anxiety levels increased whenever you were around each other.”

 

Patton giggles "Still couldn't get him to cuddle with me."

 

Logan shrug "I wasn't comfortable with it"

 

"Yeah but you let Virgil cuddle with you even before you got together."

 

Logan shrug again "I was fine with it, don't get the difference though."

 

Patton just smirks at him. "Uh huh" Virgil chuckles. Even Nemo cracks a small smile.

 

"Ok what else I'm curious now" Patton looked like a child wanting to hear old stories.

 

Virgil thinks for a moment. “You two often goo goo eyed each other. Patton agreed to anything Logan said. Most of the time.” He chuckles.

 

"Huh I didn't think we were that obvious. Sorry Lo"

 

"It's ok Patton" Logan stated.

 

"Ok I have a question. Why was this a secret in the first place?" Roman asked kicking himself that he never saw the signs before.

 

"Logan was embarrassed."

 

Logan covers his face and groans "Patton please."

 

“Patton.” Nemo says, looking up at him. “Let him be. There’s no need to explain.”

 

"Oh alright, I'm just teasing. Right Logan?" Patton looks back at Logan.

 

Logan uncover his face. "I am aware but know that I have dirt on you too." He holds up two fingers.

 

Patton gasps "You wouldn't!" Logan smirks at him.

 

Nemo smirks at Logan. “Ohhhh, do tell?” Virgil laughs.

 

"It's better if I show you" Logan gets up from his chair. Patton cover his neck.

 

"Don't you dare!" Logan walks over and tickles Patton causing him to drop his hands then puts two fingers to his neck. Patton face plates the table and purrs.

 

"Wow" Roman said looking impressed.

 

Logan chuckles "Works every time."

 

Nemo smiles. “I’ll keep that in mind...”

 

Virgil chuckles. Nico smirks at Roman. “I still have yet to find yours...”

 

"Guess you haven't tried hard enough." Roman smirks back.

 

Logan stops massaging Patton neck. He sits up blushes from embarrassment. "No fair"

 

"I think it was pretty fair." Logan goes back to his seat.

 

Nico smirks. “Is that a challenge?”

 

"Maybe" Roman goes for a kiss.

 

Nemo laughs. “Yeah, seemed fair to me.”

 

Patton groans "My one weakness, well that and fire. So, two weaknesses."

 

Nemo smiles. “And me... as a puppy.” He says, glancing up at Patton playfully.

 

Nico chuckles and grabs Roman’s hand, tickling his palm. Roman giggles and pulls his hand away. "Nico not at the table, though it doesn't look like anyone paying attention to us."

 

"You know that only worked once I wouldn't called that a weakness. Oh, fun fact you can't stab me." 

 

Roman snaps at Patton. "Wait what?" 

 

Patton nods his head "Yeah I think it's part of my super strength. Here watch" Patton picks up his knife and slams it against his hand. 

 

Roman jump back "Patton holy mackerel!"

 

Nemo jumps and grabs Patton’s hand. “THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE!?” He asks more than screams. Nico and Virgil stare in shock.

 

The knife is bent to the shape of Patton hand. "I'm Mr. Incredible"

 

"Patton was that really necessary?" Logan asked Patton shrugged.

 

Virgil laughs hesitantly, still in shock. Nemo continues fussing over Patton.

 

"Oh, Nemo it's ok" Patton rubs his back to try to calm him down. Logan does the same for Virgil.

 

"You need to go questing with me." Roman says in amazement. Nemo turns and hisses at Roman. Nico laughs.

 

"What? He would be great!" Roman proclaims.

 

"Aww that sweet Roman, but you know I'm not a fighter." Nemo growls at Roman and wraps protectively around Patton.

 

"Are you a snake or a dog?" 

 

"Roman stop attacking Nemo. I'm not going questing with you."

 

"Is that your choice or Nemo?" he mumbles as he lays back.

 

"Roman please it's not that big of a deal."

 

Nemo glares at him. “Well, given I can shape shift, I am both.”

 

Virgil gives him a look. “Since when did you become logic?” Nico watches Nemo closely.

 

Logan takes a double take "I'm Logic"

 

"Everyone calm down. Can we for once not fight? How about after dinner we watch a movie?" 

 

"That sounds nice Patton." Logan added.  

 

Nemo sighs. “Fine.” He sits back down, putting his head in his hands.

 

“You okay?” Virgil asks carefully. 

 

“Fine.” Nemo says again. 

 

Virgil glances at Nico. Nico looks at Logan. Logan shrugs he not sure what Nico wants from him. Patton hugs Nemo and rubs his arm. Nemo sighs and melts against Patton. Virgil gets up and starts cleaning up the dishes. Nico helps him. Soon the table is clear, and everyone has moved to the couch.

 

"So, what do you guys want to watch?" Patton ask as he scratches Nemo scales.

 

"How about Toy Story" Roman suggested. Nemo purrs and curls up on Patton’s lap. 

 

“Sounds good!” Virgil says with a smile and goes to the DVD bin. He finds the movie and puts it in before heading back to the couch and sitting next to Logan, legs over his.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "No that won't do." He pulls Virgil into his lap and nuzzles his neck.

 

Roman sits next to Patton and Nemo with Nico in his lap. Virgil laughs and nuzzles him back. Nemo passes out before the ads even finish. Nico leans his head on Roman’s chest, sighing happily. This family was a mess. But they were his mess. And he loves them. They all fell asleep before the movie ended.


	29. Head Stuck in the Clouds? More Like Leg Stuck in the Ceiling.

Virgil drifts hazily out of sleep, seeing the tv was still on. He fumbles around until he finds the remote fallen between the cushions and turns the tv off before falling back asleep in Logan’s embrace.

 

Patton wakes up the morning he looks at the calendar and started to panic he had only 4 more days and he still didn't finish his blanket. Sadly, he is stuck on the couch. Well it was risky but he going to try to sink out from the couch. He takes a deep breath and sinks out. Patton finds himself hanging upside down in his room. "What the?" He looks up to see his leg is stuck in the ceiling. "Oh no"

 

Nemo groans as he feels himself shift downwards. He blinks and looks around him. Everyone was on the couch. Wait, how’d he get here? Wait. WHERE’S PATTON!? He rolls off the couch, landing with a huff and stumbling up the stairs. “Pat?” He calls as he wanders half-awake down the hall.

 

Patton tries to pull his leg out, but it won't bugged. "Well I'm stuck... and my blood is rushing to my head."

 

Nemo looks in Patton’s room, pausing a brief moment at the sight before rushing in. “Uh, how?” He asks, trying to reach Patton’s arm.

 

"I try to sink out from the couch and now I'm stuck in the ceiling. Please help all of my blood is rushing to my head."

 

Nemo jumps sleepily before just reaching up and grabbing Patton’s arms. “Ready?”

 

"Nemo, I don't know if this will work" Nemo mumbles before giving a tug on Patton’s arms. It doesn’t work so he tries again.

 

"Ow! Nemo stop that's not going work. Get Logan he should be able to think of something."

 

Nemo nods and goes downstairs. “LOGAN!” He screams, throwing a pillow in Logan’s face.

 

"Omf" Logan wakes up "What?" Roman wakes up too. "Nemo why are you yelling?" Nico groans and buries his face into Roman’s chest. Virgil sleepily hisses and throws the pillow back at Nemo, missing him by a long shot. 

 

“Patton’s hanging from his foot from the ceiling.” Nemo says like it’s a normal occurrence.

 

"Very funny Nemo, go back to sleep." Logan answer. Nemo hisses and grabs Logan’s tie, about to pull him up. Virgil hisses and slaps his hand away, his foot narrowly missing Nemo’s face.

 

"Nemo what's your problem?" Logan whines. 

 

Patton continues to try to get his leg out becoming more anxious. "Need to get down, need to get down."

 

“PATTON’S STUCK IN THE CEILING!” Nemo screams and starts crying, falling to his knees. Nico sighs and gets up, moving over to Nemo and rubbing his back. “WHY WON’T YOU HELP HIM!?” Nemo cries.

 

Logan groans and gets up. "How on Earth did Patton get stuck in the ceiling?" He shakes his head and goes upstairs. Roman gets up and decides to follow Logan. When they get up there. 

 

"Disney almighty, Patton how?" 

 

"I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes, can't I?

 

"Less talk more help please."

 

Nemo continues to cry, wrapping himself up in Nico’s cloak. Nico looks up at Virgil with a ‘help’ expression. Virgil shrugs. “No clue. Never seen him act like this before. But he is kind of acting like Roman when he peaked?” He thinks. 

 

Nico’s eyes narrow in thought. “Maybe... everyone... telling the truth so much?”

 

“I don’t know, but- “

 

“WANT PATTY PAT!” Nemo wails. 

 

Virgil groans. “Let me see him.”

 

Nico lets Virgil pick up a now thrashing Nemo. Virgil sets him on the couch and wraps around him, restraining him. “Hey. Dude. Chill.” Virgil says, Nemo only crying louder.

 

"Can you not sink out?" Logan asked

 

"No" 

 

"We can try to break the ceiling" Roman suggested

 

"NO!" Logan and Patton scream at the same time.

 

Nico sighs and stands. “Let’s bring him to his room. He’s obviously unbalanced.”

 

Virgil nods and stands, carrying a curled up, clingy Nemo in his arms and around his neck. They scale the stairs and pause at Patton’s door, staring at the scene. 

 

“What. The- “

 

“SEEEEEEEEEEE? AND LO-FAN DONT BELIEVE MEH! I NEVER LIE!” Nemo wails.

 

Logan turns around. "Did he just call me Lo fan?" 

 

"Guys please? I'm scare and it's getting hard to breathe." Patton begged. Virgil hands Nemo off to Nico and walks in. He grabs a chair and stands on it, reaching up. 

 

Nico sighs. “You know, Roman  _could_  conjure up something to help you reach him, but either way you’re going to have to break the ceiling.” He says and walks away with a still crying Nemo.

 

Patton starts panicking "Don't break the ceiling. Don't break the ceiling." 

 

"Why not?" Roman asked

 

Logan groans "Our rooms are a part of us. You break the ceiling you’re going to hurt Patton more."

 

"Well you got any better ideas?" Roman fired back.

 

Virgil wanders around the room. “How did you even sink into the ceiling?”

 

"I try to sink out from the couch and panic."

 

"Patton you know it's not safe to sink out on unsold ground. Wait panic, that's why you’re stuck. You need to calm down."

 

"Can't don't feel so good." Patton gasps "Can't breathe... lungs"

 

"Patton your lungs are not getting crush. You haven't been up there long enough."

 

Virgil walks over and takes Patton’s hands. “Hey. Breathe, okay? You’re okay, just focus on me.”

 

Patton shakes his head. "Can't my head is pounding."

 

Logan thinks for a second. "Oh Virgil, the neck" Virgil reaches up his fingers and gently presses on Patton’s neck. Patton closes his eyes and he starts falling out of the ceiling. Logan and Roman moves over to help catch him.

 

Patton falls into their arms as they slowly lower him to the ground. Logan lays him flat on his back. "Thanks"

 

"Lay here and relax let you blood rebalance." Patton nods head.

 

Logan looks at Virgil. "Is Nemo ok?"

 

He enters Nemo’s room and lays him down on the bed. The snakes come over only for Nemo to scream. Nico picks all three of them up and puts them in their terrariums. He comes back to Nemo who is still screaming. Nico groans and closes the door, pulls his hood over his face, and muffles his ears.

 

Virgil shakes his head. “We don’t know what’s wrong with him. He’s acting like Roman when he peaked, but it could have something to do with lies...”

 

"Well that- wait do you hear screams?" 

 

Patton sits up. "Nemo! Ah" he lays back down "Head rushes." 

 

"I'll go check on him." Roman gets up and runs over to Nemo room he opens the door to see Nemo on his bed screaming and Nico covering his ears. Roman covers his ears. "WHAT'S WRONG?"

 

“I DONT KNOW!” Nico shouts back. He reaches towards Nemo and lays a hand on him. Nemo’s screams falter a moment before starting up again.

 

Roman grabs Nemo and carries him out of his room. Nemo stops and whimpers in Roman’s hold. He sobs and curls into him."Let's get you to Patton." Roman walks to Patton room. Patton learning from last time and stands up slowly. His heart aches seeing Nemo in this state.

 

"Oh, Nemo Sweetie, what's wrong?" Nemo makes grabby hands for Patton and falls into his arms, crying. "Shh it's ok" Patton pets his hair and holds him tight. "I'm here, I'm here"

 

Nemo gasps and hiccups. “Hon-n-ey-b-beeeeeeeee...”

 

Patton looks at everyone else. "Can we have a minute?" Patton rubs circles in Nemo back. Logan and Roman nods and walk out. 

 

"Call if you need anything" Logan says as he leaves. 

 

"Will do" Patton looks at Virgil. Virgil lingers a moment, looking at Nemo sadly before leaving with the other two. 

 

Nemo shakes and buries his face in Patton’s chest. “No one bewieves meeeeee...” he cries.

 

"Shh it's ok, everything is ok. I'm safe now" Patton kisses his neck.

 

Nemo purrs and coughs. He slowly calms down, beginning to fall asleep. “Howey... sweepyyy...” he mumbles, eyes closed.

 

Patton stands up still holding Nemo and lays in bed with him. Patton kisses his cheek. "I got you." 

…

"We need to do something about Nemo. You said he started screaming when you put him in his room?" Logan asked Nico.

 

“He started screaming down here.” Virgil says. 

 

Nico nods. “He got louder in his room. He was scared of his snakes...”

 

"Nemo scare of snakes? Something not right with that sentence." Roman shake his head. "He stopped screaming when I took him out of his room.

 

Logan leans back in his chair rubbing his head. It's too early for this. He needs coffee. Virgil smiles at Logan, recognizing the signs, and goes to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. 

 

“Okay. When did we start noticing he was off? What was the first sign?” Nico asks, pacing in thought.

 

"He complained about get headaches when hearing lies all month. I've been giving him pain killers two times a day." Roman stated.

 

“He’s been clingy and sleepily lately. And cold.” Nico says.   
  


 

“But he’s part snake, and it’s winter.” Virgil points out, then thinks for a moment. “But... he was never this clingy back then...” he mumbles and looks back at the coffee pot.

 

"Maybe it's because he didn't have anyone to cling too, so we never knew? I don't know Virgil you know him best." Roman added. Logan continues to rub his head in deep thought.

 

Virgil sighs. “Maybe... I was his only friend for a long time. He let himself be vulnerable with me, but it took a long time and a lot of encouragement. Often times he would just hide behind his villain persona. But clingy was never one of his traits. Then he met Patton and that’s all he talked about.” He says with a smile. “But this... him... losing it when Patton’s not around... I don’t think that’s ‘normal’.”

 

"Later I want to hear any embarrassing story you have on Nemo gushing about Patton." Roman chuckled.   
  


 

Logan looks at the ceiling. "I wonder if it's unhealthy for Nemo to be with Patton."

 

Nico looks at Logan, shocked. Even Virgil looks at him concerned. “Why would that be?”

 

Logan shrugs "Nemo is Patton opposite. He spends every day wake or asleep with Patton and in Patton room. I wonder if that is affecting him? Like we have stated Nemo was completely find until he started dating Patton." 

 

 

“He wasn’t fine. He was reserved. Suppressed.” Virgil says, stepping out to the commons. “Patton’s helped him learn to express himself. To let him have freedom in feeling.” Nico stands and walks to Virgil, laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

"So, Patton help him into the light. Maybe he becoming a light side? I honestly done not know, I am just throwing out ideas." Logan thinks out loud.  
  


 

"Well can you come up with ones that doesn't involve Nemo breaking up with Patton?" Roman asked.

 

“Maybe... but was he truly a dark side before?” Nico asks.   
  


 

Virgil nods sadly. “He was... for a while. After he and I got closer he moved to gray, but was too scared to come to the light side with me, so... I had to leave him.”

 

"The change happens when Thomas has accepted you. Thomas recently accepted that there was a time and place for lying as much as telling the truth. Of course, to Virgil point he didn't come up right away. Why did he come up? What changed his mind?" Logan asked

 

Virgil sighs. “He was scared. Of being alone.” Nico frowns.   
  


 

“He missed me... he wanted to be with me. But at the same time, he was scared of all of your judgement. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.” Virgil says.

 

"Hmm that was probably my fault" Roman admitted. "You know me, I was never fawn of the dark sides."

 

Virgil snorts. “Really? I didn’t know.” He says, winking at Roman to let him know he was teasing.   
  


 

“Okay... then how do we help him? What can we do to make this better?” Nico asks.  
  


 

Virgil goes into the kitchen, pours a cup of coffee, and brings it out to Logan.

 

Logan takes the cup. "Thank you dear" He sips it real quick. "First we still need to know what the problem even is? I have thrown out my hypothesis but none of you seem to like them." 

 

Virgil sighs. “Do you think we could ask Nemo when he’s calmed down? Maybe he’ll know something? Or dis and just didn’t want to worry us...”

 

"Fair point, Nemo point of view would be very beneficial in figuring out what's wrong. I just hope he knows and will tell us." Logan sips his coffee again. "Well this has been a morning."

 

Nico laughs. “Well, Christmas is in four days.”  
  


 

Virgil lets out a panicked noise from the kitchen. He runs out, kisses Logan’s forehead with a jumbled explanation of where he’s going and races up the stairs to his room.

 

"Uh ok... that was weird." Roman pointed out.   
  


 

"He hasn't finished his gift. Either has Patton come to think of it. Which explains his rush decisions and panic to sink out from the couch." Logan answered.

 

Nico nods. “How are your gifts coming along?”

 

"Finished mine yesterday." Roman answered.   
  


 

Logan nods his head. "I'm almost done with mine. I'm going to need your help Roman if that is ok?"  
  


 

"Of course specs. tis the season after all."

 

"How is yours coming Nico?" Roman asked

 

Nico smiles at him. “It’s going well. Should be done soon. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in my room.” He nods at Logan and heads upstairs.

 

"Well Roman is this a good time for you?"  
  


 

"Yup what you do you need?"   
  


 

"Come to my room" Logan starts walking with his cup in his hand. Roman follows. When they enter his room, Logan puts his cup down and picks up a big stack of papers.

 

"So, I had Nico and I have spent my time researching everything I can about flowers and gardening. I would like you to turn it into a book format for easier carrying and reading use."   
  


 

Roman takes the stack. "Wow you put a lot of work into this. Nico is going to love it. Ok here I go." Roman sandwich the papers between his hands and push down. The papers are squashed and when Roman opens his hands there now a book there. He hands it back to Logan. "There you go. I even added a sunflower as the cover picture. Given that they are his favorite."   
  


 

Logan nods his head. "Thank you very much Roman. That is all."   
  


 

"Anytime" Roman leaves Logan room. "Well if everyone else is busy I might as well make breakfast." He walks back down stairs.


	30. Lier, Lier Pants… Not on Fire?

Nemo sighs against Patton, opening his eyes and looking around. _‘What happened?’_

 

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Patton asked calmly petting his head.

 

Nemo purrs. “Better?” He looks up at Patton, confused.

 

Patton looks at him with concern. "What is the last thing you remember?"

 

Nemo curls into him and sighs. “Umm... Dinner. I think... did we watch a movie?”

 

"Yup we watch Toy Story, but you feel asleep before it even started. "Nemo nods, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against Patton.Patton weakly smiles at him. He goes and scratches his scales. Nemo purrs again then winces when Patton scratches a little too harshly for his liking. "Opps sorry sweetie" Patton feels something in his hand and looks at it. He finds one of Nemo scales. "Uh Nemo do you ever lose scales?"

 

Nemo’s eyes shoot open. “N-no!?” He takes the scale from Patton and looks at it, wild eyed. He feels his face and finds the spot where it belongs, wincing as his fingers brush over it. He looks at his fingers and sees a small trace of blood.

 

Patton starts to panic a little. "I'm going to go get Logan." Patton jumps out of bed and yells down the hall. "LOGAN? I NEED YOUR HELP!" Nemo just sits there, staring at the scale.

 

Logan swings open his door. "Patton what is it?"   
  


"It's Nemo, one of his scales fell off." Logan eyes widen as he and Patton rushes back to Patton room. 

  
"Nemo let me see" Logan sits on the bed next to him. Nemo looks up at him, still in shock, showing him his hand with the scale on it.

 

Virgil looks up at his door, sensing a sudden surge of anxiety. He sighs and puts the dolls and supplies back in the box and slides it under his bed. He goes out to the hall and follows the trail to Patton’s room. “What happened?” He asks, walking in.

 

Logan takes the scale from Nemo and looks it over. "Well it looks like Nemo is losing his scales." Holding it up for Virgil to see. Patton goes over and pulls Nemo into a protective hug.

 

Nemo lays his head on Patton, shaking slightly. “I don’t know who I am...” he whispers.

 

 _‘Existential crisis. Nice.’_ Virgil thinks. He walks over and takes the scale from Logan, looking it over. He looks at Nemo, sadly.

 

Logan sighs "I don't know what to do."   
  


"Logan please you got to know something." Patton holds onto Nemo tight. Logan stays silent.Virgil places his hand on Nemo’s shoulder.   
  


“Thomas... has stopped lying...” Nemo whispers, scared.“Am I going to disappear?” He looks up at Logan.

 

Patton squeezes him. "No, you're not going to disappear, right Logan?"  
  


Logan thinks for a minute. "That doesn't make sense, for that to happen someone would have to tell him not to lie. No one can be completely honest. Not unless one of us was telling him not to lie." He looks at Nemo and Patton.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and leans on Patton. “Truth is relative.” He says and sighs, relaxing.

 

"Fair point but this is still your job. Have you not been doing your job?" Logan asked.

 

Nemo winces. Virgil comes over and takes Logan’s hand.

 

“I don’t know if I should do my job...” Nemo whispers.

 

"Nemo... Of course, you should do your job. We have been over this. Lying can be good sometimes and your more than just lying." Patton hugs him tight scare he going to lose him. Nemo grimaces at the truth of the statement. Virgil’s eyes narrow at him.

 

"Nemo, why are you not doing your job?" Logan asked carefully as to not sound harsh.

 

Nemo sighs. “It hurts... the lies... and truths... everything hurts. I don’t know what I want anymore. I don’t know who I am, what I’m supposed to do... I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to worry you. We’ve dealt with enough these past two weeks, I thought I could hold out until after Christmas...”

 

"Nemo, I don't know if you can make it to Christmas." Patton whispers his heart feeling like it's going to break in two.   
  


Logan thinks for a moment "What do you think your job should be?" 

 

Nemo pauses. “Lies. Manipulating other’s reality to better serve one’s self.” He shakes his head. “I did that to Roman and Nico and it was wrong. You and Patton did that to us and it was wrong. I don’t know, I just came to the conclusion that lies and secrets are bad. So, no matter how much it pains me, I have to try to not lie...”

 

"Nemo you can't stop lying you’re going to destroy yourself." Patton doesn't know if he can hold him any tighter without hurting him. "I don't want to lose you. We can work something out. There is a middle ground to this. We just need to find it."

 

Nemo sighs. “Okay...” Virgil leans on Patton’s desk, writing on a piece of paper.

 

"What will make you feel better?" Patton asked

 

“I don’t know.” Nemo admits.   
  


“Truth.” Virgil says without looking up. Nemo looks at him, scared. “Nemo, I know the truth is painful, but lies are toxic, especially keeping them. I think the reason this is happening now is because everyone is ripping off their figurative band aids at the same time. There is truth coming at you from every direction, and your lies are falling. The lies you tell yourself are falling.” Virgil walks over and kneels in front of him. “You aren’t just deceit. You help Thomas to see the difference between truth and lies. You are _both_ truth and deceit. But you’ve been catering to one side or the other. You have to embrace both in order to be balanced.”

 

"Nemo please, I love you, all of you." Patton begged.  
  


"We are supportive of your role. We won't judge you." Logan added putting a hand on his knee.

 

Nemo shudders as tears start falling down his cheeks. He wraps his arm around Patton, pulling him into a side hug and extending his other arm. Virgil steps forward into the group hug and brings Logan with him. “T-Thank- you.” Nemo whispers.

 

"We have your back" Logan smiles  
  


"We love you" Patton added kissing his cheek. Nemo cries openly, grateful for his family. Patton starts crying too, kisses Nemo face over and over. He so happy he believes things are going to be ok. 

  
Logan kisses Virgil cheek. "Good job" he whispers. Nemo releases Virgil and Logan and turns to grip Patton. Virgil smiles at him and nods to the door, heading towards it.

 

Logan gets up and leaves leaving the love birds alone. "Well that went smoothly." 

 

“Yeah. We still have some things to work on though.” Virgil says, showing Logan the paper. There are numerous things written on it.   
  


_‘I’m failing them. Thomas is suffering because of me. If I could just stop being Deceit.’_ _  
_

There’s a web of lines connecting phrases and questions.   
  


“The web of lies.” Virgil says. “Anxiety and Deceit work closely. So, does Insecurity. Deceit tries it’s best to hold everything together, but once there is a taste of truth, the web begins to come undone, leaving Deceit desperately clinging to the threads.” He looks back at the door. “Maybe he has changed. But it’s putting him in pain to be one extreme or the other. He needs balance. He doesn’t have a room of truth, only one of lies. Patton’s is the closest he has to a room of truth, but even still, emotions and memories lie.”He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I still don’t understand how he lost a scale though... scales don’t just fall off.”

 

 _‘I am so proud of Virgil right now. Wait Logan stop now is not the time.’_ “This is a predicament for sure. Sadly, there not a lot of information on how sides work. You do bring up a point though. If Nemo is also truths, he should have a room of truths or at least his room should be able to do both.”

 

“Maybe... his room needs to evolve? Like Nico’s?” Virgil says.

 

“That could work but didn’t he start screaming when he went in there?” Logan asked.

 

“It started downstairs...” Virgil thinks a moment before taking the paper and writing, _‘Ignored’ and ‘Unimportant’_ on it. “He’s insecure without Patton. Patton is his rock. He tried to help him, but was rejected, and in his anxious and lie filled mindset, his thoughts automatically went to the worse possible scenario, however untrue that scenario is.” He says, looking up to see if Logan is catching on to the parallels. “It seems like there’s a similar process for each dark side that gets redeemed...” he muses to himself.

 

“Should I talk to him? Add some logic to disproof his thoughts? Like I did for you.” Logan wondered. “Or do you think Patton needs to be the one to tell him. If Patton is indeed his ‘rock’ then it would mean more coming from him.”

 

Virgil thinks it over. “Patton is his rock, but he hears those things from him all the time, and he knows Patton speaks out of emotions, so there’s room for a seed of doubt that Patton is just saying that. But from you, someone he doesn’t hear that from and someone he knows and trusts as wise council, he needs to hear it from you. He admires you more then you know.” He says, smiling at Logan.

“I never knew, I honestly thought he disliked me.” His voice showing surprise. “Should I talk to him now or later? We should fix this as fast as possible, but I also don’t want to over whelm him.”

 

"Later. When Patton's calmed him down. He is not going to want to go back to his room after this."

 

Logan nods, his stomach growls. “Oh, sorry I haven’t eaten today.”

 

Virgil laughs. "I don't think anyone has. We should probably figure something out." he says, heading towards the stairs.

 

Logan follows they find Roman in the kitchen making breakfast. He turns and faces them. “Oh, hey guys I’m almost done. I made homemade chocolate chip pancakes and waffles. I also made those crofter shakes.”

 

“Oh, thank you Roman.” Logan goes to sit at the table.

 

Roman shrugs “I figure we could treat ourselves today. We all the chaos that has happen lately I would say this was called for.”

 

Virgil smiles and nods. "Where's Nico?"

 

"In his room I believe working on his gift most likely."

 

"Okay." Virgil says and leans against the counter. "You need any help?"

 

“Sure, I could use a hand. So why did Patton scream Logan name earlier.”

 

"Uhhh... Nemo... May have lost a scale..." Virgil says, watching Roman carefully.

 

Roman raise an eyebrow “Does that usually happened?” His voice holds a little concern.

 

Virgil shakes his head. "It helped us realize, though, that Nemo isn't just Deceit, but also Truth."

 

Roman raise his eyebrow higher “You mean you didn’t know? I thought it was obvious.”

 

“Wait why didn’t you say anything?” Logan asked shocked.

 

“I thought we all knew. Half his face is scale and half are not. Clearly one side was lies and one side were truths.” Logan puts his head in his hands and groans.

 

Virgil smiles. "Roman! Wow! You are... Wow. How long ago did you figure that out?" he asks, slightly proud of Roman and wondering how he didn't get the symbolism before. Probably because he's not the creative side.

 

“Musical reference Jekyll and Hyde. One side good, one side bad. Opposites, Opposite of Deceit? Truth, I figured it out years ago, there was just no need to bring it up before and again I thought it was obvious. Guess I’m smart than you on this one Logan.” Logan groans loudly.

 

Virgil laughs. "You're smart in different ways." He assures them both. "I'll go get the others." he says, heading up the stairs.   
  


He knocks on Nico's door first. "Hey, Nico? Brunch is ready!" he says with a chuckle.  
  


Nico cracks his door open and slips out of his room. "Thanks." he nods to Virgil and heads downstairs.  
  


Virgil goes to Patton's room and knocks lightly. "Pat? Nemo? Food's ready." he calls gently.

 

Patton looks at Nemo rubbing his thumb across his non-scaly check. “You want to go get food?” He asked with a warm smile. Nemo nods, relaxed. Patton gets up and carries Nico in his arms. He nuzzles his neck. “Ready my Pearl?” Nemo smiles and purrs, giving a short nod. Patton smiles as he walks down the stairs and into the dinner room.

 

Virgil looks up from his spot between Roman and Logan and smiles at them. "How are you feeling?" he asks Nemo. Nemo yawns and holds up a thumbs up. Nico smiles at them before giving Virgil a questioning look. Virgil shakes his head slight as to say 'later'

 

Patton sets Nemo down in his chair and kisses his cheek. “This looks great, how made it?”

 

“I did padre I’m glad you like it.” Patton smiles as he fills a plate for him and Nemo. Nemo looks down at his plate hungrily and glances up at Virgil. Virgil nods and Nemo digs in.

 

Nico spots a scale missing on Nemo's cheek. He wants to ask Logan, but he's across the table and he can't reach him. He pulls out a pad and pen from his cloak and writes _'why is Nemo missing a scale?'_ He clips the pen to the pad and uses his feet to tap it against Logan's knee.

 

Logan starts drinking his crofter shake. He looks down at his knee and picks up the pad. He reads it _‘Why didn’t he just text me? Oh, wait does Nico have a phone? We should get him a phone.’_ Logan writes _‘We are actually not sure. We will worry about it later for now just eat.’_ on the pad and slides the pad back to Nico.

 

Nico reads it quickly before giving Logan a nod and putting the pad away. Nemo scarfs down his food like he's never having another meal again. Virgil looks at him concerned. "Nemo, slow down."

 

Patton looks at Nemo. “Hey Nemo, how about I fed you for once?” Nemo looks up at him, expression mirroring that of a puppy getting ready to go for a walk. Patton giggles “Ok here” Patton picks up his fork and raises it to his mouth.

 

Roman leans towards Virgil. “Am I the only one finding this to be… weird and concerning?”

 

Nemo opens his mouth and takes it happily, purring as he chews. Virgil shakes his head. "No. Something- a lot of things are off. He needs rest."

 

Roman nods “In his room?”

 

Virgil sighs. "You'd think, but if all his room does is lie then it suppresses his Truth side."

 

“So, Patton room?” Roman suggested.

 

"He's there all the time and it hasn't helped. In fact, it might be making things worse." Virgil says. Nemo groans and lays his head on the table.

 

Roman turns towards Nemo. Patton rubs his back “What’s wrong Nemo?”

 

"Headache." Nemo mumbles. Virgil frowns. Nico glances at Logan.

 

Logan rubs his head. “I don’t know, try my room?” He suggested.

 

"Tired... Of fighting lies... What's the difference between truth and lie?" Nemo mumbles as Virgil gets up and moves towards Nemo.

 

"What lies are you fighting?" Patton asked still rubbing his back.

 

"Who cares? They don't go away. I don't even know what _they_ are. I'm just tired." Nemo sighs and relaxes under Patton's touch.

 

"Would speaking in opposites help?" Virgil asks

 

Nemo sighs. "Maybe... I don't know. Do you all really want to deal with that?"

 

"If-" Patton starts.   
  


"If it helps you then we are happy to do it." Logan finish as he stands up and walks over to Nemo.

 

Nemo looks up at Logan, surprised and longing. "Really?"

 

"Of course, it's no trouble at all. We have done it for years we can continue to do it."

 

Nemo nods and takes a deep breath. "I will not thank you." he says, eyebrows easing with the lie. Virgil smiles.

 

"You are welcome." Logan says with a small bow. Patton gives Nemo a big hug.Nemo purrs and leans on Patton. He picks up his fork. Logan smiles and goes back to his seat. Picking up his shake. Nemo takes a piece of his waffle and holds it up to Patton.  
  


"Sooooooo... How's everyone's gifts going?" Nico asks. Nemo panics a moment before remembering he only has to assemble his.

 

Patton almost chokes on the waffle as he starts to panic _'I am now where done yet and I only have four days to do it, but I also need to help Nemo, but I can't work on it if Nemo there because then it will ruin secret Santa and the surprise. What am I going to do?'_

 

Virgil glances at Patton. He looks at Nico. Nico nods. "Nemo, how about you hang out with me today? We haven't talked a lot. You also haven't seen my room?" Nico suggests.

 

Patton looks at Nico his eyes holding a thank you. "Yeah Nemo his room is so amazing you have to see it."

 

Nemo looks up, eyes lighting up. "Okay!" he agrees.

 

Patton looks at his plate he finished the test of his food and stands up. "Well I have stuff to do so I'll be in my room if you need me." Patton kisses Nemo side of the head and rushes upstairs.

 

Nemo watches him go sadly. Nico snaps and Nemo's head spins to look at him. Nico snaps again and Nemo shakes his head like an annoyed dog. Nico laughs."Do you mind if I join you two in hanging out?" Logan asked wanting to keep an eye on Nemo.

 

Nemo panics and sighs. "No. You can't, I guess." Nico looks at Nemo a moment, eyes narrowing before deciphering the words. He nods at Logan.

 

"Nemo if you don't want me to join you, you can just say so. You won't hurt my feelings."

 

Nemo whines. "Logan! Don't join us!" he begs. Virgil looks at Logan, concerned with Nemo's sudden opinion switch.

 

Logan nods "Ok then I will join you. I have finished eating so I'm ready when you are."Nemo quickly scoops up the last of his waffle before bounding upstairs.   
  


"Nemo! Wait for your host!" Virgil calls, failing at keeping a mom tone out of his voice. Nico chuckles and finishes up, placing a kiss on Roman's cheek before chasing after Nemo.Logan follows suit.   
  


"Well that was interesting to say the least." Roman stated as he starts cleaning up.

 

Virgil laughs. "Define interesting?" he says as he helps Roman clean up.

 

"Well it looked like Nemo was trying to play cool with the idea that Logan wanted to hang with him, but when Logan looked like he wasn't going to he panicked and pleaded for Logan to join him."

 

Virgil nods. "I think he's afraid of losing us..."

 

"What gives him that idea?" Roman asked washing the dishes.

 

"Lies." Virgil says solemnly. "Cognitive distortions. I think he's going through something similar to what I did as you guys accepted me. I don't know why it's taken him months to actually go through it though..." 

 

"Maybe because he has something to loss now."

 

Virgil closes his eyes sadly and nods. "Maybe so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey we are going on break for a bit. Things came up, don't know for certain if we will continue this but I want to and I know Spacey wants to too. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as we enjoy writing it. Until then see later! Have a great day and happy reading!-Terra


	31. Childish lies and fish

Nico opens his door, letting Nemo and Logan in before going and sitting on his bed, picking up the cloak he was working on for Roman. Nemo giggles and plays with the scraps, throwing them in the air like confetti. _'So, he’s a child now'_ Logan notes then sits down in a desk chair and looks around. "Patton was right your room is beautiful."

 

Nico smiles at him. "Thank you." he glances down at Nemo and chuckles. "You having fun there?" Nemo nods enthusiastically and sneezes. "Bless you." Nico says. 

 

Nemo snorts and giggles, rolling on the floor. "I don't like your room. It's not pwetty at allll!"

 

Nico smiles. "Thank you. I'm glad you both like it."

 

Logan smiles at the sight, it's out of character but it fun to watch. He will take this over him crying and screaming any day. Logan looks at the desk and picks up a black notebook. "Isn't this the notebook that I used to try to prank Virgil with?" He asked Nico

 

Nico laughs. "Yeah, it is." he says, getting up and walking to Logan. He gently takes it from him and opens it up to the first page, tracing the note Virgil left for him, as well as the map and his own note. "I'm glad that’s over."

 

"I am too, so what are we going to do with him?" Logan points at Nemo who is now making snow angels with the scrap fabric.

 

Nico sighs. "I was hoping you would know?"

 

"Well to catch you up, he is not doing his job and that is have negative effects."

 

"Oh." Nico says, glancing back at Nemo muttering to himself about a parade. "Did he... Have an overload type thing?"

 

"Possibly, he tried to go from one extreme to another. First, he was trying to be Deceit, then he trying to be truth. The problem is that we believe that he is both and he needs to accept that and find a balance."

 

Nico nods. "So why is he missing a scale?"

 

"Patton was scratching his scales like he normally does, and it fell off."

 

"Oh."

 

Nemo looks up at them and gurgles before laughing. "Cloaky wokey!" he says, pointing at Nico's gray cloak. Nico smiles and takes it off, tossing it to him and landing it on his head. Nemo made an excited shriek and grabs it, curling up and wrapping it around him, purring happily. "Wabv warrrrrrrmmm!"

 

Nico smiles. "What is purer than a child..." he sighs.

 

"We are going to need to name his burn out later. Anyway, like I was saying Nemo needs to rebalance, but he doesn't have anywhere to go to rebalance."

 

Nico nods. "His room lies, but he doesn't have a place of truth. The closest we have is your room..."

 

"We can try it, but my room doesn’t hold truths it holds facts and knowledge. Nemo really needs a room of truthfully energy. And since he is truth his room should be able to do it. I don't understand why it can’t."

 

Nico nods and thinks a moment. Suddenly there's a cry. Nico looks over and sees Nemo wailing and clutching his finger, a needle laying on the floor. "Oh, Nemo..." Nico walks over and puts the needle away before picking Nemo up and rocking him. "Shh... You're okay..."

 

Nemo curls into him and cries on his shoulder. "Hurttttttt!"

 

"I know." Nico soothes.

 

Logan walks over and exams Nemo finger. He didn't prick it too hard. "It's ok Nemo" he kisses his finger "There all better." He looks at Nico giving him a 'am I doing this right?' Look. _'Patton owes me big time for this. I am not good with children.'_

 

Nemo smiles and giggles. “Thank you, da da!” Nico laughs and bounces Nemo.

 

Logan blushes "I'm not dad"

 

Nico sets him on the bed and grandly conjures a sunflower and hands it to him. Nemo claps and chirps. “MAWGIC! MAWGIC!” He squeals with delight.

 

Nico takes the flower and places it in Nemo's hair, then kisses his forehead. "Sleep now."

 

Nemo yawns and curls up on the bed. "Niwght..."

 

"Do you think it's wise to leave him here?"

 

"No. I was going to move him. Can we try your room for now?" Nico asks, looking up at Logan.

 

"Of course." Nico carefully picks up Nemo and carries him down the hall to Logan's room. He sets him on the bed and brushes his hair out of his face before pulling the blankets over him. “We should let him rest.” Logan heads for the door.

 

"Logan." Nico calls.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Stay with him. Please? He needs you." Nico looks at him pleadingly. "He idolizes you more than you know..."

 

"You are the second person to tell me that. Ok, I'll stay." Logan goes and sits at his desk.

 

Nico smiles. "Thank you. I'll go check on Patton." He says and walks out, down the hall to Patton's room. He knocks on the door. "Pat? It's Nico."

 

"Is Nemo with you?"

 

"No. He's sleeping in Logan's room."

 

"Ok come in"

 

Nico cracks open the door and steps in. He spies Patton sitting on his bed, working on a yellow and green knitted blanket with a design of snakes and words spread all around it. "Wow, Patton! That's beautiful!" He says, stepping towards him.

 

"Oh thanks, I've been working really hard on it. You think he will like it?"

 

Nico smiles. "Are you kidding? He's going to love it!"

 

Patton beams "I hope so! It's so fluffy and warm. I hate seeing him cold all the time."

 

Nico nods and sits down on a chair next to the bed. "He stole my cloak." He chuckles.

 

"Well this is going to be warmer than a cloak. Here feel it."

 

Nico reaches out a hand and strokes it, eyes widening. "Wow. It's so soft!" He keeps petting it, wrapping it around his hand. "Ooo! Yup. He's definitely going to love this." He says and pulls his hand back.

 

Patton giggles and lifts up a part of it. "And look I've stitch in snake puns and jokes, so he can always have a laugh."

 

Nico reads one and grins. "That is amazing! You're so talented and he's going to adore this."

 

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm going to be able to finish it. It's not big enough and I don't think 4 days is enough time."

 

"Would you like some help? I've almost finished mine. I just have a few finishing touches and I'm done. I don't mind lending a hand." Nico says with a smile.

 

"Really!? That would be amazing."

 

Nico nods and bends down, grabbing a pair of knitting needles from the bag. "Where do you want me to start?"

 

"Over here, if you knit the blanket I can focus on stitching in the design."Nico nods and gets to work.

...

It's been a few hours and Virgil is just finishing up on Roman's doll. "Why do you have to be so extra?" He says, smirking at the royal doll in his hand, admiring his work. He sighs and sets it in the box. He should probably take a break and walk. His legs fell asleep hours ago. He puts all the other supplies back in the box and slides it under his bed before attempting to get up, stumbling against his bed when his legs refuse to support his weight. He hisses as blood flow is restored and limps out of his room, down to Logan's. He peeks in and sees Logan at his desk, Nemo sleeping on his bed. "Hey, Lo." He says, wincing as he takes a step.

 

"Hello Virgil, are you alright?" Logan looked a little concerned on how Virgil was walking.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. My legs just fell asleep. I was sitting too long." Virgil says, sitting -more like collapsing- into a second chair near Logan. "Whatcha workin' on?"

 

"The usual, I was able to find Terrance gift so that's good. It got lost in the mail and was delivered to our neighbor instead."

 

Virgil chuckles. "That's good!" He says with a smile. He reclines and sighs happily. "How's Nemo?"

 

"Sleeping, you miss it though he was acting like a complete child. He called me 'da da' at one point."

 

Virgil laughs. "Aww! He's right, though. You'd make a good 'da da'." He snickers.

 

"I do not, Patton is the dad. I'm terrible with children."

 

"Well, I'm assuming it was you who got him to stop crying earlier." Virgil says, having heard a scream from his room while he was working. "I mean, Patton is that dad, but then that would make you the uncle." Virgil chuckles.

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "He just pricked his finger with a needle I try the 'kiss it to make it feel better' approach even though that shouldn't work in the slightest."

 

Virgil does a double take and starts laughing. "HOW DID I MISS THIS!?" Nemo groans and rolls over on the bed. Virgil slaps a hand over his mouth, still laughing.

 

"What?"

 

Virgil covers his face, trying to stay quiet to not wake Nemo. He finally calms down. "Logan, you're better with kids than you realize." He shakes his head with a smile.

 

"I don't follow, I just did what Patton would do in that situation."

 

Virgil chuckles and looks up at him. "You're so cute when you're confused."

 

"I would like to not be confused thank you very much."

 

Virgil smiles and gets up, finally being able to trust his legs, and kisses Logan's cheek before moving over to the bed and checking on Nemo. He runs a hand over his scaled cheek, causing Nemo to purr. He pauses at the missing scale. "Do you still have it?" He whispers. Logan pulls it out of his pocket. Virgil comes over and carefully picks it up to examine it. He frowns and walks back over to Nemo, laying it in its place. It's duller than the other scales, almost a Smokey green compared to the vivid forest surrounding it. 

 

"Odd it's a different shade then the rest. Do you think this means he is getting better?"

 

"I don't know." Virgil mumbles, pulling out the piece of paper from his pocket and looking down at the lies scribbled out on it. "It's like it's dying... I mean, literally it's been disconnected from his body so of course it is, but if there are more figurative and metaphorical aspects to Nemo than we first thought, like Roman said, then it might mean something..." He taps the paper in thought. "What do the scales represent..." He mumbles to himself.

 

"Hmm maybe it represents his Deceit side, or his defensive side. Like he is losing his mask."

 

Virgil's eyes brighten. "A mask..." He mumbles. He picks up the scale and turns it slowly, gazing at it thoughtfully. He sighs and glance back down at him. "I'm not logic..." He says, slightly discouraged.

 

Logan frowns then wraps Virgil into a hug and pulls him away from the bed. "Now Virgil as it is true that you are not logic that doesn't been you haven't been a great help in figuring out what is wrong with Nemo. Just look at your beautifully made notes. I am so proud of you and we wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

 

Virgil smiles and rests his head on Logan's chest. "Thanks." He says, hugging Logan back.

 

Logan smirks before he let's go of Virgil then scoops him up and swings him around in his arms. "Your just so smart and observance and caring and I love you so very much." He starts pepper kissing him from his neck up to his head.

 

Virgil giggles and curls into him. "I love you too." He says, smiling at Logan. Virgil suddenly gasps. "I've got it! The scales represent Nemo's defensive mechanism, lying. But when that mechanism fails, or he can't use it, his mask starts falling apart. The scale fell off right before he was forced to come clean about the issue he was facing and trying to hide!" He beams at Logan.

 

Logan sits in his chair still holding Virgil. He nuzzles his neck. "See I told you, you are smart. Does this mean that losing his scales is a good thing?"

 

Virgil sighs. “I don’t know. In a way, yes. He’s coming clean. He’s dropping that facade. But in another it’s scary to let go of something you’ve held onto so tightly. In a way, he’s losing a part of himself.”

 

"Hmm well I guess the best we can do is wait and help where we can."

 

Nemo groans and rolls over on the bed. He sighs and blinks. Wait- this isn’t Patton’s bed. This isn’t his bed either. Where is he?

 

Logan looks over to Nemo. "Nemo are you awake? I hope we didn't wake you."

 

Nemo rolls over to face them. “No.” He says, voice thick from sleep. He rubs his eyes. “What happened?”

 

"Hmm well that depends what do you remember?" Logan asked.

 

“Umm?” Nemo stops rubbing his eyes and thinks. “Were we eating? Or... Patton was there? Were we cuddling?” He sighs.

 

Logan looks at Virgil with concern Nemo answer being too vague for him to figure out a time. Virgil nods. “We were eating dinner and then Nico and Logan took you to Nico’s room to hang out.”  
  


Nemo looks up. “Nico’s room?” Virgil nods. “I don’t remember.” Nemo says, slightly sad. Virgil frowns.

 

"Franky that might be for the best. You were acting like a complete child. You called me 'da da'." 

 

Nemo blushes. “Wha-what!?” He laughs nervously. Virgil chuckles.

 

"You prick your finger with a needle and started crying. I kissed it to 'make it feel better' and you called me 'da da' in response " Logan continued.

 

Nemo blushes more and hides his face. “Oh my gosh...” he mumbles into his hands.

 

"It's ok Nemo I don't think anything less of you." Logan reinsured.

 

Nemo laughs. “That’s not- okay.” He throws the blanket off of him. “Where’s Patton?” He asks, looking up.

 

“He’s working right now. Would you like to hang out with us for a bit?” Virgil asks, standing up.

 

"I wouldn't mind hanging out, oh and Nemo I know you don't remember but we agree that you could speak in opposite if it makes you feel better."

 

Nemo winces. “No, that’s okay.”

 

"You sure? It’s no problem on our end. It looked to be working a little bit ago."

 

“No. I’m okay.” Nemo says, offering Logan a smile. Virgil watches him carefully and Nemo fidgets and looks down under Virgil’s gaze.

 

"Well ok, if you change your mind let us know. We support you 100%." Nemo nods. "So, what do you want to do Nemo?"

 

“Umm...” Nemo looks around Logan’s room. “Actually... I think I had some work to do.” He says, getting up. 

 

“Nemo, Christmas is four days away. You have plenty of time.” Virgil says with a smile, walking towards him.

 

Nemo sighs. “Okay, well...” he looks between Virgil and Logan before shaking his head. “Nevermind.”

 

"What? Nemo this is a judgement free zone. Whatever is on your mind you can tell us."

 

“I kind of...” Nemo looks at Virgil who nods encouragement. Nemo shakes his head. “No, that’s... a personal thing.”

 

Virgil looks at him. “You want to cuddle?” 

 

Nemo shuts his eyes and freezes. He doesn’t want to lie but he doesn’t exactly want to say ‘yes’ either. He doesn’t know what he wants. Except contact.

 

Logan walks up to him pulls him into a hug. "Is this satisfactory?'

 

Nemo smiles and wraps his arms around Logan. Virgil comes and wraps his arms around both of them. “Thank you.” Nemo whispers, leaning against both of them. 

 

“No problem, Mo.” Virgil smirks.

 

"Whatever makes you feel better and safe. We are family, we will always have your back." Nemo sighs happily and closes his eyes. He doesn’t want this to end. Virgil combs Nemo’s hair.


	32. Throw logic out the window

Logan was about to say something when he felt a tug. His eyes widen as he lets go of Nemo and Virgil just in time before he is fling out of his window.

 

“LOGAN!” Virgil and Nemo scream in unison and rush to look out the window. 

 

"I'm alright, Thomas just threw logic out the window." Nemo snorts and covers a laugh.

 

“What did that idiot do now!?” Virgil says, storming down to his room.

 

"It looks like he is petting a cat again. When he is allergy. I swear he never learns. Curse Patton and his love for cats." Logan gets up and walks over to the widow. "This is why I keep my window open. 

 

Nemo offers him a hand. “Why don’t you just close it, so you can’t get thrown out?”

 

"Doesn't work I just end up breaking the glass. Also" He knocks on the invisible barrier "I can't come back in until Thomas start applying logic again." Nemo sighs. He feels a side leaving the mindscape and knows it’s Virgil going to give Thomas a piece of his mind. "So, I have time to kill before I'm allowed back in. How is your gift coming?"

 

Nemo’s eyes widen. “Oh. It’s fine. Should be done in time for Christmas.” He says, biting his tongue to get rid of the aftertaste.

 

"Oh well that's good. I was able to finish mine. How do you like my room?"

 

Nemo looks around and nods. “It’s nice.” He says with a smile, though he can’t find much has changed since he was last in here. “Peaceful.”

 

"Sometimes you need some where peaceful to contrast how crazy everything else is."

 

Nemo chuckles. “Agreed.” He leans against the windowsill, gazing at a model of the solar system on Logan’s desk.

 

"That was a 5th grade science fair project. I’m very proud of it Patton let me keep it." 

 

Nemo smiles. “It’s beautiful.” He says with admiration. “It must have taken forever...”

 

"Thanks, and yeah it did. Though it was worth it."

 

Nemo nods. “Indeed.”

 

"Nemo I'm curious about something." 

 

“Yes?” Nemo says, looking at him.

 

"Virgil and Nico have both told me that in a way you look up to me and I can't wrap my head over why? I frankly always thought you hated me. With you know Logic unwittingly lies and such."

 

Nemo bites his lip and nods slowly. “Yes... I guess? You could say I... look up to you...”

 

"Oh, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I can tend to get carry away in wanting to know everything."

 

Nemo laughs. “No, it’s fine.” He says, smiling at Logan. “I actually... kind of like that. You don’t leave anything unsearched or unknown. You aren’t afraid to give your opinion. You’re open minded and have a healthy perspective of criticism. You don’t hide. You’re always the first to help other, almost rivaling Patton’s speed to getting to those who need it.”

 

Logan chuckles "Oh I've done my fair share of hiding. Years of it but thank you. It's good to give an unbiased opinion so one can get to the best solution."

 

Nemo nods and laughs. “And you have a wide vocabulary. And big words.” He shakes his head with a smile.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have an inconsiderable vocabulary and only use the smallest words. Like inconsequential.” Logan smirks showing that he is joking.

 

Nemo laughs. “Well... I hope you don’t think of our friendship as inconsequential...” He mumbles.

 

"Of course, not Nemo. I respect you a lot, your tough and you care a lot. I respect that. You went through a lot over the years and even just months ago and your still here. I value you as an important part of Thomas no matter what." Logan taps the invisible barrier. "Why is this taking so long? How hard is it to get him to stop petting a cat?"

 

Nemo smiles. “Thanks.” He says, looking up at Logan. He places a hand on the barrier and sighs. “Funny. I thought with how spicy Virgil was being that Thomas would have stopped by now. Should I go aid the case?” He says with a chuckle.

 

"By all means it's not like I can do anything. Patton really likes cats so that's probably not helping."

 

Nemo nods. “I’ll go talk to him.” He says, getting up and heading out the door. He knocks on Patton’s door. “Patton? Would you mind having Thomas stop petting the cat, so Logan can climb back in his window?” He calls through the door. 

 

Nico stands on the other side, blocking the door to make sure Nemo doesn’t see his gift. He looks back at Patton nervously. Patton sneezes "Keep working I'll be right back." He whispers then he stands onto solid ground and sink into the hallway. "But Nemo it's so cute." Patton sneezes again.

 

Nemo sighs and puts a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Patton....”

 

"It's just one cat." He wipes his eyes he always hated that he was allergic.

 

“I’ll turn into a cat if you want and you won’t be allergic. Just please, let Logan back in?” Nemo pleads.

 

"Did logic get thrown out the window?" Nemo nods. Patton sigh then it turns into a sneeze. Which is ironic because he sneezes like a kitten. His glasses jump down his nose. 

 

Nemo smiles and pushes Patton’s glasses back into place. “Please?” He asks, giving him puppy eyes.

 

Patton wipes his running eyes as they get puffy. "Ok fine, but you turning into a cat doesn't mean I wouldn't be allergic." He sneezes again his glasses jumping to the end of his nose. "I need my allergy medicine."

 

Nemo nods and goes to Logan’s room. “So, what did he say?” Logan asked.

 

“He needs his allergy medicine.” Nemo answered. Logan nods his head.

 

“It’s in the medicine cabinet over there.” Logan pointed that the cabinet next to his bathroom door. Nemo looks through the medicine cabinet until he finds Patton’s allergy medicine and grabs it. He grabs a water bottle as well.

 

“Thanks” Nemo goes back to Patton, handing him the pills and water.

 

Patton sneezes and pulls up his glasses. "Thanks" he takes two pills. "Well Thomas has stop petting the cat, so Logan should be thrown back into his room now."

 

Nemo hears a thud and smirks. “Thanks, Pat. We’ll cuddle tonight?” He asked and kisses Patton’s forehead.

 

Patton giggles "Of course" He kisses his cheek. "Well I need to get back to work. I love you." 

 

“Love you too.” Nemo smiles and lets Patton go, walking back to Logan’s room where Virgil is already sitting on his bed.

 

Logan sits on the floor next to his window. "Why did it take so long to get Thomas to stop petting a cat?" He asked then sees Nemo. "Welcome back Nemo."

 

Nemo waves. “You okay?”

 

Virgil shakes his head. “You know how he gets.”

 

"I hit my head on the floor when I was flung back into my room." 

 

Nemo kneels down and checks Logan’s head. “I’ll go get some ice.” He says and gets up, going down to the kitchen. He grabs an ice pack and wraps it in a towel, then brings it upstairs and hands it to Logan.

 

Logan takes the ice "Thank you Nemo but I'm alright. Just a little grumpy, because seriously!? How many times do I have to tell Thomas that he is allergic to cats? He 28 years old you would think he would understand this by now." Logan groans and puts the ice to his head. _‘Since when did yelling hurt my head? The lights are bright too hmm maybe I have a small concussion? Ugh, stupid metaphors.’_

 

“Shh...” Nemo says, noticing Logan wincing as he yells. 

 

Virgil stands and walks over. “You sure you’re okay, Lo?” He asks with concern.

 

"I'm fine" Logan stumbles as he tries to stand up _. 'Dizziness, definitely a concussion. Great.'_

 

“Logan come on.” Nemo says, wrapping his arm around Logan and carrying him to the bed.

 

"Nemo as much as I appreciate the help. I'm only comfortable with Virgil carrying me." Logan tries to sit up and closes his eyes when he accidentally stares at his light.

 

“Sorry.” Nemo apologizes and backs away as Virgil crawls onto the bed and curls up next to Logan.

 

Logan shakes his head "Nemo no it's fine. You didn't know. I don't even know why I'm like this."

 

“It’s okay. You don’t need to feel bad for being different.” Nemo says, offering him a smile. 

 

Virgil lays a hand on Logan’s forehead. “Hey, Nemo? Could you turn the lights down please?” 

 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Nemo says and goes to turn the lights out. 

 

Logan hums and curls around Virgil "Thanks" he nuzzles Virgil chest. Virgil nods and massages Logan’s head, being careful to avoid the injured spot. 


	33. Creative Thinking

Nemo smiles at them and quietly leaves the room. He aimlessly wanders down the hall. Before heading to his room to work on his gift for Logan. He opens the door and finds his snakes awaiting him. He smiles and offers them his arm. They slither up and take up positions around his neck and shoulders. He goes to his bed and pulls out the box with the nearly complete telescope. He sits down on the floor and begins working. 

 

 _‘He is Deceit and Truth. He has to embrace both.’_ Virgil’s words echo from his memories. _‘Truth and lies... become intertwined... can’t trust what I am feeling inside.’_ He sighs.   
  


_‘They hate you. Do you really think they’ve actually accepted you? Please. I’m a snake...’_

 

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. He’s getting tired of this. “Lies.” He mumbles. “They love me.”

 

_‘You’re alone.’_

 

“They’re busy.”

 

_‘They don’t love you.’_

 

“Falsehood.”

 

_‘You made Logan uncomfortable.’_

 

“... Yes. I did.” He sighs and pauses assembling the telescope. “Can’t you just stop? For once in my existence?” He asks his room. Silence. He goes back to work. 

 

There is a knock at Nemo door. "Nemo? It's Roman I was wondering if you wanted to hang?"

 

Nemo looks up. “Sure. Come in.”

 

Roman walks in and closes the door behind him. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Just finishing up on my gift.” He says, gently setting the telescope down. “What have you been up to?”

 

"Questing but I killed the dragon witch twice now and got bored. Everyone else was busy. Looks like you are too. I can leave if you want."

 

Nemo stands immediately. “No. Stay- or... I... guess we could go out- side.” He stutters and bites his tongue before pushing the box under his bed.

 

"Ok here how about this. Pick up your box and we can go to my room. We can talk while you work on your gift. How does that sound?" He smiles at Nemo.

 

Nemo smiles and nods, diving back under his bed to grab it then standing up and looking at Roman. “Can they come?” He gestures to the snakes wrapped around him.

 

"Sure, I don't see why not." Roman holds the door open for Nemo. Nemo looks down the hall to check for Logan before hastily running to Roman’s room. Roman closes the door. "Ok let’s see what you got so far." Roman sits on the floor.

 

Nemo sets the box down and pulls out the painted barrel. He hands it to Roman proudly. “It has his favorite constellation on it.” He says, pointing to it. “And it’s glow in the dark stars!”

 

"Wow he going to love it." Roman laughs "Logan doesn't show emotions often, so I'll tell you what he does when he loves something. His eyes will go wide, then before he can show actual emotion he will stand straight and adjust his tie. Then he will tell you 'This is satisfactory'. If he does that you know that you impress him."

 

Nemo laughs. “I look for that. Thanks.”

 

"If you actually get him to show emotion, I will call you god. Cause it has never been done. Though he has been opening up a little since he started dating Virgil so who know this might be your lucky day."

 

Nemo laughs nervously. “Nah, that’s Virgil’s department.” He sighs. “Roman... what do you... think of me?” He glances up. “Honestly. I don’t care how you think I’ll react. Just say it.”

 

Roman raise an eyebrow then shrugs "I think you're cool actually. I will admit I'm not the best at judging character. If how I judge you and Virgil have anything to say about it. I jump the gun on my opinion on you two bases on how you looked and acted. That was wrong of me. I shouldn't have gotten to know you better before screaming evil at you two. Now that I have gotten to know you, I can say that you are not evil. Far from it. I see you as a hero who would put us in from of himself no matter what. I trust you and I just wish I could have given that to you in the beginning." Roman gives him a warm smile.

 

Nemo smiles back. “Thanks.” He says gratefully. “Though, I will admit, I did not deserve your trust back then. You were wise to be cautious around me. But I am working on getting better, I promise.”

 

"I believe you, why you ask?"

 

Nemo sighs. “No reason.” He winces at the lie. “I’ve... been having an existential crisis.” He laughs. “Trying to figure out who I am.”

 

"Who do you think you are?" Roman asked

 

He sighs. “I don’t know...” he says sadly. “Virgil thinks I’m Truth and Deceit... but... I’m not so sure...”

 

"What do you want to be? Truth or Deceit? Or maybe something different."

 

Nemo shakes his head. “I am who I am.”

 

"Hmm ok how about, what trait am I?"

 

Nemo groans and covers his face. “It’s fine. Just drop it. I’ll deal with it later...”

 

Roman frowns "Alright, but what I was getting at was we are who we want to be and who ever that is we will support it." Roman claps his hands together. "Ok well this telescope isn't going to finish itself."

 

Nemo nods and grabs the legs put of the box. “Thanks.” He says, barely audible.

 

"Need any help?" Roman offered

 

Nemo looks up. “Sure.” He says with a smile, handing Roman pieces to one of the legs. “How’s your gift going?”

 

"I finished it. You want to see it?" Nemo nods curiously. Roman gets up and moves over to his desk he opens one of the drawers and pulls out a small black cat with purple eyes that is wearing a copy of Virgil jacket. "What do you think? You think he would like it?"

 

Nemo gasps. “Awwww! Oh, Roman! He’s going to love it!” He says, giving Roman a big smile.

 

"Really!? That's great, I was worry he wasn't going to like it."

 

Nemo laughs. “Are you kidding!?”

 

"Well it is smaller than my normal gifts, but I don't think Virgil wants a big gift."

 

“No. He can cuddle with it and it’s cute.” Nemo says, still smiling, happy for his best friend.

 

Roman smiles and puts it back in the drawer. "Well that's good."

 

Nemo finishes one of the legs and puts it away along with the main part of the telescope. “I’ll finish this later.” He says, putting it on Roman’s desk.

 

"You sure? it's no trouble if you want to keep working on it."

 

“No, it’s fine. My neck is getting tired of bending over.” Nemo smiles at him. 

 

“Okay.” Roman says. “How about a movie? What would you like to watch?”

 

Nemo thinks for a moment. “Santa Paws?” He says with a laugh. 

 

Roman chuckles. “I think it’s on Netflix.” He says, flipping on the tv and sitting down on his bed. He pats the spot next to him and Nemo moves over.


	34. Christmas Morning

It is Christmas day, and no one was more excited than Patton who had his alarm set for 8am. Patton woke up to his Christmas song alarm on his phone. He turns to Nemo. "Nemo wake up it's Christmas!"

 

Nemo groans and throws his pillow over his face. “‘iwe more minutes!” He says muffled through the fluff.

 

"Oh, alright I'll get the others!" Patton runs out of his room and goes to the next one. He enters Roman's room. "CHRISTMAS!"

 

Nico groans and rolls over. He falls out of bed, flailing and wrapped up in the sheets. He hits the ground with a thud. “Omph!”

 

Roman groans "Patton..." He whines. Patton giggles and moves on to Logan room. He opens the door ready to scream "Christmas" when Logan covers his mouth. 

 

"Merry Christmas Patton how about we go make breakfast and coffee for everyone?" Patton nods his head never losing his energy. Patton runs downstairs as Logan turns back to a still asleep Virgil and closes his door and joins Patton downstairs. Logan enters the kitchen and starts making coffee. "Alright Patton what is for breakfast?" Patton giggles uncontrollable.

 

"Everything"

 

"Patton no" 

 

"PATTON YES!"

 

Logan shakes his head. "This is going to be a long morning." He chuckles as he waits for his coffee.

 

Nico gets up off the floor. He shakes Roman. “Come on.”

 

Roman groans "Every year..."

 

Nico chuckles. “He’s just excited. Let’s go.” He says, snapping his fingers and changing into his Christmas sweater.

 

Roman sits up "Honey he’s more than just excited. He is a bulldozer of Christmas energy. There’s not enough force in the world that can stop him. Try to stay out of the way."

 

Nico laughs. “I plan to.” He says, kissing Roman’s forehead.

 

Roman hums and stands up. He stretches then switches to his Christmas sweater. "Alright lets go see the feast that Patton has made." Nico laughs and follows him out. He sees Nemo stumbling out of Patton’s room. He smiles at him and hugs him. Nemo hugs him back.

 

Roman walks down watching Patton run around like a giggling mad man. Logan spots Roman. He slides Roman a cup. "Coffee?" 

 

Roman takes the cup. "Oh yes please." They sit back sip their coffee and watches the show.

 

Nico helps a sleepy Nemo down the stairs. “Is someone going to get Virgil?” Nico asks. 

 

"Na let him rest. I save him from Patton wake up call.” He slides two cups over. "Coffee?"

 

Nico smiles at them and takes the coffee. “Thanks.” He nods to Logan. 

 

Roman chuckles “You know you would think I would get used to Patton doing this every year, but I can’t seem to get it through my thick head.”

 

“What else is new?” Logan smirks and Roman dramatically looks offended then playfully punishes Logan shoulder. The two of them laugh. Nemo slumps against Nico’s shoulder.

 

Roman chuckles "Well someone tired."

 

"You should hide before Patton finds you." Logan added sipping his coffee. Nemo sleepily cracks an eye open before groaning and letting out a sleepy hiss. Nico chuckles and sits him down.

 

Patton comes out of the kitchen and sees Nemo. "Aww Nemo are you still sleepy? We can't have that!" Patton picks him up and spins him around in his arms and kisses is face while saying "Wakey, wakey sleepy head." 

 

Logan smirks "I warn him."

 

"I do not envy him right now." Roman chuckles as he sips his coffee.

 

Nemo hisses sleepily and leans his head against Patton’s chest. “Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeee...” Nico chuckles.

 

Patton puts Nemo down "Oh alright go drink your coffee." He looks around "Where’s Virgil?"

 

Logan shoots up. "I'll get him."

 

Logan runs up the stairs before Patton can say "Thank you Lo, Lo" Logan slowly opens his door to a still asleep Virgil. He walks over and looks over to the tie he put in Virgil's hands. He smiles and takes it from him. He puts the tie on.

 

Virgil frowns and grabs around for the tie. He opens his eyes when he can’t find it. “Lo?” He says groggily.

 

Logan kisses his head. "Merry Christmas Love"

 

Virgil blinks. “Is it Christmas already?”

 

"It is, I save you from Patton wake up call. Breakfast is almost ready." Logan rubs Virgil arm.

 

Virgil hums and lays back down. “Thanks...” he mumbles, drifting back off to sleep. 

 

Logan pick Virgil up. "You don't want to fall asleep. You remember the last time Patton caught you sleeping on Christmas?" 

 

Virgil sighs. “Fiiiiiine.” He says and throws the sheets off. He reaches out an arm. “Carry me?” He asks with puppy eyes. 

 

Logan takes a few steps back from Virgil slapping him across the face. He sighs and shakes his head. "Alright Virgil I'm carrying you, but you better wake up or Patton will take you from me." Logan warned.

 

Virgil blinks. “Oh. When did that happen?” He curls into Logan and sighs. “You’re magical...”

 

"No, you’re just tried, honestly I should have let Patton wake you."

 

Virgil chuckles. “Okay, my star.”

 

Nico looks up as Logan carries Virgil down the stairs. “Where’s your festive sweaters!?” He asks with a smile.

 

"Oh, I forgot.” Logan puts Virgil down and snaps his finger now wearing his sweater. “Where is Patton?" 

 

"In the kitchen he about to set the table." Roman answer as Patton walks out. He puts a plate of pancakes on the table. 

 

"Is my dark strange son still sleeping?"

 

Virgil suddenly looks up. “Nope. Wide awake, Pat!” He says, fighting to keep his eyes open against the bright lights.

 

Patton smiles and walks back into the kitchen. "Nice save" Logan smirks.

 

Virgil leans against the chair and sighs. "Coffee?" He asks, eyes closed.

 

Nemo pulls his head up from off the table. "Oh... Hey, Virge..." He says then yawns. Nico walks over next to Roman and leans his head on Roman's shoulder smiling.

 

Roman wraps an arm around Nico and kiss his cheek. Logan walks over and hands Virgil a cup of coffee. Patton comes back with more food. "I hope you all are excited."

 

Virgil takes the cup of coffee and nods. "Yup!"

 

Nemo leans his head on his hand. "I am, I just am struggling to show it." He says, offering Patton a smile. Patton walks over and gives Nemo a big hug then kisses him on the lips. Nemo blinks, surprised, then smiles and closes his eyes, leaning into it. Nico smiles at them and casts a side glance at Roman. Roman laughs then pull Nico into a kiss.

 

Patton pulls away hand on the back of Nemo head. "How about now?"

 

Nemo smiles at him. "I think I'm getting there..." He says with a smirk. Nico hums and cups Roman's cheek.

 

Virgil sips at his coffee. "Hey, lovebirds. When are we doing the gift exchange?" He chuckles.

 

Patton was about to go for another kiss but then he looks at Virgil. "After breakfast, oh I should finish that." Patton goes back to the kitchen.

 

Nemo lets out a disappointed noise and follows Patton into the kitchen. "Love meeeeee!" He whines.

 

Nico presses Roman against the wall, feverishly kissing him. Virgil laughs, "Guys! It's Christmas morning! Give it a break!" Virgil calls.

 

Nico pulls away. "I'm unwrapping my present!" He fires back at Virgil before leaning his forehead against Roman's, panting. He looks up dangerously. "I got you something... You can unwrap it tonight." He says with a wink.

 

Roman purrs "I can't wait" Logan looks away feeling very uncomfortable. He finishes the rest of his coffee. Virgil holds Logan's hand and smiles at him. Logan hides his face in Virgil shoulder. 

 

Patton giggles as he picks up the French toast. "In a minute sweetie." Nemo lets out a discontent hiss and lays his head on Patton's shoulder. Patton giggles "Nemo please in a minute." Patton walks out. He looks at Nico and Roman passionately kissing each other while saying sexual things to each other. He then spots Logan and sighs. "Guys can you stop? Your making Logan uncomfortable."

 

Nico pulls away and glances at Logan. "Oh. Sorry." He grabs Roman and moves to sink out.

 

"Uh-uh. Christmas. Breakfast." Virgil says, pointing for them to sit down. Nico sighs and moves away, letting Roman go and sitting down at the table.

 

Roman sits down "It's ok love we'll finish later. Sorry again Logan." 

 

Logan lifts his head up. "It's fine let's just eat." He gives a small smile and sits down. Patton smiles and walks back into the kitchen. Nemo is there.

 

“Help me grab the rest of the food." Nemo smirks at Patton and helps him carry it out, setting the food down on the table. Virgil looks at it hungrily. Nico's eyes brighten.

 

"Patton goes all out on Christmas." Roman chuckles. Patton sits down. 

 

"Ok now we can eat." Virgil serves himself and Logan. Nemo sits down and helps himself and Patton.

 

Roman serves Nico and himself. "Thank you for the food Patton you always out due yourself." 

 

"Aww thanks Ro, I hope you all like it."

 

Virgil bites into the French toast and moans. "Wow, Pat! This is amazing!"

 

Patton blushes "Anything for my family." Logan hums and nods as he eats.

 

Nico takes a bite and hums. "It's really good!" He says, smiling at Patton. Nemo takes a bite and smiles, then nuzzles Patton.

 

"Aww I feel so loved right now. Merry Christmas everyone."

 

Nemo smiles. "Merry Christmas, honeybee."

 

Patton nuzzles Nemo "Merry Christmas my Pearl" Virgil smiles at them. He glances at Logan and smirks.

 

Logan raise an eyebrow "Yes Virgil?" He sips his Crofters shake.

 

"I have an idea..."

 

Nico raises a brow at Virgil. "What kind of idea?" He asks nervously, scared for Logan's safety.

 

Logan puts down his shake. "Go on" he says curiously. Virgil pulls out a Christmas themed tie and Santa hat. Nemo laughs.

 

Patton gasp "I love it, Logan put it on!" 

 

Logan eyes wide with embarrassment, clearly Virgil wanted to make him look funny. "Do I have too?" His face going red. Roman laughs

 

"Come on specs, it's Christmas! Let loose." Roman egged on.

 

Virgil holds them up. "Please?" He asks sweetly. Nemo bites his lip to keep from laughing. 

 

"Lo-gan! Lo-gan!" Nico cheers.

 

Roman joins the cheer. "Lo-gan, Lo-gan!" 

 

Logan sighs "fine!" He takes it from Virgil and puts them on. "There, happy?" Patton and Roman clap and cheer. Virgil squeals. Nemo laughs at Virgil's squeal and claps. Nico cheers. Logan face flush his heart sores as he hears Virgil squeal. "You are too cute to process"

 

Virgil blushes and hugs Logan, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

 

Logan hugs Virgil back. "I love you too" 

 

"Aww" Patton squeals. Roman takes a picture of Logan.

 

Nemo beams at them. Nico looks over Roman's shoulder to see the picture. "Awwww!" He whispers. "Send it to me. I wanna draw it."

 

Roman laughs "Nico you don't have a phone." He realizes something "You don't have a phone."

 

"Oh, well... I'll just borrow yours!" He says with a smile.

 

"No this will not stand! What type of phone do you want?"

 

Nico chuckles. "Ummm... I don't know?"

 

"iPhones have the best audio and video!" Nemo chips in.

 

Nico smiles. "That sounds good. Can you draw on them?"

 

"Yup!" Virgil says.

 

"iPhone it is" Roman flicks his hand and an iPhone with a sunflower case shows up in his hands. "Merry Christmas love." Roman kisses his cheek.

 

Nico smiles and leans on him, admiring the case. "Thank you, my prince." 

 

"Wait, did you have Nico? Are we doing gifts now?" Virgil asks, confused.

 

"No and no I just wanted Nico to have a phone, so I can send him the pic of Logan being cute for once. It’s not every day you see him relax." Roman smiles. Logan glares at him.

 

Virgil chuckles. Nico tries to figure out how to use the phone. "Nico, eat first. Phone later." Nemo says, smiling at him. Nico nods and slides the phone into his cloak's pocket before finishing up his plate.

 

"Well if everyone is done, we can go to gift giving." Patton says finishing his plate. Nemo stands and grabs everyone’s dishes, carrying them to the counter before sinking out to his room.

 

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok everyone meets back in the commons in 5 minutes. It's secret Santa time!"

 

Virgil beams and runs upstairs, almost running into Nemo who's headed back down. "Oops! Sorry!" 

 

"It's okay." Nemo smiles at him as they pass. Nico sinks out to his room.


	35. Secret Santa conclusion

Everyone is sitting in the common room 5 minutes later. "Ok who wants to go first?" Patton asked jumping in his seat.

 

Nemo bites his lip, smiling. “Logan...” he starts, looking up at Logan hesitantly. “I got you...” he says, handing Logan the long box wrapped with star covered paper.

 

Logan takes the box and unwraps it. Logan eyes widen as his mouth drops. There is a silence. Roman raises an eyebrow. "Logan?"

 

Logan gives out a high pitch squeal and screams. "It's an Orion Limited Edition SkyQuest XT8 Classic Dobsonian Bundle!" He looks around it. "And that is a perfect painting of the Canis Major constellation." Logan stomps his feet with the biggest smile on his face. Patton giggles seeing Logan so happy while Roman mouth hangs open in disbelief.

 

Nemo grins wide and hugs Logan. Virgil’s hand covers his mouth, shocked and happy at seeing Logan so excited. Nico giggles and pulls his cloak to his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Logan squeezes Nemo. 

 

Nemo laughs. “You’re welcome! I’m so glad you like it!” He smiles and squeezes Logan back. He feels pride swell in his heart. All those nights of sore neck and aching fingers were worth it for this.

 

Roman pulls himself out of his shock "Hey Logan can I borrow your telescope?" 

 

Logan glares at him. "I will end you" Roman laughs. Nemo hisses at Roman. 

 

Nico laughs. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he won’t touch it.” He says, winking at Logan.

 

Logan pulls away from the hug and clears his throat and adjust his tie. "Well I very much appreciate your gift. Now I can finally get back to star gazing." Logan sits back down next to Virgil.

 

Nemo chuckles. “Should be fun. Let me know how it works?” He asks, gesturing to the telescope.

 

Roman looks at Nemo. "You are a god" Nemo laughs.

 

Virgil glances at Patton. “Well... I had you again this year...” he says, smiling and handing Patton the box wrapped in cat and dog paper. “I hope you like them.”

 

"Aww I'm sure I'll love them." Patton takes the box and opens it. He gasps as he pulls out a Patton and Virgil doll. "Aww Kiddo you made dolls of all of us." He digs in and pulls out the other dolls. "They’re so well made too. I love it." He hugs all the dolls.

 

"Of course, kiddo" Patton looks at Nemo's doll "Look Nemo he got you down pretty good."

 

Nemo looks over Patton’s shoulder and chuckles. “He is talented.” He says, smiling at Virgil. Virgil smiles back and comes over to hug Patton. Nemo backs up a bit to give them space.

 

Patton gives Virgil a big hug. "Thank you Virgil."

 

Virgil squeezes him back. “You’re welcome, Pat. Merry Christmas.”

 

"Ok me next, me next." Roman called out. "Virgil, I had you so here." He hands Virgil a small purple bag.

 

Virgil looks surprised and carefully pulls the black and purple tissue paper out. Nemo beams. Virgil gives him a look. “You helped him, didn’t you?”

 

“Mayyyyyybe...” Nemo smirks. 

 

Virgil chuckles and pulls out a stuffed black kitten with purple eyes and wearing a replica of his hoodie. “Awwwwwww!” He smiles and brings it to his cheek, nuzzling it. He looks up at Roman and runs over, giving him a hug. “Thanks, Ro.” He says, still smiling.

 

Roman hugs back. "No problem storm cloud I'm just glad you like it."

 

Virgil laughs. “Are you kidding?” He says, pulling away and holding it up. “You even put my emblem on the jacket!” He says excitedly. Nico stands off to the side and smiles.

 

Roman laughs "That was not easy but yes, yes I did."

 

Virgil happily tosses the kitten up then catches it. “His name is Stormy!” He says nuzzling it. Nemo laughs and winks at Roman.

 

"I also made it smell like lavender because Logan says it helps with lowering anxiety." Virgil nods and sniffs then sighs. He goes and sits on the couch. Nemo sits down and shivers slightly.

 

Logan smiles at Virgil then looks over to Nico. "Well I had you, so I hope you like it." Logan hands him the wrap gift. 

 

Nico looks at it curiously and starts unwrapping it. He sees a book cover with a sunflower on it. “Ooo!” He lets the wrapping paper fall to the ground and balances the book on his arm, glossing through it. “Oh wow! How long did this take you?” He says, unable to resist reading a paragraph.

 

"3 days of long research hours. I wrote it myself. I also booked mark the sunflower section in case that is all you’re interested in."

 

"I remember that you start saying flower facts at random one night." Patton giggles.

 

“Wow.” Nico says, closing the book. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be reading all of it.” He says, smiling at Logan. “Probably a hundred times.” He chuckles and goes to hug Logan. He laughs at Patton’s statement.

 

Virgil laughs too. “That was adorable. For a bit.”

 

Logan accepts the hug. "I'm glad my hard work payed off."

 

Patton looks over to Nemo with the biggest smile. "Guess who I had" Nemo looks up, smiling. Patton pushes a big bag towards Nemo. "I hope you like it."

 

"Oh, Patton went big this year." Roman commented with a chuckle.

 

Nemo quickly pulls the tissue paper out and tosses it to the side. He reaches in and feels something soft brush against his hand. He pulls it out and gasps at the yellow blanket with a green border, covered in cute little cartoon snakes and snake jokes. Nemo looks down and sees ‘What do you call a snake’s boyfriend that tells jokes? A Monty Pathon.’ He snorts and laughs loudly, pulling the blanket out of the bag and around himself. He purrs at the warmth. He smiles and traces the snakes stitched into hearts. “I love it, honeybee.” He says, looking up at Patton with a big smile.

 

"Really!?" It's not too big? I was worry that I didn't use the right shade of green or yellow and-"

 

Nemo laughs. “It’s perfect.” He stretches out an arm for a hug. Patton smiles and goes for the hug. He wraps the blanket around him and Nemo then goes for a passionate kiss. Nemo hums and closes his eyes, pulling Patton closer.

 

“Your majesty.” Nico says, bowing and presenting an elaborately decorated wooden chest with a crown on the top and sunflowers on the side, red and gold ribbon hanging from the corners. 

 

Roman smiles "This is the best-looking gift box that I have ever seen." He laughs as he opens it. He gasps as he pulls out a red cape with a yellow sunflower and gold trim. "I LOVE IT!" He quickly puts it on.

 

Nico beams and helps Roman put it on. He kisses his cheek. “My hero.” He smiles.

 

Roman does a 360 "How does it look?"

 

Nico claps. “Fabulous, my love!” Virgil chuckles and goes to Logan who’s still messing around with his telescope.

 

Logan looks up to Virgil. Holding a big smile "Yes dear?"

 

Patton pulls out of the kiss panting "feeling warm?" He smirks at Nemo. Nemo breathes heavily and looks up at Patton. He nods and pulls him into another kiss.

 

Virgil smiles and kisses Logan’s cheek. “Having fun there?” He says, fingering the kitten’s hoodie.

 

Logan nods "Will you like to join me for star gazing tonight? I would like to test out my telescope." 

 

“Of course!” Virgil says.

 

Patton pulls out then fully covers them with the blanket. "I have another present for you in my room." He nibbles at Nemo neck.

 

Nemo’s breath hitches and he closes his eyes, purring. “Sounds... lovely.” He pants.

 

Roman smirks at the mountain on the couch. He leans over to Nico "I think it's time for my second present." Roman holds Nico hand and licks Nico neck.

 

Nico shivers and grips Roman’s hand. He leans up and kisses Roman deeply, moaning and pushing him back against a wall.

 

Roman pulls out his heart racing "Not here, Logan remember? Let's go to my castle" Roman sinks out with Nico.

 

Virgil taps Logan’s shoulder. “Your room?” He smiles, blocking Logan’s view of the couch.

 

Logan stands up and picks up the telescope. "Of course." And starts heading upstairs.

 

Patton stands up then picks Nemo up. The blanket still over them Patton squeezes Nemo butt and kisses his neck. "Ready?" Nemo moans and turns his head, trying to find Patton’s lips. He nods impatiently.

 

Virgil starts walking upstairs after Logan. He pauses midway and looks down at Patton and Nemo under the blanket. “Try to keep it down, guys.” He says, smirking.

 

Patton holds Nemo close. "Roman has the right idea. Let’s go to my imagination." Patton nibbles at his neck some more and sinks out.

 

Virgil nods and goes up to Logan’s room. He smiles and walks over, pressing a kiss to Logan’s forehead. “I love you.”

 

"I love you too." Logan puts the telescope down. "He really did a good job on this."

 

Virgil nods. “He showed me. He was so nervous.” He laughs.

 

"Well it turned out great. Though I might have overreacted" Logan blushes.

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No, Nemo needed to see how happy you were.” He says, hugging Logan.

 

"Well I guess then it was good. It's nice to open up every now again." He hugs Virgil back.

 

Virgil hums in agreement. “Cuddles, then stars?” Logan pulls him into a passionate kiss. Virgil makes a surprised noise then relaxes and sighs into it. He moves around to sit on Logan’s lap, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Logan picks him up and moves to his bed. He then curls up around him. "Merry Christmas Virgil"

 

Virgil hums and holds Logan close. “Merry Christmas, Lo.” He says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our longest story yet. I don't know how each story just gets longer and longer. Also we started this in October and finished in November. It's not even December and we wrote this XD. Well I hoped you like this mostly fluff story cause next up is a whole lot of angst. Have a great day and happy reading.-Terra


End file.
